<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pavé de bonnes intentions by LexaYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113507">Pavé de bonnes intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaYoda/pseuds/LexaYoda'>LexaYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Evie &amp; Jay &amp; Mal &amp; Carlos de Vil as Found Family, Evie-centric (Disney), F/F, F/M, Heroes accidently screwed up when they made the Isle, Heroes don't know how bad the Isle is, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Mal-centric (Disney), Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Witch Evie (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaYoda/pseuds/LexaYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Mal et sa bande arrivent à Auradon, ils découvrent que les continentaux sont des ignorants naïfs qui semblent vivre dans un monde d'arcs-en ciel et de gentillesse. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils constituent une menace, et tant mieux, car les quatre adolescents sont venus avec un sinistre plan en tête.</p><p>Mais libérés de la pression constante de l'Île, plongés dans un environnement sain et bienveillant, ils voient leurs traumatismes refaire surface et menacer leur futur... en seulement quelques jours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben &amp; Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Evie &amp; Jay &amp; Mal &amp; Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ils n'ont jamais vu le soleil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>_réécriture de l'histoire de base de Descendants (modifications de certains éléments des films et livres).<br/>_la Méchante Reine, Maléfique, Jafar, Cruella et d'autres ont l'apparence effrayante et le caractère qu'ils ont dans leurs dessins animés. Je ne me base généralement que sur les dessins animés Disney, pas sur les films ni sur les contes d'origine ou la mythologie, à part parfois pour des détails.<br/>_certains personnages ont vu leur âge être légèrement modifié, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tous les couples aient le même âge ou aient eu un bébé pile la même année.</p><p>_je suis adepte de la version anglaise, désolée si des désignations sont différentes de celles dont vous avez l'habitude du coup, des erreurs ont pu se glisser même si je fais attention d'aller chercher les bons termes en français. </p><p>L'histoire se centre particulièrement sur Mal et Evie.</p><p>Rien de ce qui se déroule dans cette histoire n'a vocation à être réaliste évidemment, que ce soit la survie de certains personnages, leurs états mentaux et physiques ou leur guérison et tout le reste. C'est un monde de contes de fées, après tout.</p><p>ATTENTION : Cela vaut pour toute l'histoire, et il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement.</p><p>Seront évoqués ou abordés (jamais de manière détaillée) :<br/>_des violences physiques et de la torture ;<br/>_des violences sexuelles ;<br/>_des violences psychologiques ;<br/>_des troubles psychologiques résultant de traumatismes ;<br/>_des pensées suicidaires ;<br/>_des meurtres ;<br/>_du sang et des blessures (combats ou attaques avec armes blanches) ;<br/>_pas d'arme à feu mais des explosions.</p><p>Il y aura peu de choses très graphiques (sauf rares exceptions, ces scènes se passent hors champ ou sont évoquées uniquement), il n'y aura pas de surenchère, mais je préfère monter le rating pour ne choquer personne. </p><p>Le rating M est donc pour tout cela, et pas pour des scènes romantiques.<br/>Il y aura aussi plein de moments positifs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Il était une fois une multitude de royaumes et de pays, d'époques et de cultures, de contes et de légendes... brusquement réunis en un seul monde dans une explosion incompréhensible de magie chaotique.</p><p> </p><p>Des villes disparurent, des paysages furent remodelés, et tous les habitants se réveillèrent ensemble en l'an 2017.</p><p> </p><p>Des êtres qui n'avaient jamais connu la technologie la découvrirent, d'autres furent émerveillés ou épouvantés par les pouvoirs de leurs voisins, tous se trouvèrent à parler la même langue.</p><p> </p><p>Et tous avaient un point commun : de terribles ennemis à contrôler, à vaincre et à emprisonner.</p><p> </p><p>Ils réussirent, ils gagnèrent la guerre.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il fut temps de s'organiser.</p><p> </p><p>L'unification des royaumes, avec comme capitale Auradon et un Conseil aux voix multiples.</p><p> </p><p>Le contrôle de la magie, pour éviter tout nouveau conflit.</p><p> </p><p>La création de l'Île de l'Oubli, pour que plus jamais les Méchants, leurs acolytes, leurs alliés et leurs soldats puissent faire de nouvelles victimes.</p><p> </p><p>La paix, l'unité, le triomphe du Bien.</p><p> </p><p>Aucune voix ne s'éleva contre ces décisions. Les dégâts provoqués par les Méchants étaient autant de cicatrices dans le paysage, des centaines de tombes à travers les territoires, des économies entières à redresser, des traumatismes à guérir. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.</p><p> </p><p>C'était une idée parfaite, sur le papier.</p><p> </p><p>Les premiers temps furent les pires.</p><p> </p><p>Les fées qui surveillaient les activités sur l'Île rapportèrent les batailles, les tentatives d'évasion, les meurtres, alors même que les prisonniers n'avaient ni arme ni magie. Les chevaliers d'Auradon postés sur l'Île ne parvenaient pas à réguler la situation. L'océan recrachait les cadavres sur les côtes, quand ils n'étaient pas emportés par les courants au large. La situation devint intenable, et le continent décida de retirer ses troupes.</p><p> </p><p>Les choses se stabilisèrent après quelques mois, et on s'aperçut avec effarement que certains prisonniers avaient donné naissance à des enfants, qu'ils fondaient des familles. Par peur de ce que feraient les Méchants les plus solitaires ou puissants de l'île à ces bébés nés de leurs concitoyens, il fut décidé qu'un acte ultime pour les engager sur la voie de la rédemption serait accompli.</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi, quatre ans après la création de l'Île, les fées usèrent une dernière fois de leur magie pour offrir aux pires êtres des enfants portant leurs gènes, destinés à faire naître en eux les premières étincelles d'émotions qui ne feraient, ils l'espéraient, que grandir.</p><p> </p><p>Maléfique, Ursula, la Méchante Reine, Jafar, Cruella, la Reine de cœur.</p><p> </p><p>Six bébés, pour six nouvelles chances.</p><p> </p><p>Hadès aurait pu les avertir.</p><p> </p><p>L'Enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cours, cours, petit enfant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cours plus vite que le vent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cache-toi, petit enfant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cache-toi et sois méchant</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si Jafar t'attrape, il te découpera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Ursula t'attrape, elle t'étouffera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Facilier t'attrape, sûr qu'il te vendra</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si la Reine t'attrape, elle t'empoisonnera</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cours, cours, petit enfant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cours plus vite que le vent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cache-toi, petit enfant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cache-toi et sois méchant</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si Crochet t'attrape, il t'embrochera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Maléfique t'attrape, elle te brûlera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Hadès t'attrape, il t'enterrera </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Cruella t'attrape, elle t'écorchera</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cours, cours, petit enfant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cache-toi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sois méchant</em>
</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Dire que Marraine la Bonne fée était anxieuse serait l'euphémisme de la décennie.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle mentirait si elle n'avouait pas que sous la crainte se trouvait une bonne dose d'excitation.</p><p> </p><p>Diriger Auradon Prep se montrait aussi barbant que ça en avait l'air. C'était un rôle noble, certes, de veiller à la bonne éducation de la prochaine génération de rois, reines et personnalités des royaumes, et comme tous les adolescents, il leur arrivait de faire des bêtises, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que le challenge se montrait à la hauteur de ses capacités.</p><p> </p><p>Intégrer les enfants des Méchants, en revanche, pourrait s'avérer être le défi du siècle.</p><p> </p><p>Le prince avait choisi d'inviter les bébés que Marraine avait aidé à créer, ce qui était assez ironique au demeurant. Malheureusement ils n'avaient plus aucune vision sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'Île depuis longtemps. Ouvrir un passage s'était montré trop risqué depuis que les prisonniers avaient réussi à se forger de nouvelles armes et à se réorganiser, ils n'avaient donc plus trop idée de comment la vie s'organisait chez les vaincus.</p><p> </p><p>La voiture arriva enfin, en plein milieu de la nuit, devant le Centre de soin royal. Le petit bâtiment avait été sécurisé pour l'occasion et seuls deux médecins choisis par le roi et la reine eux-mêmes étaient présents et dans le secret.</p><p> </p><p>Les insulaires descendirent enfin de voiture, tous un peu pâle, tous clairement méfiants. Des six invités, seuls quatre s'étaient présentés devant la barrière pour retrouver les chevaliers envoyés les chercher.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine ne saurait dire exactement à quoi elle s'était attendu, mais elle fut surprise de découvrir quatre jeunes gens au visage d'ange et au regard vif. Ils avaient un style... coloré et bien à eux, elle n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel, mais en dehors de ça ils étaient des adolescents de seize ans semblables à leurs pairs.</p><p> </p><p>Leurs cheveux n'étaient pas une surprise, certains avaient déjà eu cette particularité, bébés. Un effet secondaire de la magie que les fées avaient mise en œuvre pour leur donner la vie. L'une des filles avait ainsi les cheveux bleu nuit presque noirs, l'autre violet foncé. Pour les garçons, le résultat était plus subtil. La racine des cheveux du moins grand était noire puis ils passaient au blanc, et l'autre jeune homme avait sur le côté gauche du visage une épaisse mèche rouge écarlate au milieu de sa longue chevelure ébène.</p><p> </p><p>« Bienvenue à Auradon ! » proclama la fée avec un sourire en levant les bras. Tous eurent un petit mouvement de recul et l'observèrent avec suspicion. « Je suis Marraine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme dans la bonne fée ? » interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux violet foncé, son ton railleur. « Babidiba et tout ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Celle-là même. » Vu leur réaction à ses gestes enthousiastes, elle opta pour les garder restreints et baissa également sa voix. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils l'observèrent comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser à côté de la première. Leur visage était fermé, leur expression entre neutralité et dédain. Ce genre de salutations ne devait pas être la norme dans leur monde.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous vous trouvez au centre de soins, nous allons nous assurer que vous êtes en bonne santé. Puis nous allons voir comment vous intégrer au cursus de l'école. Suivez-moi ! »</p><p> </p><p>Chacun ne possédait qu'un sac de taille moyenne qu'ils tenaient fermement, et tous la suivirent sans protester une fois que la plus petite lui emboîta le pas. Marraine les conduisit dans le salon où les attendaient déjà Marcus et Sam.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vous présente le docteur Marcus Harris, qui veillera à votre santé, ainsi que Sam Prim, qui se chargera de veiller à ce que votre intégration se passe au mieux. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »</p><p> </p><p>Si Marcus, un grand homme à la peau sombre et à la fine barbe, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, et Sam, une quarantenaire blonde aux grands yeux bleus, la suivirent sur les canapés et les fauteuils, ce ne fut pas le cas des quatre jeunes qui restèrent debout face à eux.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine avait vécu bien des siècles, avait vu des guerres et des miracles, des royaumes naître et mourir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire leurs esprits. La façon dont ils se tenaient à distance d'eux et leur position qui leur permettait de voir la porte et la fenêtre parlaient pour eux.</p><p> </p><p>Ces gamins étaient anxieux malgré les faux airs avenants qu'ils se donnaient, aussi Marraine décida d'être la plus prévisible et explicite possible.</p><p> </p><p>« Faites comme il vous conviendra. Nous allons discuter un peu, puis nous mangerons un repas avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher pour la nuit. »</p><p> </p><p>« Discutons, dans ce cas, » approuva la plus bavarde en croisant les bras, comme si elle s'apprêtait à entamer des négociations pour un traité de paix.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine lui sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous aimerions beaucoup savoir vos noms, ce serait un bon début. »</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique. »</p><p> </p><p>Le froid qu'elle jeta l'amusa visiblement, un petit rictus leva le coin de ses lèvres quand elle précisa :</p><p> </p><p>« Mais on m'appelle Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi cette petite aux cheveux violets et aux yeux verts était la fille de la fée la plus noire qui ait existé. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, ses gènes humains avaient dû prendre le pas sur le patrimoine génétique de sa mère. </p><p> </p><p>« Evelyn, » se présenta la jeune fille à la tresse bleu sombre avec un sourire pétillant, avant de préciser rapidement : « <em>Evie. »</em></p><p> </p><p>« Jay. »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'eut pas besoin de leur demander le nom de leurs parents. La couleur de peau de Jay et les cheveux de Carlos étaient parlants, et si Mal était la fille de Maléfique, Evie ne pouvait être que celle de la Méchante Reine – Marraine se souvenait très bien que la fille d'Ursula avait la peau sombre en raison du matériel génétique humain utilisé lors du sort pour lui donner la vie, et le sixième était un garçon.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment vous vous sentez depuis que vous avez passé la barrière ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est... différent, » répondit laconiquement Jay en haussant les épaules. « Il y a plus d'air. Et ça sent bizarre. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est parce que ça sent pas la pourriture et la moisissure, idiot. »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos, ce genre de vocabulaire n'est pas le plus approprié lorsqu'on s'adresse à un camarade. Mais je voulais surtout parler d'un point de vue médical. Pas de maux de tête, de vertige ? Les filles, l'on m'a dit que vous aviez réagi vivement lors du passage. »</p><p> </p><p>« On va bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Puisqu'elles tenaient debout, Marraine ne les contredit pas. Elle se doutait que si les filles de Maléfique et de la Méchante Reine avaient été submergées lorsqu'elles avaient quitté la bulle de confinement, c'était sans doute en raison de l'éveil de la magie dans leur sang. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, il allait falloir qu'elle inclut cela dans ses prévisions.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous asseoir ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle vit Carlos jeter un œil au canapé moelleux, mais il ne bougea pas, tourna presque imperceptiblement la tête vers Mal. Puis soudain les quatre ados s'installèrent, Evie entre Carlos et Mal sur le canapé en face de Marraine et Sam, Jay sur le fauteuil en face du docteur Harris.</p><p> </p><p>Seule Evie avait le port d'une jeune fille distinguée, les autres s'avachirent de façon tout à fait désordonnée et incorrecte.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous alliez à l'école sur l'Île ? » demanda curieusement Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>Les jeunes retinrent à peine leur rire.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas d'école sur l'Île, mec, » informa Jay avec un sourire amusé. « Tout ce qu'on sait, ce sont les vieux qui nous l'ont appris, ou l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je vois. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous vous connaissiez avant de venir ici, » observa Sam. </p><p> </p><p>Mal haussa un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est une question ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »</p><p> </p><p>« L'Île n'est pas vraiment un grand pays, » répondit-elle avec un petit rictus. « Il n'y a qu'une seule cité. »</p><p> </p><p>« En tout cas nous sommes heureux que vous ayez accepté notre invitation, » offrit Marraine. « Ce projet du Prince Ben lui tient à cœur. »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit son amusé s'éleva de la gorge de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« J'imagine que ça a beaucoup plu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un peu rebelle, le fils prodigue, non ? » lança Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est admirablement progressiste. Vous le rencontrerez rapidement. »</p><p> </p><p>Une expression rêveuse s'invita sur le visage d'Evie qui sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce sera un honneur pour nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« S'il n'y a pas d'école sur l'Île, » commença Marraine lentement, car cette révélation était perturbante en soi, « pourrais-je vous demander où en sont vos apprentissages académiques ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Académiques ? » répéta lentement Jay dans un murmure.</p><p> </p><p>Il gouttait clairement ce mot pour la première fois.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous savons lire, écrire et compter, » informa froidement Mal avant que sa voix reprenne un ton plus poli, mais il sonnait sans doute plus forcé qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé, « et nous avons des notions dans d'autres domaines, mais tout ce qui n'est pas essentiel à la vie de tous les jours n'est pas un sujet d'étude intéressant sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je vois. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le dîner doit être prêt, » informa Sam avec un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Parfait ! Allons-y ! »</p><p> </p><p>Les enfants les regardèrent avec prudence et se levèrent rapidement à leur suite, tendus, gardant leurs distances. Ils les suivirent dans le couloir puis dans la cuisine où le couvert avait été dressé.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que vous avez faim ? » demanda doucement Harris alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait demandé à ce qu'un cuisinier leur prépare un simple plat de pommes de terre sautées mélangées avec quelques légumes et un peu de sauce. Rien de trop riche ni trop exotique ou épicé. Il s'approcha de la table immédiatement pour remplir les assiettes, faisant en sorte que celles des adolescents comportent une part normale pour un jeune adulte.</p><p> </p><p>Ils lui retournèrent un regard étrange suite à sa question, l'atmosphère très tendue d'un coup, et après quelques secondes de flottement qui auraient pu mal finir, Evie sourit joliment.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, merci. »</p><p> </p><p>Bien que la jeune fille demeurait lumineuse, sa voix semblait comme bloquée quelque part dans sa gorge.</p><p> </p><p>Suivant leur exemple, les adolescents s'installèrent face aux assiettes mais, alors que les adultes commençaient à manger, eux se contentèrent d'observer la nourriture avec un mélange d'émotions étrange. Marraine avait pris place en tête de table, avec Marcus et Sam près d'elle puis Jay et Mal et enfin Evie et Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>Après quelques secondes, Jay tourna son corps vers eux et leur offrit un petit sourire charmant.</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'ai pas bien compris cette histoire d'école, je dois dire. Est-ce qu'on devra y rester tous les jours ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, eh bien, » commença Marraine avec enthousiasme, ravie que l'un d'eux se montre enfin plus ouvert et intéressé, « Auradon Prep se concentre sur les quatre dernières années de scolarité avant le diplôme. C'est un établissement sélectif, moins de deux cents élèves y étudient. Tous dorment sur place du lundi au vendredi, mais certains élèves rentrent chez eux le week-end lorsque la distance entre le domicile de leurs parents et l'école le permet. Ceux qui restent sur place peuvent participer à une pluralité d'activités. »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc on va dormir dans l'école ? » interrogea Carlos en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, vous aurez des chambres sur place, comme les autres élèves. »</p><p> </p><p>Il hocha la tête puis se concentra sur son assiette. Tous se mirent enfin à manger avec appétit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Marraine n'avait pas vu quelqu'un avaler si rapidement un repas. Elle échangea un regard avec Marcus qui terminait, son attention discrètement tournée vers les jeunes.</p><p> </p><p>« Demain matin, nous discuterons un peu plus et verrons quel programme nous allons mettre en place pour vos cours. Vous ne pourrez pas suivre tous les enseignements comme les autres élèves, nous allons adapter vos journées pour que vous vous plaisiez au mieux à Auradon. Sam sera là pour ça. »</p><p> </p><p>L'un des chefs cuisiniers de l'école, qui avait accepté de se déplacer pour l'occasion, arriva avec un plat en mains. Alexis était grand et mince, près de la retraite et toujours d'humeur égale. Il était tenu au secret de part sa fonction et resterait neutre face aux insulaires, Marraine avait entièrement confiance en lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Prêts pour la suite ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant près d'eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, oui, merci beaucoup, c'était délicieux. Les enfants, voici Alexis, qui nous a préparé notre repas. Alexis, voici Mal, Evie, Carlos et Jay. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bonsoir, » salua le grand homme fin avec un hochement de tête alors que les jeunes le dévisageaient prudemment. « Voici le dessert, une tarte aux myrtilles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parfait, » sourit Sam. « Merci. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'Alexis déposait sa création et retirait leurs assiettes vides pour leur donner les assiettes à dessert, Marraine observa les adolescents échanger des regards étranges en silence. Tous restaient distants mais aussi plus curieux qu'anxieux à cet instant. Un effet de la nourriture, peut-être. L'Île ne recevait que peu de variété (légumes, pommes de terre, conserves, pain, céréales, lait en poudre pour les bébés).</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Sam tendit le bras pour prendre l'assiette de Mal, la jeune fille plaqua son dos contre sa chaise brusquement. Ça tenait plus du réflexe que de l'intention, et Sam figea immédiatement son geste et lui fit un petit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais te servir, » offrit-elle, avant de reprendre son mouvement plus doucement.</p><p> </p><p>Les jeunes se détendirent et l'étrange tension fut brisée aussitôt par Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>« Les tartes d'Alexis sont toujours délicieuses. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en goûter d'autres à Auradon Prep. »</p><p> </p><p>Une fois servis, les adolescents regardèrent leurs parts quelques secondes, jouant avec pour les observer plus attentivement avant de se mettre à manger. S'ils restaient difficiles à lire et silencieux depuis le début du repas, leur appréciation du dessert ne fit absolument aucun doute. L'expression sur leurs visages brisa un peu le cœur de Marraine. Jane avait eu la même lorsque, toute petite, elle avait goûté pour la première fois une barre de chocolat.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos jetait des coups d’œil gourmands vers les parts restantes, et Sam les invita à se resservir et vider le plat. Il ne resta rien au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires.</p><p> </p><p>Puisque les quatre jeunes ne semblaient pas être d'humeur sociable, Marraine leur demanda de la suivre. Ils récupérèrent leurs sacs et elle leur montra les deux chambres qui avaient été préparées à leur attention.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a que vous dans le bâtiment. Marcus et Sam resteront également ce soir. Vous pouvez vous servir des salles de bains, des affaires ont été laissées pour vous. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils jetèrent un œil aux chambres depuis le couloir, et elle leur sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais vous laisser aller vous coucher. On se retrouvera demain matin. Encore une fois, bienvenue à Auradon ! »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Une fois la fée partie, Carlos et les autres entrèrent tous dans la même chambre. Il ferma rapidement la porte derrière eux et soupira doucement, essayant de se détendre un peu.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne les avait enfermés, personne ne les avait attaqués, ni même ne leur avait crié dessus... C'était inédit.</p><p> </p><p>La chambre se composait de deux lits une place, deux tables de chevet et un bureau. Il y avait des coussins, des couettes, du chauffage, et le plafonnier ne clignotait pas. Quant à la salle de bains, quoique un peu étroite, elle était propre et toute équipée.</p><p> </p><p>Jay siffla.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça change. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça change ? » répéta Carlos. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler de la nourriture ? Parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait avec les patates, mais bordel, c'était le meilleur truc que j'ai mangé dans toute ma vie ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois que c'était simplement des légumes, » sourit Evie en s'asseyant sur un lit. « Et la tarte aux... myrtilles ? Ça, c'était la meilleure chose. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, » railla Mal. « Leur nourriture n'est pas pourrie, la peinture ne se décroche pas des murs, le bâtiment est entier et ne va pas s'écrouler, les lits ne sont pas branlants et il fait sec. C'est Auradon, les gars. Ne vous ramollissez pas ! Bien sûr que ces enfoirés ont la belle vie et nous le reste. Cette foutue fée m’écœure. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos échangea un regard amusé avec Evie. Il comprenait pourquoi il était là, lui aussi était nerveux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas un plaisir infini à avoir l'estomac plus que plein pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais entendre Mal râler lui faisait du bien, c'était familier et rassurant.</p><p> </p><p>« Personnellement je suis fière de vous, » compléta Evie, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. « Votre utilisation de vos couverts était à peine hésitante. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh ? » remarqua Jay en ouvrant la fenêtre. « Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'on a plus souvent mangé avec les doigts qu'avec des fourchettes ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, c'est pas fermé. Rien n'est fermé, » remarqua-t-il, une jambe déjà dehors. « Je sors. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne vas nulle part ! On doit jouer le jeu, ne pas se faire remarquer ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils n'ont jamais dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de sortir. »</p><p> </p><p>« On est au premier étage, je pense pas qu'ils ont un instant songé qu'on pourrait sortir par là. »</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Carlos connaissait la lueur qui faisait briller les yeux de l'autre garçon.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils n'ont pas verrouillé la porte non plus, d'une, et de deux... si personne ne sait ce qu'on fait, on ne brise aucune règle. Pas vus, pas pris. »</p><p> </p><p>Il disparut. Evie échangea un regard avec Carlos et tous les deux se tournèrent vers Mal, avides d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dehors.</p><p> </p><p>« En route, » soupira celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel face à leur curiosité, mais le petit rictus qui soulevait le coin droit de ses lèvres la trahissait.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Sam avait reçu un appel de Marraine la Bonne fée en personne, elle avait failli tomber de sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de son appel, elle avait failli s'étouffer avec son café.</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr qu'elle avait accepté, elle aurait sauté dans sa voiture à la minute même pour quitter Charmington et rejoindre Auradon si la fée le lui avait demandé.</p><p> </p><p>L'occasion de travailler avec les royaux ? De rencontrer les premiers habitants de l'Île remettant le pied sur le continent ? Les premiers avec lesquels ils avaient un contact depuis trop longtemps ? Et en plus non seulement des enfants, mais ceux des pires cauchemars que cette Terre portait ?</p><p> </p><p>Il aurait fallu être fou pour refuser !</p><p> </p><p>La réputation professionnelle de Sam n'était plus à faire et dépassait les frontières, et les mineurs étaient sa spécialité. Elle s'était attendue à travailler avec de jeunes rebelles, peut-être révoltés, insultants et violents. Elle n'avait eu que très peu d'informations sur ces gamins, même pas leurs noms, et toutes les données sur l'Île qu'elle avait eu le droit de consulter se montraient obsolètes au mieux, possiblement erronées au pire.</p><p> </p><p>Le jeune prince les avait balancés en eaux troubles, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait dire.</p><p> </p><p>Deux heures à observer ces enfants, et elle pouvait déjà constater que les choses seraient bien, bien plus compliquées que ce que les royaux et la fée avaient pu imaginer.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sentit Marcus arriver dans son dos. Il posa une tasse de café sur le bureau près d'elle et jeta un œil aux écrans. Le centre possédait des caméras de surveillance dans les salles communes et à l'extérieur, et les quatre adolescents venaient de sortir dans le jardin. Ils n'avaient pas le son avec l'image mais ça suffisait à garder un œil sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>« J'aurais dû les croiser dans le couloir, » s'étonna Harris.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont passés par la fenêtre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ils ont fait ? »</p><p> </p><p>Avec un haussement d'épaules, Sam observa Jay avancer sur l'herbe. Il se baissa et elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant toucher le sol prudemment. Derrière lui, Evie avait retiré ses chaussures et avançait doucement tandis que Carlos s'était approché d'un chêne. Il faisait nuit, leurs expressions étaient difficiles à percevoir, mais Sam n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.</p><p> </p><p>« Par Merlin, » souffla l'homme près d'elle en se penchant pour mieux voir l'écran. « Ces gamins n'avaient jamais vu d'herbe de leur vie... »</p><p> </p><p>Ni d'arbre ni de fleur apparemment. Et leur excitation alors qu'ils levaient la tête serra le ventre de Sam.</p><p> </p><p>« La barrière doit empêcher de bien voir les étoiles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Même si ce n'était pas le cas, il y a toujours d'épais nuages gris au-dessus de l'île, » corrigea son collègue. « J'en ai tenu compte dans mes remarques préliminaires, pour demain matin. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu le soleil non plus ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Il leur faudra un temps d'adaptation, mais je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour leurs yeux. C'est peut-être à cause des nuages qu'il n'y a pas de végétation sur l'île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Rien ne l'indiquait dans les dossiers. Sur la carte que j'ai vu, il y avait une forêt et des plantations. »</p><p> </p><p>« Au début. Tout est mort dans les premières années d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle se tourna vers lui, se força à arracher son regard de ces adolescents découvrant le monde pour la première fois.</p><p> </p><p>« Mort ? Comment c'est possible ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils en aient. »</p><p> </p><p>« Leur réaction à table, face à la nourriture... »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont tous trop maigres, » confirma Harris. « Trop pâles. Ils sont mal nourris. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a deux livraisons par semaine pourtant. »</p><p> </p><p>« Va savoir comment sont partagées les ressources sur l'Île sans la supervision des chevaliers d'Auradon. Et personne n'a une idée de la démographie actuelle. Ils n'ont pas amené beaucoup d'affaires non plus. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as noté leurs réactions ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux dire la façon dont ils surveillaient le moindre de nos gestes ? C'est plutôt ton domaine, mais oui. On prévient Marraine pour leur sortie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, on lui dira demain. Tant qu'ils ne font qu'explorer les environs et assouvir leur curiosité, c'est inutile de leur tomber dessus, ça créerait un conflit et du stress pour pas grand-chose. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils doivent être habitués à briser les règles, ou à peut-être à ne pas en avoir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Peut-être, oui. Tu peux aller te coucher. Je vais les surveiller pour m'assurer qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas et qu'ils rentrent bien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien. À demain. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle le salua, but une gorgée de café et activa un second moniteur.</p><p> </p><p>Les images des dernières heures repassèrent plusieurs fois en accéléré, mais Sam cherchait quelque chose de précis. Dans le salon, les jeunes avaient refusé de s'asseoir. Puis tous les quatre avaient obtempéré comme un seul homme. Et il s'était passé la même chose au début du repas. Alors si Sam ne se trompait pas...</p><p> </p><p>Là. C'était juste là. Elle repassa plusieurs fois les images au ralenti... Oui, c'était bien ça. Mal avait croisé les bras juste avant qu'ils n'aillent s'asseoir, et son index et son majeur de la main droite étaient tendus, les autres doigts fermés. Un signal. Un accord.</p><p> </p><p>Sam mit plus de temps à comprendre pour le repas. Puis elle remarqua que Jay avait tourné son corps vers eux pour leur parler, pour montrer un intérêt soudain et étrange pour l'école. C'était une distraction... Mais pourquoi ? Il cachait Evie, et la caméra n'avait pas le bon angle. C'était subtil, mais Carlos et Mal portaient sans en avoir l'air une certaine attention à la jeune fille à cet instant. Puis une minute plus tard, la fille de Maléfique s'appuyait sur la table, et Sam regarda sa main droite... Le même signe que plus tôt, et tous les quatre se mirent à manger.</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'avait noté dès les premières minutes. C'était dans leur manière de se tenir, légèrement derrière Mal, mais toujours près d'elle. Dans la voix de la jeune fille, où se dissimulaient à peine autorité et arrogance. Il y avait une dynamique hiérarchique entre eux, plus que dans d'autres groupes d'adolescents. Et la plupart des ados n'avait pas un langage silencieux aussi développé.</p><p> </p><p>Quant à leurs réactions aux autres...</p><p> </p><p>Une seconde ils rencontraient sans soucis leurs regards, la seconde d'après ils baissaient les yeux et se tendaient. Les sursauts face aux mouvements des inconnus autour d'eux et la façon dont certains d'entre eux avaient saisi leur couteau lorsqu'elle avait tendu le bras trop brusquement devant Mal lui indiquaient que la violence avait fait partie de leur environnement.</p><p> </p><p>Sam n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses années de pratique pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de réactions, même s'il était rare d'en entendre parler dans les royaumes depuis vingt ans.</p><p> </p><p>Et au-delà de ça, contrairement à ses collègues qui trouvaient leurs invités plutôt polis et bien disposés au vu des circonstances, Sam avait décelé une autre chose.</p><p> </p><p>Ces gosses les <em>détestaient</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Guère étonnant, ils s'y étaient même plutôt attendu. Aussi ce qui l'intéressait davantage c'était qu'ils se montraient résolus à cacher cette rancœur, ou du moins à l'atténuer.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être avaient-ils simplement peur d'être renvoyés sur l'Île. Peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>Sam Prim n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, définitivement.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Le soleil les avait réveillés. Une telle luminosité restait inédite pour eux, alors tous s'étaient redressés curieusement avec l'aube.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois la surprise passée, Jay s'était rallongé, poussant un peu Carlos pour avoir plus de place. La veille ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble pour parer à tout, mais tous avaient eu envie de profiter des lits. Ils avaient donc partagé, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais d'ordinaire. Au repaire ils avaient seulement deux matelas simples, fins et usés. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous présents deux d'entre eux dormaient par terre, chacun à leur tour. Dormir tout près d'une autre personne ne les mettait pas à l'aise. En cas de menace, ils auraient fait des cibles faciles.</p><p> </p><p>Cette nuit-là pourtant, ils en avaient eu besoin.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un soupir, Mal se leva doucement pour ne pas trop déranger Evie même si elle savait que l'autre fille ne dormait pas, et alla attraper son sac avant de filer dans la salle de bains. L'idée de prendre une douche lui plaisait beaucoup après la journée de la veille et elle savait qu'elle devrait être bien éveillée pour les heures à venir.</p><p> </p><p>Différents produits avaient été laissés à leur attention sur le lavabo et Mal les découvrit avec méfiance. Bien qu'ils avaient des savons et que certains habitants de l'île réussissaient à créer des shampoings, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux-ci. Le gel à l'odeur fruité laissa ses cheveux souples, parfumés et doux... Evie allait <em>adorer</em> ça. Sans parler de l'eau apparemment inépuisable dont ils pouvaient régler la température à loisir et qui restait si claire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avant de repasser dans la chambre, soulagée qu'ils aient eu l'idée de laver tous leurs vêtements juste avant de venir. Il aurait été quelque peu humiliant qu'ils sentent dans ce monde si immaculé, coloré et propre.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, » lui souffla Carlos encore à moitié assoupi en passant devant elle pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>Jay était toujours étalé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, alors qu'Evie se tenait debout et regardait par la fenêtre sans bouger.</p><p> </p><p>« Des choses intéressantes ? » demanda Mal doucement en s'asseyant pour enfiler ses bottes.</p><p> </p><p>« Du soleil et des fleurs, des oiseaux qui chantent,... »</p><p> </p><p>Des oiseaux. Mal leva les yeux au ciel. L'amertume sombre dans la voix d'Evie n'était pas étonnante. Seulement quelques heures à Auradon et ils en avaient déjà vu assez pour haïr ses habitants pour plusieurs vies.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un soupir, Mal se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Malgré son passage par la douche elle avait l'impression que tout son corps la démangeait, comme si la magie dans ses veines essayait de sortir par les pores de sa peau. La sensation n'était pas très agréable.</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce lit est tellement confortable, putain... » marmonna le jeune homme. « Surtout sans Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal savait que les garçons n'avaient jamais eu de lit. Et les lits et les draps de l'Île n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ceux du coin, alors elle le laissa en profiter le plus longtemps possible.</p><p> </p><p>Néanmoins ils étaient tous douchés et prêts lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de la pièce. Tous sautèrent sur leurs pieds aussitôt et Mal leva une main pour les calmer avant d'aller entrouvrir.</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr que c'était cette stupide fée. Elle ouvrit plus grand – il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit la seule à devoir la supporter de si bon matin.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour ! » cria Marraine en levant les mains avec son enthousiasme écœurant – et cette fois-ci Mal ne recula pas comme une idiote. « Ah, vous êtes tous là, » remarqua-t-elle en leur jetant un œil ainsi qu'aux lits mais elle ne fit aucune remarque sur leur utilisation d'une chambre sur deux. « Vous êtes prêts pour le petit-déjeuner ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Le... ? » interrogea Jay lentement, confus.</p><p> </p><p>« Petit-déjeuner, » répéta Marraine avec un sourire plus petit, une ombre étrange dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, on est prêts, » répondit rapidement Mal en imitant l'expression joyeuse qu'avait souvent la fée. « Après vous ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Parfait ! »</p><p> </p><p>L'adulte se mit en chemin et Mal se retourna vers son équipe pour lever les yeux au ciel. La journée allait être longue, et elle comptait sur eux pour l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un. Carlos émit un petit son amusé avant de la suivre dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'était un petit-déjeuner. Un déjeuner, d'accord, c'était censé être le repas. Mais un petit ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour voir que la table était dressée et Mal faillit se figer de choc. Un repas. Au saut du lit. Un petit repas ? Du coin de l’œil, elle vit la bouche ouverte de Jay et Carlos qui semblait prêt à exploser d'excitation.</p><p> </p><p>Après ce qu'ils avaient mangé la veille ils ne s'attendaient pas à être nourris avant au moins le soir, et Mal ne s'était jamais réveillée aussi rassasiée. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'allait refuser l'occasion de manger à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et cette fois-ci aucun adulte ne se joignit à eux. Marraine leur indiqua de prendre leur temps et de la rejoindre dans le salon quand ils auraient terminé, à la plus grande joie de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois certain que la fée était partie, Jay haussa un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>« Les continentaux sont vraiment stupides. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si on se retrouve sans surveillance tout le temps, les choses pourraient devenir intéressantes, » sourit Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous voulez que je teste les aliments une nouvelle fois ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Laisse tomber, E. Je doute fort qu'ils nous empoisonnent ou nous droguent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois que c'est du café, » s'avança Jay en reniflant le contenu d'un thermos. « Mais c'est différent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et ça c'est quoi ? » interrogea Carlos en inspectant le second thermos qui contenait un liquide plus épais et marron. « Ça sent bon. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait aussi trois jus de fruits différents (<em>trois !), </em>des tranches de pain chaud (crétins d'Auradoniens !), de la gelée fruitée étrange (ça n'avait pas l'air moisi pourtant), une brique beige et grasse (Carlos pensait que c'était du beurre – il avait souvent croisé cet aliment dans ses lectures), des petits pots individuels en verre contenant quelque chose de blanc et de drôles de galettes rondes et molles. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient mangé la veille, même la vaisselle n'était pas la même.</p><p> </p><p>« Okay, » souffla Mal en faisant un geste de la main vers la nourriture, « eh bien, bon appétit ! Encore. »</p><p> </p><p>Et de ce côté-là, ils n'eurent aucun problème. Carlos tomba amoureux de la boisson marron, Mal de la confiture aux fraises (c'était marqué sur le pot), Jay des galettes rondes et Evie de la gelée de myrtilles.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent des fraises, mais je maudirais des royaumes entiers pour en avoir tous les jours ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Des petits fruits rouges, » informa Carlos. « Quoi ? Y avait des photos dans l'encyclopédie qu'on a au repaire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bon, va falloir qu'on aille au salon, » soupira Jay alors qu'il s'essuyait les doigts. « Comment tu veux la jouer ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme on l'a prévu, » répondit Mal en se levant. « Pas la peine de s'empêtrer dans des mensonges, et vu que la violence et l'intimidation ne doivent pas être des habitudes auradoniennes, on va essayer de rester calmes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et polis ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Calmes, c'est déjà pas mal, Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>Il sourit avec malice et haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Compris. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon les trois adultes de la veille les invitèrent à prendre place autour d'une table ronde. Mal dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire une remarque qui serait sans doute perçue comme mal placée et elle put sentir Jay retenir un rire près d'elle, comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées.</p><p> </p><p>Le doc s'éclaircit la voix.</p><p> </p><p>« Pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir si vous me laisseriez vous examiner. »</p><p> </p><p>« Examiner ? » interrogea Jay, immédiatement tendu.</p><p> </p><p>Mal plissa les yeux et se redressa.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit-elle froidement, car il était hors de question qu'elle laisse qui que ce soit s'approcher de ses lieutenants pour leur faire elle ne savait quoi. « C'est hors de question. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'ils deviennent des objets de curiosité ou d'expérience. Si les encyclopédies disaient vrai, la vie à Auradon n'avait rien à voir avec la vie qu'ils avaient connue mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il entendait par examen, et il était absolument hors de question qu'ils risquent leur vie bêtement ainsi.</p><p> </p><p>« Très bien, » concéda Harris en levant une main. « Vous n'y êtes pas obligés. Sachez juste que je serai votre médecin, ça veut dire que si un jour vous êtes malade, ou si vous avez des questions ou des ennuis d'ordre médical, vous pourrez demander à tout moment à me voir. »</p><p> </p><p>L'idée même d'aller voir un inconnu pour lui faire part d'une faiblesse lui paraissait tellement ahurissante qu'elle ne trouva même pas de mot pour répondre à ça. Heureusement Evie prit le relais et le remercia avec son sourire innocent et ses yeux miel et ce ton adorable qui lui avaient probablement été inculqués avant même qu'elle sache marcher, et Mal se recomposa.</p><p> </p><p>« Pour préparer au mieux vos emplois du temps, il nous serait utile de connaître vos centres d'intérêt, » commença la fée sans se départir de son foutu sourire. « Que faisiez-vous lors de votre temps libre ? »</p><p> </p><p>L'idée qu'on lui dise quoi faire de ses journées éveillait une rage au fond d'elle, et Mal sentit sa magie tourner et tourner, le dragon en elle grogner. Elle eut un fin sourire qu'elle espéra pas trop cynique alors qu'elle répondait posément.</p><p> </p><p>« On passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Des activités en groupe, vous voyez. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos se gratta la nuque pour lui signaler qu'il s'amusait et elle croisa les bras alors que le visage de son interlocutrice s'illuminait.</p><p> </p><p>« Merveilleux ! De quel genre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, vous savez, des complots, des conspirations, des plans machiavéliques à mettre en place,... La base. »</p><p> </p><p>Bon, elle put <em>sentir</em> la désapprobation d'Evie. Mais franchement elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Jusqu'où pouvait aller l'hypocrisie de ces crétins, sérieusement ?</p><p> </p><p>« Quelques succès ? »</p><p> </p><p>Sam Prim. Des trois, Mal se méfiait d'elle le plus. Parce qu'elle était silencieuse, calme, posée, avenante, et que ces interventions avaient toujours l'air anodine. Mal avait passé des années près d'Evie, elle connaissait les masques, elle savait se méfier de ce qui paraissait inoffensif au premier abord.</p><p> </p><p>Mais s'ils voulaient jouer, alors elle était partante. Elle ne reculait jamais devant un défi.</p><p> </p><p>Elle haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne me plains pas, » offrit-elle tranquillement. « J'ai une bonne équipe, et j'ai eu de bons maîtres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Malheureusement j'ai bien peur qu'Auradon Prep n'offre pas de cours de complot, » nota Marraine sans se départir de son écœurante joie de vivre, aucunement déstabilisée.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos adore l'électronique, » offrit finalement Mal, parce qu'après tout ils ne seraient pas là longtemps alors autant qu'ils profitent de l'expérience.</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés d'être ainsi propulsé sous les projecteurs alors que les adultes tournaient la tête vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh vraiment ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il se ratatina un peu sur lui même, les yeux baissés. Bon sang, ils avaient eu beau le soustraire totalement à sa vie chez Cruella, il se montrait encore parfois nerveux quand l'attention se portait sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » répondit-il finalement. Mal le fusilla du regard et il obéit à son ordre silencieux. « Les ordinateurs, la programmation, la robotique, la mécanique aussi, tout ça. Sur l'Île on a seulement de vieux appareils et des pièces détachés, et on avait pas internet alors... c'était limité. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh oui, certainement. Mais l'école possède un labo et un atelier, je pense que tu apprécieras y passer du temps. Tu pourras suivre les cours du Professeur Jack également. »</p><p> </p><p>Super, Mal allait devoir se souvenir de garder un œil sur lui pour être certaine qu'il ne fabrique pas un explosif ou une autre invention délirante.</p><p> </p><p>« Et toi, Jay ? A quoi t'intéresses-tu ? »</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire goguenard poussa Mal à lui jeter un regard en coin pour le dissuader de parler de vol ou de collectionner les conquêtes féminines, et il haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« J'aime bouger. Courir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, c'est parfait, Auradon propose tout un tas d'activités physiques pour les garçons, les Tournois, l'équitation, l'escrime, les duels,... »</p><p> </p><p>« Excusez-moi, » intervint Mal en se redressant une nouvelle fois, « pour les garçons ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, oui, » répondit Marraine, surprise de l'interruption. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais Mal ne fit aucun effort pour contenir son irritation cette fois. « Ces activités ne sont pas adaptées aux jeunes filles. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos avait l'air stupéfait, Evie resta impassible et Jay toussota pour faire maladroitement passer son envie de rire. Mal, elle, sentait sa magie chauffer sous sa peau.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors les filles ont des activités où elles se tressent les cheveux et s'entraînent à attendre un prince charmant en chantant au milieu des bois ? »</p><p> </p><p>Prim ne retint même pas son amusement malgré le regard que lui lança Marraine et elle leva les mains en signe d'excuse.</p><p> </p><p>« Navrée, » souffla-t-elle, même s'il était clair qu'elle ne l'était pas – sans doute était-elle plutôt d'accord avec l'indignation de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Cela signifiait peut-être que ces séparations sexistes ridicules n'étaient pas la norme partout, ou que des continentaux aspiraient au changement.</p><p> </p><p>« Auradon Prep forme les futurs rois et reines, conseillers et grands noms de ce monde. Il y a des traditions à respecter. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal avait tellement envie de croiser le regard d'Evie pour connaître ses vraies pensées sur ce détail, mais Marraine lui demandait justement ce qui l'intéressait. Et alors qu'elle répondait avec sincérité mais un enthousiasme entièrement feint qu'elle adorait la mode, le stylisme et le maquillage, ce fut au tour de Mal de se retenir de rire. Parce que cette fille avait été dressée pour ce genre de situations, pour se fondre dans ces sociétés sexistes et les faire imploser, et Auradon semblait vouloir leur laisser un maximum de liberté, ils n'avaient même pas été <em>fouillés, </em>avaient toujours leurs armes sur eux, et bordel ce serait peut-être la mission la plus simple qu'ils avaient eue à remplir jusque-là !</p><p> </p><p>« Et toi, Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>Partager avec ces idiots ce qu'elle considérait comme personnel lui hérissait les poils mais pour qu'ils restent libres, ils devaient jouer le jeu.</p><p> </p><p>« Je dessine. Et je tague. De préférence là où je ne suis pas censée le faire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu devras te contenter des endroits autorisés, j'en ai bien peur, mais je pense qu'on pourra arranger quelque chose. »</p><p> </p><p>« Merveilleux, » répondit Mal, mielleuse.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous avons plusieurs tests écrits à vous proposer, pour plusieurs matières. »</p><p> </p><p>« Des tests ? » demanda Jay en fronçant le nez.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est simplement pour avoir une idée du niveau de chacun d'entre vous. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal plissa les yeux, chercha la menace dans leurs mots, leur attitude. Il y avait toujours un revers, des conditions cachées, et elle ne savait pas en quoi consistaient ceux d'Auradon et surtout quelles conséquences leur tomberaient dessus le moment venu.</p><p> </p><p>« Que se passera-t-il si on échoue ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'est pas question d'échec ni de réussite ! » corrigea Marraine, les yeux brillant de surprise. « Peu importe les résultats, ils serviront simplement à trouver les cours dans lesquels vous vous intégrerez au mieux. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal n'aimait pas ça. Du tout. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas comme si leur vie leur laissait le moindre choix.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Que disent les tests ? » demanda curieusement Sam en s'approchant de Marraine lorsqu'elle revint au Centre.</p><p> </p><p>Les jeunes profitaient de l'extérieur, les lunettes de soleil que leur avait données Harris sur le nez. Ils avaient du mal à se faire à la luminosité et le médecin leur avait conseillé de garder leurs manches longues malgré la température. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué, les adolescents semblaient très attachés à leurs vestes en cuir. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elles étaient très chouettes. Ils allaient dénoter à Auradon Prep, c'était certain. L'établissement le plus élitiste du monde restait aussi l'un des lycées les plus petits, il était privé, gardé et loin de tout regard indiscret, ce n'était donc pas idiot de les intégrer là-bas, et une petite part de Sam avait hâte de voir comment ils allaient se comporter.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine leur sourit en acceptant la tasse de thé que le médecin lui tendait.</p><p> </p><p>« Sans surprise, ils ne savent rien de l'histoire récente d'Auradon ou des royaumes, hormis quelques détails qu'ils ont dû glaner dans les livres qu'on envoie sur l'Île. Je doute fort qu'il soit judicieux à ce stade de leur demander de suivre une quelconque classe de politique ou d'histoire, à moins peut-être de l'histoire ancienne, mais nous verrons plutôt ça au second semestre s'ils en ont envie. Ils semblent tous avoir une bonne maîtrise de la grammaire et de l'orthographe, excellente même, hormis Jay qui n'a vraisemblablement pas l'habitude d'écrire. Tous ont un niveau honorable en compréhension de texte et en calculs. Carlos semble avoir de bonnes compétences en physique, très bonnes même, et de solides notions en chimie. Ce n'est pas le cas de Mal et de Jay. Evie obtient de meilleurs résultats qu'eux elle aussi dans ces matières comme en biologie, ses résultats sont dans la moyenne basse. Nous avons également glissé un test de culture générale basée sur l'environnement, il y a des notions qu'ils connaissent parfaitement, et d'autres pour lesquelles leur ignorance est... plus inquiétante. Par exemple sur l'identification d'animaux ou de plantes, des notions sur la météorologie, les sciences de la Terre,... Carlos encore une fois a eu de meilleurs résultats que les autres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils pourront s'intégrer à l'école, donc ? » demanda Harris.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » rassura Marraine. « Nous avons défini un emploi du temps pour chacun qui nous semble adapté, et pas trop lourd. Ils passeront également du temps avec moi et avec le docteur Prim. »</p><p> </p><p>Sam hocha la tête avant de poser sa question.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que vous avez tenu compte de mes remarques ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien entendu. Aucun ne sera isolé lors des cours. Au pire ils seront en binôme. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parfait, c'est vraiment important dans un premier temps. Ils se méfient de tout ce qu'on fait, essayer de les séparer à l'école, dans un environnement complètement nouveau, serait dramatique. Il va déjà être assez difficile de les faire accepter de venir me voir chacun à leur tour. Et pour mes autres inquiétudes ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'en ai discuté avec le roi et la reine, malheureusement la situation est épineuse. Si nous les fouillons, ils risquent de prendre ça comme une agression. D'un autre côté, si vous avez raison et qu'ils ont bien des armes, nous ne pouvons nous permettre le risque qu'ils finissent par blesser un autre élève, c'est impensable. Nous allons devoir prendre la route diplomatique. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il est vrai que ce sont de vrais diplomates, » ironisa Marcus en croisant les bras. « Pour le moment ils n'ont confiance ni en nous, ni en leur environnement. Mais ils répondent aux ordres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ceux de Mal, » acquiesça Sam. « Ce qui suggère qu'ils ont l'habitude d'évoluer dans un environnement arbitraire où ils n'ont pas toujours le droit de parole. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous suggérez qu'on leur donne l'ordre de se désarmer ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce ne sera pas vu comme une agression. Si il leur est habituel de se voir donner des ordres, ce sera au contraire quelque chose de familier à laquelle ils se plieront. Nous étions partis du principe qu'ils seraient rebelles et farouches, mais pour le moment nous avons face à nous des jeunes méfiants, contrôlés et certainement calculateurs. Ils ne respecteront pas nos façons de faire car elles leur sont inconnues et donc dangereuses. Mais ils sont conditionnés pour répondre à d'autres méthodes plus hiérarchiques. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien, nous tenterons cela. S'ils coopèrent, ils seront à Auradon Prep ce soir. Docteur Harris, des remarques ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Malheureusement pour le moment il est hors de question de leur demander d'obtempérer à une prise de sang ou un examen, j'espère en avoir l'occasion plus tard, quand ils seront mieux disposés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous verrons comment ils se comporteront à l'école, et si tout va bien nous essayerons de le leur proposer dans quelques jours, quand ils auront plus confiance. »</p><p> </p><p>Vingt ans de paix avaient peut-être conforté l'optimisme de Marraine, mais elle ne put chasser les pétillements de doute qui voletèrent dans sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>O</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un tas de possibilités très prometteuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le quatuor s'installe à Auradon Prep et fait connaissance avec quelques élèves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>« Just because we check the guns at the door<br/>Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you<br/>You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Heathens, by Twenty One Pilots</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Une fois qu'ils posèrent le pied au sol face à Auradon Prep, Mal regarda autour d'elle en ravalant toute sa stupéfaction pour garder une expression peu impressionnée et peu avenante.</p><p> </p><p>Le bâtiment en pierre était immense, d'un seul tenant, en excellent état. Il était doté de plusieurs ailes, de hautes fenêtres et de sculptures qu'elle prendrait sans doute plaisir à reproduire sur papier. Il y avait même des fontaines, des putain de statues qui crachaient de l'eau comme si ce n'était pas une ressource précieuse pour les gens comme elle. Et bien sûr de la verdure et des stupides fleurs partout.</p><p> </p><p>Il faisait nuit, Marraine avait dit qu'ils préféraient qu'ils arrivent après que les étudiants soient dans les chambres pour leur éviter d'être trop observés. Après un déjeuner (encore un repas !), ils avaient passé l'après-midi à regarder la télé, se promener dans le jardin et éviter les adultes. Puis on leur avait ordonné de remettre toutes leurs armes à un chevalier avant le départ. Mal avait vivement protesté, mais apparemment il y avait des conditions non négociables à leur intégration à l'école qui n'avaient pas été mentionnées jusque-là. Surprise, surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Evie avait encore toutes ces potions, dissimulées dans ses contenants pour maquillage, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de trouver de nouvelles lames dans ce bâtiment immense, alors Mal avait obtempéré. Enfin presque obtempéré, ils avaient tous gardé un couteau ou une dague, celles qu'ils conservaient à tout moment sur eux. Les Auradoniens n'avaient pas pris la peine de les fouiller. Simples d'esprit ou naïfs, Mal n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de deviner quel qualificatif irait mieux à ces imbéciles.</p><p> </p><p>Près de Mal, Carlos vibrait presque d'excitation en quittant la voiture. Il rêvait sans aucun doute de la démonter entièrement pour mieux en découvrir la mécanique, et cette pensée la fit sourire à l'intérieur. Elle détestait se retrouver dans cette situation à Auradon, mais si leur mission pouvait permettre à Carlos de s'adonner à sa passion sans être obligé de se cacher ou de se battre pour la moindre pièce détachée, ce serait toujours une réussite.</p><p> </p><p>Ils suivirent Marraine jusque dans le hall de l'école, qui était assez grand pour contenir l'ensemble de l'endroit dans lequel Mal avait grandi, et se retrouvèrent face à un garçon et une fille de leur âge ou presque, se tenant droit et cachant presque leur nervosité. Presque.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, vous êtes là, parfait ! » se réjouit Marraine en faisant de grands gestes des bras. « Approchez, approchez ! »</p><p> </p><p>Mal haussa un sourcil en voyant le grand blond à l'air innocent et la jeune femme au sourire poli avancer vers eux. Tous les deux portaient des vêtements luxueux tout droit sortis d'un de ces livres sur la royauté qu'Evie avait dû apprendre par cœur quand elle était gamine et qu'elle avait brûlé les froides soirées d'hiver dès qu'elle avait pu.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux pour faire les présentations.</p><p> </p><p>« Voici le Prince Benjamin d'Auradon et la Princesse Audrey d'Auroria. Vos Altesses, voici Maléfique, Carlos, Jay et Evelyn. »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Evie</em>, » corrigea froidement Mal avant de se rendre compte que Carlos, Jay et Evie avaient eu la même réaction.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient peut-être été un petit peu trop vifs, mais elle savait quel effet entendre son prénom avait sur Evie et il était hors de question qu'il lui soit rappelé à chaque minute de leur temps à Auradon. Marraine sembla surprise mais se reprit rapidement en se tournant vers la jeune fille.</p><p> </p><p>« Désolée, Evie. Je peux indiquer dans ton fichier que tu préfères utiliser ton diminutif comme nom d'usage. »</p><p> </p><p>« S'il vous plaît, » indiqua Evie, la voix posée et un petit sourire bien en place. « Personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et je pense que vous devriez faire de même avec le mien, » indiqua Mal, en partie seulement pour détourner l'attention. « Pas la peine de mettre tout Auradon mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'un professeur ou je ne sais qui devra m'interpeller. »</p><p> </p><p>Sans compter que de toute manière, Mal n'avait pas gagné le reste de son nom et n'avait donc aucun droit de l'utiliser. Mais se présenter comme étant Maléfique avait été une trop bonne occasion pour la rater.</p><p> </p><p>« Effectivement, je le ferai. Je vous laisse faire connaissance et je vais me charger des derniers détails administratifs de ce pas. Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi, ma porte est toujours ouverte. Bonne soirée ! »</p><p> </p><p>Et elle s'en alla. En les laissant.</p><p> </p><p>Le prince se reprit bien vite et leur sourit en grand, un sourire un peu trop crispé mais qui semblait étonnamment sincère.</p><p> </p><p>« Bienvenue à Auradon Prep. »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc c'est à toi... vous... »</p><p> </p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils, jeta un œil à Evie pour connaître le protocole dans cette situation, mais le prince sembla comprendre son problème et secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Tous les élèves se tutoient ici, et nous n'utilisons ni titre, ni révérence au sein de l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vu la liste d'élèves, il vaut mieux, » s'amusa Jay en passant les mains dans ses poches. « Vous passeriez votre temps à vous faire des courbettes et n'iriez jamais à aucun cours. »</p><p> </p><p>« Exact, » répondit Benjamin avec un petit rire. Il semblait un peu soulagé. S'il avait noté le sarcasme froid dans le ton de Jay, il choisit de ne pas y faire attention. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Ben. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et donc c'est à toi qu'on doit cette invitation ? » interrogea Mal en l'observant attentivement.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'était attendue à un prince plus âgé, un adulte mur, pas à un gamin aux grands yeux noisette qui allait encore à l'école.</p><p> </p><p>« Le Conseil et mes parents l'ont acceptée, » indiqua Ben en hochant la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Il a seulement fallu un dossier épais comme le grimoire de Merlin et une année de travail, » compléta Audrey en attrapant le bras du garçon avec un naturel qui trahissait l'habitude.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Un couple royal. <em>Génial</em>.</p><p> </p><p>« Cool, » lança Jay pour casser le petit silence. « Donc... l'école ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui ! » se reprit Ben, les joues rosies de gêne. « Suivez-moi ! Vous voulez de l'aide avec vos sacs ? »</p><p> </p><p>Comme s'ils avaient l'air lourd ! Et comme si Mal allait accepter qu'un prince touche à ses affaires. Que qui que ce soit touche à ses affaires.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Merci. »</p><p> </p><p>Il fallait qu'elle pense aux merci. Et aux autres marques de politesse. Ça allait être tellement pénible !</p><p> </p><p>L'école était immense, avec des boiseries, des armures, des tapis, des tapisseries, des armoiries, des portraits et des tas de pièces aussi luxueuses les unes que les autres. Ils finirent par arriver face à une large double-porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une grande salle, bordée d'immenses porte-fenêtres donnant sur les jardins. Des tables rondes et carrées en bois massif parsemaient l'endroit. En surface, cette salle devait être aussi grande que ce qui servait de château à Maléfique sur l'Île... C'était juste ridicule.</p><p> </p><p>« La salle de restauration, » présenta Ben en avançant à l'intérieur. « Il est tard donc le service est terminé, mais vous trouverez de quoi vous restaurer dans vos chambres tout à l'heure. Normalement nous prenons tous nos repas ici, les professeurs aussi parfois. Le petit-déjeuner est servi de 6 heures à 9 heures en semaine, jusqu'à 10h30 le week-end. Suivant votre emploi du temps, vous prendrez le déjeuner à midi ou treize heures. Et le dîner est servi de 18h30 à 20h30. A 22h00, tout le monde doit être dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin. » Il se tourna vers eux et perdit son sourire. « Un problème ? »</p><p> </p><p>L'estomac noué de Mal lui coupait le souffle, mais elle sentit Carlos passer d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement près d'elle et elle le laissa prendre la parole.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu... tu veux dire qu'il y a vraiment trois repas ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » répondit Ben en échangeant un regard étonné avec Audrey.</p><p> </p><p>« Tous les jours ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, Jay, tous les jours. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal avait elle aussi pensé que les repas réguliers qu'ils avaient eus au centre avaient été exceptionnels. D'ailleurs, après le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner qu'ils avaient mangés, elle n'avait absolument pas faim malgré l'heure tardive, et ce sentiment de satiété était inédit et presque inquiétant.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous... » La princesse hésita, élégante et douce et carrément confuse. « Vous ne mangez pas trois repas sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas tout à fait, » répondit Mal froidement en plissant les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement puis Ben se reprit.</p><p> </p><p>« Eh bien, euh... le restaurant a un fonctionnement simple. Lorsque vous arrivez vous prenez un plateau de ce côté et les couverts dont vous aurez besoin, et vous vous servez sur ces présentoirs. Il y a plusieurs choix en général, et si vous avez encore faim après avoir fini votre assiette, vous pouvez vous lever pour vous resservir. Nous avons le droit d'emporter de la nourriture dans les chambres comme des fruits ou des boissons tant que nous restons propres et respectueux des personnes employées pour l'entretien. La cuisine est par ici. »</p><p> </p><p>Il semblait plus hésitant à présent, mais Mal n'en avait rien à faire. Ces crétins de continentaux mangeaient plus en une semaine qu'eux en deux mois, et ils avaient le luxe de pouvoir <em>choisir</em> ce qu'ils avalaient ?!</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pas fermé à clé ? » nota Jay en suivant Ben dans l'immense cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Nous pouvons nous y rendre si nous avons besoin de prendre quelque chose, par exemple après un entraînement ou si nous avons manqué un repas. Tout ce qu'on nous demande c'est de bien ranger et de nettoyer après nous, ou si les employés sont au travail, d'être poli et de ne pas les gêner. Généralement il y a un peu de tout dans les placards et les frigos. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils hochèrent la tête, parce qu'ils n'auraient rien pu dire à cet instant. Rien de très correct en tout cas.</p><p> </p><p>Ben les ramena ensuite dans le couloir. Il leur montra où se trouvaient l'administration, le bureau et même l'appartement de Marraine (qu'ils pouvaient apparemment déranger pour à peu près n'importe quoi), puis revint dans le hall pour monter les immenses escaliers.</p><p> </p><p>« De chaque côté des escaliers se trouvent la plupart des salles de classe, ainsi que les ateliers et labo. Et ici... »</p><p> </p><p>Il passa sous une arche en bois et entra dans une immense pièce. Comme partout ailleurs les fenêtres étaient impressionnantes, il y avait des fauteuils et des banquettes douillettes garnis de coussins, des tapis moelleux, pas moins de deux cheminées et des tas et des tas d'immenses bibliothèques en bois sombre remplies de livres et de parchemins.</p><p> </p><p>« La bibliothèque de l'école. Il y a des livres sur tout, des fictions aussi, des journaux et des magazines, et des ordinateurs également. Il vous suffit de prendre les volumes qui vous intéressent, de vous diriger vers ces bornes, de passer votre carte et de scanner les documents. Et vous faites la même chose quand vous les rendez. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal tourna la tête pour voir Carlos et Evie figés derrière elle, une expression ébahie identique sur le visage. Elle échangea un regard amusé avec Jay avant de claquer les doigts devant eux pour les ramener à la réalité. Ça n'eut qu'un effet modéré.</p><p> </p><p>« On... on peut en prendre combien ? » demanda Carlos sans pouvoir détacher ses grands yeux des milliers de livres.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas de limite, » sourit Ben. « L'important c'est d'avoir bien tout rendu avant chaque départ de l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous allons vous montrer vos chambres, » proposa Audrey en ressortant.</p><p> </p><p>Mal leur emboîta le pas mais se figea après trois mètres quand les deux royaux s'arrêtèrent en lançant des regards curieux derrière eux. Avec un soupir, elle leva les yeux au ciel, fit demi-tour et s'éclaircit la gorge. Evie et Carlos sursautèrent et la suivirent pour rejoindre les autres.</p><p> </p><p>« Désolée, » s'excusa Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas de mal, » lui sourit Audrey, les yeux pétillants.</p><p> </p><p>Les chambres se trouvaient toutes au deuxième étage, celles des adultes vers les escaliers, celles des garçons dans l'aile droite et celles des filles à l'opposé.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Ben ouvrit la porte de la chambre prévue pour Jay et Carlos, Mal ne fut que modérément surprise. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de limite à l'étalage de confort. Et effectivement, la chambre était immense, deux grands lits à baldaquin, une table ronde et ses chaises, deux bureaux, deux placards, une salle de bains privée, sans compter la cheminée et l'immense écran plat.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos laissa tomber son sac au pied d'un lit, et Mal pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Elle non plus n'avait jamais vu de coussins aussi immenses ni de matelas aussi épais.</p><p> </p><p>Jay observait autour de lui, étrangement posé.</p><p> </p><p>Il fit un geste pour désigner la pièce et se tourna vers Ben.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est standard, ou c'est seulement pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux horribles gamins des méchants ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Euh... standard. Toutes les chambres sont sur le même modèle. »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda doucement Carlos, debout devant l'un des bureaux.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des objets posés dessus, des cahiers et des stylos, un sac à dos, un ordinateur portable et plusieurs objets électroniques ainsi qu'un kit d'outils. Du côté de Jay, on avait disposé des ballons et des affaires qui devaient être destinées au sport.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce sont des fournitures pour suivre les cours ainsi que quelques autres choses pour vos loisirs. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nos loisirs ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Il y a aussi un téléphone pour chacun d'entre vous, et vous trouverez un plan de l'école, vos emplois du temps et votre carte de bibliothèque sur les bureaux. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal pouvait voir Carlos caresser du bout des doigts l'ordinateur portable rouge qui avait été laissé là à son attention. Même de sa place vers la porte, elle pouvait voir qu'absolument tout était neuf.</p><p> </p><p>Jamais dans toute leur vie ils n'avaient possédé quelque chose de neuf, hormis ce qu'ils fabriquaient eux-mêmes avec des trucs usés.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ? » demanda Mal en se tournant vers Ben avec méfiance.</p><p> </p><p>Il l'observa, l'air éberlué.</p><p> </p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? »</p><p> </p><p>« En échange ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle aurait pu le frapper, alors elle pencha imperceptiblement la tête vers Evie pour qu'elle prenne le relais, mais Audrey la coiffa au poteau.</p><p> </p><p>« Votre scolarité ainsi que tout ce dont vous avez ou pourriez avoir besoin pour la mener à bien sont pris en charge par la bourse d'études d'Auradon, comme c'est le cas pour d'autres jeunes dans le royaume. La seule chose qui est demandée en échange c'est de suivre les cours et de respecter les lois. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se détendit. Un marché, ça elle comprenait.</p><p> </p><p>« On... ne les connaît pas, » interrompit doucement Carlos avec hésitation.</p><p> </p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie intervint.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous n'avons pas connaissance des lois et règles ayant cours dans le royaume, ou dans l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« On sait qu'on a pas le droit de tuer, ou de voler, ou de maudire des royaumes, d'hypnotiser des sultans, de capturer des chiens, d'offrir des pommes empoisonnées ou de prédire la mort de bébés lors de leur baptême, » lança Mal platement, « mais en dehors de ça, c'est un peu flou. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » souffla Audrey, la voix un peu étranglée, « je vous ferai parvenir une copie du règlement de l'école. Pour les lois d'Auradon, en résumé tout ce qui peut nuire à autrui est prohibé. »</p><p> </p><p>Ha, sans rire...</p><p> </p><p>La princesse évitait son regard, elle avait perdu un peu de son assurance. Mal haussa un sourcil et fit un signe discret à Evie alors que Ben souhaitait bonne nuit aux garçons avant de les guider de nouveau dans le couloir. Ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de voix et des rires provenant des différentes chambres, mais ils ne croisèrent personne.</p><p> </p><p>« Excuse-moi, Audrey, » demanda Evie en marchant près d'elle, sa voix douce et claire. « Marraine a dit que tu étais d'un endroit appelé Auroria? »</p><p> </p><p>Le malaise chez la princesse s'intensifia mais à sa décharge, si Mal n'avait pas autant l'habitude de lire la tension dans les épaules ou sur le visage d'autrui pour sa survie, elle n'aurait peut-être pas vu derrière le joli sourire poli. Evie avait deviné juste apparemment, comme souvent. Sa capacité à observer les autres et à détecter les moindres émotions ou tics les trahissant restait carrément flippante, même après des années à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Auroria est le nom qui a été donné au royaume créé suite à l'unification de Castelor et Aubematin, les royaumes de mes grands-parents. Je suis la fille cadette du roi Philippe et de la reine Aurore d'Auroria. Je pensais... que vous le saviez. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les faire-parts n'arrivent pas jusqu'à l'Île, » railla Mal tranquillement. </p><p> </p><p>« Pas certain qu'entendre parler de nos naissances aurait mis les habitants de bonne humeur, » répondit Ben sans se soucier de son ton, un petit sourire en coin.</p><p> </p><p>Mal pouvait lui accorder que malgré son apparente naïveté et son ignorance, il ne se démontait pas facilement.</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, » acquiesça-t-elle, « ma mère est toujours un peu piquée quant à cette histoire d'éviction du baptême royal. »</p><p> </p><p>Euphémisme, quand tu nous tiens.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey préféra visiblement rester silencieuse, ça devait être ce que dictaient les bonnes manières.</p><p> </p><p>Leur chambre ressemblait à celle des garçons, mais Mal dut se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer en voyant tout ce rose et ces fleurs. Elle aurait vraiment préféré le style de l'autre chambre.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Nous nous reverrons demain matin. Bonne soirée. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie se chargea des salutations d'usage puis ferma derrière eux et verrouilla. Lorsque Mal tourna la tête vers elle, elle la vit adossée à la porte, les yeux fermés.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Juste un peu... »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, ça fait beaucoup. »</p><p> </p><p>« Auradon, » souffla-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu n'avais pas imaginé ça aussi spectaculaire ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'avais jamais rien imaginé d'aussi spectaculaire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as toujours le nez dans un bouquin pourtant. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle leva la tête pour suivre le regard d'Evie vers un bureau. Il y avait les affaires scolaires et le sac, bien sûr, mais aussi une machine à coudre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la vieille machine que Carlos avait dû réparer des dizaines de fois sur l'Île. A côté se trouvaient tout un nécessaire à couture, de quoi faire des patrons et dessiner des concepts, des tissus, des rubans, des fils et des accessoires aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Et sur le bureau destiné à Mal avait été déposés des carnets à dessins, des crayons, des fusains, des feutres,... Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, tous neufs, tous entiers, il y avait même des fournitures dont elle ne connaissait pas le but. Ses doigts effleurèrent une boîte de crayons et elle s'en voulut de voir sa main trembler. Ses pieds butèrent contre le sac à dos au sol, elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'un carton dépassait de sous le bureau. Dedans se trouvait des bombes de peinture et un mot de Marraine, lui rappelant qu'elles n'étaient destinées à être utilisées qu'en salle d'art et sur le mur d'expression (Mal n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait).</p><p> </p><p>Pour essayer d'enterrer ce qu'elle ressentait et de se reprendre, Mal se détourna de ces trouvailles et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Sur les murs étaient pendus des portraits de têtes couronnées et Mal fronça le nez en s'approchant.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, tu crois que ce sont des originaux ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai vu les mêmes dans une autre pièce. Pourquoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, je pensais juste que la déco méritait une mise à jour. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le rose est un peu cliché. »</p><p> </p><p>« En parlant de cliché, que penses-tu de tes deux homologues, princesse ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas grand-chose pour le moment, à part qu'ils sont étonnamment accueillants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je m'attendais à au moins une remarque ou menace de la part de Miss Princesse Parfaite, mais rien, je suis franchement déçue. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu ils jouent ou ce qu'ils attendent de nous, mais si tous les royaumes sont devenus aussi pathétiques les conquérir ne prendra même pas une semaine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je me demande pourquoi le roi et le conseil ont accepté la proposition de Ben. Il est à peine plus vieux que nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un prince que tu ne pourras pas avoir d'ailleurs, déjà pris, dommage, » chantonna Mal en s'asseyant sur son lit alors qu'Evie lui lançait un regard amusé. « Heureusement cette école en est pleine apparemment. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a de la nourriture. »</p><p> </p><p>Effectivement sur la table étaient posés des sandwichs, des bouteilles d'eau et des aliments emballés. Mal avala sa salive et fronça les sourcils. Son cœur se serra parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas faim mais avoir de la nourriture à volonté et ne pas en profiter lui semblait être un crime.</p><p> </p><p>Comme souvent Evie sembla lire en elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Je me sens un peu nauséeuse à l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit, » confia-t-elle, et Mal se sentit étrangement soulagée de ne pas être la seule. « Ce sont des aliments emballés, on peut les stocker. Et puis je doute qu'on manque de nourriture ici. Le docteur Harris a dit qu'il nous faudrait du temps pour nous habituer à l'augmentation des rations. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais. Alors que sur l'Île ils se battent pour quelques conserves et des légumes à moitié moisis. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est étrange. Au Centre aussi ils avaient l'air surpris de comprendre qu'on manquait à ce point de nourriture. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourtant ce sont bien eux qui décident de ce qu'il y a sur les cargos, les allers et les retours sont peut-être automatiques mais il doit bien y avoir des gens qui les remplissent, » rétorqua Mal amèrement. « Et tu as vu les deux têtes couronnées ? On dénote avec nos kilos en moins. Même Jay est plus maigre qu'eux, et pourtant c'est l'un des plus musclés de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit acquiescement, Evie vint s'asseoir sur son propre lit, face à Mal. Elle semblait soucieuse, ce qui n'était guère étonnant dans leur situation, mais il y avait quelque chose...</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu te sens différente ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal pencha la tête sur le côté.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as senti la magie quand on a passé la barrière. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. C'est sûr que c'est plus intense maintenant, » confia Mal sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frotter sa paume contre son avant-bras. « Je la sens beaucoup plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la fée ne nous a pas plus interrogées sur le sujet. La magie est pas interdite ici ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Aucune idée, rien n'a été stipulé, mais je suppose qu'on en saura plus demain. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je la sens, tu sais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ta magie, E. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est comme un courant... froid ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai froid, » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'est froid. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est marrant, tout le contraire de moi. Je suis sûre que mon corps fonctionne avec encore quelques degrés de plus que sur l'Île. Fais voir ta main ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie tendit ses doigts vers elle et Mal s'en saisit. Comparée à la sienne, trop chaude, sa main était glacée.</p><p> </p><p>« Bordel, ça va ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » affirma Evie en retirant sa main. « J'ai juste un peu froid. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pas bizarre ? Moi je l'ai toujours sentie même si je n'ai jamais rien pu en faire. Mais toi, tu ne sentais pas ta magie avant, même si tu savais qu'elle était là. Ça doit être bizarre. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est nouveau, mais pas si étrange. Comme quelque chose de froid au cœur de moi, tu vois ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il va falloir qu'on teste nos pouvoirs et qu'on apprenne à s'en servir, loi ou pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et que je trouve un moyen de faire des potions. J'en ai quelques unes, mais je pense qu'on devrait couvrir nos arrières. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai retenu en douce un maximum de formules du livre de ma mère au cas où. Et ils ont carrément donné à Carlos tout ce dont il a besoin, et je suppose que s'il doit travailler sur quelque chose on aura pas trop de mal à se procurer des pièces. Surtout s'ils continuent à nous offrir tout ce qu'on souhaite sur un plateau. »</p><p> </p><p>« On essaye tout de même de passer inaperçus. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quelque chose me dit que ça va être difficile. »</p><p> </p><p>Un son étrange les fit sursauter. Elles regardèrent autour d'elle avant qu'Evie se dirige prudemment vers son bureau. Elle prit doucement un objet posé dessus et lutta un instant avant de trouver comment répondre à l'appel.</p><p> </p><p>« ...Carlos ?... D'accord, attends... » Elle fronça les sourcils, appuya plusieurs fois sur l'écran du téléphone et rejoignit Mal. « Comme ça ? Tu m'entends ?... »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Parfait, Evie. Comment vous allez ? Vous vous rendez compte, on a nos propres téléphones et ils marchent et ils ont enregistré nos numéros pour nous et ils vont même sur internet et on peut s'appeler quand on veut ! »</em></p><p> </p><p>Mal échangea un regard amusé avec Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos ! Doucement, tu veux ? Ne perds pas de vue la mission. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on vous rejoigne ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Non, pas ce soir. Il est déjà tard et on a vu personne dans les couloirs. Apparemment les gamins ici respectent ce stupide couvre-feu. Vous restez sur vos gardes. Jay est bien avec toi ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Ouais, il est là, il découvre les jeux vidéo. C'est vraiment génial ! Et vous avez goûté les trucs emballés dans le papier violet ? Ça a un peu le goût de la boisson marron de ce matin et ça s'appelle du chocolat, c'est hyper sucré et ça fond dans la bouche ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Pas encore, non. Dis à Jay de bien garder ses mains pour lui surtout. Il aura l'occasion d'exercer ses talents mais en attendant, pas de vol. Vous restez dans votre chambre jusqu'à demain, Evie et moi passerons vous chercher pour le repas du matin. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Bien reçu, Mal. Je vous montrerai comment vous servir de vos téléphones. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« À demain, Carlos ! » lança Evie avec un sourire avant de trouver comment raccrocher. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Mal et secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il arrive à dormir ce soir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Avec ce genre de lit ? S'il arrive à se calmer, il va dormir comme un ensorcelé. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Ça s'est pas trop mal passé... » commenta doucement Audrey en entrant dans sa chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Ben la suivit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Jane passait le week-end dans l'appartement de sa mère pour être un peu avec elle, ce qui donnait au couple l'occasion de discuter tranquillement.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir Ben figé, pâle, elle sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Ben, respire, c'est fait, personne n'est mort, et Maléfique Junior ne m'a même pas insultée. Personnellement je m'attendais à bien pire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, » protesta Ben sans pouvoir empêcher le petit sourire qui souleva le coin de ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Excuse-moi mais qui aurait pu croire que Maléfique transmettrait son nom à sa fille ! »</p><p> </p><p>Il secoua la tête alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures avec les pieds, ses épaules baissées, le dos un peu rond. Personne au monde à part lui et peut-être les parents d'Audrey ne la voyait ainsi, libérée, détendue. Élevée dans des châteaux et palais, avec les mêmes pressions que celles qu'il endurait depuis sa naissance, elle portait sa bonne éducation et son statut comme des armures. Elle n'avait confiance en personne, ou presque.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle lui faisait confiance, à lui, et il l'adorait pour ça.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle est toute petite, » remarqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau. « Quand ton père parle de Maléfique, c'est ce dragon immense et immortel que même une épée enchantée en plein cœur n'a pu abattre définitivement, cette magicienne cruelle et surpuissante, et Mal est... toute petite. »</p><p> </p><p>Un rire cristallin lui répondit.</p><p> </p><p>« Je te déconseille très fortement de dire ça devant elle, Ben. Elle a peut-être l'air de pouvoir tomber pour peu que tu la pousses du doigt, mais vu sa prestance, sa manière de parler et sa façon de sembler pouvoir tuer avec un seul regard, je pense que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, amusé. « Effectivement. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient surpris de me voir. Pourtant on envoie des posters d'information là-bas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui et je suis certaine qu'ils les lisent très attentivement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si ta grand-mère entendait cette ironie, tu sais ce qu'elle dirait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Personne ne m'entend. Je suis parfaite en toute circonstance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr, » s'amusa Ben. « Toujours. »</p><p> </p><p>« Attention, mon prince, tu oublies qui t'entraîne pour toutes ces séances du Conseil. Je pourrais décider que j'en ai assez de te donner les mêmes leçons encore et encore sur l'étiquette et les tournures de phrases à adopter. Ce serait dommage de faire tout capoter après des années de travail. »</p><p> </p><p>« La première fois que j'ai mentionné cette idée, je me souviens que tu as éclaté de rire puis que tu m'as hurlé dessus. »</p><p> </p><p>« À ma décharge, seul un fou pouvait proposer la venue d'enfants de l'Île comme première proclamation. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as mis des mois à t'y faire. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'espérais que ça te passerait avant ce seizième anniversaire fatidique. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu as finalement monté tout le projet avec moi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et je tiens à ce que ça reste un secret pas trop ébruité s'il te plaît. Ainsi si tout échoue je garderais ma réputation, je te quitterais et j'épouserais un autre prince plus en vue, ou alors je convaincrais mon frère de me laisser régner à ses côtés. »</p><p> </p><p>Il sourit et secoua la tête, son cœur un peu plus léger. Elle savait toujours comment le calmer lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et ce projet, né dans son esprit lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans, lui appartenait à elle autant qu'à lui à présent. Elle avait gardé son secret, elle l'avait aidé à rassembler des informations, à questionner les royaux sans en avoir l'air, elle l'avait soutenu quand tous l'avaient traité de fou immature, elle avait en secret co-écrit tout le dossier, l'avait aidé à formuler sa présentation et sa requête.</p><p> </p><p>Elle connaissait tout de lui, il savait tout d'elle, dans un monde où ils devaient être parfaits face à tous, se montrer à la hauteur des ambitions de leurs parents et du public, ils ne pouvaient être sincères qu'avec l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ? » lança-t-elle, sa voix plus grave, ses yeux plus sombres.</p><p> </p><p>Ben fronça les sourcils, sut d'instinct ce qu'elle ne formulait pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne sais pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as lu les rapports comme moi, à moins que la démographie n'ait explosé ou que les jeux de pouvoir compliquent vraiment trop l'accès à la nourriture, les cargos apportent normalement des vivres pour tous. Et même s'ils n'ont pas assez en raison d'un mauvais calcul, il ne devrait pas y avoir non plus de problème de famine. »</p><p> </p><p>« On a toujours su qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses passées sous silence dans les rapports que le Conseil nous a fournis. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et on savait tous les deux les risques qu'on prenait. S'ils veulent que tu règnes l'année prochaine, il faudra bien qu'ils te confient le reste. Je me suis moquée de toi il y a deux ans quand tu as abordé le sujet. Mais tu avais raison, il y a trop de secrets autour de l'Île, et je ne sais pas qui les détient mais tu vas devoir le découvrir si tu veux devenir le roi que tu souhaites être. »</p><p> </p><p>Comme à chaque fois que son couronnement était évoqué, Ben sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être roi et succéder à son père. Mais plus ses dix-huit ans approchaient, plus il se sentait tout petit. Il avait beau avoir été éduqué dans ce but, l'avenir l'angoissait.</p><p> </p><p>Normalement Audrey n'aurait pas dû lire les rapports, comme elle ne devrait pas savoir tout ce qu'il se disait aux Conseils auxquels assistait Ben, comme elle n'aurait pas dû l'aider à monter sa proclamation pour ses seize ans ou à la défendre pendant les mois qui avaient suivi. Mais il ne voyait pas les choses comme ses parents ou ses pairs. Il ne pensait pas qu'un homme valait plus qu'un autre en raison de sa naissance ou que les traditions devraient toujours diriger leur monde.</p><p> </p><p>Lui croyait en l'union et l'amitié, il croyait en l'amour, en l'espoir, en la paix. Il n'avait jamais peur des changements.</p><p> </p><p>Optimiste, gentil, compatissant, loyal, têtu, doux.</p><p> </p><p>Pour beaucoup, ils étaient des défauts, les siens.</p><p> </p><p>Lui ne le voyait pas ainsi.</p><p> </p><p>Comme il voyait Audrey comme son égale, sa partenaire et son alliée, et pas seulement comme une jolie princesse qui savait sourire pour les caméras. Malheureusement tant qu'ils ne seraient pas mariés elle n'aurait aucun pouvoir à Auradon et même ensuite, on n'attendrait pas d'elle qu'elle dirige avec lui.</p><p> </p><p>Ben comptait bien changer ça aussi.</p><p> </p><p>« Je connais ce regard... » commença lentement Audrey en l'observant du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle défaisait sa coiffure. « Tu ne peux pas révolutionner le monde entier d'un seul coup, Ben. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais je peux tout à fait essayer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Commence déjà par penser à demain. Parce qu'ils avaient beau être polis, nos quatre invités ne débordaient pas d'enthousiasme à notre encontre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça prendra du temps, c'est tout. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« S'ils ont passé toute leur enfance à avoir faim et à manquer d'à peu près tout, et si leurs parents leur ont rempli la tête de charmantes histoires sur nos familles, il va falloir plus que du temps. Il est impossible qu'ils n'entretiennent pas de la rancœur et de la colère envers les royaumes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous ne sommes pas nos parents. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour eux. »</p><p> </p><p>« En tout cas et par mesure de prudence, je vais me tenir loin d'éventuelles quenouilles. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Jusque-là, ça se passe pas trop mal, » commenta doucement Carlos en s'asseyant à une table près d'une porte-fenêtre ouverte dans la salle de restauration.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient tous pris des aliments plus ou moins au hasard, se basant sur leur seule et unique expérience de petit-déjeuner. En ce samedi matin, seuls quelques autres étudiants s'étaient montrés aussi matinaux qu'eux. Tous les observaient plus ou moins discrètement mais aucun pour le moment n'avait osé leur adresser la parole.</p><p> </p><p>Mal leva les yeux au ciel en buvant une gorgée de son café sucré.</p><p> </p><p>« Une partie des étudiants rentre les week-ends ou un truc du genre, du coup on est plus tranquilles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors, Carlos, combien de temps tu as passé sur ton ordinateur hier ? » s'amusa Evie avant d'examiner un bout de fruit rosâtre.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ressemblait à une agrume, mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir de quel type. Une sorte d'orange peut-être ?</p><p> </p><p>« Assez de temps pour savoir que je n'aurai pas de mal à nous trouver quelques infos, » répondit-il en goûtant ses céréales. Il mâcha et fronça les sourcils. « Sur l'Île ça ne croustillait jamais. »</p><p> </p><p>« T'as déjà des infos utiles ? »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos prit pour une fois le temps d'avaler avant de répondre à Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Auradon Prep est une école privée, » dit-il. « Genre très chère et sélective. Pour former tous les gamins de la haute société. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils les rassemblent tous à un seul endroit et les font étudier au bord de l'océan sur lequel se trouve l'Île. Ils n'ont vraiment pas peur, » rit Jay. « Il n'y a jamais d'attentat ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Si. D'ailleurs certains héritiers étudient dans leurs royaumes, ils ne viennent pas tous ici. L'école a été créée pour faciliter les futures alliances et relations. Il y a eu des tentatives d'attaque mais Auradon est un petit royaume bien protégé. Je veux dire, Marraine la bonne fée elle-même dirige l'école, il y a des gardes et il y a toute une garnison de chevaliers d'élite pas très loin d'ici. »</p><p> </p><p>« Intéressant, » concéda Mal. « Quoi d'autre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des prisons dans tous les royaumes. Donc je suppose que tout n'est pas parfait dans ce beau monde. Mais apparemment plus de grand méchant aux pouvoirs noirs pour nourrir les histoires pour enfants blonds et charmants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les pauvres. Et la baguette ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Rien sur sa localisation. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi les fées ne garderaient pas leurs baguettes. C'est pas leur seul moyen de lancer des sorts ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup de magie ici. »</p><p> </p><p>« À Auradon ? Non. J'ai lu que le roi décourageait vivement toute utilisation de la magie et sa pratique avec le temps est devenue presque nulle. Je suppose qu'il a encore une dent contre la sorcière qui l'avait envoûté. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il est gonflé. S'il s'était montré bon il n'aurait jamais été ensorcelé à la base. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque si on utilise la magie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas interdit d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais mal vu et honteux. Je suppose qu'il faut rester discrets, ne pas faire de vague. L'utiliser en respectant les lois. Oh, en parlant de ça, la peine de mort ? N'existe pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu déconnes ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Nan, Jay. Plus de peine de mort. »</p><p> </p><p>« En même temps ils nous ont enfermés sur une Île... » remarqua Evie tranquillement. Elle appréciait son yaourt, il n'y avait pas de produits frais comme ça sur les cargos, et elle se demandait si dans les prisons des royaumes les détenus avaient le droit d'en avoir. « Ils auraient pu tous les tuer au lieu de s'embêter à créer l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Grimhilde, Mim, Maléfique et Hadès sont compliqués à tuer. D'autres aussi, peut-être. » Carlos haussa les épaules. « En tout cas, à présent, la peine de prison à vie est la plus grave sentence à Auradon et dans tous les royaumes alliés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Eh ben, ils se sont vraiment ramollis, » conclut Mal avec dédain en posant sa tasse vide sur son plateau. « Et pendant ce temps-là certains sur l'Île sont devenus encore plus instables et tarés. Ça va leur faire mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour ! »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bordel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si Evie réussit à contenir sa réaction, Carlos fit un bond sur sa chaise et Mal se retint visiblement de poignarder l'imbécile. Seul Jay resta de marbre, ayant sans doute senti l'approche au dernier moment.</p><p> </p><p>Personne n'avait appris à ces enfants encouronnés que si on se faufilait vers quelqu'un c'était pour l'assommer ou le tuer dans le même geste ?</p><p> </p><p>Aucun sens des convenances et aucun instinct de survie, c'était effarant.</p><p> </p><p>« Ben, » se reprit Mal avec un immense sourire et un regard glacial. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon s'était figé, hésitant face à leur réaction, et il leur offrit un petit sourire d'excuse sans savoir qu'il venait tout juste d'échapper à une blessure grave.</p><p> </p><p>« Désolé, » souffla-t-il, un léger rose aux joues. « Est-ce que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'Evie s'interrogeait sur le côté profondément personnel et indiscret de la question, Mal adoucit son sourire et réussit à répondre avec un minimum de sarcasme.</p><p> </p><p>« Très bonne. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais que vous devez passer la matinée avec Marraine, mais nous avons un entraînement de Tournoi cet après-midi. Le terrain est derrière l'école, après les jardins. Je voulais savoir si ça intéressait les garçons d'y assister. Même en dehors des séances avec le Coach, on y joue souvent avec les gars pour se défouler, vous verrez en quoi ça consiste et si ça vous intéresse vous pourrez faire des parties avec nous à l'avenir, voire faire partie de l'équipe officielle. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay ne savait pas quoi en penser et Carlos n'en avait aucune envie. Evie pouvait le lire dans leurs yeux clairement, comme elle put voir Mal leur faire un signe pour leur ordonner d'accepter.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi pas, » offrit alors Jay en haussant les épaules. « On verra ce que vaut une bande de mini-rois en sport... peu importe en quoi il consiste. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas que des mini-rois dans l'équipe, mais avoir du sang neuf ne nous ferait pas de mal, » répondit Ben avec un autre sourire, les yeux pétillants. « On a failli perdre contre l'équipe du Royaume de Corona en match amical la semaine passée. Et puisque effectivement il y a pas mal de noms célèbres dans l'équipe, Auradon Prep est l'école à abattre dans le championnat, la saison s'annonce difficile. »</p><p> </p><p>« Championnat ? » répéta Jay avec un nouvel intérêt. « Vous n'êtes pas censés ne vouloir que des compromis et des égalités ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas sur le terrain, » contredit le futur roi.</p><p> </p><p>« Sur le terrain, on écrase nos adversaires, » confirma une voix enjoué. Un garçon au teint café, aux iris et aux cheveux noirs arriva près de Ben, les yeux rieurs et le sourire narquois. « Pas de quartier, pas de prisonnier. »</p><p> </p><p>« En respectant les règles du jeu, les autres joueurs et le bon esprit du sport bien entendu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien entendu, » acquiesça le nouvel arrivé avec un signe de la main amusé. « Bien entendu, toujours. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben secoua un peu la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Aziz, voici Jay, Mal, Evie et Carlos. Je vous présente Aziz d'Agrabah. »</p><p> </p><p>Il leur fit un signe amical, apparemment détendu, mais Evie nota la façon dont son regard perçant les toucha un à un. La cafétéria se remplissait doucement, les yeux sur eux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.</p><p> </p><p>« La star de l'équipe. »</p><p> </p><p>« Aziz. »</p><p> </p><p>« Avoue-le, Ben. La star, c'est moi. Ben est soulagé que notre dernière année ici ait enfin commencé, il ne me supporte plus. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ton humour ne s'est pas arrangé. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis presque certain que tu n'oserais pas dire ça à mes frères aînés de peur d'un incident diplomatique, Benny, » s'amusa Aziz. « En tant que troisième fils d'Agrabah, je peux me permettre de percer tous les protocoles. Comme pour te dire qu'il faut vraiment que tu essayes une autre couleur pour tes costumes, ça changerait. T'as l'air d'avoir quarante ans. Est-ce que tu me vois porter les couleurs de mon pays tous les jours ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Aziz, » soupira Ben même si l'affection dans son ton surpassait de loin son agacement.</p><p> </p><p>Mais son camarade avait déjà tourné la tête vers Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors, est-ce que ton père est aussi intense qu'on le dit ? »</p><p> </p><p>«<em> Aziz </em>! »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que le tien continue de porter des haillons ? » rétorqua tranquillement Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« Si seulement il pouvait ! Maman doit vérifier sa tenue avant chaque événement social, quand il n'a pas filé du palais avec l'aide de Tapis. Mais c'est plus compliqué depuis que les petits de Rajah arrivent à le coincer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Aziz. »</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois-ci le jeune homme se figea. Il se tourna lentement vers Audrey qui venait d'arriver, lui offrit un grand sourire et haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Votre Altesse, Présidente du Conseil des étudiants, comment allez-vous en ce si beau matin ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Seulement un mois depuis la rentrée et je reçois déjà des plaintes quant à tes pitreries, donc je dirais que ça pourrait aller mieux si tu apprenais à te comporter autrement que comme un enfant de cinq ans. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie observa Ben retenir visiblement son sourire amusé et Audrey lui lancer un regard d'avertissement, l'échange rapide passant inaperçu pour l'autre prince. Il y avait une complicité profonde entre ces deux-là, même si Evie ne pouvait encore déterminer si leur amour était sincère.</p><p> </p><p>« Je mets simplement un peu de vie par ici, tu me connais, » répondait Aziz pour la princesse, une main sur le cœur.</p><p> </p><p>« Justement, » lui dit Audrey avec un joli sourire, sans se départir de son ton doux mais ferme. « J'aimerais que tu ailles aider Lonnie et les autres à remettre de la vie dans l'atelier. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne vais jamais dans l'atelier. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu vas quand même les aider à le ranger, avec ta bonne humeur et tes sourires. »</p><p> </p><p>Il ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et adoucit encore sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>« Maintenant, Aziz, s'il te plaît. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors il leva les yeux au ciel avec un rire et capitula de bonne grâce.</p><p> </p><p>« Tout ce que tu veux, bien sûr. » Il se tourna vers leur table pour leur faire un petit signe de la main. « On se voit plus tard, peut-être sur le terrain ! Oh ! Et j'adore vos vêtements. »</p><p> </p><p>Puis il fila à travers les tables pour quitter la pièce. Ben secoua la tête avec un soupir.</p><p> </p><p>« C'était Aziz, » conclut-il, mais Evie nota que bien que l'autre garçon avait ouvertement défié son autorité plusieurs fois, Ben ne semblait aucunement s'en soucier, au contraire. « Il est toujours comme ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Beaucoup trop d'énergie et beaucoup trop d'idées, » compléta Audrey.</p><p> </p><p>« Il faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais pour qu'il t'écoute. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous avons tous nos secrets. Je dois filer, je vais être en retard. À plus tard ! »</p><p> </p><p>Elle leur sourit et s'éloigna à son tour. Evie ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette rencontre, mais étant donné qu'Aziz avait complimenté leurs tenues avec une apparente sincérité et que son attitude décontractée cachant une attention aiguë portée à son environnement ressemblait beaucoup plus à ce dont ils avaient l'habitude, elle décida qu'elle pourrait le tolérer. Jay n'avait pas l'air d'être loin de son avis.</p><p> </p><p>Ben leur offrit de les accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Marraine avant de les laisser, et ils furent de nouveau seuls tous les quatre.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai piraté la liste des élèves hier, » informa doucement Carlos en se penchant vers Evie. « Je suis heureux que les enfants des ennemis de nos parents n'y figurent pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il avait pas l'air si terrible, » lança tranquillement Jay avec un rictus. « Surtout si j'ai l'occasion de l'aplatir sur un terrain. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal secoua la tête avant de pousser la porte entrouverte du bureau tout en frappant – Evie songea qu'elle avait trouvé là un mélange plutôt astucieux des manières de l'Île et d'Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour ! » leur lança Marraine en leur faisant signe d'avancer. « Prenez place, je vous en prie. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils face à elle alors que la fée leur souriait, tout son visage lumineux. C'était si bizarre et étranger qu'Evie ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>Ils eurent droit à pas mal d'explications sur ce que comporteraient leurs journées à l'école, ce qui serait attendu d'eux lors des cours ainsi qu'une explication de leurs emplois du temps.</p><p> </p><p>« En dehors des plages indiquées sur ces documents, » continuait-elle, « vous êtes libres d'occuper votre temps par les loisirs que vous souhaitez. Il existe quelques clubs gérés par les élèves auxquels vous pouvez vous inscrire, mais vous pouvez aussi passer votre temps dans vos chambres, dans les jardins ou dans les salles libres. Auradon Prep souhaite que les étudiants prennent leurs responsabilités, le système fonctionne sur la confiance, c'est pour ça que vous trouverez les portes ouvertes et le matériel à disposition. Il va de soi que si cette confiance venait à être brisée, nous devrons prendre des mesures. »</p><p> </p><p>« Définissez <em>mesures</em>, » demanda Mal prudemment, et Evie se tendit.</p><p> </p><p>Ils savaient tous ce que ce genre d'avertissements pouvait signifier dans la bouche des adultes ayant de l'autorité sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous vous interdirions l'accès aux salles ou restreindrions vos loisirs par exemple, » précisa rapidement Marraine.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être que toutes les fées étaient aussi bizarres qu'elle. Evie avait l'habitude d'analyser les gens et de comprendre leurs intentions suivant leurs réactions, mais pour le moment elle avait beaucoup de mal à cerner les Auradoniens. Leurs agissements et même les émotions qu'ils pouvaient si aisément faire défiler sur leurs visages la dépassaient.</p><p> </p><p>(Non pas qu'Evie était une experte en émotions, mais à défaut de toujours les ressentir, elle les étudiait assidûment chez les autres.)</p><p> </p><p>« Et si on arrive en retard à un cours ? » interrogea Jay en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Le professeur doit signaler l'incident sur votre dossier. Si cela se répète, nous vous donnerions des devoirs en plus. Si des retards ou des mauvais comportements comme être irrespectueux envers des camarades ou des professeurs se répétaient trop souvent, les sanctions seraient plus lourdes. De l'interdiction à l'accès aux clubs jusqu'à l'exclusion temporaire ou définitive de l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et si on se bat ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est interdit par le règlement. Si vous avez un différend avec un élève, vous devez aller trouver un membre du corps enseignant pour le régler, ou moi-même ou encore Audrey, qui est la présidente du Conseil des étudiants. »</p><p> </p><p>Aller voir les adultes ? Pour régler un problème entre eux ?</p><p> </p><p>C'était nouveau. Et inquiétant.</p><p> </p><p>À côté d'Evie, Mal croisa les bras, méfiante.</p><p> </p><p>« Et si on se bat avec un professeur ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? <em>Non </em>! » Les yeux écarquillés, Marraine reprit néanmoins le contrôle sur sa voix étranglée, et Evie n'était pas la seule à l'observer de façon prudente et interloquée. Vraiment bizarre. « En<em> aucun cas</em> un professeur – ou tout adulte dans cet établissement ou ailleurs, n'a le droit de se battre avec un enfant. »</p><p> </p><p>« On n'est pas des enfants. »</p><p> </p><p>Marraine semblait prête de la contredire sur ce point, mais elle opta finalement pour détourner la conversation.</p><p> </p><p>« Je voulais aussi aborder le sujet de la magie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, ça nous intriguait justement, » acquiesça Mal, toujours vive à saisir une opportunité. « Vous n'êtes pas censée vous promener avec une baguette magique ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, je ne me balade plus avec depuis longtemps, il est rare que j'en aie vraiment besoin. Je trouve ça reposant d'ailleurs. La magie à Auradon n'est autorisée qu'à petites doses, voyez-vous. Elle ne doit servir que dans un but récréatif et personnel, et elle ne déroge pas aux lois en vigueur. Avez-vous déjà eu des signes de la vôtre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit Evie avec un demi-sourire qu'elle savait tout à fait poli et charmant. « Rien. »</p><p> </p><p>« À part des petites étincelles vertes, rien du tout. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si vous souhaitez qu'on se voie pour en parler plus longuement, je suis toujours disponible. Comme je le dis souvent, ma porte est toujours ouverte. »</p><p> </p><p>Carrément bizarre.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Après une matinée avec la directrice qui ne voulait définitivement pas lâcher le moindre indice sur le devenir de sa baguette, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à la cafétéria. Seulement cette fois-ci leur repas ne put se faire tranquillement entre eux quatre, car Ben leur demanda si lui et ses amis pouvaient se joindre à eux.</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne put que répondre par l'affirmative, le but étant de se fondre dans la masse, et elle dut faire la connaissance de Li Long Wei (que tout le monde appelait Lonnie apparemment) et Douglas Miner, lesquels, si elle en croyait leur patronyme qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un pays ou un royaume, ne devaient pas être des héritiers. Si Doug avait l'air un peu nerveux, ce n'était pas le cas de Lonnie qui, à l'image d'Aziz, semblait ravie de les rencontrer.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les commentaires qui devaient courir dans les couloirs ou voir les regards plus ou moins méfiants des autres adolescents pour sentir qu'ils ne seraient pas forcément bien accueillis par tous. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des regards de travers ! Elle aimait quand les gens avaient peur d'elle. C'était quand même la base !</p><p> </p><p>« Alors vous n'allez suivre que certains des cours ? » demandait la jeune fille d'origine chinoise.</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, » répondit Jay en mangeant avec enthousiasme ses frites. « Le matin surtout, l'aprem on a d'autres trucs de prévu. »</p><p> </p><p>« On va peut-être en avoir certains ensemble. »</p><p> </p><p>« T'es pas plus jeune que nous ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ici les cours ne sont pas répartis par tranche d'âge, mais par niveau et intérêts, » informa Doug un peu timidement. « Nous ne nous destinons pas tous aux mêmes postes à la sortie de l'école, donc nos cursus sont tous différents. Mais quand on sera diplômé, on sera en théorie capable de remplir le rôle auquel nous sommes destinés ou de continuer nos apprentissages dans les meilleures universités ou académies. »</p><p> </p><p>« Doug révolutionnera l'industrie et je mènerai la garde rapprochée de l'empereur, pendant que ces deux-là se contenteront de sourire aux caméras. »</p><p> </p><p>Audrey haussa un sourcil et ignora ce commentaire avec grâce. En fait tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait avec élégance. Mal se retint de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Ben souriait à Lonnie.</p><p> </p><p>Ce garçon n'avait aucun amour propre, c'était pathétique. Ses yeux pétillaient presque tout le temps, il prenait les remarques de ses camarades avec humour, incapable de s'énerver, de se défendre.</p><p> </p><p>Et c'était lui, le futur roi des rois ?</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a un empereur en Chine ? » interrogea Carlos en observant de près l'aliment emballé qu'il tenait.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Mes parents sont à la tête de la garde et de l'armée. Je voulais faire mes études là-bas mais mon père tenait à ce que je côtoie des gens d'un peu partout. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle était trop occupée à apprécier son repas (c'était plus que délicieux), et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à être mêlée à leur conversation sans sens, surtout quand Evie fut entraînée dans une discussion plus que barbante sur les dernières modes d'Auradon. La jeune fille était très douée pour manipuler son monde, et rapidement tous furent agréablement charmés par sa naïveté et sa gentillesse.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle bande d'imbéciles.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Carlos osa participer un peu et la conversation dévia légèrement sur les convenances.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, on ne s'incline pas devant lui même en dehors de l'école, » contredit Doug. « Un signe de tête respectueux suffit, vu qu'on le connaît. Mais si on ne le connaissait pas ou s'il s'agit de ses parents, oui, on doit s'incliner légèrement, au niveau des épaules, tu vois ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Du coup, il y a une hiérarchie chez les rois et les reines ? » s'amusa Jay. « Vous départagez comment ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est super compliqué, » grimaça Lonnie. « Heureusement je n'ai pas besoin d'aller aux événements officiels, ça doit être l'enfer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Déjà, ça dépend de l'événement, de l'hôte et du royaume dans lequel on est, » commença Ben avec un petit sourire. « Tous les pays n'ont pas les mêmes exigences ou traditions. Certains pays ne font pas partie de l'Alliance d'Auradon par exemple. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et ceux de l'Alliance, » intervint Mal, « ils sont sous les ordres de ton père ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mon père est à la tête du Conseil et doit trancher si besoin, mais les décisions sont prises en commun. Les pays de l'Alliance doivent se conformer à ces décisions notamment en cas de conflit, il y a un ensemble de lois et de règles auxquels ils doivent se plier, et le Conseil régit aussi les échanges et les règles de circulation entre les pays alliés. Mais en dehors de ces fonctions précises, mon père n'est pas supérieur aux autres chefs d’État. »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc quand ils ont décidé que parquer tout un tas de méchants sur un caillou était une excellente idée, ils étaient tous d'accord ? »</p><p> </p><p>Et juste comme ça, Mal fit basculer l'ambiance de leur charmant déjeuner.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'était pas désolée.</p><p> </p><p>Gêné, Ben hocha néanmoins la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce fut voté à la majorité, il y avait des voix contre. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle pouvait sentir ses lieutenants légèrement modifier leur position, prêts à agir si la situation se détériorait. Mal voulait bien jouer les gentilles le temps de remplir la mission, mais elle allait aussi dire ce qu'elle pensait parfois.</p><p> </p><p>Ça maintenait l'équilibre.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suppose que pour notre venue ici c'était pareil. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>Il ne flanchait pas, la regardait dans les yeux, son expression ouverte, ses yeux clairs.</p><p> </p><p>Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?</p><p> </p><p>« Et sur l'Île ? » intervint prudemment Lonnie pour rompre leur échange. « Il y a une hiérarchie ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se força à se centrer sur elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Les choses peuvent basculer très vite. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il faut juste savoir où est sa place, » acquiesça Carlos. « Respecter les territoires et les règles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les territoires ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal hocha imperceptiblement la tête quand elle vit Carlos lui jeter un regard discret. Il pouvait continuer à répondre, ça n'avait pas d'importance.</p><p> </p><p>« La cité est au sud de l'île. Personne ne vit au-delà, il n'y a rien à part des arbres morts et des vents violents et vu que les cargos arrivent dans la baie au sud... La cité est divisée en territoires plus ou moins grands, on peut généralement circuler de l'un à l'autre mais faut savoir où on met les pieds. Hadès dirige le nord, c'est pas grand mais c'est là que se concentrent les plus tarés. Maléfique le centre-ouest – c'est le plus gros territoire. Ursula et Crochet ont une alliance et tiennent la baie, au sud. Les Facilier ont pris le contrôle des quelques quartiers est, du nord au sud. De temps en temps il y a des conflits, les frontières peuvent bouger. »</p><p> </p><p>Les continentaux semblaient pensifs. Mal se demanda s'ils essayaient d'imaginer l'Île, ou ce qu'étaient devenus ces êtres mauvais dont étaient peuplées les histoires qu'on avait dû leur conter toute leur vie.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors... vous étiez tous sur le territoire de Maléfique ? » demanda Doug.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit Carlos. « Moi j'étais sur le territoire de Facilier. Jay a grandi au centre de la cité par contre. Et Evie... C'est un peu compliqué. » Un petit son amusé monta de la gorge de la jeune fille en question. Carlos sourit. « On peut faire partie d'un groupe d'un autre quartier quand on est gamin, même si c'est très rare et très risqué. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mon équipe est exceptionnelle, » acquiesça Mal, non sans fierté ou ironie. « Personne n'ose s'élever contre la présence d'Evie ou de Carlos sur notre territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>Tous les deux avaient des capacités uniques et s'attaquer à eux voulait aussi signifier ne plus pouvoir faire affaire avec eux, un risque que peu d'habitant prendrait – outre le fait de se mettre Mal à dos, ce que tout le monde évitait généralement.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais si Facilier essaye de conquérir le territoire de ta mère ? » interrogea Ben en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>Jay secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Généralement ça n'arrive pas, il n'est pas fou. Les fois où ça a été le cas, ça s'est réglé dans le sang. À la rigueur il peut essayer d'attirer des atouts sur son territoire, ou y commettre un vol, ou briser un accord... Auquel cas Maléfique est assez grande pour régler ça toute seule. Elle a des gobelins et des gardes. Par contre si c'est Freddie qui s'amuse à déborder, là... »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est à moi de régler le problème, » conclut Mal avec un fin sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Parce qu'elle avait déjà réglé ce problème par le passé, une fois. Freddie était restée à sa place ensuite.</p><p> </p><p>« Qui est Freddie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« La fille aînée de Facilier, dix-neuf ans. »</p><p> </p><p>« Plutôt mignonne. »</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, » grogna Mal alors qu'il haussait les épaules avec un rictus. « En tout cas, si nous entrions en désaccord avec les Facilier quand Carlos vivait encore à l'est, il restait si possible sur la touche pendant le conflit pour garder un droit de passage plus ou moins sauf. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne vivais pas sur le territoire du docteur Facilier, je ne faisais que le traverser. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et elle peut intervenir dans les conflits. Personne ne lui en voudra, tout le monde <em>l'adore</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos. Sérieusement ? Le petit gloussement d'Evie pouvait paraître flatté et adorable, et leurs camarades burent sans problème cette explication.</p><p> </p><p>Si Evie avait effectivement des admirateurs et des relations correctes avec pas mal d'acteurs importants sur l'Île, son statut d'électron libre n'était pas seulement toléré en raison du bannissement de la Méchante Reine en dehors de la cité et pas uniquement grâce à son statut de lieutenant de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Beaucoup de choses, vraies ou fausses, circulaient sur eux quatre ces dernières années et avaient bâti leur autorité et leur réputation lentement au fil du temps. Mal n'avait jamais demandé à Evie d'aller charmer qui que ce soit près de chez elle. Ça aurait été inutile, car tous les habitants là-bas savaient depuis longtemps qu'il fallait la craindre et garder ses distances. Et petit à petit, les autres territoires avaient compris eux aussi. Malheureusement pour leurs affaires.</p><p> </p><p>La Bataille avait légèrement changé la donne, mais Evie n'était certainement pas adorée pour autant. Même s'il était vrai qu'elle jouissait à présent d'un statut particulier auprès de beaucoup d'insulaires.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ? » demanda Lonnie gentiment en voyant Carlos tourner et tourner une petite brique dans sa main en l'observant curieusement.</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon porta son attention sur elle et hésita avant de lui tendre l'objet. Elle sourit et lui montra le plastique collé sur le côté.</p><p> </p><p>« Faut que tu déballes la paille. Tu vois ? Et ensuite tu la plantes dans l'opercule, là, et tu peux aspirer le jus. »</p><p> </p><p>« Une paille ? » demanda Carlos en récupérant la brique et en jouant avec le tube en plastique. « Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi pas juste une bouteille ? On peut réutiliser une bouteille. »</p><p> </p><p>Lonnie sembla prise au dépourvu et Doug fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que c'est plus amusant. Les enfants adorent, et c'est pratique. Tu... Vous n'aviez jamais vu de paille ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Les petites briques rigolotes ne font pas partie des cargaisons pour l'île, » rétorqua Jay d'un ton faussement tranquille. La glace derrière son air détaché était limpide, même pour les enfants gâtés. « Comme les jus d'ailleurs. Le chocolat et tout ce qui est sucré, tous ces bonbons que vous avez en quantité. Tous ces biscuits emballés. Cette drôle de pâte que vous tartinez le matin, les yaourts, les pâtisseries, certains fruits qu'on avait jamais vus avant – en tout cas pas de cette couleur. Je parle même pas des légumes ou des milliers de céréales différentes. Personnellement, j'essaye de ne pas prendre comme une insulte le fait que tu n'as même pas terminé ton assiette et que ça va finir à la poubelle, dans laquelle il doit y avoir assez de nourriture pour nous suffire à tous les quatre pour une semaine. Donc non, des pailles qui servent à rendre les jus plus amusants à boire, on n'en avait jamais vu avant, c'est vrai. Mais on n'avait jamais vraiment vu de la nourriture fraîche, alors... »</p><p> </p><p>Il termina d'un ton bien plus amer que celui avec lequel il avait commencé, et les Auradoniens les observaient avec un mélange d'horreur, de honte et de gêne.</p><p> </p><p>Mal hésita entre applaudir Jay et l'étrangler. Elle préféra afficher un petit sourire sucré et se lever, son plateau vide en main.</p><p> </p><p>« Et sur ce, ce repas est terminé. »</p><p> </p><p>Ses trois camarades la suivirent et ils laissèrent un lourd silence derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p>Tout était une question d'équilibre, après tout.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Il serait difficile de ne pas apprécier le soleil d'après-midi d'Auradon. Leur chambre était lumineuse, il faisait bon, il n'y avait pas de crainte à avoir à se tenir devant les fenêtres, aucun d'entre eux ne devait rentrer chez leur parent pour la nuit, ils mangeaient tous plus qu'il n'était sans doute raisonnable.</p><p> </p><p>Installée sur le lit moelleux, en tailleur, un carnet sur ses genoux alors qu'elle réfléchissait à plusieurs nouvelles tenues, Evie avait beau se dire que leur situation était loin d'être simple ou même durable, elle appréciait l'instant.</p><p> </p><p>Près d'elle, Mal avait ouvert une fenêtre, recouvert le sol d'une bâche prise dans la salle d'arts plastiques et travaillait à recouvrir les petits portraits qui avaient été affichés dans leur chambre par des tags et des œuvres à la bombe de peinture.</p><p> </p><p>Elles avaient déjà un logo à la gloire du mal, un portrait stylisé de Carlos et elle s'attaquait à celui de Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« Donc on a toujours aucune idée d'où est cette foutue baguette ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Aucune, » confirma Evie. « On pourrait fouiller les appartements de Marraine, mais ce serait risqué. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il faudrait faire ça de jour et avoir une diversion, les couloirs sont pleins de gens... Trop risqué, oui. On sait que la barrière a été créée grâce à plein de fées et à Merlin. Peut-être qu'on aurait plus de chance avec une autre baguette ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Sauf que dans ce royaume je ne suis pas certaine qu'il en existe une autre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il nous faut un repaire. Pour nous préparer, pour tes potions, et pour stocker notre matériel. On peut rien laisser dans les chambres puisqu'elles sont nettoyées régulièrement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos pourra nous trouver une carte détaillée de l'école et des environs une fois revenu de cet entraînement de Tournoi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie se pencha pour voir le tableau et hocha la tête pour lui faire part de son appréciation.</p><p> </p><p>« Il ressemble à celui que tu as fait sur le mur du repaire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dès qu'on peut, on change les couleurs de tous ces tissus et on se sentira déjà mieux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Moins princesse froufous ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Exactement ! »</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire narquois sur le visage de Mal fit sourire Evie qui passa des couleurs sur la tenue qu'elle venait d'imaginer.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est toi le chef. »</p><p> </p><p>« Toujours. Cela dit, si t'aimes pas... »</p><p> </p><p>« Je préférerai toujours ton art à des portraits insipides de princesses inconnues. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se tourna vers elle avec un air lumineux, ravie, et le cœur d'Evie fit un petit bond en réponse, une douce chaleur l'envahit.</p><p> </p><p>Avec les années elle s'était habituée à ces émotions qui se réveillaient au contact de Mal et des garçons, alors qu'elles restaient aussi lointaines qu'une faible lueur tout au bout d'un tunnel le reste du temps. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles ne la surprenaient pas encore parfois, ou qu'elle savait toujours comment les gérer.</p><p> </p><p>Quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Elles échangèrent un regard et Evie se déplaça pour être assise au bord du lit, une position plus digne et polie, et qui lui permettrait surtout de sauter sur ses pieds facilement en cas de problème.</p><p> </p><p>Sous le regard de Mal, Lonnie frottait ses doigts les uns contre les autres et ses yeux dévièrent une seconde sur le côté avant de revenir à son interlocutrice. Embarras. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Evie ne le ressentait quasiment jamais qu'elle ne savait pas le reconnaître immédiatement – ou l'imiter parfaitement.</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux entrer ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je t'en prie, » invita Mal, et Evie eut envie de rire en songeant que c'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'elle prononçait ces mots sans sarcasme.</p><p> </p><p>Lonnie observa autour d'elle, jeta un œil à la bâche et aux tableaux relookés, et passa ses mains dans ses poches nerveusement.</p><p> </p><p>« Je tenais à venir m'excuser pour vous avoir offensés. Ce n'était pas notre but. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne nous as pas offensés, » s'amusa Mal avec un rictus. « Si c'est ça offenser quelqu'un à Auradon, alors sache qu'on ne le sera jamais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais... »</p><p> </p><p>Mal prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à voir la jeune fille aussi gênée, alors Evie se leva avec un petit sourire. Ils auraient peut-être besoin d'alliés, après tout.</p><p> </p><p>« Sur l'Île, les interactions sont différentes et les bonnes manières ne sont pas bien vues, » éclaircit-elle. « Nous n'avons pas les mêmes codes sociaux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh. Alors il y aura des maladresses... »</p><p> </p><p>« Sans doute, oui. »</p><p> </p><p>Lonnie hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Compris. Tu es douée, » ajouta-t-elle pour Mal en désignant les tableaux au sol.</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais. Tu devrais voir ce que j'ai fait de certains murs chez nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« T'as de la chance. Je n'ai aucun talent. Enfin, si, mais les miens ne seront jamais reconnus à Auradon. »</p><p> </p><p>« Illégaux ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Inconvenants. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai dans l'idée que pas mal de nos talents seraient aussi dans cette catégorie. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie leva les yeux au ciel – discrètement parce que <em>les princesses ne lèvent pas les yeux au ciel, Evelyn. </em></p><p> </p><p>« Doug et moi avons été admis ici grâce à des bourses. Mes parents gagnent bien leur vie mais logiquement je n'ai pas le profil idéal pour être admise, et Doug est brillant. Il vient d'une famille normale, enfin son père est l'un des fameux sept nains mais - »</p><p> </p><p>« Sérieusement ? » coupa Mal avec un rictus. « Il ne le porte pas sur lui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Hasards de la génétique. Malheureusement il a un peu trop l'habitude des blagues sur son père. On est peu nombreux à être boursiers, et c'est à la fois une énorme opportunité et une galère. Certains étudiants sont pédants et arrogants. Mais je pense qu'on a eu de la chance d'être là en même temps que Ben, il donne le ton et personne n'ose risquer de se le mettre à dos. Ou de se mettre à dos Audrey. Pour des raisons différentes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, ils sont terrifiants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et c'est là que les différents codes sociaux entrent de nouveau en jeu, » remarqua Lonnie avec un sourire. « Je n'ai pas encore tout compris dans leurs relations de royaux ou autres, je ne suis là que depuis un an, mais je sais reconnaître le respect, peu importe sa source. Leurs pairs les respectent, mais pas parce qu'ils sont terrifiants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et leurs aînés ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'en ai pas vu assez pour savoir ça. Je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille finir mes devoirs. »</p><p> </p><p>« À plus tard, » sourit poliment Evie en allant fermer la porte derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle rencontra le regard de Mal qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers ses peintures. L'artiste attrapa une bombe qu'elle secoua en contemplant pensivement son œuvre en cours.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu crois qu'elle a une idée de ce qu'on peut imaginer en entendant 'talents inconvenants' quand on vient de l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, je connais rien de la Chine, si ça se trouve je suis pas loin de la vérité. »</p><p> </p><p>« On va éviter ce genre de sous-entendus avec la jeunesse dorée d'Auradon, si tu veux bien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dommage. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, Auradon canalisait l'énergie et la violence de ses jeunes sur les terrains de sport. Jay avait passé quinze minutes à décrire avec enthousiasme ce dont il avait été témoin et ce en quoi consistait ce Tournoi, clairement excité à l'idée de pouvoir bousculer tous ces héritiers sans avoir à déroger aux règles stupides de l'école.</p><p> </p><p>« Coach a dit que je pourrai venir à l'entraînement mercredi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal haussa les épaules, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit.</p><p> </p><p>« On doit jouer le jeu, donc pas de soucis pour moi, amuse-toi bien mais ne casse pas de prince. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nan, t'inquiète. Il y a tout un tas de protections qu'on porte, c'est ridicule. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et toi, Carlos ? » demanda Evie en se détournant de sa coiffeuse pour regarder le garçon assis au sol, son ordinateur sur les genoux. « T'en penses quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'irai pas, » offrit-il. « Au fait, on a trouvé ce que font les filles pendant que leurs princes charmants sont sur le terrain. Elles les encouragent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quelle surprise, » railla Mal avec un froncement de nez.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est un <em>sport</em>. Elles les encouragent. Elles ont un uniforme et tout, chantent des chansons, font quelques acrobaties. Audrey est leur capitaine. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle avec des expressions amusées, Evie secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Jamais. Je veux bien jouer une parfaite princesse naïve, mais ma limite est là. »</p><p> </p><p>Avec un rire pétillant, Carlos hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Le jaune n'est pas ta couleur de toute façon. J'ai trouvé un plan complet de l'école, Mal, et tu vas adorer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dis-moi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Auradon Prep a plusieurs greniers, et à part l'un d'eux qui sert apparemment de stockage pour de vieux meubles, les autres salles semblent vides et abandonnées. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment on y accède ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a un escalier tout au fond du couloir est – c'est celui des garçons, ou... une trappe dans le plafond du local réservé au personnel d'entretien, juste au bout de votre couloir. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay émit un petit son amusé et Evie sentit son cœur s'emballer doucement, comme chaque fois que les étapes d'un plan se mettaient en place.</p><p> </p><p>« On va pouvoir enfin se mettre au travail, » annonça Mal avec un sourire. « Evie, tu peux faire une liste de tout ce dont tu as besoin pour ton atelier de parfaite petite sorcière ? Matériel et ingrédients. »</p><p> </p><p>« Déjà fait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Excellent. Il va aussi nous falloir des armes, et du matériel pour Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je compte bien repérer ces ateliers demain après-midi, » l'informa celui-ci. </p><p> </p><p>Jay se frotta les mains avec un grand sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Donnez-moi vos listes et les localisations, les gars, et je vous aurai tout ce qu'il vous faut en un rien de temps ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Je pourrais me mettre au travail assez vite si j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as réussi à percer un trou dans la barrière avec quasiment rien, je ne suis pas inquiète pour cette partie du plan. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie ne cacha pas son petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit le plaisir et la fierté éclaircir l'expression de Carlos. Mal ne faisait quasiment jamais de compliments directs, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils sachent que leurs compétences étaient appréciées.</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, sois prudent. Ils sont peut-être crédules ici, mais ils ne sont pas débiles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais, j'ai déjà repéré certains lieux. C'est une torture de voir toutes ces jolies choses et de devoir garder mes mains dans mes poches. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos n'arrêta pas de taper sur son clavier mais il souffla de façon amusée.</p><p> </p><p>« On parle toujours de vol, là, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Qui sait, » lâcha Jay avec une étincelle dans le regard.</p><p> </p><p>« N'y pense même pas, » menaça immédiatement Mal. « On en a déjà parlé. Ça m'étonnerait fort que ce genre de comportement soit accepté dans cette école. »</p><p> </p><p>Il haussa les épaules et Evie se recentra sur ses ongles.</p><p> </p><p>Jay et ses conquêtes. En dehors du vol, ces derniers temps son passe-temps favoris était de faire tomber les jolies femmes à ses pieds. Cela leur avait déjà causé des problèmes, notamment quand Frollo l'avait trouvé au lit avec sa fille... Mal lui avait ordonné d'arrêter ses bêtises, ce à quoi il avait répondu que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas tous les trois que lui ne devait pas profiter de ses flirts, et puis...</p><p> </p><p>Bref, Mal avait eu gain de cause et Jay avait toujours fait en sorte que ses loisirs n'interfèrent plus avec les intérêts du gang.</p><p> </p><p>« On va repérer ce grenier cette nuit, et avec un peu de chance on pourra commencer à travailler dès demain soir. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Ce lundi après-midi, lorsque Sam observa Carlos quitter son bureau, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait devoir flirter avec les lignes de sa profession. Tous s'étaient pliés à la demande de la directrice et avaient honoré leur rendez-vous, les uns après les autres.</p><p> </p><p>La pièce du rez-de-chaussée avait été aménagée selon ses demandes. Un bureau contre le mur, deux plantes, un sofa, deux fauteuils et une table basse. Si elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil face à la table basse et au sofa, elle se retrouvait la plus éloignée des deux accès : la fenêtre entrouverte qui perçait le mur à sa droite et la porte à sa gauche. Ils seraient par contre aisément accessibles pour ses interlocuteurs, ce qui était le but recherché. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'une commode soit installée sur l'autre mur, près de la porte, et elle y avait disposé des bouteilles d'eau, des figurines, des livres. Sur la table basse, il y avait des carnets vierges et des crayons, deux balles anti stress, des casse-têtes aussi, et des friandises.</p><p> </p><p>Ce premier contact devait lui donner une idée de ce qui se passerait dans les prochains rendez-vous, les jeunes devant venir la voir séparément trois fois par semaine.</p><p> </p><p>Sans surprise, tous s'étaient installés à la même place sur le sofa, côté porte. Jay s'était avachi, les bras croisés et un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Carlos s'était tenu au bord du coussin, nerveux, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds à tout moment. Evie avait eu une posture droite, élégante, les mains sur les genoux et une expression avenante au visage. Mal avait pris place avec un soupir agacé, un pied sur la table basse et le regard défiant.</p><p> </p><p>Quatre personnalités bien distinctes, des comportements différents. Mais tous leurs regards avaient balayé la pièce de la même façon, attentive, rapide, perçante. Tous leurs regards avaient glissé sur Sam comme pour vérifier... Quoi ? Si elle était armée, peut-être...</p><p> </p><p>Vigilants, observateurs, méfiants. Anxieux, tous à leur manière.</p><p> </p><p>Leur attitude n'avait pas changé lorsqu'elle leur avait expliqué calmement que tout ce qu'ils diraient dans le bureau resterait entre elle et eux, sauf si elle pensait qu'ils étaient en danger. Ils avaient eu l'air sceptiques lorsqu'elle leur avait dit que bien qu'ils étaient tenus de venir à leurs rendez-vous, ils pouvaient aussi partir lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient.</p><p> </p><p>« Genre, là par exemple, je peux me lever et partir ? » avait demandé Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait souri.</p><p> </p><p>« J'espère que tu vas rester un peu plus, mais si à un moment tu estimes que tu as envie ou besoin de t'en aller, tu pourras. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle avait demandé ce qu'ils pensaient de leur école pour le moment, elle avait eu droit à des réponses diverses mais toutes brèves.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos : « C'est intéressant. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay : « C'est grand. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal : « C'est différent. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie : « C'est bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Pour leurs cours, certains avaient été un peu plus loquaces.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos : « J'aime bien la chimie et l'arithmétique. Les sciences de la Terre, c'était pas mal. Pour le moment, j'ai pas d'avis sur le cours de littérature. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay : « C'était chiant. Je peux dire ce que je veux, hein ? C'était chiant. On reste assis et on attend. J'ai besoin de bouger, je ne suis pas fait pour rester sur une chaise. Ça sert à rien. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie : « La chimie est un peu difficile pour moi... Après ça, j'avais un cours d'arithmétique, encore avec Carlos. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Je pense que j'aimerai les Sciences de la Terre. Le cours de littérature semblait intéressant, mais nous devons rattraper plusieurs lectures apparemment. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal : « Franchement, tous les gamins des royaumes font ça toute la journée ? C'est pas la productivité qui les étouffe. On a eu un cours de deux heures avec Jay sur l'économie. <em>Passionnant</em>. Puis on a parlé de la planète et d'un bouquin. Au moins il y a des morts dans le livre, c'est toujours ça. »</p><p> </p><p>Sam en avait naturellement profité pour leur demander comment ils occupaient leurs journées sur l'Île.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos : « On traînait. Avec la bande parfois. On surveillait les rues, et on maintenait les accords en place. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay : « Un peu de vol, un peu de menaces, faut que les choses tournent bien, vous voyez. Parfois y avait un peu d'action. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie : « Je passais du temps avec les autres ou à la maison. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal : « J'organisais. Je complotais. Ça prend du temps de maintenir l'ordre et de s'assurer que tout le monde se rappelle de sa place. »</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce qu'ils avaient des amis sur l'Île ?</p><p> </p><p>Carlos : « Il n'y a pas d'amitié là-bas. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay : « C'est pas Auradon et compagnie. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie : « C'était différent. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal : « Ça n'existe que chez les faibles. »</p><p> </p><p>Sam n'avait pas anticipé une ouverture aussi claire, mais elle n'avait pas hésité à leur demander ce qu'ils étaient les uns pour les autres dans ce cas. La réponse avait été nette pour tous les quatre. Des alliés.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'en savait pas encore assez pour déterminer ce que cachait ce mot, si c'était une différence de vocabulaire ou une vérité, ce qu'il pouvait contenir et ce qu'il pourrait révéler. Mais il y avait eu une tension dans les muscles de Jay, une crainte dans les yeux de Carlos, une menace derrière le ton de Mal et un amusement étrange dans l'expression d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait pas voulu trop insister pour ce premier entretien alors elle avait conclu en leur demandant simplement ce qu'ils espéraient de leur venue à Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos avait eu l'air surpris, nerveux, son regard s'était baladé autour d'elle quelques secondes, avec hésitation. C'était une question ouverte et ça le rendait clairement méfiant. Finalement il avait simplement haussé les épaules et répondu doucement qu'il était content d'avoir un lit et des repas à volonté.</p><p> </p><p>Jay avait souri après s'être figé quelques secondes, puis il avait parlé de sport et de jeux vidéo.</p><p> </p><p>Evie avait gardé la même expression polie et lumineuse qu'elle avait eu tout le long de leur conversation, et elle n'avait pas hésité avant de lui parler de nouvelles sortes de cosmétiques et de rencontrer des princes.</p><p> </p><p>Et Mal avait haussé un sourcil, ouvertement amusée, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Pour elle, Auradon était plein de possibilités très prometteuses.</p><p> </p><p>Sam aurait dû savoir que les frissons qui l'avaient parcourue alors n'étaient pas seulement dus à la fenêtre ouverte.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Les héritiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le passé.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Premier chapitre sur le passé d'Evie, Jay, Mal et Carlos sur l'Île. Leurs parents sont tous les quatre sur le podium des pires parents du monde, donc attendez-vous à ce que les flashbacks de l'histoire justifient les avertissements donnés au début. Même si la plupart du temps, tout reste flou ou hors-champ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>« Fight for yourself<br/>You must fight for yourself<br/>No one is safe here<br/>Who can you trust? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Darkside, by Oshins</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Printemps, septième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce que sa mère appelait un château était une vieille bâtisse isolée, sombre et étroite surplombant l'Est de la cité, entourée de rochers sinistres et d'une forêt morte. Presque une simple tour, vraiment, percée de fenêtres, certaines cassées depuis longtemps. Il y avait deux petits étages desservis par un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Et un sous-sol sinistre.</p><p> </p><p>Les pièces meublées de façon spartiate faisaient circuler le moindre son, chaque pas et chaque mot résonnaient à travers toute la bâtisse. C'était aussi le cas pour les deux étages là où les chambres se trouvaient, une par niveau.</p><p> </p><p>Et c'était surtout le cas pour le sous-sol.</p><p> </p><p>En général, Evelyn appréciait le sous-sol, car c'était là-bas qu'était installé le labo, là-bas que sa mère lui apprenait à faire toutes les potions, les crèmes et les élixirs contenus dans sa mémoire. Là-bas aussi qu'Evelyn avait trouvé les livres les plus intéressants.</p><p> </p><p>Mais parfois la cellule située sous l'escalier à côté du labo était habitée.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi les prisonniers faisaient-ils autant de bruit ?</p><p> </p><p>Ça commençait souvent par des supplications. Des prières. Des pleurs aussi. Des gémissements. Quand sa mère décidait de laisser son prisonnier mourir de faim, ça pouvait durer des jours. Et quand elle décidait de tester ses concoctions, les râles se transformaient en hurlements qui pouvaient résonner et rebondir contre les pierres pendant des heures et des heures.</p><p> </p><p>Avec les années, Evelyn pouvait deviner quand la mort arrivait en fonction du ton ou de l'intensité des cris, ou en fonction de l'espacement des gémissements. Elle la souhaitait toujours rapide pour que les bruits s'arrêtent, mais malheureusement le silence n'existait pas dans le château.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que si ce n'était pas les victimes de sa mère, c'était les...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Regarde l'état de tes cheveux, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Retire ce blush et recommence, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Tu crois que c'est une façon régale de se tenir, Evelyn ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Arrête de lire, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Tiens-toi droite, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Souris, Evelyn ! » </em>
</p><p> </p><p>C'était la voix de sa mère, toujours, toujours, même quand elle n'était pas là parce que les miroirs, eux, ne partaient jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait pas de magie sur l'Île... <em>Presque</em> pas.</p><p> </p><p>Pas assez pour lancer des sortilèges, se transformer en dragon, faire voler des objets.</p><p> </p><p>Mais la magie dans leur sang suffisait pour concocter des potions. Evelyn ne savait pas laquelle sa mère avait utilisé pour que les miroirs de sa chambre ne cessent jamais de faire écho aux leçons qu'elle lui donnait sans cesse, aux remarques, aux reproches, aux critiques. Toujours, toujours, sans répit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Les princesses n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus que leurs maris, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Seule la magie noire est un savoir utile, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Ferme ce livre, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Sois belle et silencieuse, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit gémissement frustré, Evelyn descendit de son lit bancal, le livre qu'elle lisait jusque-là dans sa main maintenant tremblante. Ce sentiment atroce d'impuissance l'étouffait presque et elle ne pouvait pas <em>réfléchir.</em></p><p> </p><p>Autour d'elle, des dizaines de miroirs lui renvoyaient son reflet. Tous vieux, certains à peine réfléchissants, d'autres fendus ou à moitié cassés, mais tous accusateurs. Hormis une petite armoire à la peinture écaillée, le lit inconfortable et la coiffeuse cassée, il n'y avait que ça dans sa chambre, des miroirs. Et ils ne se taisaient que lorsqu'elle atteignait les exigences de Grimhilde.</p><p> </p><p>Autant dire jamais.</p><p> </p><p>« Silence ! »</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix chevrotait et bien sûr qu'ils ne lui obéirent pas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Les princesses ne parlent pas sans y avoir été invitées, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« L'insolence est intolérable ! Sois docile, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Taisez-vous... »</p><p> </p><p>Elle voulait juste lire, juste lire et oublier, juste lire et s'évader. Elle ne sortait quasiment jamais du château, seule la petite fenêtre de sa chambre lui offrait une vue de la cité qui lui restait presque inconnue. Les livres étaient tout ce qu'elle avait, peu importait le sujet, elle les dévorait, les étudiait, les apprenait par cœur quand ils l'intéressaient. Il y avait tous ceux que lui imposait sa mère sur la politesse et les manières et le protocole, mais surtout des manuels de mathématiques, de physique, de chimie, les leçons d'alchimie et de magie que sa mère lui écrivait, des encyclopédies aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, loin de là, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait et un jour à force de lire les mots, les concepts et les idées prendraient sens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Tiens-toi droite, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Ce comportement est une honte, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Tu ne vaudras jamais rien si tu n'obéis pas, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le livre serré contre son ventre, Evelyn fit un pas en arrière quand des cris de douleur provenant du sous-sol rebondirent soudain sur les murs de pierre, couvrant à peine le rire diabolique de sa mère. Un sanglot monta de sa poitrine, elle essaya de le retenir mais il était trop tard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Les larmes sont une faiblesse, Evelyn ! Elle ne doivent servir qu'à séduire et attirer, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Taisez-vous ! »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Ne réponds pas ! Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu réponds, Evelyn ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Va effacer ces larmes dégoûtantes et arrange ton maquillage, Evelyn ! Ce visage est inregardable ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Avec un autre sanglot, la petite fille courut jusqu'à la coiffeuse, tira la chaise et se glissa sous le meuble étroit. Elle posa le livre ouvert devant elle, remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en essayant d'ignorer ses pleurs, d'ignorer les hurlements du prisonnier et les remontrances des miroirs, d'ignorer tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur les mots devant elle.</p><p> </p><p>Malgré tous ses efforts, les sons lui parvenaient toujours, ou peut-être que les échos provenaient de son propre esprit, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer ni à respirer et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait autant de bruit ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'y arrivait plus !</p><p> </p><p>« Cours, cours, petit enfant... » murmura-t-elle, la mélodie lente remontant d'au creux d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'avait entendue la dernière fois qu'elle était allée en bordure de la ville avec sa mère. De sa position dans les bois, en-dehors de la cité, elle n'avait pas pu voir les petits qui la chantaient, mais leurs voix étaient parvenues jusqu'à elle. Les mots semblaient s'être gravés dans sa mémoire aussitôt, c'était la première chanson qu'elle entendait, la seule qu'elle connaissait.</p><p> </p><p>« Cours plus vite que le vent, » continua-t-elle à travers ses larmes. « Cache-toi, petit enfant, cache-toi et sois méchant... »</p><p> </p><p>Elle devait se concentrer pour chanter, se concentrer sur les mots et la mélodie, même s'ils passaient ses lèvres dans un murmure ils semblaient chasser les autres sons que ses mains sur ses oreilles ne suffisaient pas à bannir.</p><p> </p><p>« Si Jafar t'attrape, il te découpera, si Ursula t'attrape, elle t'étouffera... »</p><p> </p><p>Ses larmes cessèrent petit à petit, elle prit une lente inspiration et continua de chanter doucement alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient et que sa poitrine se desserrait.</p><p> </p><p>« Si Facilier t'attrape, sûr qu'il te vendra... »</p><p> </p><p>Les cris semblaient se tarir, elle essaya de se concentrer sur son livre de nouveau. Il traitait de biologie, elle n'en avait encore jamais lu sur un tel sujet, il y avait des schémas et tout un tas d'informations dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, elle l'avait trouvé sur les étagères de sa mère en bas, dans le laboratoire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'était pas censée se servir, n'était même pas censée descendre sans sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>« Si la Reine t'attrape, elle t'empoisonnera... »</p><p> </p><p>Mais Grimhilde lui avait appris à mentir et à dissimuler, et Evelyn n'était rien de moins qu'une excellente élève.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Printemps, huitième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'aurait pas dû.</p><p> </p><p>Mais durant sa dernière sortie, il était tombé sur un vieux livre, un livre sur l'électronique, et depuis il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Alors il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et il n'avait pas fini ses corvées, et maintenant elle était rentrée et il était trop tard.</p><p> </p><p>« CARLOS ! »</p><p> </p><p>Il tremblait, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, s'agitait, attrapa l'éponge, passa un coup sur un comptoir qui ne serait jamais propre, attrapa le balais.</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fichu ?! »</p><p> </p><p>« J-je... » gémit-il.</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourna vers elle lentement et la vit debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine, un poing sur sa hanche, une cigarette allumée entre les doigts de son autre main, un long manteau de fourrure sur les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Fausse</em>, fausse fourrure, il n'y avait pas d'animal sur l'île.)</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'avançait vers lui lentement, soudain calme comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, et il savait que ce n'était jamais bon signe.</p><p> </p><p>« Mon linge ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix presque un murmure, chaque syllabe allongée.</p><p> </p><p>Il se figea de terreur, incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir.</p><p> </p><p>« Je... je... »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne sais même plus <em>parler </em>? »</p><p> </p><p>Sa gorge sèche se serra encore plus mais parler ne servait jamais à rien de toute façon, faire ou non les corvées ne servait jamais à rien.</p><p> </p><p>Les yeux de Cruella s'allumèrent brusquement d'une rage folle, elle tendit le bras, attrapa la main de Carlos et il gémit en lâchant le balais qu'il tenait.</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'avais rien demandé et il a fallu qu'ils m'envoient un incapable. J'aurais pu avoir un magnifique petit dalmatien ! Un beau chiot à la fourrure douce et chaude, oui... mais je me retrouve avec <em>toi</em>... Assieds-toi ! Assieds-toi sur cette chaise <em>tout de suite</em> ! »</p><p> </p><p>La brûlure de la cigarette au-dessus de son coude lui fit fermer les yeux, un couinement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge avec un sanglot.</p><p> </p><p>« Arrête ! A-arrête... »</p><p> </p><p>Il lutta pour ne pas se débattre, savait que ce serait pire s'il le faisait, elle prendrait le balais, une assiette, une chaise, n'importe quel objet qui lui passerait sous la main et s'acharnerait.</p><p> </p><p>« Tais-toi ! »</p><p> </p><p>Elle recommença, juste au-dessus de la première brûlure, et il ne put retenir son mouvement de recul, essaya de se dégager avec un petit cri.</p><p> </p><p>Alors elle le poussa en arrière et il fut incapable de ne pas tomber sur le sol froid avec la chaise, essaya de protéger son bras et sanglota.</p><p> </p><p>« Tes actions ont des conséquences ! Des <em>conséquences </em>! » Sa voix partit dans les aigus et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se demanda où étaient Horace et Jasper, les hommes de main de sa mère. Une interruption aurait été la bienvenue. « Tout est de ta faute, idiot !! Au moins celui de Jafar lui sert à quelque chose ! Tu es <em>inutile. </em>»</p><p> </p><p>Il eut juste le temps de protéger sa tête pour éviter qu'un pot en fer ne l'assomme et retint un nouveau sanglot lorsqu'il la vit ramasser le balais.</p><p> </p><p>« Tous les chiens doivent être dressés, Carlos. Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il que je perde mon temps avec toi avant que tu retiennes un ordre ? »</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard, quand il se traîna jusqu'à son placard, éreinté, endolori, des larmes plein les joues et des bleus plein le corps, Carlos se dit qu'il aurait préféré lui aussi qu'Auradon envoie un dalmatien à sa place.</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi il n'aurait jamais existé.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Été, treizième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Le talent de Jay pour le vol avait vite fait le tour de la petite île. Il ne faisait que s'affiner avec le temps. Sa renommée rendait sa tâche difficile, mais il aimait les challenges.</p><p> </p><p>Il devait servir son père, remplir les étagères de la boutique, c'était sa fonction. Pas de butin, pas d'abris, et s'il y avait bien une chose que tous sur l'Île savaient, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais, <em>jamais </em>être dehors après le coucher du soleil. Entre les températures qui chutaient drastiquement et les mécréants qui profitaient de la nuit pour fomenter et mettre à exécution leurs plans tordus, il valait mieux être sûr de soi pour vouloir passer toute une nuit sous les nuages.</p><p> </p><p>Le tempérament de Jafar n'était pas non plus à prouver, et Jay avait plus d'une cicatrice sur le corps qui l'attestaient. Car même le meilleur des voleurs avait des mauvaises journées. La plupart des habitants craignaient Jafar pour son influence, ses marchés douteux, ses coups fourrés, Jay le craignait pour sa haute stature, pour son regard froid, pour sa canne.</p><p> </p><p>Chaque fois qu'il arrivait avec de nouvelles prises, il espérait. Espérait voir dans ces yeux noirs une étincelle de fierté, espérait entendre un compliment à son encontre, juste une fois. Ça n'était jamais arrivé malgré ses prouesses. Et puis un soir quelques mois plus tôt justement, un soir où il n'avait rien pu ramener car il avait été occupé avec Mal et les autres, Jafar avait levé une nouvelle fois sa vieille canne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu n'es qu'un avorton ! Je te loge, j'ai sacrifié de précieuses ressources pour qu'on t'apprenne à voler, et tu oses revenir les mains vides ! Ton existence même est une insulte !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce soir-là, Jay avait eu le ventre semi plein car Mal, Carlos, Evie et lui avaient chapardé et échangé leurs trouvailles contre de la soupe, du pain sec, une conserve de légumes et de l'eau presque claire. Ce soir-là, Jay avait eu la tête pleine de leurs rires exaltés alors qu'ils avaient couru ensemble à travers les mines d'Hadès après leur vol réussi. Ce soir-là, Jay s'était senti presque bien.</p><p> </p><p>Ce soir-là, Jay, alors qu'il s'était trouvé en face de son père armé de sa canne, s'était rendu compte qu'il avait grandi. Tellement qu'il faisait désormais presque la taille de Jafar, que ses muscles gagnés à force de combats de rue surpassaient ceux de son paternel vieillissant.</p><p> </p><p>Ce soir-là, lorsque Jafar avait levé son bras, Jay avait esquivé, bloqué son coup et repoussé violemment son père qui avait reculé de deux pas. Puis il l'avait contourné et, la terreur au ventre, était allé rejoindre le coin de la boutique où il dormait sur un tapis, prenant garde à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Au moment de s'allonger, pour la première fois de sa vie, Jay avait vu dans le regard de Jafar quelque chose de nouveau. Un doute, peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>Depuis, Jafar ne l'avait plus frappé avec sa foutue canne, mais il se montrait plus gourmand, voulait toujours plus de prises.</p><p> </p><p>D'un autre côté, depuis que Jay faisait partie de la bande de Mal, il avait moins de soucis pour trouver de nouvelles cibles. Les guerres de territoire lui offraient plein d'opportunités, et c'était plus facile de trouver de la nourriture à plusieurs, il mangeait donc un peu mieux.</p><p> </p><p>Comment il s'était retrouvé embrigadé restait un mystère. Ça s'était fait rapidement. Il avait entendu parler de Mal, bien sûr. Comment faire autrement, avec le pouvoir de sa mère, avec la réputation que se forgeait doucement son héritière. Il l'avait vue, ici et là dans le centre de la cité, avec les hommes et les gobelins de Maléfique, à collecter les taxes, à semer la peur et le chaos sur son territoire, à défendre ses frontières. On la disait excellente combattante, bonne voleuse et tacticienne plutôt brillante. Un tempérament explosif, une grande gueule et les talents qui allaient avec. Quelqu'un à ne pas se mettre à dos, visiblement, alors Jay était resté loin d'elle et de ses gens.</p><p> </p><p>Pour survivre, il fallait savoir qui éviter.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait déjà vu trop de corps être balancés à l'océan.</p><p> </p><p>Jusqu'au jour où son chemin avait croisé celui de Mal dans la baie des pirates. Tous les deux avec des hommes à leur trousse, lui pour un vol, elle... Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Ils s'en étaient tirés grâce à une alliance passagère. Puis cette alliance avait été recréée pour un autre coup et il s'était retrouvé lieutenant de Mal, déterminée à se détacher de sa mère et à faire ses preuves.</p><p> </p><p>Les talents de la jeune fille servaient à Jay. Ses capacités de voleur étaient utiles à Mal. Il n'en fallait pas plus, sur l'Île.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Carlos et son talent pour l'ingénierie et l'électronique les avait rejoints. Et enfin, Evie, ses poisons et ses crèmes, et son sourire cachant si joliment ses réelles intentions.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient tous le même âge. Ils étaient tous arrivés sur ce caillou de la même façon. Et chacun à leur manière, ils étaient tous esclaves des attentes irréalisables de leurs parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inutile. Déchet. Vaurien.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jay n'avait jamais demandé à exister.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il saurait survivre.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Été, quatorzième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>La peur était la seule chose valable sur l'Île. Mal aimait l'inspirer, comme sa mère l'inspirait à tous, même à tous ces débiles des royaumes.</p><p> </p><p>Les criminels de seconde zone ne la regardaient jamais directement, seuls les Méchants les plus puissants et parfois leur descendance osaient s'adresser à elle. Elle avait l'habitude d'inspirer la crainte, l'ombre de sa mère la suivait partout où elle allait. En dehors de ses ennemis, en dehors des guerres de frontières ou des affrontements qui leur en donnaient le droit, personne n'oserait poser un doigt sur elle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle appartenait à Maléfique, et personne n'était assez fou pour toucher ce qui était à Maléfique – ou presque, mais ils en payaient toujours le prix.</p><p> </p><p>Ses premières années de vie avaient été passées parmi les gobelins. Dès ses quatre ans, sa mère avait pris en charge son éducation. Écriture, calcul, lecture en tous genres, pour conquérir des royaumes, il fallait les connaître, il fallait savoir. Les leaders étaient des gens brillants, personne ne craignait les idiots.</p><p> </p><p>Les hommes et les gobelins de sa mère lui avaient appris à manier couteau, sabre et poings. À voler. À survivre.</p><p> </p><p>Dès ses sept ans, elle avait dû travailler pour obtenir de quoi se nourrir. Était partie avec monstres et soldats récolter les taxes (matière première, nourriture, armes, items en tous genres), effrayer et bousculer les petites gens, détruire des maisons au besoin. Si la journée était bonne, Mal avait droit à un repas. Si la journée était mauvaise, un petit cachot humide et froid duquel elle ressortait toujours dangereusement affaiblie.</p><p> </p><p>Personne n'aimait les faibles. Les faibles crevaient de faim, les faibles se faisaient tabasser dans la rue, les faibles se faisaient arracher tout ce qu'ils avaient, les faibles se faisaient pendre au bout d'une corde. Les faibles ne dirigeaient pas, les faibles n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Et le pouvoir était tout ce qui comptait.</p><p> </p><p>Alors Mal était devenue forte. Elle avait survécu et avait observé et avait appris.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait quatorze ans et les gens s'écartaient sur son chemin et celui de sa bande. Pas les laquais de sa mère, non, <em>les siens</em>. Une vingtaine d'adolescents qui lui obéissaient en échange d'un peu de protection et d'une part des butins. Et elle s'était trouvée trois excellents lieutenants, forts comme elle, intelligents comme elle.</p><p> </p><p>Pas comme les crétins pathétiques tels Uma, Harry et les autres pirates, les filles Facilier ou cet enfoiré d'Anthony, pas comme tous ces gamins inutiles qui traînaient sur l'île et qui savaient ni se défendre ni attaquer, et surtout pas endurer.</p><p> </p><p>Non, ses lieutenants étaient des survivants, c'était ça qui faisait leur force. Ils fonctionnaient parfaitement ensemble. Connaissaient leurs points forts, anticipaient leurs mouvements et leurs décisions en cas de combat, se faisaient assez confiance pour se tourner le dos si les ennuis arrivaient. Elle pouvait dire sans même les regarder quand Jay allait perdre patience et s'apprêtait à jouer des poings, quand Carlos avait repéré une pièce détachée utile dans les environs, quand Evie souhaitait prendre le contrôle d'une négociation parce qu'elle avait compris la faiblesse de leur opposant.</p><p> </p><p>Tous étaient utiles.</p><p> </p><p>Jay et sa force et son agilité et ses talents pour le vol. Il se montrait également grand séducteur et son bagou leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.</p><p> </p><p>Le charme, c'était aussi l'atout d'Evie. Evie et ses manières impeccables, sa beauté, ses grands sourires faussement naïfs. Evie et sa langue aussi acérée que ses couteaux. Evie et ses talents en couture, en potions et en décoctions en tout genre.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos, qui pouvait devenir totalement invisible, silencieux, rapide, brillant, qui avait des capacités que personne d'autre n'avait sur l'Île, qui avait mis la main sur un tas de manuels sur l'électronique et la mécanique et qui était capable de tout réparer, de tout construire.</p><p> </p><p>Tous étaient <em>indispensables.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ils lui permettaient de prendre de la distance avec Maléfique, un peu d'indépendance aussi fausse et éphémère soit-elle. De prendre un peu de pouvoir à elle, rien que pour elle.</p><p> </p><p>Mal avait besoin de ce pouvoir pour respirer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il est hors de question que mon héritière se montre faible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Qui t'a fait un bleu au visage ? N'es-tu même pas capable de te défendre ? Tu crois que je vais accepter que tu sois vue comme une cible possible ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fais-moi honneur, Mal. Si tu ne me sers pas, tu n'as aucune raison d'exister.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C'est tout ? Tu as le sang des dragons en toi, et c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Va, et ne me déçois pas !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maléfique était beaucoup de choses. Puissante. Manipulatrice. Forte. Intelligente. Froide.</p><p> </p><p>Mal la scrutait, attendait, observait, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu la moindre trace de faiblesse chez sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>Ni la moindre reconnaissance ou fierté à son encontre, mais Mal doutait que ça viendrait un jour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Les émotions comme l'amour ou l'amitié, l'empathie, la pitié, toutes ses imbécilités dans ces livres qu'ils nous envoient, ce sont des notions dégradantes. Des faiblesses, Mal. Seuls les vermines et les dégénérés ont ces faiblesses. Tu dois savoir les reconnaître, t'en servir, écraser toute personne en faisant montre, c'est compris ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mal avait une très bonne mémoire. Elle comprenait tout, toutes ces leçons, les intégrait, les laissait la façonner.</p><p> </p><p>Elle survivait.</p><p> </p><p>Cette toute petite île rocheuse où ils s'entassaient était son royaume. Beaucoup de tout petits ne survivaient pas bien longtemps, et entre le froid, la faim, le désespoir, la maladie et les guerres de territoire pas mal d'adultes étaient morts ces dix-huit dernières années. Auradon avait essayé de réguler les choses plusieurs fois au début, sans succès. Elle supposait qu'ils n'aimaient plus prendre le risque d'ouvrir la barrière pour laisser entrer leurs chevaliers, alors ils les laissaient faire leur vie depuis longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Deux fois par semaine, les cargos apportaient des restes de nourriture (avariés, talés ou passés), des boites de conserve, des médicaments et produits hygiéniques, des tissus usés et des vêtements élimés, des livres, parfois du bois et des outils rouillés, des vieux appareils, des fournitures abîmées. Les habitants passaient leur temps à chercher, voler, échanger, marchander. Mal avait récupéré au fil des ans tout son matériel d'art ainsi (des bombes à moitié vides, des crayons déjà utilisés, des carnets dont il manquait la moitié des pages – tout ce qui arrivait d'Auradon était au mieux d'occasion).</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment Auradon avait essayé d'instaurer une école au début, ça avait tenu deux ans. Lorsque la plus grosse préoccupation était la survie, apprendre des équations n'avait aucun sens. Quant aux choses utiles, comme forger l'acier, travailler le bois, coudre ou encore préparer des onguents, il était hors de question de les enseigner à de potentiels ennemis. Le savoir était le pouvoir, les compétences autant de ressources précieuses. C'était pourquoi Mal et les autres descendants de grands noms savaient tous lire et écrire et avaient de bonnes notions dans certains domaines. Leurs parents tenaient à ce qu'ils ne les ridiculisent pas et montrent à tous leur statut.</p><p> </p><p>Mais en réalité c'était eux qui étaient ridicules. Beaucoup agissaient comme si la barrière allait un jour disparaître, comme s'ils allaient récupérer leur gloire d'antan et assouvir leur soif de vengeance. Combien de fois Mal avait-elle entendu Maléfique parler de Stefan, de Leah, d'Aurore, des fées ? C'était pathétique.</p><p> </p><p>Leur seul avenir, c'était cette foutue île. Leur seul pouvoir, celui qu'ils pouvaient exercer sur leurs pairs.</p><p> </p><p>Alors Mal faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, jonglait entre les ordres de sa mère et son propre gang, écrasait tout le monde sur son passage et se saisissait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait.</p><p> </p><p>Aucune faiblesse. La seule personne qui lui inspirait de la crainte, c'était Maléfique, et Maléfique faisait flipper tout le monde, alors elle ne considérait pas ça comme une faiblesse. La simple présence de sa mère pouvait faire tomber à genoux le plus fort des hommes.</p><p> </p><p>Pas d'émotion, à part la colère et la rage, mises à profit.</p><p> </p><p>Mal s'en sortait très bien.</p><p> </p><p>Vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin... elle s'en sortait bien <em>avant</em>. Si elle devait l'avouer, elle dirait qu'il y avait eu quelques grains de sable dans sa machine bien rodée ces dernières années.</p><p> </p><p>Un grain de sable comme ce jour-là, où elle avait vu les déchirures en sang sur le dos de Jay lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. Il n'avait pas eu son rictus amusé, ce jour-là. Mais Jay savait se défendre, et puis c'était la colère qui avait serré le cœur de Mal, non ? Jafar n'avait pas grand pouvoir sur l'Île, mais il en avait sur son héritier et son caractère n'était plus à prouver. Si Mal avait considéré un instant tout un plan pour se débarrasser de l'ex vizir, ce n'était que pour se saisir de sa boutique et de tous ses trésors, pas pour Jay. Mais Maléfique était constamment en affaire avec ce vieux fourbe, et Jay n'avait pas tardé à tenir tête à son paternel, alors Mal avait renoncé.</p><p> </p><p>Un grain de sable comme ces rares fois où elle parvenait à déceler les ombres dans les yeux d'Evie, à voir derrière le sourire pour sentir toutes les cassures chez la jeune fille. Ce jour-là, Evie avait été malade, malade, tellement malade que même Jay avait semblé paniquer. Ce n'était pas la douleur et les vomissements qui pouvaient les assaillir quand la nourriture provenant de la côte était trop avariée, non, c'était autre chose, c'était pire. Apparemment Grimhilde n'empoisonnait pas que sur contrat ou par vengeance, elle le faisait aussi pour punir ou éduquer – le fait que tuer son héritière ne l'avancerait à rien semblait lui échapper. Evie avait survécu pour voir leur treizième année. Et peut-être que Mal avait eu envie d'aller saccager ces ruines qui servaient de château à la vieille rombière, mais elle avait besoin de manger, et la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait essayé de s'en prendre à la sorcière, il y avait eu huit morts non expliquées et personne n'avait compris comment elle avait réussi son coup.</p><p> </p><p>Un grain de sable comme quelques jours plus tôt quand Evie, Jay et elle avaient été au repaire en train de monter leur défense contre les pirates et que Carlos était arrivé, tenant à peine debout, si maigre pour un gamin de quatorze ans. Ils avaient déjà vu les marques sur lui mais jamais à ce point-là. Il n'était plus que contusions et bleus et sang. La folie de Cruella faisait sa protection, personne n'osait l'approcher de peur de finir écorché, mais Carlos n'avait pas pu travailler pendant deux semaines et tout ça pour des fausses peaux mal rangées ? Mal avait eu des projets, cette semaine-là, et elle avait eu besoin de Carlos. C'était pour ça et uniquement pour ça que les manteaux de la tarée s'étaient retrouvés dans son établi en feu. Et si l'un des deux hommes de main de De Vil avait fait partie du barbecue, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait une fois par le passé tenté d'arnaquer les siens, ni avec un quelconque avertissement à l'encontre de la dégénérée, mais tout à voir avec le plus <em>pur</em> des hasards, compris ?</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas qu'elle était <em>attachée à eux</em>, mais ils étaient ses lieutenants, ses alliés. Elle était leur capitaine, et il y avait des règles, elle leur devait protection. Et puis elle n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses choses. Elle avait une réputation, et la réputation faisait partie du pouvoir, c'était vital.</p><p> </p><p>Le secret aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Et il y avait un secret sur l'Île de l'Oubli. Un secret que seuls certains habitants connaissaient et qui n'avait certainement jamais fait son chemin jusqu'à Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>Toute forme de magie n'avait pas disparu. Ces idiots avaient oublié que le sort tissé dans la barrière destiné à annihiler toute magie ne pouvait être parfait avec autant de praticiens noirs dans un aussi petit espace.</p><p> </p><p>Malgré le peu de magie dans l'air, le sang des sorcières leur permettait de garder certains avantages, et Evie et sa mère n'avaient pas réussi à développer les potions les plus létales et vicieuses de l'Île avec de simples recettes de cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne doutait pas que d'autres lignées avait ce petit avantage, Ursula et sa fille, les Facilier, Hadès, d'autres encore.</p><p> </p><p>Dans les veines de Mal coulait la magie des fées et des dragons, alors ses sens avaient toujours été plus développés, elle pouvait voir la nuit et possédait des réflexes vifs utiles lors des combats. Elle guérissait plus vite, et se montrait plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Ses yeux s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle sentait la magie monter à la surface, la plupart du temps en raison de sa colère. Un moyen d'intimidation plus qu'appréciable. Dans un monde comme le sien, un tel avantage n'avait pas de prix.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement ce qu'elle possédait, Maléfique l'avait aussi. Avec un contrôle et une puissance bien plus grande, car Mal ne connaissait que ce goût amputé et pathétique de la véritable magie qu'elle pourrait posséder si la barrière n'existait pas. Cet instinct en elle, celui du dragon, lui susurrait toujours des choses, des choses sombres, des choses qu'elle ne pouvait que transformer en mots qui inondaient son esprit parfois, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Il lui disait de <em>prendre tuer blesser fais-le trouve-le sauve-toi bats-toi frappe arrache brûle brûle brûle </em>et parfois, juste parfois, elle lui cédait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le combattre, ou s'y abandonner.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas si cette petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle, le dragon peut-être, la consumerait si la barrière tombait un jour. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire sur sa nature, sur elle-même, sur son contrôle.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle le sentait et l'entendait, tous les jours, et quand la voix se faisait plus forte, quand elle faisait face à sa mère qui la défiait du regard avec cet air narquois, qui la défiait de répondre, de la contredire, l'instinct prenait presque le dessus et lui susurrait de <em>se soumettre obéir s'agenouiller. </em>C'était en général dans ces moments-là que la peur prenait le pas sur sa rage, que Mal se battait pour garder le contrôle sur son propre esprit tout comme sur la situation, dans ces moments-là que sa mère semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et semblait s'en amuser, dans ces moments-là que Mal perdait et que sa mère gagnait et que la magie dans son sang réagissait à la magie dans le sang de Maléfique, supérieure, toujours supérieure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu crois vraiment que je n'allais pas comprendre que c'est toi qui t'en es pris à De Vil ? Et je devrais croire que c'est pour... quoi ? Une assertion de pouvoir ? En plein territoire des Facilier ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt en rapport avec son avorton, celui qui traîne avec ton petit groupe ? Que t'ai-je dit des faiblesses ? Il est hors de question que tu portes mon nom et te montres aussi <b>misérable </b>!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pas de réponse possible, pas de mensonge possible, et la magie dans son sang et celle de Maléfique dans le sien et un mouvement de main et le feu dans ses veines...</p><p> </p><p>Parfois, juste parfois et pour trois personnes uniquement, (par devoir uniquement), Mal pouvait être faible. Elle pouvait même être prête à en subir les conséquences.</p><p> </p><p>À hurler de douleur, à sangloter malgré elle, mais même dans ces instants jamais <em>jamais</em> elle ne suppliait.</p><p> </p><p>(Jamais à voix haute.)</p><p> </p><p>Avancer, endurer, survivre.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ça, être fort.</p><p> </p><p>O</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Des mesures avaient été prises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam, Marraine et Belle commencent à comprendre à quel point ils ont échoué par le passé. Et pendant ce temps, Mal et les autres sont loin de se tourner les pouces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« All my friends are heathens, take it slow<br/>Wait for them to ask you who you know<br/>Please don't make any sudden moves<br/>You don't know the half of the abuse »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Heathens, by Twenty One Pilots</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La gêne ne faisait pas partie des choses que ressentait Audrey.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait tellement d'émotions qu'elle devait contrôler et enterrer constamment qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en ajouter une qui n'avait que peu d'importance au fond.</p><p> </p><p>Donc quand ses camarades et Ben avaient parlé des mots de Jay tout le week-end, pleins de curiosité et de honte et de tristesse, Audrey était restée composée et avait écouté, en silence, sans intervenir, sans trahir les pensées qui passaient dans son esprit, comme on le lui avait si bien appris.</p><p> </p><p>Coincée quelque part entre la noblesse passionnée de son père, roi modèle et admiré, la fraîcheur et la grâce de sa mère, reine à la fois appréciée et dénigrée, et les attentes exigeantes et sans fin de sa grand-mère, amère et digne, Audrey parvenait à être leur héritière à tous en gardant le contrôle sur chacun de ses agissements.</p><p> </p><p>Née dans le palais de ses parents avec le printemps, Audrey avait passé son enfance dans une immense propriété élégante et dans le parc qu'affectionnait tant Aurore et que la reine parcourait toujours pieds nus malgré les critiques de ses homologues. Aurore qui s'habillait le plus simplement possible dès que les visiteurs quittaient le palais, qui avait tellement, tellement de mal à se taire, à rester à sa place, malgré toutes les leçons tardives de Leah, malgré toutes ses attentes.</p><p> </p><p>Alors Leah, qui n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil des seize années perdues avec sa fille, qui n'avait jamais su vraiment cacher sa déception face à la liberté d'esprit qu'affichait Aurore, Leah avait pris Audrey sous son aile dès sa naissance. Elle avait tenu à ce que son éducation soit conforme à la tradition. Préceptrices, cours de danse, d'étiquette, de cuisine, de couture, bals après soirées mondaines après visites diplomatiques après thés de l'après-midi après présentations officielles, Audrey avait rempli son rôle à la perfection.</p><p> </p><p>Et Audrey était devenue la princesse parfaite qu'elle avait tant désirée, et Leah avait ainsi cessé d'exiger des choses d'Aurore qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner.</p><p> </p><p>De six ans son aîné, le prince Aurel avait été éduqué tel l'héritier qu'il était. Depuis la fin de ses études, il se tenait au côté de Philippe pour apprendre à diriger Auroria.</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant d'être le premier dans la ligne de succession et son futur monarque, Aurel était surtout un frère quasi inconnu avec lequel Audrey n'avait que peu passé de temps. Tandis qu'elle avait été accaparée par Leah, lui restait dans l'ombre de leur père et de leur grand-père.</p><p> </p><p>Le roi Philippe plaçait son peuple avant toute chose et adorait ses terres bien plus qu'il n'appréciait les jeux politiques. Il se retenait d'aller chercher sa si célèbre épée chaque fois que des nobles murmuraient après le passage de la femme qu'il aimait tant. Ses yeux s'illuminaient toujours quand il les posait sur Audrey, et il n'avait jamais eu que des compliments pour elle, des mots doux.</p><p> </p><p>Philippe avait été un fervent défenseur de la création de l'Île, comme le roi Stefan et le roi Hubert. Maléfique, bien qu'affaiblie, avait réussi à survivre à une épée enchantée en plein cœur, alors bien sûr qu'il avait fallu créer cette prison et bien sûr qu'il avait fallu éloigner ce monstre de leur famille. Bien qu'elles n'avaient pas eu droit de vote, Leah et Aurore les avaient soutenus.</p><p> </p><p>Difficile de ne pas comprendre ces décisions lorsqu'Audrey voyait encore danser toute la tristesse dans le regard de Leah, lorsqu'elle savait que Stefan n'aurait à jamais qu'un seul regret quant à son règne, sous la forme d'une invitation pour un baptême. Ce qui était stupide, parce que Maléfique aurait sans doute maudit sa mère même d'une place officielle autour de la table, sa haine envers la couronne ne datant pas de cet événement mais plutôt du fait que le père de Stefan avait refusé de lui céder son royaume.</p><p> </p><p>Et il y avait Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, Raiponce,... Que dire de leurs enfances, à elles ? Un destin pire que celui d'Aurore, toutes réduites à l'état de prisonnière ou d'esclave pendant des années par des femmes emplies de haine, toutes avec des ombres dans les yeux et un tas de maladresses sociales qui les poursuivaient dans une société qui ne les pardonnait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Dans une société qui ne leur laissait pas oublier, malgré les décennies, malgré les faits accomplis.</p><p> </p><p>De l'opinion d'Audrey seule Raiponce s'en tirait bien mais Corona, petit royaume florissant, petit royaume progressiste, Corona avait un voleur pour prince consort et une reine qui voyait le monde avec tout l'émerveillement d'un enfant sans que les habitants et la cour du pays ne sourcillent. Alors Raiponce avait ce que peu d'entre elles possédaient au grand jour. Raiponce <em>régnait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Comme Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle, si éloignées pendant si longtemps de toutes ces dynamiques mortifères, et qui n'avaient que faire de l'opinion d'Auradon ou des autres royaumes sur leur manière de voir les choses, qui avaient maintenu leur pays hors de l'alliance en suivant la décision que leur défunt père avait prise à l'époque.</p><p> </p><p>Les voix de ces femmes comptaient, et malgré les regards dédaigneux de leurs pairs elles inspiraient respect et admiration, et si elles n'obtenaient pas l'attention qui leur était due alors elles s'imposaient avec un ton ferme, un sourire poli et un regard plein de fierté.</p><p> </p><p>Pourtant Leah lui avait appris qu'une bonne princesse facilitait la vie de son mari, une bonne princesse le complimentait, une bonne princesse gérait l'intendance du palais, organisait les plus somptueuses réceptions, n'avait aucun défaut et ne mettait jamais les hommes dans l’embarras. Une bonne princesse avait un esprit vif mais savait se taire, une bonne princesse pouvait tirer les ficelles mais n'en tirait jamais aucune gloire ni reconnaissance. Une bonne princesse était douce, et belle, et agréable.</p><p> </p><p>Alors Audrey était devenue la princesse parfaite pour sa grand-mère, polie, calculatrice et adorée.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey était devenue la princesse parfaite pour son père, éternelle enfant aux rires pétillants, espiègle et courageuse.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey était devenue la princesse parfaite pour sa mère, respectueuse des autres et de la nature, intelligente et libre.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey aurait dû devenir la princesse parfaite pour le prince Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Leurs royaumes étaient voisins, leurs parents étaient amis, ils étaient nés la même année. Toute leur vie ils s'étaient croisés à un nombre incalculable d'occasions. Chacune représentait un espoir pour leurs royaumes, beaucoup de ces instants avaient été l'objet de reportages télévisuels, d'articles de blog, de murmures dans les cafés.</p><p> </p><p>Leur amitié avait été une évidence.</p><p> </p><p>Le prince adoré et la princesse adorée étaient tombés amoureux, et ça aussi ça avait été une évidence.</p><p> </p><p>Leur amour avait été déclaré, comme dans tous les contes de fées, devant les caméras et sous les applaudissements.</p><p> </p><p>Public conquis, familles conquises, mission accomplie.</p><p> </p><p>Mais leur amour, loin des caméras et loin des attentes de leurs parents, avait fleuri pour des raisons bien différentes desquelles ils auraient dû s'aimer.</p><p> </p><p>Un secret parmi tant d'autres.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que ce n'était pas le prince ni la princesse, ça ne l'avait jamais été. C'était Ben et la pression de son père et ses doutes et sa timidité et son amour pour tout et pour rien et ses rêves de changements, de bouleversements et d'égalité, c'était Audrey et son amertume et sa solitude et son sens de l'humour et son envie de hurler, de crier et de tout casser et ses rêves de balayer les ombres pour ne voir que le soleil dans les yeux des gens autour d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>C'était Ben et Audrey, et personne ne le saurait jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas accompli leurs rêves, en tout cas. Et un rêve après l'autre, ils allaient pirater leur propre destinée, ils allaient balayer chacune de ces attentes poussiéreuses, ils allaient briser leurs chaînes et comptaient bien casser celles de beaucoup d'autres au passage.</p><p> </p><p>Le premier rêve, celui de Ben. L'Île, les enfants sur l'Île, les mystères autour de l'Île, et les regrets que l'Île faisait naître dans le cœur de beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se facilitaient la vie en commençant par celui-là.</p><p> </p><p>Mal, Evie, Carlos et Jay s'étaient faits très discrets pour le reste du week-end. En cours, ils restaient silencieux et n'attiraient pas l'attention. Ils passaient le moins de temps possible dans les couloirs, et n'étaient jamais dans la cafétéria pour le dîner. Quelques étudiants les avaient apostrophés, apparemment pas toujours avec sympathie, et ils n'hésitaient pas à répliquer mais ne dépassaient jamais les limites. Ils semblaient déterminés à rester aussi invisibles que possible, et ça allait tellement à l'encontre de leur personnalité que ça ne pouvait être qu'inquiétant.</p><p> </p><p>Ce mardi après-midi, Audrey avait dû aider plusieurs jeunes étudiants avec leurs devoirs, puis avait réglé un conflit entre deux amis, avait répondu à des courriers pour la presse, préparé son exposé d'Histoire de l'art et était allée remplir des papiers pour l'administration. Elle avait enfin un peu de temps pour elle alors que l'heure du dîner approchait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle pourrait peut-être rejoindre Sofia et Ally pour avoir une discussion complètement folle et superficielle sur les derniers potins et enfin oublier un peu la pression, mais ce plan tomba à l'eau bien vite.</p><p> </p><p>« C'était dingue, mec ! » criait Artie de Camelot en entrant dans le hall par l'une des portes qui menaient dans le parc.</p><p> </p><p>Il était accompagné d'autres membres de l'équipe de Tournoi, à savoir Herkie de l'Olympe et Scott Pilgrim, ainsi que quelques autres étudiants qui entouraient tous un Chad de Charmington un peu pâle, un rictus aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>Le couloir était presque vide, aussi ils la remarquèrent très vite, et Audrey savait très bien ce que voulait signifier la façon dont tous se figèrent face à elle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle plissa les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut une seconde où ils contemplèrent sans doute l'idée de se taire, mais Chad haussa les épaules, un air arrogant au visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Juste un désaccord avec la fille de Maléfique. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un désaccord ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Cette folle nous a provoqués ! » informa Scott. « Nous ne faisions que traverser les jardins pour rentrer ! »</p><p> </p><p>Oh, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup leur expression satisfaite... Elle ne doutait pas que Mal savait très bien insulter et provoquer et se défendre au besoin, mais elle savait aussi que ces trois-là avaient tendance à avoir une mauvaise influence les uns sur les autres.</p><p> </p><p>« Chad ? » demanda-t-elle, le ton plus ferme.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça va, j'ai rien fait à part me défendre, » rassura-t-il. « Elle sera juste un peu mouillée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mouillée ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait pas de fontaine de ce côté des jardins, seulement la piscine près des terrains de sport.</p><p> </p><p>« Il l'a juste poussée à l'eau, rien de grave, » s'amusa Herkie en haussant les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant qu'Audrey ne puisse répliquer, Jay sortit de nulle part, silencieux et rapide.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as quoi ? » gronda-t-il, et la froideur et la rage dans son regard poussa Chad à reculer d'un pas, surpris et effrayé.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est bon, elle va s'en remettre ! »</p><p> </p><p>« On ne peut pas nager, enfoiré ! »</p><p> </p><p>Si Jay n'avait pas déjà tourné les talons pour courir en direction des jardins, il aurait noté le choc sur le visage du prince, la panique dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'Audrey passa les portes pour courir à la suite de Jay, Chad était juste derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne savais pas ! » criait-il.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin vers la piscine, ils découvrirent Mal debout, trempée, la respiration courte mais bien vivante, en train d'essorer ses cheveux d'un air nonchalant. Jay s'arrêta près d'elle puis fit volte-face et fut sur Chad en une seconde. Le coup de poing qu'il lui asséna au ventre fit tomber le prince à genoux.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey ! » protesta Audrey mais Jay l'ignora, le regard glacé, et s'apprêta à frapper de nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, » appela tranquillement Mal, et ça suffit à arrêter net le garçon qui regagna sa place près d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille s'était redressée, et sa magie faisait briller l'iris de ses yeux verts. La terreur tourbillonna dans le ventre d'Audrey avant qu'elle se reprenne, elle lutta pour garder son expression calme et ignora toutes les protestations des élèves qui venaient de les rejoindre. Herkie aidait Chad à se relever, et Audrey savait que sa pâleur n'était pas seulement due au coup qu'il avait reçu.</p><p> </p><p>« Je veux que tout le monde rentre immédiatement, » ordonna Audrey posément, et si ses camarades essayèrent de résister, un seul regard de sa part les poussa à partir. Une fois certaine que tous s'étaient bien éloignés, elle se tourna vers les quatre restants. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce cher prince charmant prend très mal les remarques, » commenta Mal, ses yeux revenus à leur couleur naturelle fort heureusement, toute trace de sa magie absente. « Il en vient facilement aux mains, pour un continental. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était juste une blague, je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais pas nager, » se justifia une fois encore Chad, un bras autour de son ventre. « Tout le monde sait nager ! On apprend ça quand on est tout petits ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas nous, » contredit Jay, et la tension faisait vibrer tout son corps.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey sentait qu'il était prêt à sauter sur le prince à la première occasion, son regard et sa manière de se tenir, hautaine et menaçante, montrait qu'il avait l'habitude d'intimider, de se battre peut-être. Il était effrayant malgré sa minceur.</p><p> </p><p>Chad écarquilla les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais vous vivez sur une île ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Entourée d'une <em>barrière</em>, sombre connard ! Tu crois que vos parents ont mis des piscines à tous les coins de rue ?! »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne savais pas ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça semble être votre excuse pour beaucoup de choses. »</p><p> </p><p>D'accord, il y avait tellement à analyser derrière ces mots, mais Audrey en avait assez. Elle leva une main et fut surprise quand Jay lui laissa la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le regard que lui lançait Mal pour qu'il se taise.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce genre de comportements est puéril. Peu importe l'animosité que vous éprouvez les uns pour les autres, cette école est assez grande pour que vous vous évitiez. Chad, je n'ai même pas de mots pour qualifier ton comportement ce soir et une fois que tu auras été à l'infirmerie je veux te voir. Jay, ce genre de violence est intolérable, et nous allons aller voir la directrice immédiatement pour en parler, et il va aussi falloir qu'on parle de ton vocabulaire. Mal, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou fait pour que ça dégénère à ce point, mais j'ai l'impression que tu aurais aussi besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre. » La fille la fusilla du regard et Audrey dut lutter pour contrôler sa crainte. « Cela dit, est-ce que tu as besoin d'un passage à l'infirmerie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit platement Mal, réfrénant sans aucun doute son envie de lui dire sa façon de penser. « Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. C'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un essaye de me noyer, je sais sortir de l'eau. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'ai pas... » s'étrangla Chad, mais il semblait incapable de maintenir le regard de ses camarades ou même de terminer sa phrase.</p><p> </p><p>Et Audrey n'avait pas envie de songer à l'horreur de ce que Mal venait si aisément de lâcher.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Il avait beau savoir qu'il était à Auradon, Jay ne pouvait empêcher la nervosité de danser dans ses veines. L'adrénaline éveillait son instinct de survie, et tout en lui disait de frapper ou de fuir. Ses poings serrés, il luttait pour ravaler sa rage, et elle n'était pas toute tournée vers les stupides princes, non.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était tournée vers lui-même en premier lieu, parce qu'il était parti devant, avait laissé Mal quand elle lui avait donné son accord.</p><p> </p><p>Sa rage était aussi tournée vers Mal, parce que Mal aurait aisément tous pu les mettre à terre même sans sa magie et qu'elle avait choisi de les provoquer, de ne pas se défendre physiquement, peut-être – <em>sans doute</em> pour les tester.</p><p> </p><p>Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, assis dans le bureau de la directrice, Marraine face à eux, Prim debout derrière elle, Audrey debout derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ridicule.</p><p> </p><p>Il croisa les bras pour éviter de s'agiter, ne pouvait empêcher son genou de tressauter avec toute cette énergie qui menaçait de s'échapper de lui, de préférence de façon violente. Sur l'Île, il avait passé son temps à observer, guetter, courir, voler, bousculer, parfois se battre, à <em>survivre</em>, et même si les préparatifs pour leur mission avaient commencé, quelque chose en lui ne tenait plus en place. Il était déstabilisé après seulement quelques jours à Auradon, et ne savait pas comment remplir son rôle dans ce nouvel environnement.</p><p> </p><p>Et ceux qui ne remplissaient par leur rôle devenaient inutiles.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolé, » répéta encore une fois Chad, toute l'arrogance et le dédain qu'il leur avait témoignés depuis leur arrivée effacés par les remords – apparemment <em>sincères !</em> « Je ne savais pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas nager. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et qu'est-ce qui a mené à cette situation en premier lieu ? » interrogea Marraine, sa voix posée, mais le mécontentement et l'autorité dans son expression presque palpable.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se montrait étonnement imposante quand elle ne souriait plus avec son enthousiasme étrange.</p><p> </p><p>« Il avait des choses à dire sur ma mère, et j'avais des choses à dire sur la sienne, » expliqua tranquillement Mal avec un rictus. « Une fois à court de mots, il m'a poussée. Il faudrait peut-être ajouter un cours d'éloquence dans votre école guindée. »</p><p> </p><p>La fée fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Chad, je téléphonerai à tes parents pour leur parler de ton attitude. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. Audrey, je te remercie. »</p><p> </p><p>Les deux jeunes sortirent avec des salutations et Jay retint son soupir. Bien sûr que les enfoirés n'auraient rien, mais que Mal et lui allaient payer.</p><p> </p><p>Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le regard de Marraine et de Prim glisser sur Mal une fois encore. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa sa capitaine. Elle était presque sèche, avait retiré sa veste trempée pour la poser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil (Evie n'allait pas apprécier l'état du vêtement), ses jambes étendues devant elle, les bras croisés...</p><p> </p><p>Ses bras. Il y avait quelques cicatrices sur ses bras, certaines quasiment invisibles, d'autres évidentes. Une petite marque laissée par une brûlure, des coupures depuis longtemps guéries, parfois dues à des chutes, d'autres fois, comme les deux plus grandes, dues à des couteaux.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ces cicatrices qui attiraient l'oeil des deux femmes. Les gamins d'Auradon n'en avaient quasiment aucune, même sur l'Île leur petit groupe dénotait parfois par rapport à d'autres jeunes de leur âge. Mais Jay avait une cicatrice évidente qui barrait son sourcil droit et une petite sous sa lèvre inférieure, Mal en avait une très discrète près de son oreille gauche, une autre près de son cuir chevelu sur son front, une sur sa tempe, Carlos en avait du même genre sur le visage... Certainement les avaient-elles déjà remarquées celles-ci, non ?</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, » interpella Marraine finalement, « il me semble bien vous avoir expliqué que la violence n'est pas autorisée à Auradon. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et la tentative de meurtre, c'est autorisé ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Chad pensait uniquement faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ça s'appelle alors ? Un meurtre involontaire ? » répliqua-t-il, agacé.</p><p> </p><p>« Je comprends que – »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça m'étonnerait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors explique-nous, » invita Prim d'une voix calme. </p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez vos règles, nous avons les nôtres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sais que tu dois obéir à celles de l'école, » rappela Marraine. « Je sais que tu devais être inquiet mais – »</p><p> </p><p>« J'étais pas <em>inquiet</em>, » contredit-il froidement, essayant de ne pas bondir sur ses pieds. Témoigner de l'inquiétude serait une faiblesse et ce genre de faiblesses face à leurs parents avait toujours eu des conséquences. « Mal est ma capitaine. Je suis son lieutenant. Je défends. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que Mal ne peut pas se défendre seule ? »</p><p> </p><p>Jay garda la bouche fermée. Il ignorait pourquoi Mal avait préféré le silence jusqu'à maintenant, se demandait ce qu'elle cherchait, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça sans risquer de faire une gaffe, et tourner la tête vers elle pour avoir une direction à suivre serait un mouvement beaucoup trop parlant.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement les regards de la fée et de Prim s'étaient dirigés vers la jeune fille, qui haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez pris mes armes, » rappela-t-elle calmement. « Et ils étaient je sais pas combien, tous plus forts que moi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Se servir d'armes, est-ce régulier et normal sur l'Île ? » demanda la blonde, son ton posé.</p><p> </p><p>Jay savait que Mal cherchait à établir quelque chose, savait que c'était sa manière à elle de gérer cet endroit inconnu, ces gens, de canaliser sa colère et sa frustration.</p><p> </p><p>« Si on veut survivre, il vaut mieux avoir quelques atouts. »</p><p> </p><p>Ce regard, sur ses cicatrices. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère, dans les yeux de Marraine qui gardait le silence alors que Prim continuait.</p><p> </p><p>« Dans ce cas, je trouverais étonnant que tu ne saches pas te défendre sans tes armes. »</p><p> </p><p>« M'encourageriez-vous à mettre la raclée à un prince la prochaine fois qu'un de ces idiots me bouscule ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est aucunement ce que j'ai dit, et tu le sais bien. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendue si c'est ainsi que vous procédez sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous ne sommes plus sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, mais tu avais une raison pour agir ainsi face à Chad et aux autres. Espérais-tu apprendre quelque chose ? »</p><p> </p><p>Un amusement cynique habilla le visage de Mal, qui restait détendue, presque satisfaite.</p><p> </p><p>« Peut-être que j'ai appris plus que ce que j'espérais, » confia-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.</p><p> </p><p>« Et qu'as-tu appris ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce qu'on savait déjà de cet endroit. Beaucoup de jolis mots et de faux bons sentiments. Mais quand on gratte un peu la surface, quand on pousse quelques boutons... Eh bien il ne reste que l'arrogance, le dédain, la haine et la violence. » Mal posa son index contre son menton, son air pensif ouvertement moqueur. « C'est amusant, ça me rappelle un autre endroit... »</p><p> </p><p>« Chad s'est laissé emporté, poussé par l'effet de groupe. Et il est effectivement arrogant, malheureusement c'est un trait de caractère qui se retrouve parfois chez les enfants privilégiés. En revanche il ne s'est jamais montré violent par le passé, et il ne te hait pas. Sa méfiance est le fruit des histoires et des peurs intégrées depuis sa naissance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je doute qu'il ait eu peur une seule fois dans toute sa vie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il doit avoir peur du noir, » marmonna Jay, et Mal émit un petit son amusé.</p><p> </p><p>« Il t'a poussée dans la piscine, à court de répliques, mais c'est quelque chose que les jeunes font souvent pour s'amuser entre eux. Et tu sais nager, » remarqua Prim.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça fait que deux fois qu'on me balance à l'eau. La troisième fois je pourrai dire que je sais nager, c'est avec l'expérience qu'on apprend, tout ça tout ça. Est-ce qu'on peut en venir à la punition ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tous se tournèrent vers Marraine, qui avait l'air de sortir de ses pensées brusquement. Sa peau était pâle et son regard étrangement sombre.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai tapé ce crétin, » rappela Jay, ennuyé qu'elle les laisse dans le doute aussi longtemps. « Vous allez me mettre dans un cachot ? Me livrer aux gardes ? Vous allez me renvoyer sur l'Île ?  »</p><p> </p><p>L'idée lui broyait le ventre, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. S'il devait y retourner, lui rendraient-ils ses armes ?</p><p> </p><p>« Si c'est le cas, je repars avec lui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non ! » s'étrangla presque Jay en se redressant un peu plus, une terreur froide lui enserrant l'estomac. Il pourrait survivre, il saurait se débrouiller, mais si Mal remettait un pied là-bas et que Maléfique mettait la main sur elle... « C'est moi qui ai frappé le prince ! »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai – »</p><p> </p><p>« Personne ne retourne sur l'Île ! »</p><p> </p><p>Ils se turent, suspicieux.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres. »</p><p> </p><p>Même Prim semblait surprise.</p><p> </p><p>« Sérieux ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant. « Quand est-ce qu'on sera punis, alors ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Une dispute entre deux élèves ne justifie pas qu'on envoie un enfant en prison, et nous n'avons plus de cachot depuis longtemps. Je vous ai parlé de ce que vous encourriez si vous alliez à l'encontre du règlement de l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, et vous avez parlé d'exclusion, » rappela Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« De <em>l'école</em>, pas du royaume. Nous n'allons pas vous renvoyer là-bas au moindre faux pas. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de bagarre, est-ce que c'est compris ? » Il y avait quelque chose d'intense chez elle, des ombres dans son regard, et alors qu'elle essayait de leur sourire, un tremblement léger et incompréhensible entra dans sa voix sans briser son étrange gravité. « La violence n'est pas autorisée dans cette école, elle n'est un vecteur acceptable pour rien. Ni la colère, ni la frustration, ni la vengeance, rien ne l'excusera. Je vous ai déjà dit que si vous aviez un problème ou un différend, avec un élève ou un adulte, la seule chose à faire est de s'éloigner de la situation et au besoin d'aller en parler à Audrey, à Sam ou à moi-même. Et quand je dis que la violence n'est pas tolérée ici, je veux dire peu importe les circonstances, sous quelque forme que ce soit, et venant de qui que ce soit, <em>enfant comme adulte</em>. Ai-je été claire cette fois-ci ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal à l'aise, Jay détourna les yeux, essaya de ne pas réagir face à ce discours complètement ubuesque pour lui. Il pouvait sentir l'assurance de Mal s'effriter également, elle aussi restait silencieuse, et son immobilisme prouvait sa tension. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment cru le discours de Marraine la première fois, en tout cas en partie. Les adultes ne disaient jamais tout, et les adultes détenant l'autorité – détenant <em>le pouvoir, </em>s'en servait pour les contrôler. Et leurs parents les contrôlaient par la peur et par la violence.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas que Jay parvenait à imaginer Marraine faire du mal à un étudiant, mais il supposait que les gardes devaient être là pour autre chose que le décorum.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ? » insista Marraine.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suppose, » murmura celle-ci.</p><p> </p><p>« S'il-te-plaît, veille à passer le message à Evie et à Carlos. Vous pouvez partir. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay échangea un regard avec Mal et se leva, puis haussa les épaules et s'en alla, sa capitaine sur les talons. Il attendit d'être assez éloigné pour parler.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'était bizarre, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je t'avais dit de ne pas frapper un Auradonien ! »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était justifié, c'est la règle ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas ici ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Techniquement plein de gamins dans cette école ne sont pas Auradoniens, l'autre crétin est de Charmington. »</p><p> </p><p>« Te fous pas de moi ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça va ! Et pour Marraine ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'en sais rien. Attendons d'en parler aux autres. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Vous voilà enfin ! »</p><p> </p><p>L'excitation de Carlos était presque du niveau de celle qu'il avait montrée quand sa petite machine censée faire marcher leur télévision avait percé leur toit pour ouvrir pendant quelques secondes à peine un petit trou dans la barrière de l'Île.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jay en fermant la porte de la chambre. « Ne me dis pas que vous avez déjà trouvé une solution pour faire marcher ton invention ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Hein ? Oh, non ! Enfin, on a eu quelques idées en fait, et je pense que ça va marcher, parce qu'on peut combiner technologie et magie ici et j'ai fait un premier plan et Evie a eu une idée brillante – <em>mais</em> c'est pas ça dont je voulais parler ! Evie peut utiliser sa magie ! Elle peut faire le truc du miroir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille en question se tourna vers eux. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Le miroir, » dit-elle. « Je peux me servir de ma magie sur lui. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay laissa échapper un petit rire amusé alors qu'il secouait la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Chaque fois qu'on vous laisse du temps tous les deux, vous arrivez à vous surpasser et faire des trucs de dingues. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal sentit cette même affection pour Carlos et Evie qui débordait de ces mots malgré lui envahir sa poitrine et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, E ? Un truc comme Grimhilde faisait dans les histoires ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement. « Mais ça marche pas qu'avec son miroir magique ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Celui-là avait un esprit enfermé à l'intérieur, c'est différent, il était spécial. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu peux faire quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Si je dirige ma magie dans le miroir, elle est canalisée. Je ne peux pas lui demander de répondre et il ne parle pas, » prévint Evie, et Mal était sans doute la seule qui pouvait voir et comprendre son soulagement. « Mais je peux m'en servir pour voir ailleurs. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans d'autres miroirs. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sans rire ? Comme une fenêtre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Apparemment, mais Carlos ne voyait pas ce que je voyais, ma magie est invisible pour les autres. S'il y a un miroir dans une pièce, et que je connais cette pièce, je peux activer le miroir de mon côté et le connecter à l'autre. Je suppose que les miroirs sont des objets anciens et symboliques que la magie latente qui court partout sur ces terres lie entre eux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et il y a des tas de miroirs dans ce bâtiment, » compris le voleur avec un rictus. « On pourra surveiller les couloirs quand on aura besoin de sortir, ou quand on est au repaire. Moins de chance d'être pris ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Dommage qu'il y en ait aucun dans le bureau de Marraine. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était là-bas que vous étiez ? » demanda Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux humides, Mal ? Et c'est quoi cette odeur chimique ? <em>Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta veste ?! </em>»</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Ce serait tellement facile. Mal avait vu à quel point les provoquer était aisé, à quel point ils se laissaient entraîner par l'effet de groupe. À quel point ils étaient faibles, leur mesquinerie bien réelle mais enchaînée par leurs convenances.</p><p> </p><p>Pourtant elle avait été surprise par les regrets du prince tête-à-claques. Surprise par sa honte, sa peur, sa culpabilité. Mais ils étaient sans doute des sentiments tournés vers lui-même, en raison des conséquences qu'il risquait, pas vers son acte, et encore moins vers la fille de Maléfique.</p><p> </p><p>Ce serait facile, parce que ça ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils étaient dans l'école, et ils avaient déjà un repaire qui se remplissait très vite. Nourriture, eau, réchaud à gaz, casseroles, kit du parfait chimiste, ingrédients, pièces électroniques, ordinateur, outils et tous les manuels dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin – le tout volé bien entendu. Mais dans cette école où les placards débordaient de matériel, personne ne remarquerait rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait interdit à Evie de travailler sur des potions avant la nuit, ses efforts pour comprendre et maîtriser sa magie l'ayant déjà bien fatiguée, l'utiliser encore, même si faire des potions en demandait une infime partie, était hors de question avant plusieurs heures. Sa réserve de pouvoir grandirait à mesure que les jours passeraient, il était inutile de se fatiguer plus que de raison. Ils avaient encore le temps.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille travaillait donc sur des recettes, assise sur son lit, plusieurs bouquins de magie, de chimie, de biologie et d'herbologie ouverts autour d'elle, un calepin sur les genoux alors qu'elle prenait des notes pensivement.</p><p> </p><p>Quant à Mal, elle se concentrait, les yeux à demi-clos, essayait de comprendre à quel point sa magie faisait partie d'elle, à quel point le dragon lui obéissait. Le courant de pouvoir sous sa peau avait enfin cessé d'être désagréable mais il restait un avertissement, car c'était lui que Maléfique pouvait contrôler, c'était avec lui qu'elle la torturait, et c'était lui que Mal devait apprendre à dominer.</p><p> </p><p>Mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'éveiller cet héritage, il ne lui susurrait que des envies de destruction et elle refusait de l'écouter.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être devrait-elle commencer par plus petit...</p><p> </p><p>Elle se leva, s'étira. La plupart des étudiants devaient être en train de dîner, une fois encore ils avaient opté pour ne descendre qu'une fois le service terminé. Grignoter des friandises et des fruits dans leur chambre leur suffisait amplement après les deux premiers repas de la journée, et aller fouiller et se servir dans les cuisines vides d'employé restait grisant. Carlos et Evie iraient plus tard pour eux quatre, un peu avant le couvre-feu, ils mangeraient tous ensemble dans la chambre puis ils attendraient que la voie soit libre et monteraient dans leur repaire pour travailler quelques heures.</p><p> </p><p>Mal observa autour d'elle, la tapisserie, les drapés de leurs lits à baldaquin, et fronça le nez. Les sorts dans le livre que gardait Maléfique restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, elle en comprenait la construction, n'était pas certaine de savoir en quoi des mots pouvait l'aider à manier sa magie, mais elle supposait qu'elle pouvait essayer.</p><p> </p><p>Pas avec Evie sur le lit par contre.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, viens par là. »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, n'appréciant pas être dérangée dans son travail, mais obéit néanmoins.</p><p> </p><p>« D'accord ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais tenter un truc. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un truc ? Oh ! Attends, alors. Pas question que ça brûle. » Elle retourna rapidement vers son lit et récupéra ses notes. « Vas-y, » invita-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentant un peu ridicule, Mal souffla doucement puis essaya de se concentrer sur sa magie.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Que disparaissent ces couleurs qui m'importent peu, remplacées par la classe du violet et la majesté du bleu. </em>»</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose frétilla sous la peau de Mal, elle sentit la chaleur au creux d'elle et soudain les couleurs de la chambre changèrent. En une seconde le rose, le beige et les fleurs disparurent pour être remplacés par leurs couleurs préférées et Mal ne put s'empêcher de sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« C'était si facile... » murmura-t-elle avec stupéfaction, parce qu'elle n'avait rien eu à faire, en fait, juste quelques mots, une intention, un souhait, et sa magie avait fait le reste, avait modifié la réalité pour elle.</p><p> </p><p>« La classe du violet et la majesté du bleu ? » se moqua Evie. « Sérieusement ? »</p><p> </p><p>« La ferme. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es plus douée pour les arts plastiques que pour la poésie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et pour la magie, n'oublie pas – ah ! »</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<p><em>brûle tue brûle tout détruis-les détruis-les Mal obéis souviens-toi obéis brise la barrière <b>obéis –</b></em></p>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>« Mal ? Mal ! »</p><p> </p><p>Quand elle revint à elle, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, elle était à genoux, Evie devant elle, et elle avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle voyait à peine.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, » souffla-t-elle. « Ma magie... Ça va. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'au lit.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Le dragon. Utiliser la magie l'a provoqué, je crois ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ça, le dragon ? Ta magie, tu veux dire ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ma nature. Mon sang. Ma magie. Tout est lié, je sais pas comment. Il a un instinct qui lui est propre. Il obéit à Maléfique. Il est lié à elle. »</p><p> </p><p>En fait, Mal avait l'impression depuis qu'elle était à Auradon qu'il <em>était</em> Maléfique.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais demander à Carlos de faire des recherches là-dessus. Il dit qu'il y a eu des tas d'essais et d'études rédigés sur les Méchants et la magie après les dernières guerres. Peut-être qu'il trouvera quelque chose sur leur internet ou des références de livres qu'on pourrait trouver dans la bibliothèque. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal s'allongea, et malgré ses maux de tête et les nausées, un petit rictus naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue des nouvelles couleurs autour d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'elle regagnait son côté de la chambre, Evie riait doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux presque sentir ta satisfaction, » remarqua-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« On est magiques, E. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux ouvrir des fenêtres, tu changes les couleurs des meubles, et ces petits tours de passe-passe nous épuisent. C'est un peu limite pour un tel niveau d'arrogance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais imagine ce qu'on pourra faire dans deux ou trois semaines... »</p><p> </p><p>Un autre petit rire mélodieux lui répondit, et soudain Mal se fichait de ce qu'elles pourraient faire dans deux ou trois semaines, tant qu'elle pouvait entendre ce son de temps à autres.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Belle n'avait pas su que penser de la proclamation de son fils unique lors de son seizième anniversaire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait compris qu'il préparait quelque chose d'autrement plus ambitieux que ce que son époux et leurs amis avaient pensé, parce que Ben lui ressemblait. Doux, introverti, mais têtu et courageux. Et ses absences répétées les mois précédents le jour fatidique, l'étincelle dans son regard noisette, la nervosité qu'il avait presque réussi à cacher juste avant d'avancer vers les caméras...</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère. Ben ne prenait jamais quoi que ce soit ayant un lien avec son futur statut à la légère. Son dossier, ses arguments, son discours, tout avait été soigneusement préparé (et Belle avait pu reconnaître dans certaines tournures le travail d'Audrey, mais elle n'en dirait jamais rien).</p><p> </p><p>Si Adam avait été mécontent d'avoir été gardé dans le noir, s'il avait été contre cette idée, furieux par l'éventualité, il avait aussi été agréablement étonné, fier de l'audace et de la détermination de son héritier. Comme Belle, il avait su, au moment où Ben avait réussi à se faire entendre face au Conseil, que leur fils devenait adulte.</p><p> </p><p>Il devenait roi.</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'avait soutenu, bien sûr. N'avait pas été contre l'idée de faire venir parmi eux quelques enfants provenant de l'Île de l'Oubli, pas une seule seconde. Elle n'avait jamais partagé la crainte de son époux, ni ses réticences justifiées mais dictées par son rôle et ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son peuple plutôt que par son cœur. Mais même si elle espérait beaucoup de cette première initiative, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle apporterait. Personne ne le pouvait.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il se passait sur l'Île depuis trop longtemps, et cette première expérience façonnerait toute la politique à venir, tout le règne de Ben, peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>C'était un pari fou, une étape inévitable dans l'histoire de leur monde, et Belle ressentait un mélange d'appréhension, de joie et de curiosité chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce que cet avenir pourrait leur apporter.</p><p> </p><p>Une certaine rédemption, peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>Adam et Belle auraient aimé avoir été présents à l'arrivée des jeunes pour les accueillir officiellement, malheureusement ils avaient été en-dehors du royaume ces deux dernières semaines. Sur le chemin du retour, quelques heures plus tôt, un appel de Marraine leur avait fait savoir qu'il était impératif qu'ils se rendent au plus vite à Auradon Prep, car elle avait des informations primordiales à leur transmettre concernant les quatre adolescents de l'Île.</p><p> </p><p>Adam avait donc demandé à leur chauffeur de faire demi-tour, et c'était ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient en ce mardi soir à marcher dans les couloirs presque déserts de l'école privée de leur royaume, sans avoir été annoncés et de préférence sans que personne n'en fasse une histoire. Il leur arrivait de rendre visite aux étudiants et surtout à leur fils, ce n'était donc pas si exceptionnel de les voir dans les murs, mais ils ne tenaient pas à être vus ce soir.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement il était déjà plus de vingt-et-une heures et la plupart des pensionnaires étaient soit dans la bibliothèque à travailler, soit dans leurs chambres. Et puisque le bureau de Marraine se trouvait dans l'aile administrative du rez-de-chaussée, ils ne risquaient guère de croiser quiconque.</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut pourquoi ils furent si surpris de manquer rentrer dans un garçon au détour d'un couloir. L'adolescent en question, qui avait été en plein milieu d'une phrase, tête tournée vers la personne derrière lui, sursauta, se figea et perdit immédiatement toute trace du sourire qu'il avait eu.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Belle, et il fit carrément deux pas en arrière lorsqu'il avisa Adam derrière elle. Il pâlit, baissa la tête et un étrange petit gémissement qu'il sembla chercher à étouffer lui échappa.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard cherchait furtivement une issue<em>, </em>il avait l'air paniqué.</p><p> </p><p>Mais pas parce qu'il avait failli entrer en collision avec la reine et le roi d'Auradon – ni Belle ni Adam ne portait leur couronne, bijoux ou tenue d'apparat, habillés dans un costume sombre pour l'un et une robe violet pâle pour l'autre, des vêtements élégants mais confortables pour voyager.</p><p> </p><p>Non, ce garçon avait l'air effrayé par leur simple présence, deux adultes inconnus sortis du nulle part qui l'avaient pris par surprise, dont un d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les épaules et la mâchoire carrées, la stature toujours impressionnante même quand Adam essayait de tout faire pour apparaître inoffensif.</p><p> </p><p>Et ce garçon qui ne semblait pas les reconnaître, avec ses cheveux si étranges, sa tenue inhabituelle pour ces lieux (un pantacourt noir, déchiré sur un genou, des grosses baskets noires et blanches, un T-shirt rouge et blanc trop large), sa minceur accentuant sa silhouette toute en muscles et en tension,... Et qu'étaient ces cicatrices pâles et discrètes, certaines petites et rondes, sur ses bras ?</p><p> </p><p>Belle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'une voix féminine à la fois amusée et ennuyée ne lui parvienne quelques secondes avant que sa propriétaire fasse son apparition à la suite du garçon de l'Île.</p><p> </p><p>« Je t'ai dit de tourner à droite, pas d'aller tout droit, qu'est-ce que tu... »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle les vit sa voix s'éteignit, et en quelques secondes ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon puis sur eux, accrochèrent les armoiries sur la veste d'Adam, sur sa chevalière, le bracelet avec la pierre de naissance de Ben que Belle portait toujours – ce même genre de pierre qui était sertie dans l'anneau qui ne quittait pas le majeur de Ben depuis son quinzième anniversaire. Son regard brilla, elle pâlit, puis tout fut balayé en un clignement d'yeux et une expression neutre mais avenante ainsi qu'un petit sourire poli prirent le dessus.</p><p> </p><p>Elle passa devant le garçon, lui attrapa le poignet pour le guider légèrement derrière elle, et s'inclina devant eux avant de se redresser.</p><p> </p><p>« Vos Majestés, » salua-t-elle, sa voix douce et claire et innocente bien loin du ton espiègle et incisif qu'ils avaient pu entendre plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne rencontra pas leur regard alors qu'un tout petit son étranglé s'échappait du garçon qui regardait ses pieds. Ses jointures blanchirent lorsqu'elle serra davantage sa prise sur le poignet de son compatriote, peut-être pour l'enjoindre à se reprendre, peut-être pour l'empêcher de partir en courant, peut-être pour le rassurer.</p><p> </p><p>Mais malgré sa politesse et son expression ouverte, la jeune fille avait l'air tendue elle aussi, quelque chose dans ses appuis la trahissait, et ses yeux, bien que levés vers le visage de Belle (elle ne semblait pas vouloir ou pouvoir reposer le regard sur Adam) ne croisaient toujours pas les siens.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas de la timidité, ni tout à fait de la soumission et certainement pas du respect.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonsoir, » prononça Belle en retour, luttant pour ne pas les scruter (la fille n'avait pas de cicatrice, mais elle était trop maigre et trop pâle), gardant sa voix basse et douce alors que son cœur battait inexplicablement la chamade.</p><p> </p><p>Adam lui fit écho sans bouger derrière elle, sa voix profonde et posée. Il avait dû sentir l'effet involontaire qu'il avait sur les deux jeunes.</p><p> </p><p>La fille portait une tenue mêlant cuir et coton, legging et jupe, avec des bottes à talons lacées, le tout dans des tons noirs et bleus, quelques touches de bordeaux les réhaussant. Les manches étaient courtes comme celles de l'adolescent. Belle se souvint que les températures sur l'Île ne dépassaient jamais les vingt-deux degrés au plus chaud de l'année, leur doux automne qu'ils trouvaient déjà frais devait être comme l'été pour eux. La tenue créative, comme un mélange d'Auradon et de l'Île, d'élégance et de praticité fonctionnait étonnamment bien.</p><p> </p><p>Le maquillage léger et parfait de l'adolescente ainsi que sa coiffure de laquelle aucun cheveu ne s'échappait malgré l'heure tardive semblaient presque de trop tant elle était jolie.</p><p> </p><p>Belle dut lutter contre ses émotions pour se souvenir des quelques lignes que leur avaient envoyées leur fils et Marraine sur les quatre jeunes arrivés presque une semaine plus tôt, mais elle se rappela leurs noms, se souvint que les deux filles ne répondaient bien qu'à leurs diminutifs. Et il n'y avait heureusement aucune chance de se tromper sur leurs identités au vu de leurs couleurs de cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Evie, » offrit-elle avant de tourner son attention vers le garçon derrière elle, « et je suis désolée de t'avoir presque foncé dedans, Carlos. Je ne faisais pas attention. »</p><p> </p><p>Aucune émotion particulière ne passa sur le visage avenant d'Evie, mais Carlos sembla tellement surpris qu'il releva presque la tête. Ils ne répondirent pas et ne bougèrent pas non plus malgré le fait que Belle pouvait presque sentir leur envie de fuir, comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute et attendaient une remontrance.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Carlos portait dans sa main libre un panier contenant des fruits et un paquet de biscuits au chocolat, Evie tenait contre elle deux volumes provenant de la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas encore vingt-deux heures et rien ne leur interdisait d'aller visiter les cuisines ou de se trouver dans ce couloir qui leur permettrait de remonter dans leurs chambres.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous sommes désolés de n'avoir pu être présents à votre arrivée. Malheureusement nous avons dû nous absenter d'Auradon quelques jours, nous venons seulement de rentrer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Madame la Directrice et Ses Altesses Benjamin et Audrey nous ont bien accueillis, » assura Evie d'une voix douce, presque mélodique. Il y avait un peu de joie dans son ton, un soupçon de respect et un fond de gratitude aussi. Un savant équilibre. « Nous apprécions cette opportunité de venir étudier ici. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle relâcha doucement le poignet de Carlos pour mieux soutenir les livres qui reposaient au creux de son bras, et le garçon se redressa un peu. Sa respiration semblait s'être apaisée mais il ne releva pas la tête, se contenta d'acquiescer aux mots de sa camarade.</p><p> </p><p>« J'aime encore beaucoup passer du temps dans la bibliothèque, » partagea Belle avec un sourire. Elle se souvenait que Ben avait mentionné que l'endroit avait semblé subjuguer leurs invités. « Il y en a peu dans le monde d'aussi complètes. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de ramener des volumes chez moi, je dois trouver des excuses pour pouvoir passer quelques heures ici de temps en temps pour bouquiner. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos osa lever la tête alors. Il avait les yeux chocolat et des tâches de rousseur, et se montrait aussi grand qu'Evie lorsqu'il se tenait droit. L'expression confuse sur son visage le fit sembler terriblement jeune un instant, et c'était sans doute sa surprise qui lui fit oublier une seconde sa nervosité.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais Auradon est votre royaume, » murmura-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils et de détourner le regard.</p><p> </p><p>« Notre travail est de régner. Le roi doit veiller à protéger ses sujets, à maintenir la paix, mais le royaume appartient à chacun de ses habitants, et les lois et les règles valent pour tous. La bibliothèque de l'école a été constituée grâce à des dons et des prêts provenant de tous les royaumes alliés à Auradon. Ses volumes sont destinés à tous les étudiants et visiteurs, ils n'appartiennent à personne et ils appartiennent à tout le monde. Ils doivent rester disponibles pour tous ceux qui en auraient besoin un jour. Il serait égoïste de ma part de m'en accaparer quelques-uns. »</p><p> </p><p>Il sembla dubitatif mais ne dit rien. Belle comprit alors qu'ils évitaient de parler sans y avoir été clairement invités, et qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas sans autorisation non plus. Elle aurait aimé croire que c'était en raison d'une bonne éducation, et Evie semblait parfaitement au fait des bonnes manières, mais la tension que l'une cachait bien et l'autre semblait incapable de réfréner la laissait interrogative.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolée, » leur dit-elle alors avec un petit sourire, « nous vous retenons. Vous devez avoir envie de rejoindre vos amis. Nous vous souhaitons une belle soirée, et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt. »</p><p> </p><p>« Merci, Votre Majesté. Nous vous souhaitons une belle soirée également. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie s'inclina une nouvelle fois, ni trop ni pas assez, et Carlos l'imita maladroitement. Adam hocha la tête en partant avec Belle, et elle vit que les adolescents ne bougèrent pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas hors de leur vue.</p><p> </p><p>Alors elle se tourna vers son époux, laissant son sourire disparaître et toutes ses autres émotions refaire surface. Elle savait qu'Adam s'attendait à des jeunes voyous furieux et arrogants, peut-être haineux, mais les deux enfants qu'ils venaient de rencontrer étaient des énigmes.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous les rendions nerveux, » souffla-t-elle pour se convaincre qu'elle exagérait ce qu'elle avait perçu, qu'elle avait rêvé les marques sur la peau de Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils n'étaient pas nerveux. Ils étaient effrayés, » corrigea Adam sombrement. Il ne tergiversait que rarement, Belle avait souvent aimé ça chez lui, même si à d'autres occasions ce trait de caractère avait des conséquences fâcheuses. « Nous en saurons plus quand nous aurons vu Marraine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver dans le bureau de la directrice. Le médecin de confiance auquel ils avaient fait appel pour suivre les quatre jeunes de l'Île, Marcus Harris, ainsi que la psychologue, Sam Prim, avaient l'air soucieux alors qu'ils parlaient à voix basse. Marraine était près d'eux, silencieuse. Tous trois se levèrent et s'inclinèrent légèrement pour les saluer avant de s'installer à nouveau sur les banquettes. Belle les rejoignit mais Adam préféra rester debout, ce qui était peu étonnant, tendu comme il l'était.</p><p> </p><p>« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.</p><p> </p><p>Depuis l'annonce de son fils l'année précédente, il ne parvenait plus à vraiment trouver le sommeil, Belle le savait. Ben s'était battu bec et ongles pour faire accepter sa proclamation qui avait fini par aboutir, et Adam craignait les retombées. Pour les royaumes, pour Auradon et pour son fils.</p><p> </p><p>« Le scan-mage a été installé dans le couloir du second étage en fin d'après-midi sous la demande de Marraine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi avoir pris cette décision s'ils avaient stipulé ne pas vouloir être examinés ? » interrogea Belle. « Ne voulions-nous pas baser nos premiers contacts avec eux sur la confiance ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des signes inquiétants dans leur comportement, » partagea le docteur Prim avec hésitation, impressionnée par leur présence. « Un incident cet après-midi a appuyé nos premières conclusions. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quel incident ? » demanda Adam en se tournant vers Marraine, qui lui relata rapidement les faits.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait l'air presque absente, Belle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cette expression chez elle. Peut-être lorsqu'elle s'était opposée à la proposition des autres fées de créer et envoyer les six bébés sur l'Île, mais plus depuis. La voir ainsi sans son sourire et avec cette inquiétude dans ses yeux augmenta encore l'appréhension de Belle.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai donc demandé à Marcus d'installer en secret l'appareil technomagique. Je pense qu'il est important que nous ayons des réponses, ou en tout cas quelques certitudes. »</p><p> </p><p>Harris hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Les jeunes n'ont rien remarqué, mais nous avons réussi à avoir des images claires. Comme vous le savez cette technomagie permet de radiographier les os et de mettre en valeur toute blessure présente ou passée, interne comme externe, et toute marque sur l'épiderme, même la plus discrète. »</p><p> </p><p>Les deux médecins échangèrent un regard et Adam serra la mâchoire. Son tempérament s'était largement arrangé avec l'âge, mais sa patience manquait toujours.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'ont donné les images ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>« Elles font état de blessures plus ou moins anciennes et de diverses natures, » informa Harris en disposant les clichés sur la table. Adam et Belle ne prirent pas la peine d'y prêter attention, ne sachant les lire convenablement. « Jay a plusieurs petites cicatrices sur le cuir chevelu, ainsi qu'aux genoux et aux coudes. Il a aussi quelques cicatrices dues à des entailles sur les jambes, les bras et les flans, et une plus inquiétante au ventre, due à un coup de couteau ou de dague. La blessure a dû être profonde, j'ignore comment il a pu survivre à ça sans assistance médicale moderne. Sa peau présente deux hématomes couramment en voie de guérison. Et... il a des cicatrices dans le dos, fines, longues de plusieurs centimètres, toutes de la même nature. Certaines datent de la petite enfance, les plus récentes du début de l'adolescence. Il a les mêmes cicatrices sur l'extérieur des avant-bras. Ce sont des marques défensives. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'Adam essayait de contrôler les émotions qui grondaient en lui, Belle s'était doucement levée, pâle et tremblante. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas vu Carlos, pas vu les cicatrices sur sa peau. Mais elles pouvaient être le résultat d'accidents, en tout cas elle aurait aimé que ce soit le cas parce que sinon...</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? » demanda-t-elle lentement, la voix blanche.</p><p> </p><p>« Si certaines de ces marques ont peut-être été causées par des chutes ou des maladresses, d'autres sont clairement dues à des combats ou des agressions. Et celles sur son dos et sur ses - »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est impossible, » contredit-elle froidement, sa gorge serrée.</p><p> </p><p>Le médecin, mal à l'aise, fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Sauf votre respect, les radios sont parlantes, Votre Majesté. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, c'est <em>impossible</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>« Marraine, » commença lentement Adam, inspirant et expirant doucement, essayant de contrôler la même colère et la même horreur qui se battaient en Belle à cet instant. « J'aimerais une explication. »</p><p> </p><p>La fée ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pâle, aussi <em>humaine</em>. Elle secoua la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Votre Majesté, ça ne devrait pas être possible. Nous avions pris des mesures, vous le savez. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quelles mesures ? » interrogea le docteur Prim en les observant tour à tour.</p><p> </p><p>« Lorsque des enfants ont commencé à naître, et lorsque nous avons décidé d'envoyer les six bébés, » commença lentement Marraine, la voix tremblante, « nous nous sommes inquiétés bien sûr. Alors nous avons profité de l'afflux de magie féerique pour tisser dans la barrière un sort de protection. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pour protéger les enfants ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce sortilège devait empêcher quiconque de faire du mal à un enfant sur l'Île, » souffla Belle. « La magie d'autant de fées ne peut pas avoir <em>échoué</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolé, » reprit Harris, la voix grave, « et j'ignore comment, par qui et pourquoi, mais Jay a souffert d'abus physiques dans son enfance. Cela semble s'être arrêté il y a quelques années, mais les bleus et hématomes guéris ne peuvent être détectés par les sortilèges du scan-mage, donc j'ignore si la violence a seulement changé de forme ou si elle a bien disparu. Jay a également eu le bras cassé il y a cinq ans, l'épaule droite démise une fois ainsi que deux doigts cassés plus récemment. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Belle prit une inspiration étranglée, Adam posa la main sur son épaule et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à tirer du réconfort dans ce contact.</p><p> </p><p>« Continuez, » invita-t-il, parce qu'ils devaient savoir, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils devaient savoir.</p><p> </p><p>« Les bras de Carlos présentent des petites cicatrices rondes. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils les avaient vues. Elles étaient petites, certaines discrètes, et Belle n'avait pas besoin de précision, Belle n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'elle savait.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh dieux. » Elle leur tourna le dos et fit quelques pas pour essayer de se reprendre. « Cruella fume. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas de cigarettes sur les cargos. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé le moyen de faire des substituts. Ils ont bien réussi à forger des armes. »</p><p> </p><p>Harris s'éclaircit la gorge doucement puis acquiesça.</p><p> </p><p>« Le scan date ces marques de huit ans pour les plus anciennes à six ans pour les plus récentes. Il est possible qu'elle n'y ait eu accès qu'un temps. Il a aussi des cicatrices dues à des petites coupures un peu partout sur le corps, qui peuvent être dues à des chutes, des coups ou des batailles, c'est difficile à dire. Ces dernières années, deux entailles ont laissé des marques plus importantes que les autres, une à la jambe et une au bras. Son poignet droit à été cassé à deux reprises et reste sans doute fragile, et il a eu deux côtes cassées lorsqu'il avait dix ans, une autre lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Il a une grande cicatrice due à une brûlure sur le mollet droit qui date de l'année passée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et les filles ? » demanda Adam alors que Marraine semblait sur le point de disparaître et que Belle ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de se tourner vers eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal présente beaucoup de petites cicatrices aussi, du même genre que celles des garçons, sur tout le corps. Elle a également plus de marques laissées par des entailles à l'arme blanche, certaines ont été profondes, parmi celles-ci trois datent d'avant même ses dix ans. Elle a aussi une cicatrice à l'épaule droite qui ne peut venir que d'une lance, et elle a survécu à deux coups de couteau, un à l'épaule gauche et un dans le dos. Elle a souffert d'une fracture du tibia il y a deux ans et son épaule gauche a été démise à deux reprises, une fois quand elle avait sept ans, l'autre fois à douze ans. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le même genre de bilan qu'on pourrait obtenir pour un soldat vétéran, » remarqua doucement Prim.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle a seize ans et demi ! » protesta Marraine avec horreur. « Ils ont tous seize ans et demi... Je ne comprends pas... Le sort aurait dû... »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous verrons les technicités plus tard, » coupa Adam durement. « Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, » souffla Harris en prenant une radio de l'état externe du corps pour la leur montrer.</p><p> </p><p>Belle se rapprocha d'Adam pour mieux observer le cliché.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a rien... » souffla-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Rien du tout. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un défaut du scan ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, c'est impossible. Et pourtant cette image ne montre aucune marque sur sa peau, absolument aucune, pas le moindre petit défaut. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ? » interrogea Prim en se penchant pour examiner la radio. « Tout le monde a au moins une cicatrice, et cette technomagie relève les plus infimes marques, même celles invisibles à l’œil nu... »</p><p> </p><p>« Exactement. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Puisque l'environnement dans lequel ils ont évolué toute leur vie est clairement hostile et qu'ils ont visiblement passé beaucoup de temps tous les quatre, ce résultat est une anomalie. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais si sa peau est parfaite, le scan interne montre autre chose. Une épaule démise, trois doigts cassés, dont un à deux reprises, et plusieurs côtes fêlées ces dernières années. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si Evie a elle aussi été victime de la violence de l'Île, elle devrait avoir des marques externes... Ou au moins une petite cicatrice due à une chute dans son enfance, ou... »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai franchement pas le moindre début d'explication, Sam. C'est un mystère médical. »</p><p> </p><p>Adam échangea un regard avec Belle, mais elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à trier ce qu'elle ressentait.</p><p> </p><p>« Si le sort ne protège pas ou plus les enfants, est-ce que tous vivent ainsi sur l'Île ? » demanda doucement Marraine, plus pâle que Belle ne l'avait jamais vue.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont les enfants de quatre des pires êtres encore en vie. Il est possible qu'ils aient eu une vie particulièrement difficile, même pour l'Île. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils sont si liés, malgré ce qu'ils veulent faire croire, » remarqua prudemment la psychologue. « Si Jafar et Cruella sont violents, il y a aussi beaucoup de blessures qui pourraient être expliquées autrement, notamment par des combats, des mauvaises chutes, des accidents. Ils travaillent peut-être pour leurs parents. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a une autre anomalie, » reprit doucement Harris. « Toutes les blessures qu'ils ont reçues ces dernières années ont mieux cicatrisé et guéri que les plus anciennes. Les marques sont fines et propres, certaines sans doute invisibles à l’œil nu, et les fractures se sont bien ressoudées, proprement, presque aussi bien que s'ils avaient reçu des soins d'un royaume. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous envoyons des fournitures médicales et des médicaments, peut-être y ont-il eu accès, ou ils ont trouvé un autre moyen de se soigner, » avança Belle avec inquiétude.</p><p> </p><p>« En tout cas, en prenant en compte les carences nutritionnelles dont ils doivent souffrir, le manque de soleil et l'absence de véritables soins, ces anciennes fractures doivent encore être douloureuses parfois. C'est un miracle qu'ils aient grandi aussi bien et ne souffrent apparemment pas de graves séquelles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Docteur Prim, je compte sur vous. Je veux savoir si ces jeunes sont dangereux pour les autres étudiants, je veux savoir qui ils sont et je veux savoir comment ils vont exactement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, Votre Majesté, » acquiesça Prim en hochant respectueusement la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Adam, » reprocha Belle en fronçant les sourcils, « ce ne sont que des enfants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'en suis pas certain. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont en tête, Belle. Nous devons rester prudents, nous ne savons rien, nous n'avons plus le contrôle depuis trop longtemps. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque. Cela dit, docteur Prim, il va de soi que peu importe vos conclusions vous ferez votre travail et les aiderez. Marraine, je veux savoir comment il est possible que ce sortilège ait échoué. »</p><p> </p><p>La fée accepta et Adam n'insista pas davantage. C'était inutile, Belle voyait les ombres danser dans son regard. Elle se sentait responsable du sort de ces quatre adolescents, qui auraient dû représenter des chances de rédemption, qui auraient dû être protégés, qui auraient dû aller bien.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'allons-nous dire à Ben ? » demanda doucement Belle.</p><p> </p><p>« Rien de tout ça. Je veux que ces conclusions restent strictement confidentielles tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus. »</p><p> </p><p>Belle inspira doucement et acquiesça, mais elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas protéger leur fils très longtemps de ces horribles vérités.</p><p> </p><p>Adam avait été un fervent défenseur de la création de l'Île prison, Belle, en silence, avait détesté l'idée – même si savoir Gaston définitivement loin d'elle et de toute autre personne innocente n'avait pas été désagréable.</p><p> </p><p>Adam et Belle avaient été opposés à l'idée des six bébés miracles.</p><p> </p><p>Adam avait été le premier à s'opposer à la proclamation de Ben, au contraire de Belle.</p><p> </p><p>Tout un tas de choix, et les choix avaient toujours des conséquences.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils faisaient là ? » demanda Mal sans lever la tête vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>Evie haussa les épaules, concentrée sur sa tâche, à savoir transvaser la potion qu'elle venait de terminer dans des petits tubes en verre qu'elle fermait soigneusement.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne sais pas. Probablement parler de nous avec la directrice. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal fronça les sourcils, fit de nouveau apparaître une petite flamme verte au creux de sa paume, puis ferma le poing pour la tuer. Plus les heures passaient, plus leur magie et leur contrôle se renforçaient, et c'était si instinctif, si inhérent à leur être qu'Evie commençait à comprendre pourquoi les prisonniers de l'Île possédant des pouvoirs haïssaient tant les continentaux et la barrière. Être nés ainsi, avoir toujours vécu avec ce courant au fond d'eux pour en être soudain privés ? Ça devait être comme perdre un morceau essentiel de soi-même. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que certains avaient sombré dans la folie.</p><p> </p><p>Terminant son travail, Evie se détourna complètement de la table où elle avait installé tout un circuit de chimiste, avec tubes à essai, ballons, robinets, becs Bunsen et Erlenmeyers, bien plus pratique que les chaudrons et lui permettant bien plus de subtilités dans ses mélanges – même si elle avait toujours besoin d'une casserole et d'un feu pour certaines étapes.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard se balada sur la large pièce du grenier qu'ils utilisaient comme repaire. Un petit velux discret leur permettait d'avoir une aération sans attirer l'attention, il y avait plusieurs tables pour qu'ils puissent étaler leur matériel et travailler, et ils avaient amené coussins et couvertures pour pouvoir s'y reposer. Carlos s'était d'ailleurs endormi une heure plus tôt, un vieux livre sous son ventre. Jay était dans leur chambre, pour les couvrir au cas où quelqu'un les chercherait au beau milieu de la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? » demanda Evie en s'avançant vers Mal, assise en tailleur au sol.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille en question leva la tête du grimoire qu'elle parcourait, emprunté (sans l'enregistrer) à la bibliothèque, laquelle comportait tout un rayon sur la magie et les peuples féeriques. Même si Auradon n'approuvait pas la sorcellerie, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient effacé cette partie de leur l'histoire de leurs archives et rayonnages, ou qu'ils ne l'étudiaient pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Quelques-unes, » admit Mal. « Et je crois que je serai vite capable de créer un sort de duplication. On pourra voler tout ce qu'on voudra sans éveiller les soupçons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. À commencer par nos armes. Et les potions ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont carrément des ingrédients pouvant être centraux dans la création de potions magiques. À quoi leur servent de la bave de crapaud, des poils de chauve-souris, de la poudre de fées, des dents de gobelins ou du venin de cobra dans cette école, sérieusement ? Juste à faire des expériences stupides pour leurs cours stupides ? Ça n'a jamais été aussi facile, j'ai à peine besoin de trouver des dérivés ou d'adapter mes idées. Ils n'ont pas de grimoires noirs, mais même les écrits des mages blancs que j'ai trouvés à la bibliothèque me suffisent. Je n'ai plus qu'à les détourner à mauvais escient. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ils peuvent être imprudents à ce point. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je doute fort que les élèves d'ici soient nombreux à savoir préparer des potions. Aucun ne doit savoir en adapter sans que ça lui explose à la figure et, oh ! aucun ne doit chercher à préparer des potions noires. »</p><p> </p><p>« Détails, détails ! »</p><p> </p><p>Evie attrapa une framboise dans le bol et la mangea en s'asseyant près de Mal. Il était une heure trente du matin, et ils devraient sous peu descendre se coucher pour ne pas risquer d'avoir l'air trop épuisé.</p><p> </p><p>Mal jetait un coup d’œil à Carlos en refermant le grimoire devant elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Les actions de Jay te préoccupent, » remarqua Evie l'air de rien, ses yeux sur son carnet de notes qu'elle venait de sortir.</p><p> </p><p>Comme souvent quand elle réussissait à la lire, Mal lui jeta un regard entre surprise et prudence, puis elle émit un petit soupir, sa voix plus basse.</p><p> </p><p>« Il a agi sans réfléchir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il a agi par colère. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il savait que je pouvais me défendre. Je crois qu'Auradon nous influence déjà, je crois qu'Auradon est dangereux. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal avait toujours eu un excellent instinct, et Evie leva les yeux vers elle pensivement.</p><p> </p><p>« Dangereux ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a quelque chose de plaisant ici, dans le fait de ne pas avoir à se soucier du stock de nourriture, ou d'une embuscade, d'une tentative de meurtre, de la position des membres de la bande, de notre position à tous les quatre. Le confort aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle devait avoir raison sur la dangerosité du royaume, parce qu'il y avait une vulnérabilité, une hésitation en Mal qu'Evie pouvait voir clairement. Et elle savait que Mal ne parlerait pas ainsi devant les garçons ou quiconque d'autre qu'elle, mais le fait qu'elle se montre aussi ouverte soudainement prouvait qu'elle aussi était déstabilisée par tout ce qu'il se passait ces derniers jours. Tout arrivait tellement vite, tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'ils parviennent à garder le contrôle. Bon sang, Evie n'avait même pas eu le temps de vraiment intégrer qu'ils étaient à Auradon, et encore moins ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant leur départ.</p><p> </p><p>« Peut-être, » acquiesça-t-elle lentement, « mais Jay sait où est sa place. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sur l'Île. Mais ici ? Où est sa place ici ? Où est la nôtre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle n'est nulle part, Mal. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes dans ce grenier, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » protesta Mal en fronçant les sourcils, ennuyée.</p><p> </p><p>Evie se contenta de l'observer un instant, d'étudier ses traits pour mieux appréhender ses émotions, avant de murmurer :</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais. »</p><p> </p><p>Parce que même quand ils auraient décidé de toutes les étapes de leur plan, même quand ils parviendraient à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble pour honorer leur parole, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux alors ? S'ils étaient toujours en vie, que deviendrait leur existence ?</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos a eu l'air très impressionné par le roi, » remarqua Mal, changeant de sujet.</p><p> </p><p>« Il a l'air de pouvoir nous briser le cou avec une seule main. »</p><p> </p><p>« Encore faudrait-il qu'il nous attrape. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le problème c'est qu'ici on ne peut pas se défendre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie hésita, mais Mal avait besoin de toutes les informations pour prendre les bonnes décisions.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos s'est figé. Je ne l'avais plus vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Sur l'Île, il aurait fait demi-tour et aurait disparu, si menacé il aurait frappé en premier. Sur l'Île on aurait eu le contrôle, mais ici on ne peut pas agir comme ça sans tout risquer. On ne peut pas disparaître et on ne peut pas attaquer. On est à leur merci, Mal. Tant qu'on n'aura pas tout ce qu'il nous faut pour exécuter le plan, tant qu'on sera dans le doute sur leurs intentions, on ne pourra pas être nous-même et agir sans risquer tout perdre. On ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est... subir. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle entendit son ton s'affaiblir sur le dernier mot sans pouvoir rien y faire, parce que... parce que...</p><p> </p><p>Mal capta son regard avant qu'elle ne puisse glisser.</p><p> </p><p>« On est à Auradon, » rappela-t-elle, sa voix ferme, son regard sur elle attentif. «<em> Auradon</em>. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette invitation, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire ou quel sera notre avenir, mais on est à Auradon. Des groupes d'assassins ne peuvent pas nous tomber dessus à tout moment, on n'a pas de pouvoir ici donc pas d'ennemi, pas comme sur l'Île. Nos parents ne sont plus là. Et ça m'étonnerait que le roi ait pour habitude de frapper un invité dans l'école au milieu d'un couloir. Carlos a dû se figer par indécision. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il était au bord d'une crise de panique, plutôt, » corrigea Evie en se souvenant du garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, pâle et la respiration rapide. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'avait plus ce genre de réactions depuis longtemps, et certainement pas si Cruella n'était pas impliquée. « Il ne savait même pas que c'était le roi et la reine. Je pense qu'il était juste surpris et quand il ne les a pas reconnus, quand il a vu la taille du roi, il a paniqué en ne sachant pas comment réagir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et la reine, comment elle était ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il était toujours étrange pour Evie d'entendre ce titre sans qu'il s'agisse de Grimhilde, et elle lutta une seconde contre un frisson.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle me rappelle plus Ben, » confia-t-elle. « Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus. L'échange a été court. Comme a dit Carlos, elle a été polie. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de nous mettre à l'aise. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un peu comme Marraine et son discours dans son bureau. »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal soupira.</p><p> </p><p>« Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Et son message... »</p><p> </p><p>« La violence, c'est mal ? » simplifia Evie, incapable de s'en empêcher.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne le regretta pas quand elle vit l'amusement danser dans les yeux de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle a insisté sur le fait que la violence n'était pas tolérée, qu'elle vienne des enfants ou des adultes. Ça n'avait aucun sens dans le contexte. »</p><p> </p><p>« Franchement j'ai toujours du mal à trouver du sens à ce discours. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as vu en cours, les professeurs ne montrent jamais aucun signe d'énervement et même quand les élèves n'écoutent pas ou ne savent pas répondre, ils ne haussent presque pas le ton pour les reprendre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Cette école accueille les héritiers des familles royales et des nobles, ils n'auraient pas le droit. Les élèves sont supérieurs aux professeurs sur l'échelle sociale. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as entendu Carlos, dans les royaumes il y a des lois strictes contre... »</p><p> </p><p>La voix de Mal s'étrangla, ses yeux brillèrent d'horreur une seconde face à sa propre réaction. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis de mots sur ça. Ça avait été leur vie, c'était leur normalité et presque de notoriété publique sur l'Île, et ce n'était en rien contre les règles.</p><p> </p><p>Des enfants avaient été mis à la porte de leur maison pour crever de froid et de faim, beaucoup se prenaient des claques et des coups de pied à l'occasion, certains devaient travailler et rapporter de quoi nourrir les leurs,... Mais qu'étaient deux ou trois tapes sur la tête ? Qu'étaient quelques cris ? Qu'était un peu de travail pour participer à la survie d'un groupe ?</p><p> </p><p>Java, Harry et ses sœurs, Anthony, Brent, Fanny, Gil, Freddie, Celia, Remus, <em>Uma</em>,... Aucun n'avait une vie auradonienne, et certains avaient une vie plutôt misérable, mais après des années à les croiser, Evie savait qu'aucun n'avait non plus eu une vie semblable à ce qu'avait été la leur (certains en étaient même très loin). Et ceux qui s'en étaient approché n'avaient pas survécu aussi longtemps qu'eux.</p><p> </p><p>À Auradon même les <em>gifles</em> étaient illégales, et d'après les articles de loi qu'avait trouvés Carlos, une claque mise à un enfant pouvait envoyer l'auteur de l'acte en prison. Ils avaient même des mots pour ce genre de choses, des sentences allant jusqu'à l'enfermement à vie.</p><p> </p><p>« Peut-être qu'ils essayent de protéger leurs héritiers, » concéda Evie, même si l'idée que tous se pliaient à la loi lui paraissait absurde, « mais nous ne sommes pas des citoyens de leurs royaumes, nous ne sommes même pas vraiment les bienvenus. Nous ne sommes pas des leurs. Et puis les lois ne peuvent être appliquées que s'ils ont des preuves. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas vu, pas pris. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Marraine a vu mes bras. Elle sait que nos armes n'étaient pas seulement pour faire joli. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et le roi et la reine ont vu les cicatrices de Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient, sérieusement ? Ils savent comment est la vie sur l'Île, ils remplissent les cargos de leurs restes et de nourriture avariée, ils savent qui vit là-bas,... Ça n'a pas de sens. Et Prim... » Un air dédaigneux se dessina sur le visage de Mal. « C'est quoi déjà, le mot pour son métier ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Psychologue, » rappela Evie avec un petit sourire en se souvenant de l'expression éberluée des trois autres quand elle leur avait appris ce qu'était en réalité le rôle de la femme censée les aider à s'intégrer. « Ils veulent sûrement qu'elle évalue si nous sommes des menaces, si nous avons un plan en tête, si nous sommes des dangers pour les autres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, oui et oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas drôle si tu réponds à ses questions directement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je réponds à ses questions. Je préfère lui dire carrément ce que je pense plutôt qu'elle cherche à fouiller dans ma tête. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique, elle ne peut pas lire dans ton esprit. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis plutôt certaine qu'elle arrive à lire derrière nos mots. Un peu comme toi, d'ailleurs. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle ne lira pas derrière les miens. »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit son amusé provint de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça, je n'en doute pas. Et puis elle a dit que rien ne sortirait de son bureau, non ? C'est le marché. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sauf si elle pense que nous sommes en danger ou dangereux, » rappela Evie prudemment. « On rentre dans les deux catégories. Ne doute pas un instant qu'elle fait des rapports réguliers au roi, même si elle n'entre pas dans les détails. Et nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'il se passerait s'ils apprenaient jusqu'où on peut aller. »</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose de sombre passa sur le visage de Mal puis s'éclaircit soudain et, à la plus grande surprise d'Evie, elle sourit avec un amusement sincère et enfantin, les yeux pétillants, le nez légèrement froncé.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu crois qu'ils nous mettraient en prison ? »</p><p> </p><p>Face à l'absurdité de leur situation, Evie ne put que rire malgré l'absence d'amusement dans son cœur.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que si elle n'en riait pas, si elle s'arrêtait un instant pour réfléchir, les ombres blotties derrière chacune de ses pensées l'avaleraient.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle saurait revenir cette fois-ci.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Entre la longue journée qu'ils avaient eue et toutes les idées qui flottaient dans sa tête, Evie avait eu peu de chance de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait donc laissé le temps à Mal de s'endormir, puis elle s'était glissée hors de la chambre, toujours habillée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle savait que si elle restait, Mal se réveillerait au moindre mouvement, à la moindre lumière. Auradon était trop inconnu pour que l'autre fille se permette de ne pas être en alerte constante, même dans le sommeil.</p><p> </p><p>L'école immense, pleine d'ombres et de vastes pièces, dormait toute entière. Le silence si complet, si lourd et presque parfait était fascinant, plaisant, presque un cadeau. Elle savait qu'il rendait les trois autres nerveux, mais elle l'adorait déjà. Assise dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, un feu de cheminée près d'elle, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine et un livre de magie théorique en équilibre contre ses cuisses, elle se perdait dans des notions inconnues jusqu'alors, en quête de réponses à ses propres pouvoirs, et à ceux de Mal surtout.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait plus qu'une heure environ avant que l'autre fille ne vienne la chercher, comme lors de la nuit de dimanche. Mal ne dormait jamais d'une traite, elle se réveillait, parfois juste pour vérifier ses environs, parfois en raison d'un cauchemar.</p><p> </p><p>Jay et Mal avaient toujours eu ça en commun, ces réveils parfois violents au milieu de la nuit, le souffle court, le regard paniqué. Puis une fois rassurés ils se recouchaient, se rendormaient sans un mot. Carlos, lui, se réveillait en silence et parfois en pleurs, de lourds sanglots faisant trembler tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Ça avait été régulier lorsqu'ils avaient été plus jeunes, c'était bien plus rare à présent. Evie, elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil quand son esprit ne s'apaisait pas. Habituée à peu se reposer, elle savait néanmoins qu'elle devait dormir au moins quelques heures par jour et faisait toujours attention à ne pas se retrouver épuisée, utilisait une potion énergisante au besoin. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas boire trop souvent cet élixir au risque de devenir son esclave, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des insomnies trop souvent répétées. La fatigue avait des conséquences, des sens moins aiguisés, des réflexes engourdis, un esprit moins vif. La fatigue pouvait tuer.</p><p> </p><p>La fatigue rendait sa lecture plus difficile qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Il aurait été sympathique de la part des continentaux de retranscrire tous ces vieux écrits en langage moderne. Peu habituée à devoir lire cette typographie tout comme ces tournures de phrases et ce vocabulaire désuets, Evie avançait trop lentement à son goût. Pourtant certains chapitres du volume se montraient intéressants. Ils parlaient de la nature des différentes magies, notamment des pouvoirs innés, et leurs effets et conséquences. Ils parlaient des magies élémentaires, inhérentes aux êtres anciens, et de la magie noire et blanche, coulant dans les veines de quelques lignées d'humains. En une heure de temps, Evie en avait déjà plus appris sur elle-même qu'en toute sa vie.</p><p> </p><p>Certains de ses pouvoirs étaient héréditaires. Le pouvoir de faire des potions en les activant inconsciemment avec sa magie noire, la magie des miroirs, et si elle interprétait correctement ce lien avec les arbres qu'elle avait toujours eu et qu'elle sentait d'autant plus à Auradon avec tous ces végétaux, elle devait avoir le pouvoir de les influencer ou de les contrôler.</p><p> </p><p>Mais d'après ce livre, elle développerait également sa propre façon de moduler sa magie. Développerait d'autres aspects de ses pouvoirs façonnés par ses expériences et son caractère, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire tout au long de son enfance.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement elle doutait fortement en avoir le temps avant de devoir mettre leur plan à exécution pour accomplir leur mission. Mal avait raison, Auradon était un endroit dangereux pour eux, pour plein de raisons, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de trop attendre.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était écrit sur les fées et sur les dragons, et Mal cumulait ces deux natures en plus de son humanité. Le texte ferait sans doute plus sens pour sa capitaine alors elle glissa un bout de papier entre les feuilles en guise de marque-page. Evie sentait qu'elles devaient trouver comment enrayer les effets négatifs de la magie de Mal avant toute autre chose et elle espérait que ce livre les mettrait un peu plus sur la voie.</p><p> </p><p>Et si ce n'était pas ce volume-là, peut-être que ce serait un autre parmi les dizaines et dizaines de bouquins et parchemins contenus dans le rayon dédié à la magie. Et sinon, il y aurait forcément d'autres moyens d'apprendre ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.</p><p> </p><p>Internet, les rumeurs, les potions de vérité.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qui était bien à Auradon, c'était que tout était littéralement ou presque à portée de main, il suffisait d'avoir des ressources et de la patience.</p><p> </p><p>Franchement, l'idée que tous les Méchants de l'Île avaient échoué dans leurs sinistres projets malgré tous ces moyens demeurait aussi pathétique que mystérieuse.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>À force de tourner dans le lit, Belle avait réveillé Adam. Elle s'était excusée, puis s'était levée pour se changer rapidement, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>Il était très tard (ou plutôt très tôt), alors Belle était certaine de ne croiser personne. Du coup elle avait opté pour attacher ses cheveux rapidement, enfiler une tenue confortable, un pantalon blanc et une tunique jaune poussin, et avait quitté les quartiers des invités d'Auradon Prep en silence.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait été trop tard après leur entretien avec Marraine pour partir pour leur château, alors ils avaient opté pour passer la nuit dans l'école. Le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque lui était si familier que Belle pourrait probablement s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Elle avait passé beaucoup d'heures en ces lieux en tant qu'invitée, et s'y aventurait toujours lorsqu'elle rendait visite à Ben (l'avantage de n'être qu'à deux heures de route était le fait de pouvoir voir son fils régulièrement).</p><p> </p><p>Elle savait donc que les cheminées seraient toujours allumées, l'une des seules traces de magie dans l'école, et se servit de leur douce lumière pour avancer dans l'endroit. Elle arriva rapidement dans son secteur préféré, celui des fictions, et attrapa un volume presque au hasard avant de se diriger vers le fond de la bibliothèque.</p><p> </p><p>Sa surprise la figea nette, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de celle d'Evie, qui sauta sur ses pieds, rattrapa le livre qui glissa de ses genoux juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le réflexe impressionnant, puis se redressa, pâle et les yeux brillants. Belle fut certaine de voir quelque chose de métallique dans sa main libre briller à la lueur des flammes, avant que ça ne disparaisse tout aussi rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille portait toujours sa tenue de la journée, toujours parfaite, et Belle fut un instant amusée de se sentir mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements décontractés, trop habituée à maintenir les apparences et la bienséance depuis son mariage royal.</p><p> </p><p>« Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle doucement, « je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Votre Majesté, je m'en vais. »</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix était posée, son regard au sol, et Belle se souvint qu'il y avait un couvre-feu pour les étudiants, et qu'il était passé depuis bien des heures.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu peux rester, je ne suis pas censée être là non plus, » offrit-elle rapidement. « S'il te plaît, reste. »</p><p> </p><p>L'adolescente se rassit sur le fauteuil, son dos droit et ses pieds posés au sol alors qu'elle récupérait le carnet sur lequel elle avait été en train d'écrire ainsi que son crayon, et Belle put voir pendant une seconde son indécision, sa nervosité, et elle jura intérieurement.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ce n'est pas un ordre, tu peux partir si tu veux,</em> eut-elle envie de lui dire, chagrinée, parce que clairement la jeune fille avait pris ses mots comme tels malgré sa formulation prudente.</p><p> </p><p>Belle ne s'était jamais considérée comme effrayante, en tout cas pas lorsqu'elle ne souhaitait pas intimider, et ces dernières années ça ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il était question de défendre ou protéger Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Evie refermait et empilait les trois livres à côté d'elle, et Belle remarqua qu'elle les avait disposés de sorte que la tranche lui faisait face. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lire les titres, et ça l'intrigua. Ce n'était pas des fictions, vu leur taille et les couleurs apposées le long des couvertures. Belle connaissait par cœur le classement, et bien qu'elle n'était pas une grande lectrice de documentaires et d'études, elle savait que le rouge était pour le rayon sur la magie, et le bleu des deux autres volumes pour les sciences.</p><p> </p><p>Belle s'assit sur un fauteuil, posa son livre sur ses genoux, incapable de l'ouvrir alors que l'adolescente fermait son carnet et coinçait son crayon dedans. La surprise et la crainte qu'elle avait pu voir avaient de nouveau été effacées de ses traits, et Evie paraissait à présent calme, composée.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? » demanda Belle doucement.</p><p> </p><p>Evie se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire sans émotion autre qu'une forme de politesse avenante, mais ses yeux ne se levèrent pas tout à fait jusqu'aux siens.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne dors pas beaucoup, » offrit-elle simplement, sa voix claire et tranquille.</p><p> </p><p>Belle eut envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait croiser son regard, que ce n'était pas contre les règles, et quelque chose se coinça quelque part en elle parce que ce n'était pas contre <em>ses </em>règles ou contre celles d'Auradon, mais était-ce contre celles de l'Île ? Des adultes là-bas ? De sa mère ?</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère avait été reine par mariage, Belle était une reine par mariage, Belle avait de l'autorité à Auradon, Belle pouvait renvoyer les jeunes sur l'Île, en tout cas ils devaient le penser, peut-être, et...</p><p> </p><p>Blanche-Neige n'aimait guère évoquer son enfance, et encore moins son ex-belle-mère meurtrière, mais elle se souvenait de ses mots pour la qualifier les rares fois où elle lui en avait parlé. Froide, et belle, et autoritaire, et manipulatrice, et capable d'enrober tout ça dans des illusions de compassion, de douceur, de sympathie. Derrière des sourires magnifiques et des paroles sucrées et empoisonnées.</p><p> </p><p>Blanche elle-même se plaisait à cacher son dédain derrière un masque de politesse lors d’événements royaux, à dissimuler ses critiques par des compliments secrètement ironiques que seuls ses plus proches amis savaient reconnaître. Belle s'était toujours amusée de ses habiletés.</p><p> </p><p>Evie avait clairement reçu des leçons dans cet art, et elle les maîtrisait à la perfection. Si Belle n'avait pas pu voir l'espace de deux ou trois secondes ses véritables émotions les deux fois où elle avait été surprise, elle aurait sans doute été incapable de les identifier.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Belle les avait vues, Belle était une reine rodée aux événements sociaux bourrés de faux-semblants, Belle avait l'habitude de chercher au-delà des sourires charmants, et surtout Belle s'intéressait à ce que ces enfants pouvaient cacher, et avant tout Belle était une mère.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tôt, le docteur Harris avait parlé d'une anomalie inexplicable, comme si les résultats du scan-mage eux-mêmes n'avaient été là que pour parfaire l'illusion.</p><p> </p><p>Et les illusions étaient inutiles si elles ne cachaient rien.</p><p> </p><p>« Lire m'aide toujours à m'éclaircir l'esprit, » dit Belle finalement, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Si je me perds dans les aventures d'un personnage, j'oublie ce que j'ai à l'esprit et je parviens à m'endormir plus facilement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé d'intérêt aux fictions. »</p><p> </p><p>Le petit son entre surprise et indignation qui échappa à Belle fut tout à fait sincère et involontaire et certainement pas digne d'une reine, mais il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction de la part de l'adolescente.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment c'est possible ? Les fictions sont merveilleuses, ce sont des fenêtres ouvertes sur d'autres mondes, d'autres possibilités, d'autres chemins. Je ne dis pas que tout est bon, loin de là, mais j'ai passé des moments précieux plongée dans des romans, à vivre toutes ces aventures. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi les lire alors que vous pourriez les vivre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne pourrais découvrir ce que cachent les étoiles dans la vraie vie, ou partir à la conquête de cités perdues sous la terre, ou rencontrer des créatures depuis longtemps disparues. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si c'est impossible de faire tout ça, il ne sert à rien d'écrire sur le sujet ou de lire ce qui restera irréel. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un peu comme des rêves écrits, les histoires aident à nourrir l'imagination. »</p><p> </p><p>« On ne rêve pas sur l'Île, » expliqua Evie, sa nonchalance allant de paire avec son calme. « Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens lisent les fictions. Les livres utiles par contre sont des ressources précieuses, il est difficile de mettre la main dessus. Soit parce que les gens les cachent, soit parce qu'ils les brûlent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi les brûler s'ils sont précieux ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Une partie des gens sur l'Île ne sait pas lire. Beaucoup d'enfants demeurent analphabètes. Et les hivers sont plus froids chaque année, les chaudières ne peuvent pas toujours être réparées, alors nous avons besoin de combustible. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle aurait pu parler d'une émission de télé ou de la dernière chanson à la mode, son ton mélodieux aurait été le même. Belle se força à ne pas réagir trop ouvertement, ne savait pas pourquoi Evie lui délivrait ces informations, ne savait pas si elle avait conscience d'à quel point ils ignoraient ce qu'il se déroulait sur l'Île depuis seize ans, mais elle avait l'impression étrange de passer une sorte de test.</p><p> </p><p>« Eh bien j'espère que les posters de propagande passent avant les romans de Karl Romary dans les cheminées, parce que c'est l'un de mes auteurs préférés, ces écrits sont vraiment excellents. » Pendant une seconde, courte et surprenante, le regard chocolat d'Evie rencontra le sien, une émotion que Belle ne sut identifier passa sur son visage, et elle se força à ne surtout pas montrer son sentiment de victoire. « J'insiste toujours pour que Romary reste sur la liste des auteurs dont les livres sont envoyés sur l'Île, par contre pour les affiches je n'y suis pour rien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des listes ? »</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose d'innocent, de curieux, d'incrédule habilla sa voix et cacha presque l'indignation qui n'apparut aucunement sur son doux visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Toutes les cargaisons sont programmées et réévaluées constamment. »</p><p> </p><p>Ses doigts se crispèrent discrètement autour du carnet qu'elle tenait. Belle fronça les sourcils, sentit le nouveau changement mais la jeune fille garda le silence.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »</p><p> </p><p>Pendant une seconde, Belle crut voir une ombre, une colère, une accusation sur son visage, cette perte de contrôle très passagère la surprit tellement que la reine se redressa, fit un mouvement pour se lever, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle signifiait.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle se figea immédiatement quand le regard d'Evie baissa jusqu'au sol en réaction à son début de mouvement, elle vit ses pieds reculer presque imperceptiblement, l'angle de ses jambes pouvant à présent lui permettre de se lever rapidement si besoin. La gorge de Belle se serra avec effroi lorsqu'elle identifia cette réaction et elle retint les mots qui lui échappèrent presque – <em>je ne vais pas te faire de mal !</em></p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait plus aucune émotion sur le visage d'Evie, le petit sourire poli et charmant qu'elle avait toujours gardé au coin de ses lèvres s'était éteint, elle se tenait immobile, tendue, et attendait, et c'était peut-être la fatigue mais Belle se retrouva complètement indécise.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et son regard tomba sur son bracelet, sur la pierre de naissance qu'elle portait toujours depuis qu'Adam la lui avait rapportée d'un de ses voyages quelques mois après l'arrivée de leur fils dans leur vie.</p><p> </p><p>Ben avait bouleversé leur existence, il était l'aventure la plus magnifique qu'ils avaient vécue et vivraient, il les avait changés et les changerait encore, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui la submergeait constamment.</p><p> </p><p>C'était sans doute à tout ça que les fées et tous ceux qui avaient voté en faveur des bébés miracles avaient songé, tout ça qu'ils avaient espéré offrir à leurs ennemis.</p><p> </p><p>Belle avait déjà eu de gros doutes à l'époque, mais à présent ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour affirmer que Cruella et Jafar avaient blessé leurs enfants, mais même s'ils étaient innocents de ces faits, ils ne les avaient pas protégés non plus. Belle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit toucher à un cheveu de Ben, elle aurait veillé sur lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'il avait été menacé, que ce soit physiquement ou autrement. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé devenir aussi gardé, aussi suspicieux, aussi effrayé.</p><p> </p><p>Il semblait impossible que ces petits aient été aimés comme ils auraient dû l'être.</p><p> </p><p>« Quand Ben avait deux ans, peut-être un peu plus, il a eu une période où il adorait qu'on le poursuive pour l'attraper, » commença-t-elle doucement en jouant distraitement avec son bracelet. « Nous avions beaucoup d'obligations à l'époque, et il était un peu frustré de devoir passer autant de temps avec Missy, sa gouvernante, alors nous avions pris l'habitude de l'amener autant que possible au palais du gouvernement quand nous devions nous y rendre tous les deux. Nous y avons des appartements où il restait avec Missy, et nous pouvions aller le voir régulièrement. Et un après-midi nous étions retenus par une réunion qui n'en finissait pas, et soudain la porte s'est ouverte si brusquement que les deux gardes ont fait un bond et qui est entré en courant ? Benjamin, prince héritier d'Auradon, nu comme un ver. »</p><p> </p><p>Belle ne put empêcher l'amusement qui l'envahit, le sourire sur son visage et dans sa voix, alors qu'elle pouvait encore voir l'air éberlué des gardes, l'indignation sur le visage du Duc de Saurat et entendre l'excitation dans l'exclamation joyeuse de son bébé.</p><p> </p><p>« Il avait échappé à Missy alors qu'elle allait le mettre au bain, et il passait tellement de temps dans l'aile qu'il avait réussi à nous retrouver. Et pendant quelques minutes, les vingt nobles du Haut Conseil d'Auradon, Ses Majestés Tiana et Naveen de Maldonia en visite diplomatique, mon mari et moi-même nous retrouvons à regarder Ben courir autour de la table en hurlant de joie, sa gouvernante sur les talons, les gardes trop incrédules pour faire quoi que ce soit. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas si c'était son histoire, sa voix, son immobilisme, le fait que Belle ne la regardait plus directement, mais Evie semblait s'être reprise, elle n'avait plus l'air aussi tendue, et son expression arborait de nouveau une attention polie.</p><p> </p><p>« Les nobles étaient partagés entre le choc, l'indignation et l'amusement, et j'ai cru que Tiana allait avoir son bébé plus tôt que prévu tant elle riait. Naveen en rit encore aux larmes quand il raconte cette anecdote. Finalement Adam est sorti de sa stupéfaction, s'est levé et a intercepté Ben, qui a éclaté de rire, ravi d'être dans les bras de son père. Mais lorsqu'Adam a essayé de le confier à Missy, qui était absolument mortifiée, Ben s'est agrippé à lui, son visage enfoui dans son cou, immédiatement au bord des larmes. Il ne voulait pas non plus que je le prenne. Nous n'avions pas tout à fait terminé d'aborder l'ordre du jour, Adam ne pouvait pas s'absenter, alors il s'est rassi pour continuer à présider la séance, un prince tout nu et ravi sur les genoux. Ça a été la demi-heure la plus décalée de notre vie politique. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à n'éclater de rire qu'une fois dans nos appartements, parce que voir Adam essayer d'être ferme et digne alors que Ben était adorable sur ses genoux, à imiter l'expression fermée de son père sans parvenir à retenir son sourire de fierté enfantine... Je suis toujours un peu triste de n'avoir aucune photo de cet instant. Il vaut mieux pour Ben, cette histoire revient régulièrement lors de dîners ou d'événements sociaux. Il y a une chance sur deux pour que quelqu'un l'évoque le jour de son couronnement, je sais qu'il y a un pari en cours parmi nos amis pour savoir qui osera en parler. »</p><p> </p><p>« Allez-vous le stopper ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai parié sur Naveen, » confia Belle en secouant la tête. « Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il n'en parle pas. Ce ne sera pas pour humilier Ben ou lui faire de la peine, juste pour le taquiner parce qu'il l'apprécie. Si je songeais que Ben en serait blessé, je l'en empêcherais, mais il est le premier à en rire, même si ça l'embarrasse un peu. Ben est comme ça, il s'amuse de ce genre de choses, il pardonne et avance et préfère ne garder que le bon côté, et il sait rire de lui-même. Je ne sais pas où il a appris ça, certainement pas de moi ni de son père, mais c'est une de ses plus admirables forces. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le roi n'était-il pas furieux ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une curiosité et une tension derrière sa question (<em>comment a-t-il été puni ?)</em>, et Belle contrôla sa respiration et son ton pour répondre le plus simplement possible.</p><p> </p><p>« Ben avait deux ans, nous lui manquions. Pourquoi Adam aurait-il été furieux à l'idée que son petit garçon l'aimait tellement qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui ? Il a eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire lui aussi. L'expression de certains nobles était simplement hilarante. Heureusement ce fut la seule et unique fois qu'un tel événement s'est produit. Certains des enfants de nos amis sont bien plus espiègles que Ben, Aziz d'Agrabah et Ruby de Corona sont connus pour leurs rébellions. »</p><p> </p><p>« On a rencontré Aziz. »</p><p> </p><p>La voix provenait de derrière Evie, et une jeune fille aux cheveux violet foncé sortit des rayonnages, un rictus aux lèvres, habillée d'un short noir et d'un T-shirt blanc, pieds nus. Elle était maigre elle aussi, un peu plus petite que sa compatriote, les yeux verts, le maintien assuré.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, » salua Evie sans se retourner, aucune surprise dans le regard.</p><p> </p><p>Au contraire de Belle, elle avait eu conscience de son approche.</p><p> </p><p>La fille de Maléfique avança un peu, ses yeux méfiants sur Belle, et s'arrêta près du fauteuil duquel se levait Evie, ses affaires dans les bras.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est trois heures quarante-cinq, » remarqua Mal platement, son regard se posant sur l'autre adolescente, un sourcil levé.</p><p> </p><p>Evie se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Belle se levait à son tour. Mal se tourna vers elle, son regard l'étudiant un instant des pieds à la tête avant de se fixer sur ses yeux. Si elle la craignait comme Carlos et Evie, elle le cachait derrière sa défiance et son arrogance, et même ainsi dans la pénombre et dans cette tenue, elle dégageait une aura d'autorité étonnante.</p><p> </p><p>Mal jeta un œil à Evie puis se tourna vers Belle une fois encore. Il n'y avait pas plus d'animosité dans son attitude, donc Belle supposait qu'elle avait dû conclure qu'Evie allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas une menace actuellement.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous êtes la reine ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, » reprocha immédiatement Evie en la fusillant du regard une seconde, sa voix à peine assez élevée pour que Belle l'entende.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle n'a pas l'air d'une reine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il est trois heures quarante-cinq, » se justifia Belle avec un sourire, « comme tu l'as remarqué. Je ne pensais pas vraiment rencontrer quiconque. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, moi non plus, » accepta Mal en croisant les bras.</p><p> </p><p>La lueur des flammes faisait ressortir ses cicatrices qui devait être autrement discrètes sur sa peau pâle et Belle lutta pour ne pas étudier la jeune fille. Elle se demanda si elle se sentait vulnérable ainsi découverte. Sous son regard assertif et froid, Belle, elle, se sentait étrangement mise à nue.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis censée m'incliner. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était une affirmation, presque un défi, et Belle haussa les épaules, ce qu'une reine n'était pas censée faire.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est trois heures quarante-cinq, » répéta-t-elle encore. « Et je n'ai jamais été une grande amoureuse de ce genre de convenances. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien, on ne m'a pas appris à me soumettre aux autres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique n'a jamais été très encline à respecter les gens. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, mais elle adore toujours les entendre supplier. »</p><p> </p><p>Cherchait-elle à la provoquer ? Elle avait l'air presque amusée, une lueur mesquine dans les yeux. Le docteur Prim avait mentionné que Mal était leur leader, leur <em>capitaine</em> avait-elle dit. Elle avait de l'autorité sur les autres. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se permettait d'être plus libre dans ses paroles.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment trouves-tu l'école ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Eh bien, il y a de l'espace, et plein de nourriture mangeable, alors c'est toujours mieux que l'Île. Pas une grande fan des cours cela dit, je cherche encore à quoi me serviront mes notions de business... Je pourrais peut-être dominer le marché et instaurer un empire commercial en faisant couler les échoppes des autres ? Mais concrètement asseoir ma domination sur eux tous fonctionnera bien mieux si elle est nourrie par la peur, et pas par les chiffres. Après tout, ça roule plutôt pas mal jusqu'à maintenant, Maléfique ne s'en plaint pas trop, et c'est pas comme si on avait une monnaie, sur l'Île. Remarquez, ça me permettrait de prendre la baie aux pirates, on dégagerait Ursula et Crochet, et je garderais peut-être Uma pour nettoyer les ponts. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle jouait définitivement avec elle, mais Belle n'était guère impressionnée, juste curieuse, et inquiète, parce que Mal parlait comme si elle retournerait sur l'Île demain, comme si sa liberté n'était que temporaire. Et ce n'était absolument pas le plan de Ben.</p><p> </p><p>« Uma ? »</p><p> </p><p>« La sans-nombril d'Ursula. »</p><p> </p><p>La sans... <em>Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>Les bébés que les fées avaient créés ne devaient pas avoir de nombril puisqu'ils n'avaient pas grandi dans le ventre d'une mère, à l'instar de certaines races magiques.</p><p> </p><p>Uma. La fille d'Ursula donc, qui n'avait pas été là lorsque les chevaliers étaient allés récupérer les enfants. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'explication quant aux deux absents.</p><p> </p><p>« Uma a refusé l'invitation de Ben. »</p><p> </p><p>« Uma n'ira jamais nulle part sans son équipage, » répliqua Mal avec un air de dédain. « Fierté de pirate. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et le fils de la Reine de cœur, pourquoi a-t-il refusé ? »</p><p> </p><p>La surprise qui habilla une seconde le visage de Mal laissa place à un amusement cynique, tandis qu'Evie près d'elle rencontra brusquement le regard de Belle.</p><p> </p><p>Mal pencha la tête sur le côté, un rictus aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors vous ne savez vraiment pas, hein ? Il aurait eu quelques difficultés à venir, il n'a pas survécu à ses premiers jours dans sa nouvelle famille. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie murmura quelque chose qui sonna clairement comme <em>qu'on lui coupe la tête !</em> et le sourire de Mal s'affina, ses yeux pétillants.</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, elle n'a pas supporté les pleurs. »</p><p> </p><p>Belle fut certaine de ne pas arriver à maîtriser l'horreur qui l'envahit alors, parce que l'amusement de Mal se maria avec le dédain et la colère et elle haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« La Reine de cœur a subi le même sort quelques jours plus tard d'après ce qu'on raconte. Hadès aurait bien aimé garder un héritier sur son territoire donc quand il a su qu'il y en avait eu un, il s'est un peu énervé. On ne savait même pas que c'était un garçon jusqu'à maintenant. Sur ce, on vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Majesté. » Elle commença à s'éloigner, laissant Evie passer devant elle, et se retourna une dernière fois vers Belle avec un sourire presque charmant. « Oh, et surtout, faites de beaux rêves. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque le choc s'estompa, que l'horreur se retira un peu, la colère et la détermination envahirent Belle.</p><p> </p><p>Ces gamins ne s'approcheraient plus jamais de l'Île, et dès qu'ils auraient assez d'informations pour y voir plus clair, pour pouvoir ouvrir le portail en toute sécurité, ils sortiraient tous les autres enfants de cet endroit et régleraient enfin le problème de la barrière.</p><p> </p><p>Bientôt.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Il était une fois une petite princesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sur l'Île, les petites princesses grandissent vite. Elles savent qu'aucun prince charmant, aucun chevalier, aucune bestiole magique ne viendra jamais les sauver.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>« I'm in the end, just what you made me<br/>I look the same<br/>But I'm not fine<br/>The master of my own disguise »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Monster, by Beth Crowley</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Été, neuvième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai terminé, Mère, » indiqua Evie doucement en relevant la tête du petit chaudron devant lequel elle travaillait depuis des heures.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère se leva de sa chaise, posa sur le côté la broderie qu'elle avait été en train de terminer et s'approcha d'elle. Evie lutta pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul, anticipant une éventuelle gifle qui pourrait la faire tomber du tabouret sur lequel elle se tenait debout, mais la Reine se contenta de lui offrir un sourire magnifique et froid.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien, » commenta-t-elle, sa voix posée et glaciale, comme toujours. « Qu'attends-tu, dans ce cas ? »</p><p> </p><p>Le souffle d'Evie se coinça quelque part dans sa gorge, la peur lui serra le ventre.</p><p> </p><p>« Combien de fois devrai-je me répéter, Evelyn ? » En quelques pas sa mère fit le tour de la table et se plaça juste à côté d'elle. Même juchée sur son marche-pied, Evie restait plus petite que Grimhilde, grande et mince et belle et mortelle, alors qu'elle n'était que chétive et faible et terne. « Tu sais comment ça marche, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, Mère. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie baissa les yeux sur sa potion. Bleue, presque noire, fluide, l'odeur âcre,... Tout semblait normal.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne risquerai pas de me mettre le Docteur Facilier à dos. L'erreur n'est pas permise. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, Mère. »</p><p> </p><p>Les deux mains croisées devant elle, la tête et les yeux légèrement baissés en signe de soumission, le ton doux et posé, c'était ainsi que la Reine lui avait appris à se comporter face à elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sais que c'est pour toi qu'on fait tout ça. C'est pour que tu réussisses. Ne veux-tu pas être ma digne héritière ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais, apprendre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est ce que je voulais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et je sacrifie du temps pour toi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Merci, Mère. »</p><p> </p><p>Avalant difficilement sa salive, Evie attrapa la louche et versa quelques gouttes dans un petit verre. Ce n'était pas sa première concoction, et ce n'était pas la première qu'elle buvait. Oh, aucune potion ne pouvait tuer son créateur, mais tous les autres effets s'appliquaient, qu'ils soient psychologiques ou physiques. Et Evie devait apprendre à maîtriser chacune de ces charmantes substances en les connaissant intimement, en prenant le dessus sur le mal qu'elle causait, de préférence discrètement et en silence. Et si les lésions ou dégâts étaient trop graves, il y avait toujours d'autres sympathiques préparations à avaler pour réparer.</p><p> </p><p>Comme la plupart des potions concoctées sur l'Île, ce poison-ci, le Baiser des ronces, avait été modifié pour palier au manque de certains ingrédients. Mais chacune des adaptations se révélaient plus vicieuses que les combinaisons originales. Evie y veillait, elle avait été bien entraînée.</p><p> </p><p>Dans ce cas précis, entre la terreur et la souffrance, la mort arriverait après trois heures de supplice comme une délivrance. Et si Evie avait toujours su qu'elle devrait tester sa création, elle avait aussi toujours eu conscience que ne pas exceller aurait des conséquences encore moins agréables.</p><p> </p><p>Devoir boire une potion de sa mère, une potion qu'elle n'avait pas créée elle-même avec une magie qui n'était pas la sienne ? Evie ferait presque n'importe quoi pour éviter de devoir réitérer l'expérience.</p><p> </p><p>Et puis l'idée de décevoir sa mère une nouvelle fois lui serrait le ventre.</p><p> </p><p>« N'oublie pas tes leçons, Evelyn. Une princesse doit savoir rester digne et une sorcière doit savoir tromper quiconque. Je ne veux rien entendre. »</p><p> </p><p>En portant le verre à ses lèvres pour ingérer une dose létale de ce qu'elle avait passé douze jours à inventer, Evie songea qu'une mort brusque et indolore sonnait comme un rêve qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent.</p><p> </p><p>Mais pour que ce soit rapide et sans douleur, il faudrait qu'Evie ait fait une erreur lors de sa préparation.</p><p> </p><p>Pour qu'elle meure en ingérant son propre poison, il faudrait qu'Evie ait fait une erreur lors de sa préparation.</p><p> </p><p>Et Evie ne faisait jamais d'erreur.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne serait plus là depuis longtemps dans le cas contraire.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Été, dixième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Après dix années passées à raser les murs du château et essayer de se faire oublier, Evie savait se fondre dans les ombres, se déplacer sans un bruit, avec furtivité. Elle avait développé un don pour observer autour d'elle et sentir quand les regards se tournaient vers elle, pour pressentir quelles étaient les intentions de ces personnes.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des moments pour être vue, admirée, crainte même, et des moments pour disparaître. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, les ombres, sur l'Île. Outre le fait qu'elle était toujours surmontée par de lourds nuages gris, au fil du temps les étages s'étaient empilés pour accommoder les familles et les besoins des habitants. Les bâtiments de tôle et de bois, souvent branlants, dominaient la fillette, et dans certaines rues il était impossible de voir le ciel, le haut des immeubles tordus se touchant presque. La plupart des ruelles de l'Île étaient étroites et sinueuses, encombrées de bidons percés, de piles de bois pourris et de déchets en tout genre, et elles laissaient bien des cachettes potentielles.</p><p> </p><p>Evie plongea la main dans sa poche. Sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais être prise au dépourvu. À dix ans, elle savait qu'il fallait toujours avoir une arme sur soi. Elle faisait toujours en sorte d'en avoir au moins deux. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle s'éloignait seule de la demeure dans laquelle avait été bannie la Méchante Reine, en dehors de la cité. Enfin, demeure... Comme tout le reste sur ce caillou qui servait d'Île, c'était une ruine, à peine plus qu'une tour exiguë. Pleine de toiles d'araignées et de poussière, de fantômes et de courants d'air. Sombre et angoissante. Si sa mère était obsédée par leur beauté, elle n'était que peu intéressée par celle de leur intérieur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tiens-toi droite, Evelyn, souris, Evelyn, sois toujours gracieuse, Evelyn, ne parle pas, Evelyn, sois parfaite, Evelyn. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evie avait passé toute sa jeune vie à être entraînée, dressée pour plaire, pour être une princesse parfaite, une dame. Sa mère lui avait appris à patienter, à observer, à trouver les faiblesses, toujours.</p><p> </p><p>(A mentir, trahir et tricher.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sois belle, et ils t'aimeront. Sois belle, et ils te choisiront. Sois belle, et tu survivras.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Selon sa mère, Evie n'était pas encore assez parfaite. Un jour, peut-être que sa mère la trouverait prête et arrêterait de la forcer à s'observer dans les dizaines de miroirs accrochés dans sa chambre des heures durant, debout et sans bouger (surtout ne pas bouger).</p><p> </p><p>Un jour, peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Regarde-toi. Lève le menton, Evelyn ! Tu crois qu'un prince s'intéressera à toi si tu ne te tiens pas droite ? Cesse de lire, <b>Evelyn </b>!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pendant presque une décennie, elle n'avait quasiment jamais pu quitter le château et ses alentours, hormis quelques fois l'année précédente lors de courtes sorties avec sa mère pour conclure des affaires sur le territoire des Facilier et celui d'Hadès, les quartiers les plus proches de chez elles. Depuis que Maléfique avait banni la Méchante Reine dans ce faux château isolé avant l'arrivée d'Evie, Grimhilde craignait de remettre un pied au centre de la cité. Elle devait donc se contenter de passer discrètement des marchés et faire des échanges de proximité pour obtenir de la nourriture et des ressources, pour tisser ses jeux d'influence et de pouvoir à ses risques et périls.</p><p> </p><p>Du moins jusqu'à quelques mois plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>Jusqu'à ce que ces mêmes risques et périls lui paraissent acceptables s'il s'agissait d'Evie, et qu'elle décide d'étendre sa sphère de clients et partenaires potentiels à l'ensemble des territoires en envoyant son héritière comme émissaire.</p><p> </p><p>Alors oui, Evie avait appris à se fondre dans les ombres, disparaître jusqu'à être arrivée là où personne ne l'attendait. Elle savait comment obtenir ce que sa mère voulait, savait jouer avec les mots, avec les intentions cachées dans ses phrases, savait apparaître petite et jeune et innocente et effrayée, savait aussi devenir un fantôme au masque froid et impassible et regarder les gens tomber autour d'elle parce que...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Une princesse doit savoir se plier à tous les désirs, Evelyn, mais une sorcière sait comment faire plier tous ses ennemis.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La journée n'avait pas été mauvaise pour Evie. Elle alla livrer les trois potions et la crème qu'on leur avait commandé, et en tira des fruits talés mais pas encore totalement moisis, du pain rassi, du tissu, de la crème pour le corps et un petit couteau. Ça, et quelques perles de verre coloré. Il n'y avait pas de pierres précieuses, d'or ou d'argent sur l'Île, seulement des métaux quelconques et ces perles que les artisans tiraient des cristaux colorés que l'océan rejetait parfois sur les rochers. L'avantage d'avoir un talent particulier dans cet endroit était que sa mère et elle ne mouraient pas totalement de faim malgré les charmantes intentions de Maléfique, et Evie arrivait à se procurer certains items très rares sans avoir à se mêler aux occasionnels combats à chaque arrivée d'un cargo de la côte, en plein territoire pirate, ou à déambuler dans le marché.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère serait satisfaite.</p><p> </p><p>Et il était primordial de garder sa mère satisfaite. Parce que sinon...</p><p> </p><p>Une bataille éclata un peu plus loin, deux hommes se frappaient pour une raison ou une autre et l'un sortit un couteau. Evie profita de la distraction pour se glisser dans une ruelle vide. Une gamine se baladant seule pouvait attirer les regards, et peu de gens de ce côté de la cité la connaissait, la reconnaissait, et l'inconnu se remarquait sur l'Île. Entre ça et les cheveux bleu nuit, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les rumeurs enflent, que les gens comprennent. Elle aurait plus de mal à disparaître alors.</p><p> </p><p>Des cris lui arrivèrent de la rue devant elle, et un garçon plus grand qu'elle déboula en courant, un petit sourire aux lèvres, vif et agile, il sauta au-dessus des débris, fit une acrobatie pour retomber sur ses pieds. Derrière lui hurlait un grand homme, l'air sauvage, barbu... L'un des hommes d'Hadès. Evie le reconnaissait, il avait essayé de l'attraper une fois alors qu'elle rentrait après une livraison près de la maison Mim. Elle lui avait échappé, mais le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle hantait encore la jeune fille la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>« Reviens-là, petit voleur ! Je vais te balancer du haut d'une falaise ! »</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit rire, le garçon aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux continua son chemin, seulement pour se voir barrer la route par un vendeur ambulant qui remontait la ruelle. Alors que le marchand faisait demi-tour rapidement en voyant la scène, le jeune voleur tenta de freiner sa course pour ne pas rentrer dans la charrette que le type traînait, malheureusement sans grand succès alors que ses pieds glissaient sur la couche de poussière couvrant le sol de l'Île. Son poursuivant eut un rictus à l'idée d'arriver à lui mettre la main dessus, et alors qu'il arrivait devant elle, Evie attrapa une planche de bois, fit un pas en avant et un grand geste fut suffisant pour assommer l'imbécile pris dans son élan.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se fondit dans les ombres pour éviter qu'on la repère, mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle rencontra le regard curieux du voleur, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse au bout de la rue, ses cheveux sombres flottant derrière lui... Le cœur d'Evie fit un bond lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une mèche rouge vif tranchait avec le noir sur le côté droit de son visage.</p><p> </p><p>Se pourrait-il que ce garçon soit... ?</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être que le jeune chapardeur s'était posé la même question qu'elle. En tout cas il devait s'interroger sur ses intentions, l'aide n'existait pas hors alliance, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle l'avait fait.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des règles, même sur l'Île. Peu, mais tous les connaissaient. Elles maintenaient un semblant d'ordre, assuraient leur maigre survie à tous. Parmi elles, il y en avait une ténue, murmurée qui dictait que même sur leur caillou désolé, il y avait certaines choses qu'il était interdit de faire à un enfant.</p><p> </p><p>Pas vu, pas pris, certes, mais si découvert...</p><p> </p><p>Ce genre de perversité menait toujours aux morts les plus horrifiantes.</p><p> </p><p>C'était assez hypocrite et ironique, parce qu'en dehors de ça, les adultes pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient de leur progéniture.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle traversa l'hyper-centre de la cité, Evie accéléra le pas et doubla de vigilance. Maléfique possédait l'ouest et quasiment tout le centre, avait depuis longtemps soumis les autres à sa loi, même si certains contrôlaient encore des quartiers. Ses hommes étaient craints, et la simple mention de son nom faisait frissonner tout le monde. Ce n'était pas pour rien.</p><p> </p><p>La place du marché était étrangement silencieuse cet après-midi-là. Il y avait dans l'air la tension d'une confrontation juste passée, et Evie essaya de ne pas lever la tête quand elle le remarqua. Un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle se balançait doucement, pendu à une poutre au milieu de la rue. Ses grands yeux vides semblaient dirigés vers le halo jaunâtre de la barrière au-dessus d'eux. Sa nudité mettait en avant le symbole gravé au fer rouge sur son torse. L'imbécile avait dû essayer de voler ou de défier Maléfique.</p><p> </p><p>Sur l'Île, tout le monde ou presque volait.</p><p> </p><p>Pas vu, pas pris.</p><p> </p><p>Mais si attrapé...</p><p> </p><p>Evie longea rapidement les bâtisses derrière les marchands, les crétins couraient les rues et le désespoir faisait faire des choses folles parfois, règles ou pas, peur ou pas. Elle serait presque chez elle lorsqu'elle aurait traversé les halls puis les ruelles sombres et brumeuses constituant le territoire contrôlé par Facilier à l'est.</p><p> </p><p>L'idée qu'un jour Maléfique la trouve sur son terrain lui traversa une énième fois l'esprit. Les petits jeux de sa mère ne devaient guère passer inaperçus, pas quand ils tissaient dans leur sillage toute une toile de crainte et de révérence, pas quand ils laissaient des cadavres et des mutilés ici et là. Mais les capacités pour les potions, les onguents et les crèmes se faisaient rares, et surtout nécessaires. Peut-être que si Evie n'était pas encore dans un donjon ou au bout d'une corde, c'était parce que toutes ces années avaient passé, parce que les besoins des grands noms de l'Île supplantaient les désirs de vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>Quand une femme au dos voûté arriva du bout de la ruelle, Evie se figea, sa respiration douce et profonde, silencieuse, et se plaqua contre le mur derrière un tas de cartons. Moins elle était vue, plus il faudrait du temps aux habitants pour apprendre à la repérer.</p><p> </p><p>Deux gamins, maigres et fragiles, tenaient les mains de la femme qui passa devant elle sans la remarquer.</p><p> </p><p>« On va rentrer maintenant, et lire un peu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu vas nous lire une histoire, maman ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr, mon cœur. »</p><p> </p><p>Le regard chocolat de la princesse les suivit jusqu'au coin de la ruelle alors qu'une émotion glacée serpentait au creux d'elle, filait dans ses veines, coupait presque son souffle. Elle reprit sa route, songeant avec dégoût que de toute façon, ces deux petits crétins ne passeraient pas l'hiver vu leur état.</p><p> </p><p>Evie, elle, survivrait.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hiver, fin de la quinzième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, regarde-moi ! »</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait pas envie de la regarder. Parfois, elle ne voulait que personne ne la regarde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu devrais passer plus de temps à t'occuper de toi plutôt que de courir les rues avec cette bande de rats, Evelyn. Regarde-moi ce corps, qui voudrait de ça ! Reste-là, ne bouge pas, regarde dans ces miroirs, <b>regarde </b>! J'avais tellement d'espoirs pour toi !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce jour-là, il n'y avait que Mal et elle dans leur repaire. Il faisait froid, au loin Auradon était recouvert de blanc. La Reine lui avait dit qu'elle et les autres bébés envoyés par les fées étaient apparus un matin d'hiver, mais personne ne savait la date exacte car personne n'avait plus de calendrier depuis longtemps. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient déjà seize ans ou non, l'hiver commençait tout juste.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie... »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai du travail pour finir la veste de Java. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne la laissa pas la contourner, elle lui barra le chemin, haussa un sourcil autoritaire.</p><p> </p><p>« Regarde-moi. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était un ordre, et Evie ne sut résister. Elle leva les yeux, fut captivée par le regard vert qu'elle rencontra. Son ventre se serra un peu, car Mal avait de plus en plus tendance à laisser glisser son masque quand elles étaient seules, et Evie saurait reconnaître l'inquiétude dans l'expression de n'importe qui, car l'inquiétude était une faiblesse, et les faiblesses des armes.</p><p> </p><p>« M, je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle ne t'a pas fait avaler une autre de ces potions, hein ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie leva les yeux au ciel même si son cœur manqua un battement parce que si elle n'obéissait pas aux ordres, si elle ne réalisait pas ce poison...</p><p> </p><p><em>Je t'avais demandé quelque chose de précis, Evelyn. </em> <em>Que t'avais-je dit ? Mange, et je ne veux pas entendre un son, pas un seul son, est-ce clair ?</em></p><p> </p><p>« Ne la laisse pas entrer dans ta tête, E. Elle est à moitié folle, ils sont tous devenus à moitié fous sur ce putain de caillou. Ne la laisse pas entrer dans ta tête. »</p><p> </p><p>Sa gorge se serra, parce qu'elle savait que Mal avait raison, elle le savait, elle avait grandi bon sang, elle n'était plus aussi vulnérable face à Grimhilde et pourtant chacun de ses mots restait gravé dans sa mémoire – mais ce n'était pas vraiment les mots, non, c'était ce dans quoi ils trempaient. Le dédain, la condescendance, la haine.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait plus de leçons depuis longtemps, elle ne cherchait plus à enrober les choses par des <em>c'est pour ton bien, Evelyn </em>ou des <em>c'est pour que tu survives que je fais ça, Evelyn. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait plus que des ordres.</p><p> </p><p>Et des conséquences.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie... » Mal fit un pas vers elle, se plaça juste devant elle. « Un jour, elles ne seront plus là. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie n'en était pas certaine. Si certains semblaient bien vieillir, ce n'était pas le cas de Grimhilde et de Maléfique, sans doute à cause de cette magie qui persistait dans leur sang. Elle songeait que Mal espérait, qu'elle voulait croire qu'un jour elle serait assez forte et influente pour pouvoir renverser Maléfique, prendre le pouvoir, changer les choses pour eux. Mais Evie savait qu'une autre partie d'elle doutait parce qu'elle le voyait dans ses yeux, ce désespoir, cette impuissance.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sais que tu es une des personnes les plus intelligentes de cette décharge, pas vrai ? » lui murmura Mal avec un petit sourire. « Bon, okay, ils sont presque tous plus cons qu'un asticot, mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moins brillant. Tu es la seule qui le comprend quand Carlos part dans ses délires technologiques. Tout le monde crève de jalousie devant tes créations, et sans tes potions, on serait pas tous encore là. Et il n'y a pas plus belle fille que toi, ni ici ni dans les royaumes, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide miroir magique pour le savoir. »</p><p> </p><p>D'accord... Elle devait avoir l'air vraiment bouleversée pour que Mal lui dise tout ça, peut-être qu'elle baissait beaucoup trop sa garde elle aussi, mais ça n'empêcha pas le petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres ni les émotions de la submerger – et elle en avait si peu l'habitude qu'elle ne contrôla pas son instinct. Elle ne put se stopper et prit l'autre fille dans ses bras, puis la serra contre elle. Elle <em>savait</em> qu'elle ne devrait pas, pour tout un tas de raisons, mais elle le fit quand même de manière tout à fait égoïste.</p><p> </p><p>Mal émit un petit son de surprise du fond de sa gorge et se tendit, mais Evie ne la lâcha pas. C'était agréable, c'était nouveau, c'était chaud et il y avait des étincelles au creux d'elle, là où d'habitude il n'y avait que le vide. Il fallut quelques secondes mais finalement Mal passa ses bras autour d'elle elle aussi, avec hésitation, puis elle se détendit et posa son front contre son épaule.</p><p> </p><p>Evie lui avait pris la main une fois, parce qu'elle avait senti que Mal n'allait pas bien, et elle n'oublierait jamais la surprise sur son visage, l'émerveillement face à ce geste tout simple, et la façon dont, quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait semblé s'apaiser, dont ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis. Alors quand elles étaient seules ou avec les garçons, il arrivait qu'Evie la touche, juste pour avoir un contact avec elle. Elle le faisait souvent avec Carlos et Jay à présent, pour une raison ou une autre, mais Mal était tellement attachée à l'apparence, à son armure d'impassibilité, qu'elle répondait froidement au moindre de leur contact qui pouvait être interprété comme compatissant. Néanmoins ces derniers temps Evie pouvait poser une main sur son bras ou son épaule et Mal l'acceptait, et ce geste devenait naturel.</p><p> </p><p>Puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de la relâcher après quelques-unes des minutes les plus agréables de son existence, Evie se força à baisser les bras et faire un petit pas en arrière. Elle eut envie de bondir de joie quand elle sentit la réticence de Mal à cesser l'étreinte, même si elle avait l'air confuse.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu... Pourquoi... ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal n'était jamais à court de mot, elle ne l'avait non plus jamais vue rougir avant cet instant, et Evie la trouva si adorable, si belle qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé un instant.</p><p> </p><p>« J'en avais envie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais... »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, respire, » invita Evie, non sans amusement. « Personne n'a rien vu, et c'est juste nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Mais... préviens, la prochaine fois ? »</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois-ci, Evie ne retint pas son immense sourire, toute pensée négative qui l'avait perturbée plus tôt étouffée.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La prochaine fois.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Si tu veux. »</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit hochement de tête, visiblement toujours bouleversée, Mal s'éloigna pour retourner à sa fresque murale.</p><p> </p><p>Le cœur d'Evie aurait pu exploser de bonheur et d'affection et elle essaya de garder cette flamme au creux d'elle le plus longtemps possible.</p><p> </p><p>Mais comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'émotions autres que la peur ou la colère, ça ne dura pas. Le silence se réinstalla en elle après quelques minutes et elle lutta contre un frisson, tenta de retenir les dernières étincelles et l'écho de leur chaleur.</p><p> </p><p>Tenta de se convaincre qu'un jour, les étincelles resteraient.</p><p> </p><p>O</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tu te plantes et la partie est finie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les continentaux cherchent à apprendre à connaître les insulaires, et les insulaires ont d'autres préoccupations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« You'll never know what hit you<br/>Won't see me closing in<br/>I'm gonna make you suffer<br/>This Hell you put me in<br/>I'm underneath your skin<br/>The Devil within »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-The Devil Within, by Digital Daggers</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carlos n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux en cours. Ils n'avaient pas à rendre leurs devoirs, et les professeurs ne les interrogeaient pas – probablement pour éviter de les mettre dans l'embarras. Passer d'une absence totale de scolarité à une école d'élite était légèrement exagéré comme grand écart.</p><p> </p><p>Non pas que Carlos ne pourrait pas remplir les questionnaires et réaliser les problèmes, en tout cas dans les matières scientifiques. Tous les cours qu'ils suivaient étaient du niveau initiation, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il maîtrisait ce genre de choses. Evie aussi, d'ailleurs. Tous les deux avaient toujours eu la même passion pour les livres académiques, tous les deux avaient passé des heures à faire les exercices des manuels trouvés sur l'Île, même si pour des raisons différentes. Les matières littéraires ou générales le mettaient plus au défi car plus abstraites, mais elles restaient tout à fait abordables. Carlos n'excellerait pas, mais il ne serait pas l'un des derniers non plus.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il complétait ses fiches d'exercices tranquillement, puis rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils étaient en arithmétique, Evie et lui, et à ses côtés il pouvait voir la jeune fille alterner entre noter les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit sur un bout de papier caché sous son livre (probablement rien qu'Auradon approuverait) et dessiner des tenues dans les marges de sa feuille qu'elle n'avait pas commencé à remplir et ne ferait probablement pas – elle l'aurait terminée en quelques minutes de toute façon.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos comprenait qu'Evie avait toujours vécu ainsi, en se cachant derrière des illusions, comprenait que les leçons de sa mère sur ce qui était acceptable ou non la hantaient encore, et comprenait bien pourquoi il était tout à leur avantage que personne ne sache qu'elle était une sorcière ni à quel point elle était brillante. Mais même si la voir jouer la fille naïve, fragile et inculte restait amusant, il aurait aimé qu'elle puisse enfin être elle-même sans avoir à être froide et cruelle ou soumise et idiote.</p><p> </p><p>Ça lui manquait de passer du temps en toute liberté avec Mal, Jay et Evie, leur repaire lui manquait, et c'était ironique parce qu'il y avait toujours eu un tas de faux semblants entre eux, mais ils étaient de leur fait, dictés par l'Île et leur expérience. Ici, à Auradon, ils ne savaient pas trop comment survivre.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas <em>besoin</em> de survivre.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Auradon, hormis le centre de soins et l'école il n'en avait pas vu grand chose, mais bien sûr qu'il préférait le continent à l'Île. Il aimait dormir dans un lit moelleux, aimait ne pas avoir froid, aimait pouvoir manger autant qu'il voulait toutes sortes d'aliments délicieux. Il aimait n'avoir qu'un seul couteau sur lui, et il aimait ne pas avoir à voler ou intimider ou se battre.</p><p> </p><p>Et surtout, il aimait savoir que Jay, Mal et Evie étaient là, avec lui, et avaient tout ça eux aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Si seulement il pouvait être certain que les Auradoniens n'avaient pas d'arrière-pensée, si seulement il pouvait savoir précisément combien de temps ils comptaient les garder sur le continent, si seulement il pouvait savoir quels dangers ils risquaient sur ces terres. Ne pas connaître les intentions que pouvaient cacher les sourires, identifier les règles derrière leur gentillesse, c'était une source de stress constante. Sur l'Île, Carlos avait toujours su quand se méfier, quand s'enfuir, quand attaquer, quand il pouvait avoir le dessus, comment disparaître et comment dominer.</p><p> </p><p>Il était devenu quelqu'un sur l'Île, un lieutenant reconnu et craint, une cible bien sûr, mais certainement pas un faible.</p><p> </p><p>À Auradon, il était juste l'un des quatre gamins bizarres débarqués d'une prison légendaire, isolé et paumé.</p><p> </p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux tournés vers les forêts au loin, la fatigue des dernières nuits tardives le rattrapant, Carlos avait complètement perdu prise avec son environnement... et il le sentit trop tard.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>La peur serra sa poitrine et l'adrénaline redémarra tous ses instincts – <em>violemment. </em>Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, juste derrière lui, assez près pour l'attraper, assez près pour le blesser, assez près pour l'égorger et il fallait qu'il se défende, qu'il se sauve, qu'il <em>réagisse </em>parce que sinon sinon sinon –</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Evie essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée ni perdue suite à la nuit qu'elle avait passée.</p><p> </p><p>La reine d'Auradon était un mystère. Ne pas parvenir à lire ses intentions l'agaçait au plus haut point – Evie détestait les mystères. Elle aimait comprendre, savoir et résoudre. Rester dans le noir était dangereux, deviner était dangereux, les mystères tuaient.</p><p> </p><p>Aussi elle était en colère contre elle-même, furieuse de ne pas parvenir à cerner cette femme qui détenait tellement de pouvoir sur eux, et surtout furieuse d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle se demandait ce que d'autres conversations avec Belle pourraient révéler, elle avait l'air intéressante, avait des idées étranges sur la littérature, n'avait rien à voir avec les têtes couronnées que lui avait si souvent décrites sa mère. Et pour le moment elle ne semblait pas représenter une menace, en tout cas elle n'avait pas répondu aux provocations et aux tests d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer la mort du sans-nombril de la Reine de cœur ? Les remarques, les questions,... Evie n'était pas dupe, elle en était certaine maintenant, les Auradoniens avaient besoin d'eux, en tout cas ils voulaient les informations qu'ils détenaient. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient libres, qu'ils ne leur faisaient rien malgré les actes de Jay, malgré leur insolence.</p><p> </p><p>Dans quel but ? Et serait-ce un avantage ou un danger pour eux ?</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit soupir (discret – <em>les princesses ne soupirent pas, Evelyn</em>), elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur la tenue qu'elle s'amusait à dessiner, songeant qu'Audrey serait certainement sublime dans une robe vert d'eau avec quelques broderies argent, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le professeur (un grand homme chauve nommé Randall) décortiquer la dernière équation. Elle avait tellement de travail pour mettre en place leur plan qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps de profiter de la machine à coudre et de tout ce matériel dans sa chambre. Ils auraient tous eu besoin de vêtements plus appropriés à Auradon, et elle avait déjà beaucoup d'idées, mais les journées n'étaient simplement pas assez longues.</p><p> </p><p>Elle garda un œil sur Randall lorsqu'il passa près de sa table, à sa gauche, pour ensuite s'arrêter derrière elle auprès d'un étudiant. Le gamin avait demandé de l'aide pour avancer dans son exercice et l'enseignant commença à lui réexpliquer les étapes une à une, patiemment.</p><p> </p><p>S'il voulait bien <em>accélérer</em>, Evie n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec cette présence dans son dos. Elle dut contrôler sa respiration un instant, savait qu'il était dos à elle, qu'il n'était pas armé, qu'il n'avait apparemment aucune intention ni aucune raison de l'attaquer. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son dessin de nouveau (les professeurs les ignoraient généralement), et sentit Randall passer derrière elle pour répondre à la question de l'étudiante derrière Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la tension dans le corps du garçon, il était déjà trop tard. Il avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds, fait le tour de leur bureau, les yeux écarquillés, la peau pâle, la respiration trop rapide. Son regard ne cessait de bouger sans rien accrocher, et elle jura intérieurement.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos ? » interpella avec surprise Randall en se tournant vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>Les onze élèves présents (la plupart plus jeunes qu'eux) observaient la scène, curieux et stupéfaits, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, surtout depuis que la météo clémente d'Auradon les avait tous poussés à adopter des manches courtes ou mi-longues en milieu de journée lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud pour supporter leurs vestes en cuir. Les cicatrices intriguaient.</p><p> </p><p>Evie essaya de trouver une solution en se levant doucement. Par pur miracle, Carlos n'avait pas sorti le couteau caché dans sa basket, ce qui aurait été autrement plus problématique que la simple panique incontrôlable dont il faisait soudain preuve.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos, est-ce que tout va bien ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il fallut un véritable effort pour restreindre son roulement d'yeux et s'empêcher de fusiller l'homme du regard, mais le temps qu'Evie ouvre la bouche pour rattacher Carlos à la réalité, Randall avait continué, sa voix plus stricte (peut-être en raison de sa surprise, peut-être parce qu'il était vraiment agacé par cette interruption).</p><p> </p><p>« Asseyez-vous, Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>Mauvaise pioche.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, un gémissement monta de sa gorge et une expression de terreur enfantine s'afficha sur son visage. Une seconde plus tard, il quittait la salle de classe en courant.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le lourd silence, Evie se demanda une seconde si elle pourrait prétendre qu'il avait eu une envie très pressante. Elle n'avait plus vu Carlos paniquer ainsi depuis des années et les seules fois où il avait été submergé par ses instincts de fuite avaient été des moments de danger réel.</p><p> </p><p>Evie afficha un sourire poli, se tourna vers le professeur et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec une fausse timidité.</p><p> </p><p>« Il a un peu de mal à s'adapter, » confia-t-elle avec candeur. « Est-ce que je peux aller le retrouver ? »</p><p> </p><p>Randall, encore stupéfait, hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr, allez-y. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires et celles de Carlos, prit les deux sacs et quitta le cours rapidement. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, et elle se demanda bien comment elle parviendrait à retrouver le garçon si rapide, surtout qu'il avait sans aucun doute déjà repéré des tas de cachettes dans l'établissement. Alors qu'elle passait son sac en bandoulière et celui de Carlos sur son épaule, elle remarqua une fille figée au bout du couloir. Brune, les yeux clairs, un petit nœud retenant une partie de ses cheveux en arrière, un look qui méritait clairement une révision, elle lui était inconnue et avait l'air éberlué des gens qui auraient aimé être partout ailleurs sauf où ils se tenaient.</p><p> </p><p>Evie croisa son regard, et la fille pointa un doigt tremblant vers la porte près d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Les toilettes des filles.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un hochement de tête, Evie passa devant l'Auradonienne, poussa la porte et laissa tomber les sacs au sol avant de verrouiller derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, Carlos, » souffla-t-elle pour annoncer sa présence.</p><p> </p><p>Puis elle poussa la porte de la première cabine, de la deuxième, avant de trouver le garçon accroupi sur les toilettes de la troisième. Il tremblait un peu, les yeux brillants.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et attendit.</p><p> </p><p>Il respirait déjà mieux, plus profondément, ses yeux sur le sol face à lui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais il finit par briser le silence.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai merdé, » murmura-t-il. « Maintenant ils vont tous penser que je suis débile. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas important. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr que si, on doit garder les apparences intactes, et j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées à rêvasser en plein territoire ennemi comme un con pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je l'ai senti derrière moi et l'espace d'un instant c'était comme si j'étais là-bas de nouveau. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as juste sursauté et tu t'es figé quelques secondes. Il n'y a aucun mal à se protéger. »</p><p> </p><p>« Deux fois en deux jours, Evie ! C'est n'importe quoi ! »</p><p> </p><p>« On est tous déstabilisés. Ça va passer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans la classe, quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, j'ai pas su comment réagir après. »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il se recroquevilla un peu plus, posa son menton contre ses genoux, sa main droite frottant son avant-bras gauche machinalement. Elle crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, et c'était tout aussi bien, mais son murmure lui parvint de nouveau, ses yeux dans le vague hantés par ses vieux démons.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle me forçait toujours à m'asseoir... avant de... » Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, la façon dont il frottait les petites cicatrices rondes sur sa peau suffisait. « C'était il y a longtemps... Mais c'était comme si j'étais un gamin de nouveau, et la panique... » Il secoua la tête, se leva et elle le laissa passer devant elle, savait que la colère était leur première réaction à tous quand ils se sentaient vulnérables. « J'ai merdé. Je suis qu'un crétin, je savais que c'était pas réel et je contrôlais plus rien ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos, » coupa-t-elle fermement en se tournant vers lui. « Ne te justifie pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal va péter un câble. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Et même si elle s'énerve, je m'en occuperais. Je suis là pour ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sur l'Île un instant de faiblesse pareil aurait pu me coûter la vie ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Parce que j'aurais été là. On travaille ensemble, tu te rappelles ? Combien de fois on serait morts sans les autres ? Ou faut-il vraiment que je te rappelle ce qui est arrivé il y a une semaine ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que <em>moi </em>je vais te juger pour avoir perdu pied avec la réalité ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il se figea, fronça les sourcils, une ombre voilant ses yeux un instant alors qu'il la regardait.</p><p> </p><p>« Merde, » finit-il par soupirer. « Merde. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient à Auradon, et même dans leur repaire sur l'Île elle se le serait permis, alors elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main avant de lui sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« On va y arriver. C'est juste cet endroit qui nous endort un peu trop. »</p><p> </p><p>« En parlant de ça, » enchaîna-t-il, de nouveau au contrôle de ses émotions malgré son léger tremblement, ses yeux dans les siens, « depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi plus de trois ou quatre heures ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire et s'éloigna de lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Si tu insinues que j'ai une sale tête... »</p><p> </p><p>« Je te connais, Evie. »</p><p> </p><p>« On dirait Mal. Je dormirai plus cette nuit. Allez, viens, on doit rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner. »</p><p> </p><p>« De la nourriture ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il ironiquement avant de ramasser son sac. « Je me demande s'il y aura encore quelque chose de nouveau. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis certaine que ce sera le cas. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Ben était ravi de voir que ses quatre invités n'étaient pas encore dans la cafétéria.</p><p> </p><p>Sa discussion avec ses parents ce matin l'avait laissé tendu et soucieux. Ils avaient eu le projet de s'impliquer dans la venue des jeunes de l'Île, mais il avait eu la nette impression que leur intérêt avait soudain pris une toute autre tournure. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce que sa mère lui avait confié quant au bébé tué, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir déjà vu ses parents aussi... soucieux ? Sombres ? Tristes ? Fermés ? Coupables ?</p><p> </p><p>Ça n'augurait rien de bon, non pas que Ben songeait que l'avenir proche était radieux. Entre tout ce qu'il avait appris en quatre jours, les remarques de ses pairs quant aux cicatrices et ce que venait de lui rapporter Ally sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Carlos en cours, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prétendre qu'il n'avait pas mis un coup de pied dans la fourmilière en faisant venir les quatre adolescents.</p><p> </p><p>Pas de regret de ce côté-là. Apparemment, il avait seize ans et demi de retard, et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire derrière l'air distant de son père pour savoir que cette pensée avait traversé son esprit à lui aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Mal était tourné vers Carlos et lui parlait doucement, le garçon fronçait les sourcils mais avait l'air bien. Ben choisit de ne pas évoquer l'incident ayant eu lieu plus tôt, sachant qu'il n'était pas le plus qualifié pour cela, et prit bien soin d'alourdir ses pas au cas où ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver (il avait appris de ses erreurs).</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour, » salua-t-il avec un petit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Tous se tournèrent vers lui et le saluèrent avec divers degrés de politesse et de sincérité.</p><p> </p><p>« On pensait faire un pique-nique ce midi, vu que le temps est encore agréable. Vous vous joignez à nous ? » Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, mais Ben commençait à comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de quelque chose, il y avait toujours un petit blanc comme ça où aucun ne bougeait, comme s'ils attendaient de voir si l'un d'entre eux saurait agir ou répondre, puis en général la tension arrivait et Mal prenait le contrôle. Ben devança leur réaction cette fois-ci. « On va manger dehors, sur une couverture, » éclaircit-il, parce qu'apparemment les pique-niques ne faisaient pas partie de leur quotidien.</p><p> </p><p>Et il aurait dû y penser puisqu'il n'y avait jamais de beau temps sur l'Île, ni vraiment de nourriture.</p><p> </p><p>Imbécile.</p><p> </p><p>Mal haussa les épaules et acquiesça, même si Carlos ne semblait pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de les rejoindre et si Jay observait Ben comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus ridicule de la décennie (un peu comme tout le monde l'avait regardé le jour de ses seize ans).</p><p> </p><p>Ils allèrent rapidement remplir leurs plateaux puis Ben les guida à l'extérieur. Il vit le quatuor plisser les yeux face à la luminosité, et Mal murmura un juron en marquant une pause dans ses pas pour prendre le temps de s'y habituer.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est dommage que les plages soient interdites, » dit Ben pour faire la conversation en marchant. « L'océan n'est qu'à quinze minutes de route, on aurait pu y aller pour manger de temps en temps. »</p><p> </p><p>Beaucoup d'étudiants s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le parc, et ses amis s'étaient établis sous un gros chêne pour se protéger du soleil. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Ben désigna la fille chétive et blonde près de lui âgée de quinze ans et la brune à la peau sombre près de Lonnie, âgée de dix-sept ans.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous connaissez déjà Aziz, Audrey, Lonnie et Doug, et voici Ally du Pays des Merveilles et Sofia Brann. »</p><p> </p><p>Seuls des amis de confiance étaient présents, Ben y veillait chaque fois qu'il voulait passer du temps avec ses invités. Il n'avait pas envie de les mettre mal à l'aise et savait que la situation pouvait basculer très aisément, Mal et les autres clairement plus habitués aux confrontations qu'aux instants de complicité, ils semblaient toujours prompts à répondre aux provocations – ou à provoquer.</p><p> </p><p>« Pour qu'on soit clairs, les insectes ici ne sont pas venimeux ? » interrogea Jay en observant l'herbe suspicieusement autour de leur large couverture.</p><p> </p><p>Ben haussa un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Sauf s'il y a des guêpes mais pas en cette saison. Et leur piqûre est douloureuse mais si on n'est pas allergique on ne risque pas grand chose. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les insectes sont minuscules ici de toute façon, » remarqua Carlos en se tournant vers Jay. « Et tu n'as jamais été piqué par quoi que ce soit. »</p><p> </p><p>« Excuse-moi, j'ai failli me faire dévorer par des scarabées la semaine passée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils étaient deux et tu les as largement évités. »</p><p> </p><p>« Au dernier moment ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Les scarabées sont venimeux sur l'Île ? » demanda Lonnie, éberluée.</p><p> </p><p>« Tout est venimeux sur l'Île, et les seuls insectes et arachnides qu'on a encore sont la plupart du temps mortels. Des gens meurent tous les ans à cause d'eux. Et ils sont <em>énormes.</em> »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu exagères un peu, Jay, » s'amusa Evie en ouvrant son jus de raisin.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr que tu trouves que j'exagère, princesse. Ils ne t'auraient jamais attaquée, toi. Et ton opinion ne compte pas sur ce sujet. Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ton opinion ne compte pas, » confirma Mal avec un rictus, ignorant l'indignation d'Evie. « Et si j'avais su que Jay détestait les bestioles à ce point j'aurais peut-être laissé Estia vivre avec nous quelques jours de plus. »</p><p> </p><p>L'amusement semblait se battre avec l'horreur chez les garçons.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce truc n'était pas une bestiole, c'était un <em>monstre </em>! Elle nous aurait dévorés dans notre sommeil. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle était enfermée pendant notre sommeil, » corrigea platement Evie, « et elle ne vous aurait pas mordus. »</p><p> </p><p>« On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? Vous me coupez l'appétit, » pria Carlos la bouche pleine.</p><p> </p><p>Evie près de lui le poussa légèrement d'une main contre son épaule.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu dis ça mais je suis certain que tu as adoré Fergus. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est qui Fergus ? » demanda Mal. « Elles étaient deux ?! »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh crois-moi, Fergus aurait fait passer Estia pour une petite chose. »</p><p> </p><p>« Maintenant c'est toi qui exagères. C'est parce que tu te souviens de lui avec des yeux d'enfant. Fergus était d'une taille tout à fait normale pour un mâle de son espèce. Estia est devenue plus grande que lui d'ailleurs. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais ramenée au repaire une nouvelle fois ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, Mal, ton inhospitalité a été limpide la première fois. Mais je la croisais parfois dans les bois. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir ce qu'étaient Estia et Fergus, mais l'expression qu'affichait Mal alors qu'Evie l'ignorait le fit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Mon <em>inhospitalité </em>? Tu savais qu'une seule morsure nous tuerait, et tu la laissais se promener ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Seulement quand vous n'étiez pas là. Vous êtes si dramatiques avec ça. »</p><p> </p><p>Le rire de Jay était chaud et profond et illuminait ses yeux. Ben le nota, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'un d'entre eux rire.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle est bonne celle-là ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'attaquaient jamais, mais nous ils nous auraient tués sans hésiter. J'approuve les minuscules et inoffensives bestioles d'Auradon. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les animaux sont si dangereux que ça ? » demanda Doug, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p> </p><p>« Les animaux ? Nan, il ne reste plus que ces putain d'insectes, » corrigea Jay. « Il paraît qu'il y avait des animaux au début. Mais toute la végétation est morte, et les gens devaient manger, alors... »</p><p> </p><p>Ben essaya de ne pas grimacer, mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle tous les habitants des royaumes étaient végétariens. Lorsqu'une partie des animaux parlait et avait une conscience, il devenait inconcevable de les chasser pour les manger.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais du coup, qu'est-il arrivé à Scar et aux autres ? »</p><p> </p><p>« À qui ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Euh, Scar. Et Shenzi, Ed, les autres hyènes. Scar, le frère de feu le roi Mufasa et l'oncle de l'actuel roi Simba ? La Terre des Lions ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Des lions ? Les gros chats ? » répéta Mal. « Jamais entendu parler de Scar et de tous ceux là. Ni de hyènes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois que Cruella les a évoqués une fois... Elle était mécontente de pas avoir eu leurs peaux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, alors ils ont dû être tués et probablement mangés, » balaya Mal tranquillement. « On devait pas encore être là ou trop petits. C'est comme ça qu'a fini Iago, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, je crois qu'il a juste trop énervé Jafar un jour, » remarqua Jay en ouvrant un paquet de chips. « Paraît que c'est aussi pour ça que personne n'a revu Peine et Panique depuis des années. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a sept ans, » acquiesça Evie. « Hadès n'était pas de très bonne humeur, mais je doute qu'ils aient fini dans une assiette plutôt que sous terre. » Au regard surpris de Mal, elle haussa les épaules. « Hadie aimait raconter cette histoire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Y avait pas une histoire avec un tigre ? Et un serpent ? Je crois que Clay et Gaston aimaient parler de ça à la taverne de Médusa... » Jay eut l'air pensif quelques secondes. « Si, ça me revient, je suis sûr que c'était un tigre et un serpent qu'ils se vantaient d'avoir chassé et tué il y a des années. »</p><p> </p><p>« Okay... J'ai plus faim, » conclut Lonnie en reposant son yaourt.</p><p> </p><p>« Si ça peut te consoler, Diablo est toujours là, lui, » informa Mal amèrement. « C'est le dernier qui reste d'ailleurs. »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc il n'y a aucun animal sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« A part ce corbeau de malheur. »</p><p> </p><p>Ally fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors vous n'avez jamais vu d'animal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On a vu des oiseaux depuis qu'on est ici, » corrigea Carlos. « Et on a vu des photos. »</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était clairement pas un problème à leurs yeux, et Ben comprenait pleinement qu'à côté du manque de nourriture, ne jamais avoir vu de cheval, de chat ou de souris ne semblait pas important. Sans parler du fait qu'apparemment, certains habitants de l'Île n'avaient pas de problème pour tuer (et manger ?) leurs compatriotes non humains juste parce qu'ils étaient de mauvaise humeur. Ou pour tuer des bébés innocents.</p><p> </p><p>Et ça devait être tellement commun qu'ils en parlaient comme si c'était leur quotidien, mais Ben ne savait pas si ses amis avaient relevé ce détail. Eux n'avaient pas toutes les informations dont il disposait.</p><p> </p><p>C'était aussi étrange de voir leur ignorance de la Terre des Lions. Tous les enfants des royaumes connaissaient au moins de nom tous les pays voisins et avaient entendu les histoires les plus célèbres de leurs héros. Ben se demandait si Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos connaissaient l'histoire de ses parents, s'ils connaissaient l'histoire de <em>leurs</em> parents ou s'ils n'avaient qu'une version tronquée et approximative.</p><p> </p><p>Et c'était tellement bizarre de les entendre parler des plus cruels des êtres ayant foulé cette terre ainsi, tout simplement, en dehors de reportages ou de cours d'histoire ou de souvenirs héroïques racontés lors de dîners tardifs. De songer qu'ils les connaissaient, les avaient peut-être croisés toute leur vie... Il y avait quelque chose d'aussi horrifiant que fascinant dans tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>Surtout horrifiant, en fait.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sais que tu es très impolie, là, hein ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ben fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers Lonnie qui regardait Audrey à côté de lui. La jeune femme près de lui était plongée dans un lourd volume provenant de la bibliothèque et n'avait pas levé la tête une fois.</p><p> </p><p>« Audrey ? <em>Audrey </em>! »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p> </p><p>Lonnie leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu lis à table maintenant ? Ce n'est pas contre ton éducation toute entière ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ben perdit un peu de son sourire mais se retint de répliquer. Audrey savait parfaitement se défendre seule.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne vois pas de table, » répondit agréablement sa petite-amie. « Cela dit je suis désolée. J'ai pris du retard dans mes lectures et nous avons un examen cet après-midi en cours avancé de Sciences Politiques. Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse. »</p><p> </p><p>Sofia haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça ne me dérange pas. Comme si tu n'étais pas capable de suivre la conversation en même temps. Lonnie aime juste malmener son monde. Ignore-la. »</p><p> </p><p>« Hey ! »</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Lonnie ne semblait faire ce genre de remarques qu'à Audrey. Ben ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas ou si elle cherchait juste à pousser Audrey à sortir un peu de toutes ses obligations. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, il aurait aimé qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Audrey ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de répondre avec un sourire et même si elle savait parfaitement asseoir son autorité et obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait ainsi, Ben savait qu'au fond elle souffrait de ne pouvoir crier haut et fort ses réelles opinions, et de devoir constamment détourner les provocations de Lonnie ne l'aidait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Un jour.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les deux devaient patienter encore, mais un jour, Audrey et lui pourraient expliquer à leurs amis pourquoi ils s'étaient toujours comportés ainsi. Lui placide et elle distante.</p><p> </p><p>Un jour, peut-être qu'ils pourraient être eux-mêmes, plus sincères.</p><p> </p><p>« Sciences Po avancé ? » s'étonna Doug. « C'est un cours difficile. Comment ça se fait que tu l'aies intégré ? Ce n'est pas destiné aux futurs décideurs ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle voulait sans doute passer plus de temps avec Ben, » balaya Sofia avec un sourire, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Audrey et Ben se promit de lui réserver une place de choix à leur mariage et à tout autre événement auquel elle voudrait participer. « Je me demande comment tu as trouvé le temps d'intégrer ces cours, avec ton emploi du temps. Entre tous ceux que ta grand-mère veut que tu suives, tes activités extrascolaires et les cours que tu as pris pour suivre Ben... Je suis fatiguée rien que d'y penser ! »</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr que ce n'était pas pour suivre Ben. C'était en partie de la curiosité, en partie une nécessité pour leur avenir. Et dans certains cours, Audrey réussissait mieux que lui. Ils se complétaient. Malheureusement la jeune fille devait aussi faire avec les exigences dues à son statut et devait continuer les cours orientés sur la bienséance, l'Histoire et les arts. Marraine et Philippe avaient consenti au double cursus, contrairement à Leah, qui ne manquait pas depuis deux ans d'essayer de la dissuader de s'intéresser à toutes ces affaires d'hommes (ce à quoi Philippe et Aurore répondaient que certains pays étaient dirigés uniquement par des femmes, mais ça tombait toujours dans l'oreille d'une sourde).</p><p> </p><p>« On s'en fiche de leurs cours, » protesta Ally en secouant la tête avant de basculer vers l'arrière et de s'appuyer sur ses mains pour être plus confortable. « Tu vas être roi l'année prochaine. Est-ce que vos parents ont décidé d'une date ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Une date ? » interrogea Aziz en fronçant les sourcils, se redressant comme s'il venait de se réveiller. « Le couronnement a déjà une date. Où tu étais ces six derniers mois ? Je jure qu'à chaque fois que j'allume ma télé, un journaliste parle de ça. Il faut vraiment qu'Auradon fasse quelque chose pour la qualité de ses programmes. Hey ! Vous avez déjà goûté ça ? » Il tendit son paquet de bonbons au miel ouvert vers Mal qui l'examina avant de secouer la tête. « Prends-en un, » invita-t-il. « Ça vient d'Agrabah, c'est bien meilleur que ce qu'ils ont ici. »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille prit un bonbon tout comme Jay et Carlos. Evie refusa poliment, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, Ben avait remarqué qu'ils étaient toujours partants pour goûter de nouveaux aliments mais Evie n'acceptait jamais. Pourtant elle mangeait bien, et de tout, terminait toujours ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau à l'image de ses amis. Mais elle n'acceptait jamais de prendre ce qu'ils lui proposaient.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne parlais pas du couronnement, » corrigea Ally en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je parlais du mariage. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ah. Ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils ne sont même pas fiancés, » remarqua Doug platement.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça doit être programmé avant le couronnement, non ? Ou après ? Six mois serait un délai correct. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben était habitué à ce que tout le monde parle de son avenir comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas. Il était habitué à ce que tout le monde programme sa vie et en débatte, à ce que tous songent qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire (il l'avait parfois, et il l'aurait pour ça et il ne serait pas le seul).</p><p> </p><p>Sofia fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Audrey. Ben savait qu'au fil de leur temps passé à Auradon Prep les deux filles étaient devenues amies, mais il savait aussi qu'il y aurait encore pendant longtemps des non-dits entre elles. Pourtant l'inquiétude passagère qu'il put voir dans les yeux noirs de la jeune fille le fit sourire. Yep, Sofia Brann aurait définitivement droit à quelques coups de pouce du roi d'Auradon, et tant pis si c'était du favoritisme.</p><p> </p><p>« Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour appeler Philippe et Adam et le leur demander, » s'amusa Aziz en s'installant en tailleur. « Allô ? Oui, excusez-moi, je me demandais quand le mariage arrangé allait avoir lieu, parce que vu que vous en discutez depuis que vos enfants sont bébés vous devez déjà avoir des dates en tête, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce qui est certain, c'est que ton invitation se perdra, » remarqua Audrey avec un doux sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Il mima une réaction d'indignation.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu n'oserais pas ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle osera, » promit Ben en se penchant légèrement pour que son épaule touche celle d'Audrey. Elle répondit à son léger contact sans le regarder. « C'est si vite arrivé, ce genre d'erreurs. »</p><p> </p><p>« Surtout dans ma famille. Demande à Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>Il retint de justesse son rire, surpris mais ravi, parce que ce genre d'humour déplacé n'était d'ordinaire réservé qu'à lui et à lui seul. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée pour que la remarque lui échappe, et il la sentit se tendre une seconde avant de conserver les apparences tandis qu'Aziz sifflait d'appréciation.</p><p> </p><p>Mal avait l'air aussi surpris et amusé que lui, heureusement, et il put la voir étudier Audrey du regard avec une étrange expression, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui, le contemplant presque pensivement. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir observé attentivement la scène, les trois autres étaient devenus silencieux ces dernières minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Ben sourit à Mal, gardant ses interrogations pour lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Je veillerai à ce que ton invitation ne se perde pas, » assura-t-il avec un sourire lumineux. « Je suis sûre que tu seras de meilleure compagnie que lui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et je suis sûre que je m'endormirai au bout de quelques minutes. » Elle fronça le nez. « Des courbettes, et ces paillettes, et les discours,... Quelle perte de temps. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas de mariage sur l'Île ? » demanda Aziz curieusement.</p><p> </p><p>Mal répondit par la négative tandis que Carlos disait le contraire. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas de mariage ! » protesta-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr que si. Il n'y a pas de fête et tout ça, mais il y a des unions, » corrigea-t-il. « Même si c'est fait en secret. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a jamais eu de preuve. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y en a pas besoin, tout le monde le sait. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay lança une boulette de papier en plein front de Carlos qui le fusilla du regard. L'autre garçon l'ignora.</p><p> </p><p>« On s'en fout, c'est pas comme si un mariage prononcé par Frollo avait une quelconque valeur. Le mec a réussi je ne sais comment à convaincre au moins trois femmes différentes de se rouler par terre avec lui, et même moi je sais que c'est contre ce qu'ordonne son livre sacré. »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Jay. </em>»</p><p> </p><p>« Désolé, princesse, » sourit-il sous le regard glacé d'Evie (et pour une fille aussi délicate elle pouvait vraiment devenir impressionnante – même si l'expression disparut le temps d'un clignement d'yeux). « Je ne voulais surtout pas choquer les petits Auradoniens. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne suis pas Auradonien, » contredit Aziz. « Tu peux y aller. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a beaucoup d'enfants sur l'Île ? » demanda Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>« Pas mal, ouais. Enfin, ceux qui survivent les premières années. Entre les hivers et la nourriture... La sélection naturelle, tout ça. Et après, faut vite apprendre à se défendre. Intégrer une bande, c'est la meilleure façon d'y arriver. Encore faut-il avoir quelque chose à apporter. »</p><p> </p><p>« Une bande ? » répéta Doug.</p><p> </p><p>« Un groupe d'alliés ? » précisa Jay comme s'il était stupide. « Plus de chances de survie si on met nos compétences en commun. Moins de chances de te faire voler ou agresser si tu ne te balades pas seul dans les rues. Sans compter le bouclier que te donne la protection de ton capitaine... Surtout si le capitaine, c'est Mal. Petite parenthèse pour noter que nous sommes plus progressistes que vous autres arriérés, deux de nos cinq chefs de territoire sont des femmes, comme cinq des six capitaines. Et vous ne voulez pas vous mettre ces femmes à dos. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors il y a six bandes comme vous quatre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous quatre ? » répéta Mal en haussant un sourcil, l'air à la fois insultée et condescendante. « J'ai trente-sept personnes sous mes ordres aux dernières nouvelles. Le territoire de Maléfique est le plus grand, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut le contrôler à quatre ? Non, on est quarante-et-un, et Evie, Jay et Carlos sont mes lieutenants, les autres nous doivent obéissance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous doivent obéissance ? » répéta Ben.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est comme ça que ça marche. Je donne les ordres, ils obéissent. Les seuls qui ont le droit de discuter sont mes lieutenants, les seuls qui ont le droit de décider en mon absence sont mes lieutenants, mon autorité leur est transférée si je les envoie en mission ou si je ne suis pas là, mais mes mots font loi. En retour ils ont protection et ressources. Ce sont les règles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et si un membre du groupe n'obéit pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos émit un petit son amusé qui sonnait avec cruauté alors que le rictus de Mal se fit plus froid.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils obéissent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors personne ne trahit jamais ? » insista Aziz, faussement léger. « Pas de coup en douce sur l'île des méchants ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On a des règles simples. Les briser a des conséquences. »</p><p> </p><p>La façon dont elle prononçait ce mot...</p><p> </p><p>« Alors comment tu choisis tes lieutenants ? » détourna Ben rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>« La réputation. »</p><p> </p><p>« Juste ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est peut-être <em>juste ça</em> ici, mais les méchants n'ont pas pour habitude de chanter les louanges des autres. Si tu entends que quelqu'un est un peu négociateur, c'est qu'il est excellent. Si tu entends que quelqu'un est un voleur potable, c'est que c'est le meilleur. Si ces remarques sont faites en chuchotant la nuit, par crainte d'être entendu, alors c'est que le sujet inspire la peur et a du pouvoir. Et le pouvoir c'est tout ce qui compte sur l'Île. Jay était déjà détesté et connu quand on avait dix ans et qu'on s'est rencontrés. Carlos ne sortait jamais de son quartier et pourtant j'en ai entendu parler, alors je suis allée le chercher quand on avait onze ans. On a eu besoin d'Evie quand on en avait douze et des rumeurs sur elle couraient déjà dans toute la cité. Si tu choisis mal tes alliés alors tu échoues, et ce n'est pas Auradon qui te refait passer ton test pour te consoler. Tu te plantes et la partie est finie. On ne se plante pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai la plus grande bande de l'Île, c'est pour ça qu'aucun autre capitaine n'a osé nous défier depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça que même les adultes n'osent plus nous confronter en dehors des ordres des chefs de territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que vous avez du pouvoir ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce qu'on l'a arraché. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire par partie finie, ou pouvoir, ou arraché. Il avait une idée, qui ne pouvait qu'être corroborée par les cicatrices et les émotions sombres dans leurs regards à cet instant, mais il n'avait guère envie de sauter aux conclusions.</p><p> </p><p>Avait-elle commencé sa bande à dix ans ? Et que faisaient-ils pour contrôler le territoire ? Maléfique ne s'en chargeait-elle pas ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer laisser un groupe de petits gamins courir dans ses rues en se mêlant de ses affaires.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ils n'avaient pas d'école... Les rues étaient-elles leur école ? Ou leur bande ? Est-ce que c'était leur façon d'apprendre à marcher dans les traces de leurs parents ?</p><p> </p><p>« Alors vous apportez tous quelque chose au groupe, » remarqua Aziz. « Quelque chose d'important. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr, » sourit Jay en grand. « Qui pourrait résister à mon humour ? C'est bon pour l'ambiance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je gagne toutes les courses, c'est bon pour le prestige, » offrit Carlos nonchalamment en haussant une épaule.</p><p> </p><p>Evie leva le regard vers Aziz et lui sourit timidement.</p><p> </p><p>« Je me charge de nos vêtements, pour le standing. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis juste là pour donner des ordres et être agréable, » compléta Mal, et son expression joviale aurait pu être candide.</p><p> </p><p>S'il n'y avait pas ce <em>quelque chose</em> de glacé et de vindicatif dans son regard, s'il n'y avait pas une arrogance presque cruelle dans leur façon de se tenir, s'ils n'avaient pas l'air soudain si âgés et matures et <em>dangereux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ben se sentit foncièrement mal à l'aise, peut-être vulnérable, et il sentit Audrey se tendre près de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement la sonnerie marqua la fin de l'heure du déjeuner et ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour se lever.</p><p> </p><p>Mais alors que Ben se dirigeait avec Audrey vers leur cours, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se demander ce que des enfants, même pas encore adolescents, pouvaient bien avoir comme talents pour impressionner des criminels notoires et leur conférer une réputation telle que Mal l'entendait.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait quelque chose de très étrange chez Marraine en ce début d'après-midi.</p><p> </p><p>Ouaip, définitivement, encore plus étrange que la veille dans son bureau, encore plus étrange que lorsqu'elle les avait accueillis cette première nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans sa salle de classe pour leur session quotidienne de « <em>j'apprends à être gentil et digne d'Auradon »</em> mais la fée ne les avait pas salués de manière aussi joviale et bruyante que d'ordinaire. Son sourire avait été contrit, ses yeux ne cessaient de les fuir alors qu'elle arrangeait des papiers sur son bureau, et le silence s'éternisait dangereusement.</p><p> </p><p>Mal tourna la tête vers Evie à sa droite, mais la jeune fille contemplait la fée avec un air concentré qui lui prouvait qu'elle cherchait elle aussi à comprendre ce changement d'attitude. Les deux garçons à sa gauche rencontrèrent son regard, interrogateurs.</p><p> </p><p>Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait pour contrarier Marraine ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle n'avait pas l'air agacée. Mal l'avait vu la veille, la fée contrôlait ses émotions négatives, elle restait calme et posée, elle perdait son sourire et l'aura qu'elle dégageait changeait.</p><p> </p><p>C'était autre chose.</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Mal finalement, sa voix prudente pour éviter tout désagrément supplémentaire.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un sursaut, Marraine figea ses gestes et leur jeta un coup d’œil.</p><p> </p><p>« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr, » railla Mal.</p><p> </p><p>La fée s'éclaircit la gorge, se redressa et sembla se reprendre.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis un peu distraite. Tout va bien ! » chanta-t-elle presque avec un sourire et elle trompait peut-être efficacement les continentaux mais certainement pas eux.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sembla ensuite amorcer un mouvement pour faire le tour du bureau mais changea d'idée à la dernière seconde et s'assit sur sa chaise, laissant le meuble entre eux. Mal plissa les yeux, ce genre d'hésitations ne lui échappait jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Avait-elle peur d'eux ?</p><p> </p><p>Ça lui semblait plus qu'inconcevable, elle les voyait sans doute comme des enfants qui avaient un centième, un millième de son âge ? Qui étaient tout jeunes et inoffensifs.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, as-tu eu le temps de discuter avec Evie et Carlos de notre mise au point d'hier ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Sur le fait qu'il nous est interdit d'en venir aux mains à Auradon pour n'importe quelle raison même si les héritiers dans cette école sont des crétins ? Ouais, ils sont au courant. »</p><p> </p><p>L'air sérieux et soucieux sur le visage de Marraine fit perdre à Mal un peu de sa défiance et elle fronça les sourcils en écoutant sa réponse.</p><p> </p><p>« Il me semble avoir plutôt dit que <em>personne</em> n'a le droit d'être violent dans ce royaume. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une insistance dans sa voix, comme une prière et... <em>oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>C'était pour ça qu'elle avait tant de mal à rencontrer leurs regards, pour ça qu'elle insistait si maladroitement sur cet aspect légal d'Auradon, pour ça qu'elle avait placé le bureau entre eux. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'eux, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'<em>eux</em> se sentent nerveux.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qui était ridicule, parce que Mal ne songeait pas une seconde que Marraine pourrait prendre un objet sur son bureau pour les tabasser avec, et franchement sans sa baguette magique ils auraient eu tôt fait de se débarrasser d'elle. Le danger que représentait la fée était tout autre, il était dans son autorité, dans les ordres qu'elle pouvait donner, et aucun bureau ne les protégerait de ça.</p><p> </p><p>Mal tourna la tête vers Evie, vit que la jeune fille avait changé de position, plus détendue, presque amusée, son sourire plus fin. Les garçons avaient compris, eux aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Il était temps de mettre les choses au point, ça devenait ridicule.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous nous avez donné des téléphones. Ces machins vont sur votre internet, » rappela-t-elle platement. « Et peu importe ce que vous croyez, on n'est pas des imbéciles et on sait faire une recherche. On sait que vous avez de drôles de lois, <em>beaucoup</em> de lois contre la violence. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va brusquement chanter les louanges de ce pays hypocrite qui a enfermé sur une île avec un minimum de ressources des dizaines de criminels tarés en espérant apparemment qu'il en sorte des chansons et des arcs-en-ciel. Peut-on passer à la leçon ? »</p><p> </p><p>Super, maintenant Marraine avait l'air indécise, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait reprendre Mal, défendre ses compatriotes et leurs décisions ou ignorer totalement ses propos. Elle fut sauvée par un petit son à la porte, et leva la tête pour inviter la personne à entrer.</p><p> </p><p>C'était une fille brune aux yeux clairs, de leur âge, qui portait une tenue atroce et semblait presque pétrifiée sur place à la vue des quatre adolescents dans la salle de classe.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane ! Qu'y-a-t-il ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu... tu as oublié de signer ça ce matin. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle avança dans la salle, le regard plus fuyant que celui de la fée quand ils étaient entrés plus tôt, et tendit le papier à Marraine qui le signa rapidement avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Mal fronça les sourcils, observa la jeune fille timide, sa proximité avec la fée, et se demanda pourquoi sa magie s'éveillait sous sa peau.</p><p> </p><p>« Les enfants, voici Jane, ma fille. Jane, voici Jay, Carlos, Mal et Evie. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence, et Mal sut que ses lieutenants s'interrogeaient comme elle. Maléfique lui avait dit que les enfants chez les fées étaient rares, que seule la magie pouvait leur donner naissance, que c'était un cadeau écœurant que la nature faisait à deux fées qui s'aimaient profondément... Elle ne lui avait certainement pas parlé de l'enfant de Marraine, et les fées mettaient des décennies à atteindre l'âge adulte. Enfin, sauf si elles étaient de sang-mêlé, ce qui n'arrivait jamais sauf...</p><p> </p><p>Le crayon qu'Evie tenait se brisa en deux sous la pression soudaine de son pouce, attirant les regards sur elle, et Mal sut qu'elles étaient arrivées à la même conclusion, et que la sorcière essayait de contenir sa réaction, de garder cette éternelle expression flippante de tranquillité malgré la colère qui bouillait sous la surface et les mots qui devaient lui brûler la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>Ce serait donc à Mal d'ouvrir les hostilités. Alors elle afficha un faux sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés sur son bureau.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez une fille... » répéta-t-elle lentement. « C'est intéressant. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je croyais que les fées n'avaient pas d'enfant naturellement, » enchérit Jay en s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise, un rictus au coin des lèvres. « J'ai toujours voulu que Mal demande à Maléfique si les fées avaient une vie sexuelle, mais elle a jamais osé. Je suppose que si un humain et une fée prenaient du bon temps... »</p><p> </p><p>À la plus grande surprise de Mal, Marraine n'eut pas l'air scandalisée ou gênée un seul instant (au contraire de sa fille, qui écarquilla les yeux et rougit face à l'audace de Jay). La fée semblait même calme, pas résignée mais quelque chose s'en approchant. Elle savait pertinemment où ils voulaient en venir.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, Jay, les fées peuvent avoir une vie amoureuse comblée. Mais une relation entre une fée et un humain n'engendrerait pas d'enfant. Si Jane est à demi humaine, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est née comme vous. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et il y en a beaucoup d'autres ? » rétorqua Jay amèrement. « Genre, vous vous êtes dit que tant que vous y étiez vous alliez en faire quelques dizaines ? Ça aurait été dommage de gâcher toute cette magie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a que Jane et vous six – <em>cinq, </em>» se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement, sa voix un peu étranglée.</p><p> </p><p>L'information avait vite circulé apparemment et Mal sourit avec un amusement sinistre.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane était le brouillon ? » devina Carlos alors que la jeune fille en question paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Ça doit pas arriver tous les jours de créer des êtres vivants à partir du matériel génétique de Méchants dont certains ne sont même pas humains. Ça aurait été idiot de vous lancer à l'aveugle, il fallait d'abord faire un test. » Il tourna le regard vers Jane. « Tu es plus vieille que nous, mais pas de beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>Sous son regard intelligent et froid mais pas hostile, Jane hocha la tête avec hésitation.</p><p> </p><p>« D'un mois, » précisa Marraine d'une voix calme. « Nous voulions nous assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvaise surprise. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal vit Evie bouger du coin de l'oeil. Elle portait son index et son pouce à son lobe d'oreille droite, le pinça une seconde avant de baisser la main, comme si quelque chose l'avait gênée. C'était un de leurs signes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mensonge ou semi vérité.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Et pourquoi vous ? » creusa alors Mal. « Vous êtes une autorité parmi les fées, toutes les fées et même tous les peuples. Ça aurait été plus sympa de donner un bébé à un couple stérile, ou à des créatures qui ne peuvent en avoir un naturellement,... »</p><p> </p><p>« La décision est venue des autres fées, l'idée n'était pas mienne. »</p><p> </p><p>Brusquement la température de la pièce baissa de plusieurs degrés et Mal sentit un frisson la parcourir, sa magie chauffer en retour et elle se retint de justesse de réagir. Evie modifia sa position, décroisa les jambes et pencha la tête sur le côté, un joli sourire aux lèvres et les yeux aussi froids que son pouvoir.</p><p> </p><p>Si Marraine sentit sa magie portée par sa colère, elle ne le montra pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane n'est pas un brouillon, » affirma Evie, sa voix douce et mélodique piquée d'une émotion autrement plus sombre, ses mots précis et déposés dans l'air comme des gouttes de poison dans un verre d'eau. « Vous étiez contre notre création, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous aviez assez d'influence pour contrer leur projet. Alors pour vous convaincre, elles vous ont offert un enfant. Jane est un pot-de-vin. »</p><p> </p><p>« Eh bien, eh bien, » souffla Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors quoi ? » interrogea Mal avec un rictus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être amusée par la situation malgré la rancœur qui grondait dans son ventre. « Vous vous sentiez seule, on vous offre une famille, vous vous dites que finalement les grands méchants ont droit à cet indicible bonheur eux aussi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce fut une décision difficile. Mais à l'époque, les choses étaient très complexes. L'arrivée de Jane dans ma vie a été un cadeau, mais ma décision finale n'a pas reposé sur ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Attendez, attendez, on reviendra à votre corruption plus tard, » coupa Carlos en se redressant brusquement, une étrange appréhension dans sa voix, le corps tendu. « Vous avez pris du matériel génétique collecté lors de l'emprisonnement de nos parents pour nous créer, et on sait qu'on est tous humains ou à moitié humains. Est-ce que vous avez pris un humain au hasard pour nous créer tous ? Est-ce qu'on est tous demi-frères et sœurs ? »</p><p> </p><p>Si Mal ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait craindre cette conclusion (elle aurait songé qu'il aurait été ravi d'apprendre qu'ils étaient une famille par le sang), elle savait bien pourquoi sa propre respiration se bloqua brusquement quelque part en elle et pourquoi elle était prise d'une soudaine nausée.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement Marraine secoua immédiatement la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous avons utilisé des échantillons provenant d'une clinique de dons. Un donneur différent pour chacun d'entre vous. »</p><p> </p><p>Bon sang, Mal aurait pu s'affaler sur sa table tant elle était soulagée. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Evie pour voir sa réaction et elle espérait qu'ils ne reparleraient plus jamais de ça.</p><p> </p><p>Jay émit un sifflement bas en passant une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>« Cette discussion est vraiment trop pleine de rebondissements. Personnellement, je suis très, très déçu, Marraine la Bonne Fée, » avoua-t-il avec une petite moue et une main sur le cœur. « Vous êtes très loin de cet exemple parfait de bonté et d'honnêteté que détestent les gens de l'Île. Cela dit, Jane, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le club très fermé des sans-nombrils. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas notre signe distinctif le plus visible ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt sa mèche rouge.</p><p> </p><p>Jane, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi faire de ses mots, souleva néanmoins une partie de ses cheveux épais pour montrer quelques mèches bleu ciel près de sa nuque.</p><p> </p><p>« Dommage qu'elles ne soient pas au-dessus, » remarqua doucement Carlos, « elles iraient bien avec tes yeux. »</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, les garçons avaient décidé qu'élevée à Auradon ou pas, fille de <em>Marraine</em> ou pas, Jane faisait partie des leurs. Mal échangea un regard avec Evie, visiblement de leur avis, et elle soupira doucement.</p><p> </p><p>Elle pouvait la considérer temporairement comme un membre honoraire de la bande, mais elle n'y voyait pas trop d'intérêt. Clairement Jane était aimée et n'aurait pas besoin de sa protection, et elle n'avait pas l'air très intéressante et certainement pas compétente en quoi que ce soit d'utile.</p><p> </p><p>Il était temps de remettre les choses sur les rails, ce n'était pas parce que Jane n'y était pour rien dans tout ce bazar que c'était le cas de sa chère maman. Elle attendit donc que l'adolescente quitte la salle de classe, puis se pencha un peu vers la fée, affichant un petit sourire qu'elle espérait aussi défiant que glacé.</p><p> </p><p>« Donc, cette belle décision si altruiste et <em>désintéressée</em> de nous créer et de nous envoyer sur l'Île pour qu'on joue à la famille parfaite avec vos pires Méchants, qu'en pensez-vous maintenant, avec le recul ? Fière de vous ? »</p><p> </p><p>Marraine pâlit, quelque chose de sombre dansait dans ses yeux, et la colère de Mal grimpa d'un cran.</p><p> </p><p>De quel droit ressentait-elle de la honte, de la tristesse, des regrets ?</p><p> </p><p>De quel droit avait-elle osé se laisser séduire ainsi pour leur donner la vie et ensuite les jeter en pâture à leurs parents ?</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Carlos brisé, la peau bleue et violette, du sang sur le visage</em> –</p><p> </p><p>De quel droit osait-elle se tenir là et leur donner des leçons sur la bonté et la non-violence ?</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Jay étouffant un sanglot en retirant son maillot pour dévoiler la peau déchirée de son dos</em> –</p><p> </p><p>De quel droit s'étonnait-elle de ce qu'avait pu être leur existence et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus ?</p><p> </p><p>– <em>le visage inexpressif et les yeux éteints d'Evie alors que son corps tremblait de douleur</em> –</p><p> </p><p>De quel droit osait-elle prétendre qu'ils étaient à présent en sécurité ?</p><p> </p><p>– <em>le dragon en elle, la magie en elle qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, qui la tentait, la menaçait – </em></p><p> </p><p>De.</p><p> </p><p><em>Quel</em>.</p><p> </p><p><b>Droit</b> ?</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, on s'en va. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une pression derrière ses yeux, sous sa peau, et la main glacée d'Evie qui la tirait. Mal se rendit compte qu'elle était à deux doigts de laisser exploser sa magie alors elle se laissa guider par l'autre fille, lutta pour retenir le dragon en elle, le dragon qui voulait – qui voulait –</p><p> </p><p>– <em>tue-la tue-la brûle-la brûle tout brûle détruit souviens-toi</em> –</p><p> </p><p>Par chance, quand la douleur prit le dessus Evie refermait tout juste la porte de la chambre derrière elles. Mal tomba à genoux, un gémissement résonna dans ses oreilles (le sien) et elle lutta pour respirer, lutta pour ne pas hurler alors qu'elle avait l'impression de brûler à l'intérieur, de sentir son sang bouillonner et c'était terrible, cette pression, c'était horrible, c'était comme être face à Maléfique une nouvelle fois, impuissante –</p><p> </p><p><em>(Non, non, pitié, par encore, pitié, pas ça, ça fait trop mal, ça brûle, ça brûle, je ferai ce que tu veux, je t'en prie !</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Puis des mains froides, si froides sur sa peau brûlante, sur ses joues, une magie qui l'entourait, qui dansait sur sa peau et la caressait, et la magie de Mal qui allait à sa rencontre, qui se mêlait à l'autre, qui s'adoucissait, qui reculait...</p><p> </p><p>Elle expira lentement, ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières pour faire tomber les dernières larmes et rencontrer le regard d'Evie à genoux devant elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça va... »</p><p> </p><p>Elle tremblait, se sentait nauséeuse et moite, et Evie se rapprocha encore d'elle et elle ne savait pas si elle le faisait consciemment ou si sa magie agissait seule, mais la façon dont elle se liait à la sienne, la façon dont elle la soulageait... C'était comme une étreinte, comme les rares fois où elles avaient ri, comme cette nuit-là et ce baiser qu'elles avaient échangé...</p><p> </p><p>Les doigts d'Evie passaient dans ses cheveux à présent, et Mal n'osait pas bouger de peur de briser l'instant alors que la douleur s'estompait lentement. Elles n'étaient plus sur l'Île, les codes n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils n'avaient pas à apparaître plus froids et distants que tous les autres ici, ils pouvaient se toucher sans révéler à leurs ennemis une terrible faiblesse.</p><p> </p><p>Elles n'étaient pas sur l'Île et elles étaient seules dans leur chambre alors Mal ne fit rien qui puisse arrêter Evie, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, sur sa magie, sur Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Evie retira ses mains et Mal rouvrit brusquement les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle avait failli <em>couiner</em> de mécontentement.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai cru que tu allais incendier Marraine, » expliqua doucement Evie en fronçant les sourcils. « Il y avait des flammes vertes autour de tes mains et tes yeux... »</p><p> </p><p>« J'étais énervée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tout le monde l'a bien remarqué, » répliqua Evie avec un petit son amusé.</p><p> </p><p>« On peut aussi parler du moment où tu as jeté un froid dans la pièce. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'étais énervée. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était peut-être un petit peu plus subtile que moi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le moment où j'ai cassé un crayon aussi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je t'ai connue plus subtile, » se corrigea Mal en se relevant doucement. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que cet endroit est en train de faire de nous ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment c'est ta magie. C'est pas normal que tu doives faire face à cette douleur quand elle remonte ou que tu t'en sers. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est Maléfique, je sais que c'est elle. Je sens la pression, sous ma peau, c'est... le dragon, enfin ce que je perçois comme le dragon, c'est son héritage. C'est comme... » Ses yeux brillèrent. « Un compte à rebours. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu crois que ça s'aggrave ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On le saura bien assez vite, » répondit Mal sombrement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « Mais ça m'étonnerait pas que Maléfique se soit assurée que je ne puisse pas me défiler. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il va falloir adapter le plan, » décida Evie. « Et l'accélérer si on le doit. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal passa un bras sur ses yeux, essaya de combattre la migraine alors qu'elle répondait doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Et quoi ? Détruire la barrière comme elle le veut ? » Elle sentit Evie s'approcher du lit. « J'ai juste mal à la tête, » marmonna-t-elle avec fatigue. « Ça va passer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu devrais dormir une petite heure. Jay doit être parti pour son entraînement et Carlos pour son entretien avec Prim. Je vais continuer nos recherches sur la technomagie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mmh. »</p><p> </p><p>Mais Mal mit du temps à s'endormir. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner et tourner et aucun des plans qu'elle imaginait n'amenait à une issue favorable. Toute son intelligence et sa sournoiserie au service d'un seul but, et zéro résultat. Ils avançaient à moitié dans le noir, mais une seule chose lui apparaissait clairement.</p><p> </p><p>Peu importe ce qu'ils décidaient, ce qu'ils feraient, Maléfique ne les laisserait pas vivre.</p><p> </p><p>Ils arrivaient au bout du chemin.</p><p> </p><p>O</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dans des bulles et des boîtes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sur l'Île, chaque moment compte.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Is our secret safe tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And are we out of sight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or will our world come tumbling down? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Resistance, by Muse</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Automne, onzième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, à gauche, Fabian et Remus, à droite. »</p><p> </p><p>McLeach et Mor'du hochèrent la tête, Jay vit les deux garçons (tous deux plus âgés qu'eux) se faufiler dans la ruelle étroite. Alors il suivit Mal à gauche et grimpa aussi agilement qu'elle sur les toits. La nuit tombait, il faisait déjà bien sombre sur l'île, et le cœur de Jay battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois que le danger approchait.</p><p> </p><p>Il en avait l'habitude, il adorait ça.</p><p> </p><p>Suivre les ordres de Mal était rapidement devenu une seconde nature. La jeune fille débordait d'autorité et n'appréciait pas qu'on discute ses directives, alors quand ils arrivèrent au bord du toit et qu'elle leva une main il se figea et se tapit dans l'ombre, à moitié couché sur la tôle rouillée. Ils pouvaient apercevoir en contrebas un groupe de jeunes pirates transporter une caisse. Dans quelques minutes ils passeraient juste sous leur position.</p><p> </p><p>Mal scruta le haut de la ruelle, elle attendait le signal du reste de son équipe, deux garçons et une fille qui devaient se poster plus loin. Remus et Fabian étaient déjà en position, sur le toit d'en face, un peu plus haut dans la rue. Ils devraient faire vite, en silence. Si l'alerte était donnée les renforts arriveraient rapidement pour les jeunes pirates.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont en position, » murmura Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Jay plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien, les ombres trop épaisses engloutissaient la ruelle. Il ne douta pas de ses dires, savait ses sens plus développés que les siens.</p><p> </p><p>« Maintenant. »</p><p> </p><p>Tout en levant un bras pour signaler aux deux garçons que c'était le moment, il s'accroupit et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la gouttière dont il se servit pour descendre dans la rue. La bruine glacée rendait tout glissant, mais il était né sous ces nuages et ne ralentit pas. Le temps qu'il arrive, leurs complices fermaient le cercle autour des cinq autres adolescents.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous allez quelque part ? » demanda Mal, son sabre en main et un rictus sinistre sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous êtes sur notre territoire ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Donnez-moi cette caisse. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu rêves ! »</p><p> </p><p>Les iris de Mal s'illuminèrent un instant d'une lueur vert électrique et les garçons brandirent leurs épées, effrayés mais décidés à se défendre.</p><p> </p><p>« Comme vous voulez. »</p><p> </p><p>Les combats semblaient toujours avoir leur propre bulle temporelle pour Jay. La concentration et l'adrénaline engloutissaient ses sens, ses mouvements, ses automatismes. Les pirates étaient toujours difficiles à battre, bien entraînés, et ceux-ci étaient aussi plus grands et plus vieux (pas de beaucoup, les enfants les plus âgés de l'île ayant quatorze ans, mais ça suffisait à creuser l'écart).</p><p> </p><p>Depuis son plus jeune âge il savait que sa mort serait violente, probablement bien avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge adulte. Son père, ou un crétin qui voudrait récupérer ce qu'il avait volé, ou une faute d'inattention lors d'un combat, ou une chute d'un toit, ses os fracassés sur le bitume craquelé et sale.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce soir Jay se tirait de son duel avec seulement une fine coupure au bras et quelques bleus. Il réussit à désarmer son adversaire, à le faire tomber grâce à un coup d'épaule mais fut incapable de suivre le mouvement avec un coup de poing pour l'assommer. L'autre garçon avait sorti un couteau de sa ceinture, Jay au-dessus de lui ne se retrouva plus qu'avec une solution, son sabre. Pendant cette fraction de seconde, il se rendit compte que s'il terminait son geste il transpercerait la poitrine de son adversaire, se demanda s'il pouvait plutôt viser son bras, si le couteau l'atteindrait s'il choisissait cette option, si la blessure en vaudrait la peine.</p><p> </p><p>La décision fut prise à sa place quand une courte dague vint se planter dans la gorge de l'adolescent pirate. Surpris, Jay tourna sur ses talons en levant son sabre et rencontra le regard furieux de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jay ? » gronda-t-elle en allant rapidement récupérer sa lame avant de filer à travers les rues à la suite du reste du groupe.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient tous là, Remus Mor'du à moitié tiré par deux autres, du sang s'écoulant de son épaule, et il y avait un sac plein de leur butin dans les mains de Fabian McLeach. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que les pirates battaient en retraite avec leurs blessés, laissant un corps derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p>Eux avaient survécu. Ils verraient un autre jour se lever sur leur magnifique coin du monde.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois arrivés sur leur territoire, sûrs de ne pas avoir été poursuivis, Mal récupéra le sac et fit signe aux autres de disparaître. Jay n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui en donne l'ordre pour qu'il sache qu'il devait la suivre jusqu'à un cul-de-sac loin d'éventuels regards.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, la glace dans son regard faisait écho à celle dans son ton.</p><p> </p><p>« C'était quoi, ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as hésité ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, j'avais le temps – »</p><p> </p><p>« Conneries, t'avais pas le temps, il t'aurait tué ! Tu as <em>hésité </em>! »</p><p> </p><p>Il avait hésité.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait hésité, mais hésiter était une faiblesse alors il se tut.</p><p> </p><p>« Sérieux ? » souffla-t-elle avec dédain et il passa son poids sur son autre jambe, feignit la nonchalance. « Putain, t'es sérieux ? T'aurais pu te faire tuer, ce n'est pas le moment de développer des sentiments ou une conscience ou – »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai l'air d'avoir des sentiments ? » rétorqua Jay avec dégoût en fronçant le nez, franchement vexé.</p><p> </p><p>« T'as jamais tué personne ? »</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix restait froide mais il y avait une lueur presque curieuse dans ses yeux verts, une expression étrange sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p>Non, Jay n'avait jamais tué personne. Enfin, il avait blessé d'autres personnes pendant les combats, mais il doutait avoir provoqué la mort.</p><p> </p><p>En général, les échauffourées entre jeunes terminaient avec des plaies et des bleus, exceptionnellement avec un membre en moins, mais si aucune explosion n'était à déplorer les victimes se faisaient très rares. Jay avait onze ans et il ne connaissait personne de leur âge qui avait déjà tué, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa capitaine avait l'air aussi surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Ils se battaient et ils complotaient et ils volaient.</p><p> </p><p>Jay était un voleur.</p><p> </p><p>Mal était une voleuse.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se détourna de lui.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est toi ou eux, Jay, » lui lança-t-elle durement. « N'hésite pas la prochaine fois. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une menace dans sa voix, et elle disparut dans les ombres de la ruelle.</p><p> </p><p>(Mal était une voleuse. Mais pas que.)</p><p> </p><p>Le pas un peu plus lourd, Jay se dirigea avec fatigue vers la boutique de Jafar en espérant qu'il serait déjà endormi. Ses dernières plaies sur ses omoplates cicatrisaient à peine et le combat n'avait pas aidé. Il n'était pas trop inquiet cette fois, il lui avait ramené de belles prises plus tôt dans la journée.</p><p> </p><p>Certains avaient des vies plus simples que d'autres, comme ceux qui n'avaient pas de noms, pas d'héritage, pas d'attentes irréalisables sous forme de lampe magique qui pesaient sur leurs épaules.</p><p> </p><p>Les choses seraient plus faciles s'il pouvait se contenter de voler pour lui et pour Mal, s'il n'avait pas cette obligation de rentrer régulièrement auprès de Jafar, s'il ne devait pas constamment surveiller ses faits et gestes pour être certain de satisfaire les attentes de son illustre paternel. Le seul bon côté, c'était le bouclier relatif que son ombre lui apportait, qui lui permettait d'échapper au regard de certains des pires monstres de leur prison. Et c'était bien la seule chose que l'ancien vizir lui donnait, hormis les cicatrices.</p><p> </p><p>Jay savait ce qu'était ce sentiment pernicieux et bouillant qui lui tordait l'estomac parfois, qui lui faisait fermer les poings quand il apercevait une mère avec sa fille dans les bras, un père avec la main de son fils dans la sienne.</p><p> </p><p>L'amour et la famille n'existaient pas. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait.</p><p> </p><p>(Pas pour les <em>vrais</em> Méchants.)</p><p> </p><p>Mais parmi les autres ? Les anciens acolytes, les servants, les vilains de seconde zone, les soldats, les minions les plus affables ? Ses pathétiques âmes qui se cachaient dans les sombres appartements de la cité ? Certains semblaient avoir oublié que les attachements étaient des faiblesses.</p><p> </p><p>Jay se faisait toujours un plaisir de le leur rappeler en volant tout ce qu'ils possédaient.</p><p> </p><p>Les faibles étaient là pour ça, après tout, pour les servir, pour trembler devant eux, pour être à leur merci.</p><p> </p><p>Jay était un voleur. Un voyou. Il pouvait dérober le pain des mains d'un petit enfant affamé et le foulard du cou d'un vieux frigorifié et sans défense.</p><p> </p><p>Sans aucune hésitation, sans regret, avec une allégresse pétillante même.</p><p> </p><p>Jay était un voleur, le meilleur, redoutable et sans pitié.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Jay avait toujours évité de songer qu'il pouvait tuer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N'hésite pas la prochaine fois.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jay était fier d'être un voleur.</p><p> </p><p>Pas certain qu'un jour il serait fier d'être devenu un tueur.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Printemps, seizième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait peu de choses qui poussaient Mal à baisser sa garde, à se détendre. Ces derniers temps, ça arrivait dangereusement souvent.</p><p> </p><p>Et la plupart du temps, Evie se trouvait là.</p><p> </p><p>Comme ce soir-là, où elles étaient seules dans le repaire. Un fait rare, les garçons passaient presque toutes leurs nuits dans les lieux. Les seules fois où ils découchaient étaient quand Jay se trouvait en bonne compagnie et Carlos perdait la notion du temps, enfermé dans une de leurs cachettes avec un de ses projets.</p><p> </p><p>Du coin de l'oeil, Mal avait observé la jeune fille réparer les vêtements qu'ils avaient déchirés dernièrement, avant de se plonger dans un livre que Carlos avait réussi à récupérer la semaine précédente. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sujet, mais il devait être à la fois intéressant et difficile pour provoquer cette petite moue adorable sur le visage d'Evie alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa lecture.</p><p> </p><p>Mal était assise en tailleur sur l'un des matelas, son carnet de croquis sur les genoux, tandis qu'Evie était restée sur le canapé, les jambes pliées sous elle, le livre dans les mains. Elle aussi avait l'air bien ce soir, et c'était sûrement ce qui participait au sentiment d'apaisement qui dansait dans la poitrine de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Des éclats de voix leur provenaient des rues alentours, les gens toujours bruyants même enfermés dans leurs appartements et maisons. Mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du silence sur l'Île, ce silence qu'Evie appréciait tant.</p><p> </p><p>Evie, pas Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit soupir, elle posa le carnet et le crayon à côté d'elle et se leva pour aller s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé troué, face à Evie. Elle bougea un peu pour trouver une position qui lui épargnerait l'inconfort des ressorts cassés, puis elle attendit. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la lectrice.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Arrête ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Arrêter quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle tendit la main pour baisser le livre et Evie lui lança un regard interrogateur, un sourcil levé.</p><p> </p><p>« Très bien, » concéda-t-elle en posant l'ouvrage entre elles. « Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi tu ne lis jamais de fiction ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Des fictions. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Mal la laissa chercher ce qu'elle souhaitait dans son regard. Dans ces moments-là, quand il n'y avait plus qu'elles, elle se trouvait de plus en plus en proie à des émotions étranges et bouillantes et pétillantes qui dansaient et roulaient dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête et lui donnaient envie d'aller à l'encontre de tous ses instincts. De baisser sa garde, de laisser Evie la voir.</p><p> </p><p>Et ça valait la peine, parce qu'en échange, Evie faisait de même, son regard s'éclaircissait, son maintien changeait, ses expressions s'adoucissaient et de vraies réponses passaient ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Parce qu'elles sont inutiles, » lui dit-elle doucement alors.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu faisais, lire ? »</p><p> </p><p>La question passa ses lèvres dans un souffle, parce que Mal en avait tellement des questions, mais elle ne les posait jamais. Aucun d'eux n'en posait. Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça fonctionnait, il y avait trop d'émotions derrière les questions, trop de vulnérabilité. Et beaucoup trop de risques dans les réponses.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ces derniers temps quand il s'agissait d'Evie, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Mal ne maîtrisait plus. Comme son besoin de comprendre, de savoir, de connaître.</p><p> </p><p>Evie se contentait de la regarder, figée, quelque chose de tremblant dans la respiration. Alors Mal insista, garda sa voix au niveau d'un murmure.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est ce que tu faisais quand tu étais gamine, tout ce temps enfermée chez la Reine ? »</p><p> </p><p>Une ombre passa dans le regard chocolat, et Mal s'en voulut une seconde, une seule seconde, mais il y avait tellement d'apparences qu'elles devaient sans arrêt maintenir que pour une fois dans sa vie elle souhaitait autre chose. Il n'y avait que deux petites lampes allumées dans le repaire, des éclats de voix lointains les seuls signes qu'elles n'étaient pas seules au monde, elles étaient aussi en sécurité qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Dans une bulle rien qu'à elles.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, son regard toujours accroché au sien, Evie hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Entre deux leçons, » souffla-t-elle, sa voix aussi basse que la sienne, et quelque chose de si, si vulnérable sur son visage soudain.</p><p> </p><p>Comme elle, elle portait un simple pantalon souple et un pull confortable. Il n'y avait plus de maquillage sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient attachés, et elle avait l'air jeune et fragile et Mal savait que c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, savait qu'Evie la laissait voir derrière les masques.</p><p> </p><p>C'était à la fois terrifiant et merveilleux.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est parce que tu as passé tout ce temps seule que tu préfères le silence ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un tremblement dans le corps d'Evie mais elle l'étouffa aussitôt, et Mal se tendit, écouta, mais bien qu'elle changea sa respiration continua. Elle avait conscience qu'il y avait des mines parsemées dans le passé de chacun d'entre eux. Et parfois, si quelqu'un marchait sur l'une des mines d'Evie, il y avait des conséquences. Alors elle avait appris à guetter les signes, essayait lorsqu'elle le pouvait d'anticiper, de détourner. Mais Evie était toujours là avec elle, et son regard était toujours dans le sien, cherchant, surveillant.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a jamais de silence là-bas. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne comprenait pas. Même chez Maléfique, au centre de la cité, avec toute une troupe de gobelins vivant dans les donjons, les visites occasionnelles, Diablo et la présence si dramatique et étouffante de sa mère, le silence avait parfois été trop étouffant.</p><p> </p><p>Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, invitant au développement, mais les ombres dans le regard d'Evie grandissaient et Mal pouvait comprendre ça. Alors elle se rapprocha un peu d'elle, poussa le livre qui la gênait, et laissa volontairement ses jambes toucher les genoux de l'autre fille. Elle espérait que ce contact l'aiderait à rester dans l'instant, les aiderait toutes les deux.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait pas songé que sa question serait autant chargée de souvenirs.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pour ça que tu aimes autant les araignées. Elles ne font jamais de bruit, elles. »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est aussi parce qu'elles me tenaient compagnie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Grimhilde n'avait pas beaucoup de visite, j'imagine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Seulement lorsqu'elle avait besoin de cobayes. Et ils n'étaient jamais silencieux. »</p><p> </p><p>Et ça...</p><p> </p><p>Ça, Mal connaissait. Il avait été rare que les donjons accueillent d'autres prisonniers qu'elle-même, mais c'était arrivé deux ou trois fois. Dont cette fois-là...</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Arleston</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>« J'étais soulagée quand ils se taisaient enfin, » avoua Evie d'un ton fragile, ses yeux perdus quelque part entre elles. « Mais même après, il n'y avait pas de silence... »</p><p> </p><p>« La reine ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Et les miroirs. Ils n'arrêtent jamais. »</p><p> </p><p>D'accord, Mal ne s'était pas attendue à ça mais elle sut contrôler son expression et sa respiration et quoi ? Les miroirs ? La Méchante Reine n'avait pas qu'un seul miroir parlant ? Il n'y avait pas assez de magie pour des sortilèges. Mais elle ne doutait pas que l'abominable sorcière avait trouvé un autre moyen de leur donner une voix.</p><p> </p><p>« Quand est-ce que Maléfique a utilisé ta magie contre toi la première fois ? »</p><p> </p><p>La question la prit au dépourvu, et bien que ce n'était qu'un chuchotement elle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Evie l'observait avec une lueur prudente dans le regard, et Mal essaya d'avaler sa salive. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, pas envie de se souvenir, mais elle ne voulait pas que leur petite bulle éclate et elle ne voulait pas que les masques reviennent.</p><p> </p><p>« J'avais huit ans je crois ? Peut-être neuf, » murmura-t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils. « J'avais... eu un réflexe stupide. Lors d'un entraînement. Kerourk, un gobelin un peu plus débile que les autres, il a trébuché et il allait être touché, alors j'ai détourné la dague que Mordock avait lancée. Elle l'a vu. Elle a tué Kerourk et m'a appris que ce genre de faiblesse n'est pas digne d'un dragon. » Elle soupira, se sortit de force de ce souvenir. « C'était juste un réflexe. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux d'Evie, quelque chose qui pétilla un instant et qui ne semblait apparaître qu'occasionnellement, qu'en présence de Jay, de Carlos ou de Mal. C'était éphémère, comme beaucoup de choses chez Evie, comme l'amusement, l'affection, la joie, l'exaspération, la jalousie, la tristesse... Les rares fois où elle exprimait ces émotions sans mensonge ne duraient jamais, alors Mal avait appris à les savourer, d'autant plus que chez la princesse, elles étaient toujours intenses, vibrantes, contagieuses.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait alors une lumière incroyable chez elle, et dans ces moments ce petit quelque chose qui attirait les autres explosait soudain au grand jour, les aveuglait... puis disparaissait presque aussitôt. Mal aimait songer qu'en être témoin était comme regarder le soleil se faire avaler par de lourds nuages. Les rayons disparaissaient, étouffés, cachés, invisibles. La lueur qui restait, terne et fade, se montrait une pâle imitation.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait bien fallu toutes ces années pour que Mal comprenne qu'imiter, c'était ce que faisait Evie chaque jour, que c'était pour ça qu'elle observait tant le monde autour d'elle, passait tellement de temps à interagir avec les autres, à décrypter leurs comportements et leurs réactions. Pour les copier, pour se fondre parmi eux, pour les tromper.</p><p> </p><p>Et parfois, c'était comme si Evie pouvait voir Mal mieux qu'elle-même, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien percevoir.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle a recommencé après l'incendie chez Cruella. Et l'année passée, après Jafar. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal voyait le lien elle aussi, elle le voyait très clairement d'autant plus que les deux autres fois avaient été semblables. Elle se souvenait des mots de Maléfique, invectivant sa faiblesse, essaya de ravaler la rage qui couvrait la peur, elle se demanda si le dégoût et la colère qu'elle ressentait étaient dirigés plutôt vers elle ou vers sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>« Je retiens jamais la leçon, » souffla-t-elle amèrement, les yeux baissés. « Il faut croire que je suis vraiment stupide. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas stupide, non, » murmura Evie en tendant la main vers son visage, et le cœur de Mal s'arrêta un instant.</p><p> </p><p>Elle releva rapidement le regard mais n'arrêta pas son geste, et Evie garda ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'elle passait une des mèches de Mal derrière son oreille. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu dans ses cheveux, puis descendirent sur son cou et se retirèrent.</p><p> </p><p>Le ventre serré, Mal espéra que le changement dans sa respiration n'était pas aussi évident qu'elle le soupçonnait. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'Evie arrête de faire des choses comme ça, qu'elle arrête de la regarder comme ça, et depuis quand était-elle aussi proche d'elle ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle put voir le moment où Evie s'apprêta à s'éloigner, dans tous les sens du terme, et quelque chose paniqua à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa main se referma autour de celle d'Evie entre elles, et sa surprise devait faire miroir à celle qui habilla pendant une courte seconde le visage en face d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>La peau d'Evie était froide comparée à la sienne, comme toujours, et elle ne put s'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. Il y avait une nouvelle émotion dans le regard noisette, quelque chose d'à la fois tendre et dangereux sur son visage, et sa beauté fit dérailler quelques-uns de ses battements de cœur, son souffle se coinça quelque part en elle.</p><p> </p><p>Ce ne fut pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, comme si elle n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Evie hésita et lui laissa tout le temps de l'éviter mais Mal n'en fit rien, elle se contenta de garder sa main dans la sienne, et de fermer les yeux quand les lèvres d'Evie se posèrent sur les siennes.</p><p> </p><p>Et il y aurait sans doute eu beaucoup à dire sur les frissons qui la parcoururent, sur la façon dont son corps réagit, sur l'explosion d'émotions dans son cœur. Au milieu de toute cette exaltation soudaine, une part d'elle aurait aimé que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Mais comme toute bonne chose dans leur existence, ce baiser ne dura qu'un instant.</p><p> </p><p>Et alors qu'Evie se redressait, que Mal lui lâchait la main, le monde se referma sur elles, la peur revint et Mal prit quelques secondes pour maîtriser sa respiration, pour mettre ce souvenir dans une précieuse petite boite qu'elle rangea quelque part au creux d'elle, dans un endroit secret.</p><p> </p><p>Le regard d'Evie était dans le sien de nouveau, elle avait retrouvé son habituelle neutralité, l'étincelle n'était plus là mais difficile de savoir si c'était parce qu'elle avait disparu ou si elle était simplement cachée par un masque.</p><p> </p><p>Mal résista à l'envie de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'avait embrassée... !</p><p> </p><p>Où est-ce qu'Evie trouvait tout ce courage ?</p><p> </p><p>« On ne devra jamais recommencer, » murmura-t-elle fermement, sans bouger, et Evie hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais. »</p><p> </p><p>L'idée même que quelqu'un sache, que quelqu'un le découvre,... La terreur la prit à la gorge un instant, menaça de l'étouffer.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait vu ce qu'ils faisaient aux gens comme elles. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Evie finisse comme ça et la simple pensée que...</p><p> </p><p>Non.</p><p> </p><p>Elles risquaient déjà bien assez sans en rajouter.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne devait plus jamais arriver.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Le jeu est toujours truqué</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mal et Carlos voient le docteur Prim, Jay a un flashback, et ils continuent de travailler à leur plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« My past has tasted bitter for years now<br/>So I weild an iron fist<br/>Grace is just weakness<br/>Or so I've been told »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-I'll be good, by Jame Young</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam retint un soupir qui aurait été tout sauf professionnel.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos avait l'air nerveux, mais moins terrifié que lors de leurs premiers échanges, et pourtant il était clairement à deux doigts de quitter le bureau.</p><p> </p><p>Elle décida donc de ne surtout pas aborder les sujets qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, comme les cicatrices ou sa possible attaque de panique en cours d'arithmétique. La confiance n'était pas encore installée entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien dont tu souhaites parler aujourd'hui ? Aucune question ? Sur les cours, ou le quotidien à Auradon par exemple ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il haussa les épaules, resta accroupi sur le sofa, proche de la porte, et continua à observer autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu vis dans l'école. Est-ce que tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On a vu la fille de Marraine aujourd'hui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh ? »</p><p> </p><p>Enfin ! Cela faisait dix minutes, et bien que poser une ou deux questions en début d'entretien était toujours une bonne façon de démarrer, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il assimile leur temps ensemble à des interrogatoires. Ce n'était vraiment pas le but.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane, » précisa-t-il. « Vous saviez que c'est une sans-nombril elle aussi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, retenant son amusement face au qualificatif. « À l'époque, la presse en a parlé. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle est comme nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils l'ont créée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle est née de la même façon que vous, oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle n'est pas née, » contredit-il immédiatement. « Elle a été <em>créée</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était inattendu, mais il y avait clairement beaucoup à analyser là-dessous.</p><p> </p><p>« La magie vous a fait apparaître, » confirma-t-elle prudemment, et le garçon souffla, irrité.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils se sont réunis et ont parlementé jusqu'à convaincre assez de gens, ils ont donné un bébé à Marraine pour la faire taire, et après ils nous ont créés et nous ont balancés là-bas. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'il disait était vrai quant à Marraine, mais les émotions qu'il dégageait, la colère grondante dans sa voix, la rancœur, tout ça était foncièrement honnête et brut. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle l'écoutait.</p><p> </p><p>« On n'avait rien demandé. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, c'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-elle doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Ils ont enfermé tous les criminels sur une île stérile et ils les affament, les laissent s'entretuer,... La chose logique aurait été de les rendre tous aussi stériles que la terre et d'attendre qu'ils meurent, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ignore pourquoi ces choix ont été faits, Carlos. Je n'ai pas ces réponses. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je réfléchis à voix haute. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu poses ces questions aux personnes qui en détiennent les réponses. À Marraine, par exemple. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle a été achetée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors au prince. Il pourrait transmettre tes questions au roi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. »</p><p> </p><p>« As-tu peur de sa réaction ? »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos se balança légèrement sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce que vous avez dit, sur le fait que ce que je dis ici reste entre nous deux... »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est la vérité. La seule chose qui me pousserait à briser le secret professionnel serait de percevoir que tu es en danger ou que quelqu'un d'autre l'est. En dehors de ça, nous sommes ici pour toi. Pour que tu aies un endroit sûr où parler. Pour que je puisse te guider si tu en as besoin. »</p><p> </p><p>« Votre roi nous envoie les restes que ne veut pas son peuple, leurs affaires usées, leurs déchets, leurs restes de nourriture, des légumes à moitié moisis, des ingrédients périmés, des boîtes de conserve souvent passées, et il y en a pas assez pour tous. Et vous voudriez que j'aille lui demander pourquoi il fait ça ? C'est évident, non ? Par vengeance. Il n'est pas différent de ceux qui sont sur l'Île. C'est juste un vainqueur, alors il est dans le camp des héros. »</p><p> </p><p>Il lui fallut tout son entraînement pour ne pas réagir à ces informations, et elle pouvait comprendre comment l'adolescent réfléchissait avec ces indications.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle avait lu dans les rapports qui lui avaient été confiés, et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas la nourriture qui était sur les cargos. La réaction de Marraine et des royaux avait été parlante. Sam ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait deux versions, ce n'était vraiment pas sa place de s'en enquérir, mais les malentendus risquaient de grandement freiner l'intégration des enfants à Auradon, et donc également leur guérison.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que c'est la seule raison de ta réluctance ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as dit que se nourrir sur l'Île était difficile. »</p><p> </p><p>« On a de bons systèmes digestifs, ça c'est sûr. Et depuis que je suis avec Mal et les autres, ça va en général. On mangeait pas beaucoup, mais être un lieutenant garantit un minimum. On a le réseau et les moyens de trouver de la nourriture, de la prendre aux autres s'il y a urgence. C'est la loi du plus fort. Mais on doit aussi s'assurer que les membres de la bande ont de quoi survivre, alors parfois faut faire des choix, ne rien manger un jour ou deux pour garder le pouvoir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as toujours été avec Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Elle est venue me trouver quand on avait onze ans. M'a demandé de devenir son lieutenant. J'ai pas hésité. Elle avait une réputation, et être dans une bande c'est inespéré, surtout à cet âge. Mais Mal bâtissait déjà la sienne. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et avant Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'étais seul. »</p><p> </p><p>« Avec Cruella ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il haussa les épaules et resta silencieux.</p><p> </p><p>« Et Evie et Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Jay était déjà avec Mal. J'avais rencontré Evie brièvement quand on était plus petits, mais elle a rejoint la bande quand on avait douze ans. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et dans la bande, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes dont tu te sens proches ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Je comprends pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres jeunes avec lesquels tu apprécies passer du temps, comme avec Mal, Jay et Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est différent. Je dois veiller à ce que les autres fassent bien leur travail, à ce qu'ils ne causent pas de problème et n'en aient pas. Je ne les connais pas très bien, je sais seulement ce qu'ils peuvent apporter selon les circonstances. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu aurais envie de plus les connaître ? Tu as passé des années à côtoyer certains membres, je suppose. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Y en a dont j'apprécie les talents, mais je n'aurais pas envie de passer du temps avec eux juste pour passer du temps. On n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment le luxe d'avoir du temps à perdre. C'est pas comme ici. Là-bas y avait toujours quelque chose à faire ou à préparer, les seuls moments de répit, c'était la nuit, et encore, seulement parfois. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais c'est différent avec Mal, Evie et Jay. Avec eux, tu passes du temps. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce qu'on doit travailler ensemble pour garder le territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>Il sauta au sol alors, se redressa, alla vers un placard, parcourut de la main les objets s'y trouvant. Il se tenait de sorte à ce qu'elle reste dans son champ de vision, mais le simple fait qu'il explore un peu et lui parle ainsi montrait qu'il commençait à moins se méfier d'elle, ou du moins à ne plus chercher de piège. Elle ne représentait pas une menace immédiate pour lui.</p><p> </p><p>Et le fait qu'il ressente ainsi le besoin de bouger, de s'éloigner montrait qu'elle venait de toucher quelque chose du doigt. C'était très parlant qu'il s'agisse des trois autres plutôt que du roi ou de la situation sur l'Île. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il risquait de se refermer, alors elle opta pour un nouvel angle.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors Mal est la capitaine, c'est ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle te donne des ordres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. On monte les plans ensemble, mais elle choisit les opérations et elle a le dernier mot sur tout. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait tellement de questions sur cette histoire de bande et d'opérations et sur l'Île, mais elle n'était pas là pour ça.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« À quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Eh bien, elle décide de tout, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est sa bande, » répondit Carlos en fronçant les sourcils. « Et elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et si jamais un jour elle déconne, c'est notre rôle de l'arrêter. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Jamais, » défendit-il, et il y avait une sorte d'indignation mêlée d'avertissement dans son ton. « Mal est respectée. Et pas juste parce que c'est l'héritière de Maléfique. Mais parce qu'elle est compétente. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu l'estimes beaucoup. »</p><p> </p><p>Une seconde de pause.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est ma capitaine. Je suis vivant grâce à elle. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ce que tu ressens, c'est plutôt de la gratitude. »</p><p> </p><p>Il sembla frustré.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous sommes alliés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu ressens de la gratitude envers Evie et Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pour les mêmes raisons ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que tu es vivant grâce à eux trois. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce qu'ils sont vivants. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant tout de suite, et elle retint de justesse sa réaction. Carlos eut l'air effrayé un instant, comme s'il venait de révéler son pire secret, puis afficha un air de colère qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas d'amis, la dernière fois. Que l'amitié n'existe pas sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas du tout ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, le regard dédaigneux. Elle venait de toucher quelque chose là aussi.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que l'amitié pour toi, Carlos ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quelque chose pour les faibles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que les méchants n'ont pas d'amis. Les méchants peuvent sacrifier tout le monde, et ceux qui ont des amis en sont incapables, parce qu'ils sont faibles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu es un méchant, dans ce cas ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis mauvais, oui. On l'est tous. On ne serait pas au contrôle d'un territoire si c'était pas le cas, on serait pas respectés si c'était pas le cas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as hésité quand je t'ai demandé si l'amitié existait sur l'Île. Est-ce que tu penses que certains ont des amis ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois. Comme chez les pirates ou les Facilier. Ou même dans notre bande. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu penses qu'avoir un ami est quelque chose pour les faibles. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'était l'amitié. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est... un sentiment ? Quelque chose de positif. De bon. C'est... quand quelqu'un est attaché à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'ils s'entendent bien. Qu'ils aiment passer du temps ensemble. Qu'ils se protègent. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est positif ou bon ? Est-ce que deux méchants ne peuvent pas apprécier passer du temps ensemble ? Rigoler de leur passé ? S'entendre et se protéger ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il eut l'air perdu, debout, figé dos à la commode. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Les méchants ont des alliés. On peut trahir ses alliés, même si ça a des conséquences. On ne peut pas trahir ses amis. »</p><p> </p><p>Oh, c'était si <em>innocent</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Comme les mots d'un jeune enfant dans la bouche d'un adulte trop mûr.</p><p> </p><p>Comme si pour lui, ceux qui avaient des amis étaient forcément bons, et que les gentils étaient incapables de trahir, incapables de faire du mal. Ce qui contredisait complètement le début de leur entretien, mais il n'en avait pas conscience, ou ne pouvait pas confronter les deux idées sans risquer de fendre son bouclier.</p><p> </p><p>La structure sur laquelle avaient été basées ses convictions était binaire, viscéralement ancrée dans son besoin de survivre, d'être fort et intégré à un système qui semblait très rudimentaire. Une hiérarchie, des règles qui avaient apparemment des <em>conséquences </em>si elles étaient enfreintes, et une consigne de vie.</p><p> </p><p>Ne pas être bon.</p><p> </p><p>Parce qu'être bon signifiait être faible (être une cible peut-être), qu'il avait dû être témoin de violences faites à d'autres montrant ce genre de sentiments, ou alors il avait lui-même souffert après avoir eu un comportement perçu comme étant contraire à l'Île. Sans doute aussi avait-il dû entendre ce genre de discours toute son enfance.</p><p> </p><p>Casser cette structure ou la mettre à mal briserait aussi les défenses inconscientes qu'il avait mises en place dans son esprit pour se protéger, pour se cacher du reste du monde.</p><p> </p><p>Des défenses parfois aussi simples qu'un vocabulaire perçu comme sécuritaire.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, Jay et Mal sont des alliés. Et le reste de la bande ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils peuvent l'être. Mais c'est plus comme une armée. Des acolytes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce qui veut dire qu'ils peuvent être sacrifiés ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On a un devoir de protection. Mais s'ils sont tués pour réussir la mission, ça fait partie des risques. »</p><p> </p><p>Ouah, tués ?</p><p> </p><p>Carlos n'avait pas changé d'émotion, pas bougé, il était sincère, ça n'avait même pas été quelque chose sur laquelle il avait hésité.</p><p> </p><p>Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait sur cette île ?</p><p> </p><p>« En quoi Jay, Evie et Mal sont-ils de bons alliés pour toi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On est complémentaires. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans vos compétences ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans tout, dans nos caractères aussi. On a traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble. On est complémentaires, et on est pareils. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pareils ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il ne parlait pas seulement de leur origine, et il refusa de répondre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu veux me parler d'eux ? »</p><p> </p><p>Un haussement d'épaules fut sa seule réponse.</p><p> </p><p>Elle commençait à le perdre, il se refermait.</p><p> </p><p>« Avant qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu me dises quelque chose, que tu partages un souvenir avec moi si tu le veux bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Il avait l'air méfiant, mais il hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« La dernière fois que tu t'es senti heureux, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut quelques secondes d'inertie, et il détourna le regard. Il réfléchissait. Puis il baissa la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne sais pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est, heureux. Joyeux, oui. Mais comment on sait qu'on est heureux ? »</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>« Quand on se sent bien. En sécurité. C'est une sorte de joie qui est plus douce, plus durable aussi. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler encore, ses yeux sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p>« Jamais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et joyeux ? »</p><p> </p><p>« La semaine passée. Juste avant de venir à Auradon. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que tu allais venir ici ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. C'était le matin. Et quand je me suis réveillé, Jay dormait encore. Il ronflait. Il ronfle que quand il n'a pas fait de cauchemar. Mal dessinait, assise sur un matelas. Et Evie lisait à côté d'elle en fredonnant. Elle respirait bien. J'ai ressenti de la joie à ce moment-là. »</p><p> </p><p>Il avança vers la porte, attrapa son sac, et sans un regard ou un au revoir, il quitta le bureau.</p><p> </p><p>Sam se permit de souffler doucement, s'affala dans son fauteuil, et se demanda si les prochains entretiens seraient aussi denses.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Carlos à lui parler, peut-être le fait qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur l'incident du matin, ni fait de remarque sur ses cicatrices en évidence.</p><p> </p><p>En tout cas elle avait de quoi réfléchir jusqu'au prochain entretien, en commençant par les derniers mots de Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>Les enfants vivaient-ils ensemble ? Elle nota qu'il avait mentionné que Jay avait des cauchemars occasionnellement, que Mal dessinait, et sa remarque sur Evie... Elle respirait bien ? Avait-elle été blessée ? En danger ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait besoin d'un café.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le noir. Le froid. La poussière.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Combien de temps ? Un jour ? Deux ? Beaucoup plus ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle ne sait pas. Elle perd trop vite la notion du temps dans le cachot. Elle essaye de se concentrer, de créer les rues de l'île dans son esprit, les visages des gens, leurs voix, de se rappeler des dernières choses qu'elle a lues ou dessinées ou vues, tout pour ne pas penser au noir, pas penser à la faim, à la soif, au fait qu'elle est enfermée, encore, qu'elle ne peut pas sortir, elle est vulnérable, elle voit rien, elle est faible, elle a des crampes au ventre, elle ne peut pas sortir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Faites-moi sortir, faites-moi sortir, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je veux pas mourir comme ça, pitié, faites-moi sortir, je recommencerai pas, je suis désolée, je recommencerai plus –) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ne pas y penser, surtout ne pas y penser.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle dort aussi. Beaucoup. Essaye d'économiser le peu d'eau qu'elle a.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et puis vient le moment où elle entend les pas empotés des gobelins. La clé dans la porte. La délivrance, après un jour, trois, huit, des mois ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle se lève sur des jambes tremblantes, la tête trop légère. Ils ne disent jamais rien dans ces moment-là. Ils ralentissent leurs pas pour qu'elle puisse les suivre. Il y en a toujours un derrière elle quand elle monte les escaliers. Ses yeux brûlent, elle est éblouie par la faible lumière. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puis Maléfique. Se tenir droite, rencontrer son regard avec défiance. Toujours. Se montrer forte, pas affectée, tout va bien.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le rictus sur le visage de la fée, son expression condescendante. Elle lâche sa dague et son sabre à ses pieds.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Non, non, s'il te plaît, non, je vais pas y arriver, je tiens à peine debout, pitié, pitié –)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tout va bien, elle est forte, elle n'a pas peur, les dragons n'ont pas peur, les dragons ne sont pas faibles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un garde, sans visage et sans nom – c'est mieux sans visage et sans nom, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ses mouvements à elle trop lents, presque maladroits, les mains qui tremblent de faiblesse, et ses muscles...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L'épée de l'autre qui mort sa peau, qui la déchire, un coup dans ses côtes, la douleur qui la réveille.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ses instincts qui prennent le dessus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Pas comme ça, pas comme ça, elle ne va pas mourir comme ça, putain, pas comme ça –)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sa magie qui s'éveille, réflexes plus aiguisés, elle est petite, agile, elle le prend par surprise, il s'écroule en manquant l'entraîner et son sabre glisse hors du corps et luit rouge.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maléfique se lève, hoche la tête, quitte le hall.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle attend pour être certaine qu'elle ne reviendra pas, la vue trouble, le soulagement la fait presque vomir mais il n'y a plus rien depuis longtemps dans son estomac et elle est libre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle tombe lourdement à genoux, les armes quittent ses doigts, il y a une bouteille d'eau devant elle, du pain sec, une boite de conserve, des fruits presque murs,... Les gobelins ont dû avoir une belle prise ces derniers jours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ils ne disent toujours rien mais ils restent là, la surveillent, la pincent et la bousculent quand les vertiges manquent se transformer en inconscience. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Une fois qu'elle a mangé, elle va se laver, se change et s'équipe, encore faible, encore pathétique.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais elle a survécu, et elle doit récupérer, il faut qu'elle aille au repaire, elle pourra dormir là-bas, reprendre des forces, elle pourra avancer là-bas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je donnerai plus la prochaine fois, je donnerai deux rations, je – </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mal la pousse dehors en ignorant sa complainte, plante sa dague dans sa main, la femme hurle, pleure, se recroqueville. Alors elle se détourne d'elle, renverse la table, laisse les gobelins récupérer tout ce qui peut servir, tout ce qui a de la valeur dans leur société, et détruire le reste. Il va être difficile pour les gens vivant ici de s'en sortir après ça, de rassembler de nouveau tout le nécessaire. C'est ce qui l'en coûte de ne pas obéir à Maléfique.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle observe, avise des livres dans un coin, des livres avec peu de texte, avec plein d'images, il y a un drôle d'objet à côté, une créature bizarre, dans une matière étrange et molle, elle s'en approche, sent le regard de la femme qui pleure au sol et les observe à travers la porte ouverte, sa main blessée pressée contre sa poitrine,...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a une faiblesse ici, dans ces livres, dans la créature molle. C'est un animal, un chat, il est bleu, le tissu est doux, il est un peu sale et usé, une de ses oreilles est toute abîmée (mâchée ?), et lorsqu'elle le prend, les yeux de la femme brillent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Faiblesse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La main de la femme ne fonctionnera plus jamais correctement, Mal sait où elle a planté sa dague, sa main ne marchera plus jamais correctement et cette femme est une couturière. Elle était seule quand ils sont arrivés, les autres habitants absents, alors c'est elle qui a payé le prix de leur désobéissance – mais il y a bien trois brosses à dents et deux lits dans la petite pièce du fond, deux lits, un grand et un petit, et sur le petit il y a un autre livre avec beaucoup d'images, et il y a des dessins accrochés au mur (seulement trois couleurs, jaune, bleu et vert), et dans ces dessins, il y a un chat bleu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Faiblesse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mal sort de la petite maison avec les gobelins, met un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la femme frêle toujours au sol, lâche le chat bleu et les dessins qui tombent par terre devant elle et craque une allumette. Elle carbonise la créature douce et molle et ses représentations enfantines, et les larmes dans les yeux de la femme n'ont rien à voir avec la douleur. Mal lui tourne le dos et s'en va et les gens détournent les yeux sur son passage, les gens évitent de croiser son chemin, les gens baissent la tête.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle prétend que les sanglots de la femme ne résonnent pas dans son esprit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le pouvoir est tout ce qui compte.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a du sang sur ses mains, un corps enchaîné au mur, une profonde fatigue jusque dans ses os, elle tremble –</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Les dragons ne tremblent pas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Les dragons sont puissants.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a du sang sur les mains de Jay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a un froncement entre ses sourcils et un tressautement dans sa mâchoire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a un garçon qui gémit faiblement et pleure recroquevillé au sol en disant qu'il ne recommencera plus jamais, qu'il ne trahira pas la bande, qu'il ne voulait pas, il le jure, il a compris...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jay hoche la tête, l'enjambe et rejoint Mal pour quitter la rue. Mal se détourne du gamin tuméfié pour le suivre, satisfaite.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le pouvoir s'obtient par le contrôle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a du sang sur les mains de Carlos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a un rictus cruel au coin de sa bouche et une lueur désespérée dans ses yeux.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a un homme inconscient au sol, et la pluie coule rouge le long du béton poussiéreux et craquelé. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ce nordiste ne tabassera plus un de leurs gamins s'il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose encore une fois.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mal fait signe à Carlos de la suivre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le pouvoir s'obtient par la force.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a du sang sur les mains d'Evie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a un petit sourire charmant sur ses lèvres et des étoiles éteintes dans son regard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a une fille qui ne bouge plus au sol, les yeux grands ouverts et vides, un couteau planté dans sa main, un couteau planté dans sa cuisse, un couteau planté dans son cœur.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Briser les règles a des conséquences.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mal sait que le message passera largement.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le pouvoir s'obtient par la peur.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a du sang sur ses mains.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Celui de Jay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Celui de Carlos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Celui d'Evie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a du sang sur leurs mains à tous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le pouvoir s'obtient en l'arrachant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>S'ils ont du pouvoir, ils s'en sortiront. Ils survivront. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ils se vengeront. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tout le pouvoir sera à eux alors. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mal prétend que les mots n'ont pas un goût amer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Avec tout ce pouvoir, que feront-ils ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Pitié. Ayez pitié ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Tue-le, Mal ! »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a du sang sur ses mains. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y a un cadavre enchaîné au mur et du sang sur ses mains.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Très bien, Mal. Très bien. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il y avait une prière sur les lèvres du cadavre qui n'a pas été entendue, et elle a du sang sur les mains.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle n'est pas sûre que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais les dragons n'ont aucune faiblesse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Comment oses-tu, Mal ? Je t'avais prévenue, me semble-t-il ! Tu crois encore que tu peux t'opposer à moi ? Tu es pathétique. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Non, non, pitié, je ferai ce que tu veux, pitié, pas ça –)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Qu'as-tu à dire ? »  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle ne dit rien, surtout rien, pas de faiblesse, elle garde le silence, reste défiante.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Pas ça, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça, pitié, je t'en prie, je ferai ce que tu veux –)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La douleur est atroce, elle tombe à genoux au bout de deux secondes (faible), elle hurle au bout de cinq, mais ça ne s'arrête pas, ça ne s'arrête pas, ça ne s'arrête pas – </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elle n'a aucun pouvoir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Mal n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les gentilles ce jour-là face à la psychologue.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut un peu plus tôt, le cœur battant, le regard sombre d'Evie sur elle. Son mal de tête restait présent et diffus, même après la douche chaude qu'elle avait prise.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas une belle journée sous le soleil d'Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous ne sommes pas obligées de parler si tu n'en as pas envie, Mal. Tu sais que tu peux partir. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle supposait que son entrée sans bonjour, ses bras croisés, ses pieds sur la table basse et son expression fermée devaient avoir <em>légèrement</em> indiqué à Prim son humeur.</p><p> </p><p>Mais hors de question qu'elle se défile. Ce serait montrer une faiblesse.</p><p> </p><p>« On peut parler, » contredit-elle en haussant les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce qu'il y a un sujet que tu souhaites aborder ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas spécialement. Enfin, on pourrait parler du fait qu'apparemment même la Bonne fée d'Auradon est corruptible, ce qui je l'avoue m'amuse un peu. Le seul problème c'est que bizarrement elle ne bascule dans ses travers mauvais que lorsque les conséquences retombent sur les méchants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Toi et les autres ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est plutôt ironique d'ailleurs. Je pensais que seule Maléfique était une fée noire. Peut-être que les autres savent mieux se déguiser. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis au courant de ce que tu évoques, Mal. Mais je peux te dire la même chose qu'à Carlos. Peut-être que tu devrais parler de tout ça avec Marraine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, on en a parlé. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vraiment ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal garda le silence. Prim hocha la tête, et elle sut qu'elle changeait de sujet.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un rôle important sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne put empêcher le petit rictus de s'afficher sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis la capitaine la plus puissante de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et Evie, Carlos et Jay sont tes lieutenants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Exact. Je les ai choisis parce qu'ils sont compétents dans ce qu'ils font. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tous les capitaines ont des lieutenants ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils en ont un. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu en as trois. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai plus de gens. Plus de territoire. D'autres choses à faire. »</p><p> </p><p>« D'autres choses ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Les capitaines ne sont pas chefs de territoire. Ils doivent obéir aux chefs – ce sont les adultes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc les capitaines ont tous ton âge ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Certains sont un peu plus vieux, il y a des gens qui ont eu des enfants dès la deuxième année d'emprisonnement sur l'Île. Donc les enfants les plus vieux ont dix-neuf ans, et les adultes les plus jeunes doivent avoir dans les... quarante, quarante-cinq ans ? Mais oui, les capitaines sont de la nouvelle génération, la plupart des membres des bandes aussi même si on a de rares adultes dans nos rangs. Ils peuvent être utiles parfois. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et les capitaines sont sous les ordres de leur chef de territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je dois répondre aux ordres de Maléfique. Parfois je dois travailler pour elle. Je contrôle les frontières et fais respecter l'ordre sur le territoire. Mais Maléfique veille à ce que tous paient leurs taxes et respectent ses règles. Et si un autre chef cause des problèmes, elle a quelques hommes pour s'en occuper. Parfois ça suffit pas. Dernièrement elle s'est retrouvée à court de main d’œuvre. Pas moi. Par contre si un problème vient d'un autre capitaine, là c'est à moi d'agir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as l'air de faire ça depuis longtemps. »</p><p> </p><p>« Travailler ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Par exemple. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sur l'Île, on doit être utile. Sinon on est un poids mort. Et on se débarrasse des poids morts. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est ce qui se serait passé si Maléfique avait pensé que tu ne lui étais pas utile ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis son héritière, je remplis mon rôle. J'ai été entraînée pour ça. Je travaille avec les gobelins et les autres depuis que j'ai sept ans. J'ai commencé à former ma propre bande quand j'en avais dix. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pour le pouvoir. Répondre aux ordres de Maléfique est une chose. Devoir supporter les imbéciles qui travaillaient pour elle en est une autre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les gobelins ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Les gobelins ne discutent pas et ne se prennent pas pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Non, je parlais des sous-fifres de Maléfique. Dans ma bande, je donne les ordres. <em>Je</em> décide. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais dans la limite des ordres de Maléfique. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est le jeu, » sourit Mal. « Mais c'est l'Île. On triche tous et on ment tous. Le jeu est toujours truqué, le tout c'est de le truquer à son tour et de ne pas être pris. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que ça arrive ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se tendit, la pression derrière sa tempe monta, mais elle garda son sourire et son air arrogant et ignora les souvenirs.</p><p> </p><p>« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est le jeu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et lorsque tu es prise, que se passe-t-il ? »</p><p> </p><p>– <em>le cachot et le noir et la faim et la faiblesse et les combats à mort</em> –</p><p> </p><p>– <em>la douleur horrible, terrible, un supplice </em>–</p><p> </p><p>« Privée de dessert au chocolat, » répondit-t-elle en secouant ses pieds sur la table basse, enterrant encore une fois les souvenirs. Prim ne la prit pas une seconde au sérieux et Mal sourit innocemment. « J'ai fait un peu de lecture. C'est apparemment une punition valable sur le continent. C'est vrai que c'est très méchant. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors Prim se redressa un peu, l'expression neutre et ouverte qu'elle gardait toujours devint un peu plus sérieuse.</p><p> </p><p>« Je pense qu'on devrait prendre un instant pour revoir certaines choses. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux partir quand tu en as envie. Mais peut-être n'ai-je pas été très claire sur le but de nos entretiens. »</p><p> </p><p>« On a fait de la lecture sur ça aussi. Sur votre métier. Vous devez déterminer si on est un danger pour les gens de cette école, si on va faire du mal aux gentils héritiers. »</p><p> </p><p>Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Prim qui attrapa son portable. Mal fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Je pense que tu as manqué une partie des détails. Je fais une recherche sur internet pour trouver la définition de psychologue, mon métier. Voilà.</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Le psychologue</span>
  </span>
  <span> est un professionnel de santé dont le rôle est d’offrir à la personne un espace de parole et d’écoute neutre et confidentiel afin de lui permettre non seulement de repérer ses difficultés mais aussi de lui apporter les solutions adaptées dans le but de le conduire vers un mieux-être psychique, émotionnel et relationnel. » Prim reposa son téléphone et releva le regard vers Mal. « Un psy peut aussi faire des évaluations psychologiques, mais ce n'est pas mon seul rôle. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle trouvait Sam Prim intelligente et piquante qu'elle allait lui déballer toute sa vie, et elle n'aimait guère les mots utilisés dans la définition.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'était pas faible, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour gérer quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une étrangère dont elle ne savait rien pour se sentir mieux.</p><p> </p><p>Elle allait bien.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard se durcit et elle n'essaya pas de mimer une expression agréable. Prim n'en parut pas troublée, au contraire.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es capitaine. En tant que telle, tu dois veiller sur les membres de ta bande. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est la règle. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sur tes lieutenants aussi. Alors je peux comprendre ta méfiance, et ton besoin de tester, d'analyser et d'approuver. Tu as des responsabilités vis-à-vis d'eux. Donc j'aimerais qu'on instaure quelque chose pour nos entretiens, si tu veux bien. Pas de mensonge. Si tu souhaites ne pas répondre ou ne pas parler de quelque chose, tu en as tout à fait le droit. Tu peux rester silencieuse, ou dire que tu ne veux pas répondre. Tu peux aussi poser des questions, et j'aurai le droit de ne pas répondre, mais je ne mentirai pas. »</p><p> </p><p>Ça ressemblait à un échange. C'était familier.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien, » dit-elle, parce que c'était ainsi qu'on concluait un accord.</p><p> </p><p>« Pour commencer, je peux te dire ce que Sa Majesté m'a demandé de déterminer lors de nos entretiens. »</p><p> </p><p>Ça devenait intéressant. Mal l'observa, ne sentait pas de duplicité dans ses intentions, alors elle acquiesça.</p><p> </p><p>« Je dois effectivement déterminer si vous pourriez être dangereux pour les autres. Mais il m'a aussi ordonné de déterminer si vous alliez bien. Et dans le cas contraire, je dois faire mon travail. Si je le peux, si vous me le permettez, j'essayerais de vous aider. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi j'ai été recrutée par Ses Majestés. Ensuite, j'aimerais qu'on reparle d'une partie de la définition de tout à l'heure. Les séances sont confidentielles. C'est ainsi que tous les psychologues travaillent. Est-ce que tu connais le mot déontologie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. »</p><p> </p><p><span>« </span><span><span>Il</span></span><span> désigne l'ensemble des devoirs et des obligations imposé aux membres d'un ordre ou d'une association professionnelle. Je dois donc les respecter. Je dois entre autres </span>préserver la vie privée et l’intimité des personnes avec lesquelles je travaille en garantissant le respect du secret professionnel. Et comme je te l'ai dit, nul n’est tenu de révéler quoi que ce soit sur lui-même, donc tu peux refuser de parler de quelque chose si tu le souhaites. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce qu'il se passe ici. Nous ne sommes pas là pour moi. Et mes droits et mes devoirs sont déterminés par mon métier, pas par moi-même, ni par le roi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce sont des règles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Exactement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme les nôtres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous les avez plusieurs fois mentionnées. »</p><p> </p><p>« On ne brise pas les règles. Ou il y a des conséquences. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si je venais à briser celles de ma profession, je pourrais perdre mon droit d'exercer et encourir des poursuites judiciaires. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal l'observa pensivement. Elle était en terrain connu soudainement, elle comprenait les échanges, et elle comprenait les règles.</p><p> </p><p>Alors elle fit un signe de la tête. Un accord pour reprendre. Prim le comprit immédiatement.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que toi et les autres aviez un endroit où vous vous retrouviez parfois, loin de vos parents ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. C'est plus pratique. C'est un repaire. On y complote. Quand il est trop tard ou quand j'ai trop de travail, je dors là-bas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que d'autres membres y vont également ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Nous quatre seulement. On a réussi à le tenir secret. Personne ne sait où on se repose, c'est plus sûr. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que vous l'avez construit ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Avec quoi ? Non, c'est un petit immeuble abandonné. Il est près de s'écrouler, personne s'approche de ce coin du quartier, c'est trop dangereux, tout est rouillé ou cassé. Mais on a rétabli l'eau courante et on a un peu d'électricité. Il n'y a plus de chaudière, mais on s'en passe, on a l'habitude du froid. On utilise qu'une grande pièce, et on a condamné les fenêtres. Il y a une petite salle de bains. On a caché l'entrée principale avec un mécanisme et il y a différents pièges, des alarmes aussi. Différentes sorties et entrées cachées. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça me semble ingénieux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos sait tout bricoler, c'est lui qui a fait la plupart des améliorations. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pour ça que tu l'as recruté ? »</p><p> </p><p>« En partie. On avait onze ans, il commençait à être connu. Alors je suis allée le rencontrer. Il m'a plu. Je l'ai embarqué. Il est resté. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as l'air fière quand tu parles du repaire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je le suis, » affirma Mal, parce qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi elle cacherait ça. « On l'a depuis cinq ans et il nous sert beaucoup. Un secret tient rarement aussi longtemps sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je vois. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal l'observa un instant. Il y avait une curiosité dans le regard de la psy mais son expression restait égale, sans doute une obligation de sa profession. Elle ne devait pas juger, pas montrer ce qu'elle pensait.</p><p> </p><p>Prenant une décision, Mal attrapa l'épais carnet dans son sac. Il était sale, corné, tâché, il avait survécu à bien des épreuves, et elle veillait à l'avoir toujours sur elle depuis qu'elle était à Auradon (il contenait beaucoup trop de secrets).</p><p> </p><p>Elle le feuilleta rapidement, prenant soin de cacher les pages à la psy, mais Prim n'essayait pas de regarder. Mal était surprise mais elle retint cette preuve d'honnêteté.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Auradon, » prévint-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle trouva enfin la bonne page. Il y avait différentes vues du repaire, elle l'avait fait peu de temps après la nouvelle de leur départ pour le continent. Elle voulait être sûre d'avoir ce bout de l'Île avec elle – le seul qui lui manquait.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle tourna le carnet vers Prim, les yeux de la femme brillèrent.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, tu as dessiné ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal fronça les sourcils, s'assura que c'était bien la bonne page.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » répondit-elle, sans comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est impressionnant. Tu es très douée. »</p><p> </p><p>Ses tags étaient connus de tous, ses dessins seulement de ses lieutenants.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas ce que cette émotion qui se balada dans son ventre était censée être, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas spécialement. De l'embarras, peut-être ?</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a pas de cuisine, » remarqua Prim en se redressant.</p><p> </p><p>Mal posa le carnet sur ses genoux.</p><p> </p><p>« Pour quoi faire ? Seuls les pirates cuisinent, ou presque. Dès qu'on a de la nourriture, on l'avale. Elle moisit trop vite de toute façon, on peut pas la garder plus de deux ou trois jours, même les conserves. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les fresques sur les murs et les placards, c'est ton travail ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suppose que les lettres taguées sur les portes veulent dire que vous avez un placard chacun. Et les autres ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Armes. Premières nécessités et outils. Nourriture. »</p><p> </p><p>Prim hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y a que deux matelas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont durs à trouver, ou à échanger. On peut difficilement les voler, et ils ont tendance à moisir à cause de l'humidité alors ils sont précieux, les gens les gardent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quand vous dormez tous les quatre en même temps là-bas, vous les partagez ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Ils sont trop petits, et c'est pas sûr. Il vaut mieux être éloignés, pouvoir bouger rapidement. Deux dorment par terre, deux sur les matelas. On a un roulement. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et Prim l'observa un instant, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Mal se tendit quand elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as parlé de vol. C'est quelque chose qui est courant sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quand les ressources sont comptées et que l'endroit est habité par des méchants, bien sûr que le vol est un art de vivre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il serait plus simple de partager. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal haussa un sourcil, amusée.</p><p> </p><p>« On ne partage pas. Il y a des accords en place entre les chefs de territoire, pour faire circuler ce qui arrive sur les cargos que les pirates vident. On peut faire des échanges de ressources dans les échoppes et sur le marché, ou on peut échanger à un habitant un service contre une chose qu'on convoite. Et on vole et on pille. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais tu gères une bande. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a des ressources en jeu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Lorsqu'on récupère quelque chose, je me sers. Ensuite mes lieutenants. Les autres ont le reste. C'est une sorte de partage, » admit Mal. « Mais c'est un accord. C'est une règle. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de règle, il n'y a pas de partage. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et la ressource la plus précieuse de l'Île, c'est l'eau potable et la nourriture. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est évident. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors Prim se pencha vers elle et pointa du doigt le dessin.</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a un placard pour la nourriture. Vous ne rangez pas celle qui vous appartient dans vos placards respectifs ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Faiblesse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'elle lui montre ce dessin ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle pouvait se taire. Elle en avait le droit.</p><p> </p><p>Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient à Auradon. Il y avait des règles dans ce bureau. Rien ne sortait d'ici (ou en tout cas pas les détails).</p><p> </p><p>C'était pas important de toute façon.</p><p> </p><p>C'était pas important.</p><p> </p><p>Tant que Maléfique et les autres ne l'apprenaient pas, il n'y aurait pas de conséquence.</p><p> </p><p>Pas de conséquence ici, à Auradon, pas pour ça.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit finalement Mal, et elle grimaça presque lorsqu'elle entendit sa petite voix étranglée.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous partagez votre nourriture et votre eau, Evie, Jay, Carlos et toi. Vous partagez aussi les matelas. Vous partagez le repaire, votre refuge. »</p><p> </p><p>Refuge sonnait faux.</p><p> </p><p>Un repaire était un lieu pour les méchants, pour monter des plans machiavéliques et mesquins et horribles.</p><p> </p><p>Un refuge était pour se cacher comme des lâches.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait envie de nier, de se mettre en colère, d'intimider, mais elle se contint, ne leva pas les yeux, se tut.</p><p> </p><p>Elle en avait le droit.</p><p> </p><p>Prim accepta son silence et parla de nouveau, sa voix égale et douce.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Et vous travaillez ensemble. Un capitaine doit pouvoir faire confiance à ses lieutenants. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous sommes liés par nos serments. Par les règles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Uniquement par eux ? Tu as dit que tu avais du pouvoir, en tant que capitaine. Ça te donne des responsabilités, et j'imagine du travail. Mais tu dois aussi obéir à Maléfique. Le chef de territoire prime sur le capitaine, c'est la règle, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est la règle. »</p><p> </p><p>« Une règle de Maléfique pourrait en toute logique t'empêcher d'agir comme tu l'entends. Elle pourrait te forcer à aller à l'encontre de tes serments ou de tes envies. »</p><p> </p><p>– <em>le dos déchiré de Jay, les ecchymoses et le poignet cassé de Carlos, Evie vomissant du sang</em> –</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Jafar hors limite, Cruella hors limite, Grimhilde hors limite – </em></p><p> </p><p>« Si tu dois choisir entre protéger un membre de ta bande et suivre un ordre de Maléfique, quel est le choix à faire ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'hésita pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Je dois suivre mon chef de territoire, ou je devrais souffrir les conséquences de ma désobéissance, ma bande aussi potentiellement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et si tu dois choisir entre protéger un lieutenant et suivre un ordre de Maléfique ? »</p><p> </p><p>– <em><span>Tu crois encore que tu peux t'opposer à moi ? – </span></em></p><p> </p><p>« Je dois me plier aux ordres, » répondit-elle après une seconde de trop, et il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa voix que Prim ne pouvait manquer. Elle serra les poings pour contrôler sa colère contre elle-même, contre les souvenirs.</p><p> </p><p>« Toujours ? Ou est-ce que tu essayerais de tricher pour eux, de truquer le jeu ? »</p><p> </p><p>Bon sang, elle se sentait malade soudain, alors elle avala sa salive, essaya de respirer calmement, c'était rien, c'était rien, c'était rien, elle était à Auradon...</p><p> </p><p>« On est des méchants, non ? Tricher, c'est ce qu'on fait. On l'a tous fait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Contourner les règles, les défier, pour les trois autres ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pour survivre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais il y a des conséquences. »</p><p> </p><p>« On a survécu. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle voulait ranger son carnet, prendre son sac et filer, mais ce serait comme avouer une faiblesse, ce serait comme perdre, alors elle resta figée, attendit, essaya de faire passer la nausée parce qu'il y avait bien eu des conséquences pour chacun d'entre eux et ils ne l'avaient jamais regretté, elle le savait, ils ne pouvaient le regretter quand c'était pour les autres, quand c'était pour que les autres survivent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>Faiblesse</b>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Avant de terminer pour aujourd'hui, » reprit doucement Prim, « j'aimerais que tu partages quelque chose avec moi. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes mais Mal ne dit rien et attendit. « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais la dernière fois que tu t'es sentie en sécurité ? »</p><p> </p><p>C'était une blague ? Ou un test ? Sérieusement ?</p><p> </p><p>Mal leva les yeux au ciel alors, prit son sac, rangea son carnet rapidement et sauta sur ses pieds.</p><p> </p><p>« Si j'ai besoin de vous le dire clairement, c'est que vous n'êtes pas très douée, Doc. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mon métier n'est pas de deviner. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous savez très bien lire entre les lignes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle soupira, se dirigea vers la porte et secoua la tête, parce que c'était comme un défi, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne reculait jamais.</p><p> </p><p>« La sécurité est une chimère. Bonne soirée. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>C'était différent, sans Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>Jay était content d'avoir l'occasion de passer du temps à l'air libre et de se défouler, mais être entouré de tous ces gars qu'il ne connaissait pas commençait à le rendre anxieux. Ce n'était pas son environnement habituel, trop de couleurs, de végétaux, de soleil, d'espace. Il y avait trop de sourires et d'accolades et de contacts amicaux.</p><p> </p><p>Beaucoup trop.</p><p> </p><p>Mais au moins il pouvait courir, il pouvait pousser d'autres gens par terre pour se défouler, il pouvait faire des acrobaties. Il s'amusait presque, en fait.</p><p> </p><p>« Fonce, Herk ! »</p><p> </p><p>Le gars passa près de lui à toute allure, le frôla, et dans la zone de danger les canons se mirent en route et soudain... soudain...</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Brent et Fanny et Jackson et Barry et Morning et les autres autour de lui, sabres et couteaux à la main face aux pirates, adultes et jeunes, et lui, criant des ordres, et la fatigue, et la pression, et CJ criant ses ordres aussi, et lui face à deux pirates adultes, trois heures de combat dans les bras et les pieds et des blessés et des corps dans les rues, mais il devait tenir, ils devaient bloquer l'avancée pirate, protéger la frontière, mais il perdait des hommes, il y avait du sang sur le sol et au loin des explosions qui résonnèrent jusqu'à eux et une seconde de surprise, de distraction et la douleur dans son flan et – </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>« Jay ? Jay ! Jay ! »</p><p> </p><p>Il cligna des yeux, pouvait entendre les pas des autres joueurs qui continuaient leur entraînement plus loin, les cris des filles à l'autre bout du terrain, les ordres du Coach Jenkins, le bruit des cross, la balle qui rebondissait contre le métal de la cage, les sons des canons, tout était trop fort, il était cerné, le danger pouvait venir de partout, il fallait qu'il se défende, il devait se défendre, il avait mal, il allait se vider de son sang...</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, ça va ? »</p><p> </p><p>Une main plaquée contre son flan, il se redressa sur des jambes tremblantes, il devait regagner le repaire, trouver les autres, savoir s'ils étaient vivants eux aussi, s'ils avaient réussi, lui avait pu repousser les pirates finalement, ils battaient en retraite, il avait vu CJ donner l'ordre, ils s'en allaient mais Jay commençait à se sentir faible, il perdait trop de sang, il ne pouvait pas rester à découvert, il devait...</p><p> </p><p>« Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>Une main sur son épaule, le réflexe immédiat, le cri le surprit et finalement une odeur peu familière le ramena à la réalité, son agresseur sentait la sueur et l'herbe et la terre et Jay le lâcha, poussa Ben au sol et le prince tomba sur ses fesses, son poignet douloureux pressé contre sa poitrine avec surprise.</p><p> </p><p>« Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il fallait qu'il se tire de là et <em>vite</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il fit demi-tour, la respiration trop courte, tous les sons alentour trop agressifs. Il se mit à courir, entra dans le vestiaire, mais il faisait trop chaud, il ne pouvait pas respirer, il fallait qu'il respire, il fallait qu'il sorte de là, alors il poussa la porte du fond, courut à travers le couloir, poussa une autre porte, atterrit dans une pièce étrange, circulaire avec des estrades, il faisait plus frais et il retira son maillot trempé et plaqua une main contre son flan. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la cicatrice, il avait survécu, il avait frôlé la mort mais il avait survécu, il se plia en deux, nauséeux un instant, essaya de mieux respirer, le maillot à ses pieds,...</p><p> </p><p>Il avait survécu. Il avait réussi sa mission, il avait survécu, Mal et Evie et Carlos aussi, tous s'en étaient sortis, leur plan avait fonctionné, il avait survécu, avait réussi par pur miracle à rejoindre le repaire dans la nuit, il pouvait encore se souvenir de la douleur, de la faiblesse, de la terreur, des mains d'Evie sur sa peau, de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur son front, de ses murmures le rassurant, l'encourageant, lui ordonnant de tenir, il avait survécu et il était à Auradon, à Auradon, à Auradon...</p><p> </p><p>« Euh... Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il fit un bond, se redressa et tourna sur ses talons pour rencontrer le regard écarquillé de Lonnie. Elle avait dû être là quand il était entré, et elle avait un sabre dans une main, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec une arme ? Ses yeux le fixaient, elle se tenait figée à quelques mètres de lui et l'observait avec inquiétude et stupéfaction.</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, quoi ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement, sa respiration presque sous contrôle une nouvelle fois.</p><p> </p><p>Elle hésita.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu t'es perdu ? » lui dit-elle finalement.</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être là ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il observa autour de lui, n'avait pas encore vu cette pièce (l'école était immense, il y avait plein d'endroits qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorés). Il remarqua des armoiries au mur, les couleurs de l'établissement partout et des armes sur des présentoirs. Des épées et des sabres, en bois et en métal.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est la salle de duel. L'école a une équipe pour la compétition et il y a un cours aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« D'accord... » répondit Jay, se demandant ce que valaient les armes présentes ici, si elles pourraient remplacer les leurs. « Pourquoi t'es là toute seule ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle eut l'air prise au dépourvu et pencha la tête sur le côté.</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. »</p><p> </p><p>« T'as fait un truc pas net et t'es bannie du cours ou un truc du genre ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle souffla avec colère.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici parce que je suis une fille. »</p><p> </p><p>« Hein ? »</p><p> </p><p>« À Auradon, le Duel est comme le Tournoi. Réservé aux hommes. Ils doivent avoir trop peur que nous autres pauvres femmes nous blessions avec les bouts pointus. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay sourit, amusé, il songea à Harriet et à CJ et à leur mère, il pensa à Mal et à Evie et se retint d'exploser de rire.</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu crois que tu es capable de ne pas te piquer le doigt ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle le fusilla du regard.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu obéis aux ordres d'une fille et tu vas me dire que toi aussi tu es sexiste ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est différent sur l'Île, c'est différent pour les méchants. Un gros pourcentage de nos membres les plus prestigieux sont des femmes. De votre côté, les femmes ont tendance à être les personnes à sauver, des petites demoiselles en détresse. »</p><p> </p><p>« Une partie de ces femmes qui ont été sauvées sont des <em>survivantes</em>, » corrigea-t-elle froidement. Et Jay n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça, et il pensa à Carlos, à Evie, à Mal, et il fronça les sourcils. « Et je suis la fille de Mulan Fa Li. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, Audrey a mentionné que ta mère était une héroïne. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ma mère a sauvé des tas de vies en faisant face à l'armée des Huns. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les Huns sont des costauds bien vicieux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu... tu les as croisés ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ceux qui restaient après que ta mère en a eu fini avec eux, j'imagine. Ils ont fait pas mal de dégâts sur l'Île, même s'ils n'étaient qu'une poignée. Une armée de Huns ? Ça doit être carrément l'enfer. Il a fallu des années pour se débarrasser des derniers. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux dire... ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a quelques mois, ouais. Facilier et ses hommes. Disons qu'ils ont eu une opportunité, et ils l'ont saisie. »</p><p> </p><p>Il alla vers un mur, attrapa deux épées en bois et s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils auraient tous un peu moins de cicatrices s'ils avaient pu s'entraîner avec ça avant de passer aux armes létales.</p><p> </p><p>Il en lança une à Lonnie qui l'attrapa avec une aisance prometteuse et haussa un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, » invita-t-il avec un demi-sourire charmeur.</p><p> </p><p>Elle plissa les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux te battre contre moi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as peur ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est qu'ici les garçons n'aiment pas se mesurer aux filles. C'est mal vu. Ce n'est pas galant. »</p><p> </p><p>Il rit un peu et fit tourner l'épée dans sa main.</p><p> </p><p>« Chez moi, ne pas combattre une femme comme si elle était un homme serait la dernière erreur commise par un crétin. Je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de faveur. »</p><p> </p><p>Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux, un peu de surprise, un peu d'agacement, mais surtout de la détermination. Elle alla poser son sabre en métal plus loin et revint face à lui pour lever l'arme en bois.</p><p> </p><p>« J'accepte ton challenge. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors allons-y, fille d'Auradon. »</p><p> </p><p>Le regard de Lonnie s'alluma d'indignation et elle attaqua.</p><p> </p><p>Il sourit de plus belle.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont complètement stupides de ne pas t'accepter dans l'équipe, » souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un banc sur un côté de la salle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sourit, essoufflée, et se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'eau. Elle lui en tendit une aussi, qu'il accepta.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais tu m'as battue. C'est toi qu'ils devraient faire entrer dans l'équipe. Même s'il faudrait vraiment que tu lises les règles d'un duel avant toute chose. »</p><p> </p><p>« Des règles ? Dans un duel ? » lui répondit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de plus idiot.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un sport, alors il y a des règles. Et ta façon de te battre est... peu conventionnelle. »</p><p> </p><p>Il était agile, rapide, fort et aucun de ses gestes n'était superflu. Loin de tout spectacle, de toute poudre aux yeux, chacun de ses mouvements était brutal, vif, destiné à blesser, à vaincre son adversaire. Il usait de diversions, d'acrobaties, de coups bas, de provocations et de feintes dans une combinaison faussement désordonnée.</p><p> </p><p>Lonnie allait avoir plusieurs bleus mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu l'occasion de s'entraîner réellement depuis la première fois en bien des semaines, et face à un opposant si différent de ses maîtres d'armes ou de ses amis au pays.</p><p> </p><p>Elle savait que Jay avait certainement retenu ses coups, comme elle il ne l'avait pas frappée aux zones les plus sensibles, et il avait eu deux ouvertures qu'il n'avait pas saisies pour ne pas la blesser.</p><p> </p><p>« Se battre n'est pas un sport sur l'Île, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu utilises tous les moyens à ta disposition pour ne pas perdre. Parce que si tu perds, ton adversaire ne va pas se contenter de te faire un salut respectueux et se tirer. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils, essaya de retenir un peu ses questions. Elles lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis que Jay avait surgi dans la salle, paniqué et désorienté. Elle essaya de ne surtout pas regarder ses cicatrices une nouvelle fois, ces nombreuses petites marques sur son torse et ses bras, celle plus inquiétante sur son flan, quant à son dos... Les fines cicatrices semblaient anciennes, et Jay n'était pas bien plus âgé qu'elle, alors...</p><p> </p><p>Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il ne reste pas à moitié nu mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier et elle n'avait pas osé le lui faire remarquer.</p><p> </p><p>« Qui t'a appris à te battre ? » demanda-t-elle plutôt.</p><p> </p><p>Jay sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal. Quand on s'est rencontrés. En échange je l'ai aidée à affûter ses talents de pickpocket. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi à arriver à mon niveau. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à la battre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal t'a appris à te servir d'une épée ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ça lui paraissait tellement fou.</p><p> </p><p>« Et d'un sabre, et d'une dague. Et à me battre à mains nues aussi. Je me débrouillais, j'arrivais à me défendre. Mais elle m'a appris à dominer. Fais pas cette tête éberluée. Maléfique est la chef la plus crainte sur l'Île. À ton avis combien de personnes ont essayé d'abattre Mal au cours de sa vie, juste pour agacer Maléfique ? Elle a appris à se défendre avant même de savoir lire. »</p><p> </p><p>De l'<em>abattre </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Le mot lui serrait le ventre.</p><p> </p><p>L'Île était une prison où les pires méchants étaient censés rester piégés à ne rien faire pour payer pour leurs crimes atroces. Personne n'avait jamais parlé d'une telle violence, d'armes, d'enfants qui apprenaient à sauver leur vie face à des criminels endurcis, de corps couverts de cicatrices, de nourriture en trop petite quantité et d'une qualité médiocre...</p><p> </p><p>Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ben, c'était pas du tout ce que les livres disaient !</p><p> </p><p>Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Jay frotter légèrement la cicatrice rose qu'il avait au flan.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolée si un de mes coups a réveillé une ancienne blessure, » offrit-elle doucement.</p><p> </p><p>Jay se figea.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. C'est pas toi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça a l'air d'avoir été grave. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai survécu, » dit-il simplement, plus sombre, avant de se lever pour aller ranger son sabre en bois.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous savez tous vous battre, sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Certains n'en ont pas besoin, d'autres sont trop faibles ou trop lâches. Beaucoup préfèrent se cacher ou subir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais Mal, toi, et Carlos et Evie... ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On a une bande à diriger. Tu crois qu'ils nous respecteraient si on ne savait pas se défendre ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne voyait pas vraiment Evie ou Carlos se défendre face à quelqu'un comme Jay. Ses doutes devaient être limpides pour lui parce qu'il sourit plus grand, et bon sang il avait vraiment un beau visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Ma façon de me battre est peu conventionnelle, tu as dis, hein ? » Ses yeux pétillèrent. « Sur l'Île, on triche, on trahit, on ment. Tout le temps. Rien n'est jamais droit ou juste. Quand tu seras à la tête de la garde ou de l'armée de ton pays, Li Lonnie, souviens-toi de ça. Ne te fie jamais à rien, et certainement pas aux apparences. Les illusions offrent une excellente défense, mais elles sont aussi des armes terribles. Un méchant ne se bat que pour vaincre, et il usera de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour atteindre ce but. Vaincre ou mourir. Et tu remarqueras que nous sommes tous vivants, tous les quatre. »</p><p> </p><p>Il alla récupérer son maillot et se retourna vers elle, s'inclina de façon joueuse, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce fut un plaisir, » lui dit-il. « Le jour où tu décideras de renverser les stupides règles de cette école dorée, envoie-moi une invitation pour que je puisse te voir botter le train de tous ces encouronnés. »</p><p> </p><p>Un clin d'œil et il partit.</p><p> </p><p>Lonnie secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, s'invectivant intérieurement pour avoir senti son cœur faire un bond face au charme du jeune homme.</p><p> </p><p>Puis elle envoya un message à Ben, espérant pouvoir lui parler plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, je peux savoir où tu étais et ce qu'il s'est passé ? »</p><p> </p><p>La voix glacée de Mal le figea immédiatement. Il ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et remarqua l'absence de Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est avec Evie, ils travaillent, » expliqua immédiatement Mal avec le même ton. « Ben m'a appelée sur mon téléphone. Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé à l'entraînement de leur jeu idiot, et tu étais introuvable. Une explication ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il leva les yeux au ciel en allant vers son lit. </p><p> </p><p>« Il s'est rien passé, Mal, » se justifia-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh ? » Elle haussa un sourcil, adoptant ce ton trop léger et cette expression trop neutre qui poussaient toujours leurs ennemis à tout avouer. Jay sentit un frisson le parcourir et il lutta pour ne pas détourner le regard. « Tu as fui en courant devant le prince d'Auradon, mais à part ça, tout va mal, c'est ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai pas fui en courant ! » gronda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, mais bien sûr que ça ne lui fit aucun effet. « C'est juste un jeu stupide, comme tu l'as dit, de toutes façons. J'y retournerai pas. C'était déjà assez dur de pas aplatir ce crétin de fils d'Hercule aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre une douche. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal fut sur son chemin en deux secondes.</p><p> </p><p>« On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir Ben sur le dos, Jay. On a du travail ce soir, tous les deux, et je dois savoir si tu es opérationnel. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu me prends pour qui ? » rétorqua-t-il froidement en serrant les poings.</p><p> </p><p>La colère de Mal se retira un peu, et elle émit un soupir qu'il manqua presque.</p><p> </p><p>« Cette putain d'école a un mauvais effet sur chacun d'entre nous, » tempéra-t-elle, et il fronça les sourcils. « Mais on doit s'adapter. C'est pas l'Île ici, il n'y a pas d'espions partout, et on peut se parler... un peu plus librement. » Elle détourna le regard une seconde, et il retint sa surprise. « Je me fous que tu luttes contre je ne sais quelle merde de ton passé, putain on en est tous là, mais on peut pas se permettre de ne pas veiller les uns sur les autres. On est une équipe, on reste une équipe, et on a un travail à faire. Alors pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et où est-ce que tu étais ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il serra les dents, savait qu'elle avait raison, et inconsciemment sa main vint se plaquer contre son flan de nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>« Sur le terrain, pendant un instant, tout était trop clair, trop brillant, trop fort. Ça m'a rappelé la Bataille. »</p><p> </p><p>« Okay... Et après ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je me suis retrouvé dans la salle de duel. Dans l'aile des sports. Il y avait Lonnie. Tu sais que se battre à l'épée est un sport ? Avec des règles et tout. Ils ont même des armes d'entraînement en bois. On a fait un duel avec ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sérieux ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle était dans la salle à s'entraîner alors qu'elle a pas le droit. Ces crétins de sexistes, je te jure. Tant pis pour eux, elle est plus que capable avec une épée en main, avec un peu moins de respect pour son adversaire elle saurait se défendre honorablement même face aux pirates. »</p><p> </p><p>« Intéressant. C'était ça son talent inconvenant alors. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Nan, rien. Bon, ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir te défouler. Ce soir, toi et moi on va courir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Courir ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais. Tu sais ce musée historique en ville ? On va y aller en reconnaissance. Voir ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin et quel genre de sécurité il y a. »</p><p> </p><p>« Cool, » dit-il, ravi d'avoir une nouvelle chose sur laquelle se concentrer. Depuis qu'il avait volé ce dont ils avaient besoin, il n'avait plus eu grand-chose d'excitant à faire. « Je me douche et tu me dis le plan ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Et on rejoindra les autres pour manger un peu avant de partir. On devrait pas avoir de mal à se faufiler en-dehors de l'école, les gardes surveillent les entrées, pas les sorties, mais ça fait un sacré chemin jusqu'au musée même s'il est en dehors de la ville. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et vos entretiens, à Carlos et à toi, ça a été ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais. On parlera un peu de ça aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos et Evie en sont où ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Me demande pas, ils sont dans la phase où ils marmonnent et n'arrêtent pas de gribouiller des trucs et de tester des idées qui ont une chance sur deux d'exploser avant d'être totalement montées. La technomagie n'arrange pas du tout le côté explosif de la chose. Je sais pas s'ils vont arriver à recréer la machine qui avait ouvert ce petit trou dans la barrière mais eux ont l'air confiants. »</p><p> </p><p>« S'il y a deux personnes qui peuvent arriver à faire ce truc de fou et en si peu de temps, c'est eux. Combien de livres de la bibliothèque ils ont déjà lu sur le mariage entre technologie et magie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien trop, » soupira Mal en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.</p><p> </p><p>« Et pour notre autre problème ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie et moi avons quelques pistes. Ça va demander la combinaison de pas mal de potions, encore pas mal d'heures de recherche pour Evie, et quelques ingrédients qu'on ne peut pas trouver facilement. En parlant de ça, il y a un coffre à l'administration. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie y est allée sous un faux prétexte, pour y repérer les miroirs. Il y en a un seul à l'accueil, et il se trouve qu'il y a un coffre où ils mettent tous les objets trouvés ou confisqués aux élèves. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nos armes ? » demanda-t-il avec excitation.</p><p> </p><p>Elle sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Probablement. Suffit qu'Evie surveille à l'aide des miroirs au bon moment et on aura la combinaison. Je ferai un sort de duplication, on mettra les faux comme leurre, et on aura récupéré tout ça en moins de deux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Reste à trouver la baguette. À moins qu'on en ait pas besoin ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Les deux têtes pensantes sont formelles. Si on veut que la machine de Carlos fonctionne plus de trois secondes et ait plus de puissance, il nous faut une des baguettes qui ont créé la barrière. Ça explique pourquoi Maléfique tient tant que ça à mettre la main dessus. Va prendre une douche, et oublie pas d'envoyer un message à Ben pour lui dire que tout va bien, cet idiot est capable de s'inquiéter pour nous. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Après des heures à travailler sur leurs concepts, Carlos et Evie s'étaient plongés dans des recherches nécessaires à la mise en place de leur plan (quel qu'il soit au final). À présent qu'il était près de deux heures du matin, Carlos était allongé sur le lit de Mal, un livre devant lui, alors qu'Evie debout plus loin s'occupait de réajuster certains de leurs vêtements. Ils commençaient déjà tous à prendre du poids, et bien qu'ils complétaient leurs tenues avec les pantalons, hauts et pulls qu'Auradon leur avait fournis (en tout cas ceux qu'Evie considéraient comme acceptables), ils avaient besoin de pouvoir continuer à mettre leurs habits habituels.</p><p> </p><p>Notamment parce qu'ils avaient certains atouts qu'Evie avait pris soin d'ajouter, comme des renforts, des doublures comportant des poches secrètes, ou des lanières en cuir pour y glisser armes et potions.</p><p> </p><p>« Faudrait que je vois avec Mal, » informa Carlos pensivement, « je suis pas sûr de comprendre tout, la théorie des sorts est trop abstraite, mais si ça se trouve, si elle trace des sortilèges en y insufflant sa magie sans les activer, on pourrait trouver un moyen technomagique pour créer un déclencheur et n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait être capable d'activer le sort. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mmh, » approuva Evie avant de retirer l'épingle qu'elle avait eu dans la bouche pour la ficher dans un des pantalons de Jay installé sur le mannequin devant elle. « Ce serait peut-être possible, pour un sort simple. Ça pourrait définitivement être un atout. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle tendit la main vers son bureau mais était trop loin pour attraper les ciseaux. Carlos allait se lever pour l'aider quand l'objet décida d'aller de lui-même rejoindre Evie. Le garçon se figea, rencontra le regard stupéfait d'Evie, puis essaya vainement de retenir un sourire excité.</p><p> </p><p>« Télékinésie ! Tu pourrais le refaire ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle haussa les épaules, lâcha le pantalon et posa les ciseaux sur la table. Elle eut l'air pensive quelques secondes, et l'objet bougea seul un nouvelle fois, puis vola doucement jusqu'à sa main. Alors elle se tourna vers Carlos, fit tourner les ciseaux autour de son index une fois et lui offrit un sourire mi stupéfait, mi sournois.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant... »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu savais que tu pourrais faire ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, mais je savais que mes pouvoirs se manifesteraient en partie différemment de ceux de... »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, » dit-il immédiatement, couvrant sa soudaine hésitation, essayant de chasser les souvenirs avant qu'ils hantent ses yeux. « La télékinésie va vraiment être un atout. »</p><p> </p><p>« Espérons que Jay et Mal aient de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer aussi. Ils devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre. »</p><p> </p><p>Il hocha la tête, se replongea dans ses lectures en essayant d'ignorer à quel point il était fatigué. Cette pensée lui fit relever les yeux vers Evie, et il referma les volumes éparpillés sur le lit, alla les glisser sous le canapé (au cas où quelqu'un entrerait), et observa un instant la jeune fille tester ses pouvoirs en faisant flotter dans les airs plusieurs rubans.</p><p> </p><p>« On devrait dormir, » suggéra-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>« Je préfère attendre les autres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont presque là, ils l'ont dit dans leur message. Je vais me préparer. »</p><p> </p><p>Il passa dans la salle de bains, attrapant les affaires qu'il avait amenées. Jay et lui dormiraient dans la chambre des filles cette nuit-là. Il était plus simple d'atteindre cette fenêtre par l'extérieur et retourner dans l'aile des garçons à cette heure-ci serait prendre un risque inutile. Et Carlos ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas ravi à l'idée qu'ils soient tous réunis une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Mal et Evie étaient en danger la nuit dans leur chambre, c'était juste qu'il était plus à l'aise en étant près d'elles dans ces instants de vulnérabilité, surtout après les deux jours qu'ils venaient de passer.</p><p> </p><p>Jay et Mal entrèrent par la fenêtre quelques minutes après qu'Evie soit sortie de la salle de bains à son tour. Ils partagèrent rapidement toutes les choses prometteuses qu'ils avaient vues, puis se changèrent avant de se coucher, Jay allongé sur le confortable canapé, Carlos sur le non moins confortable tapis moelleux entre les lits des filles.</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda brièvement ce que dirait Prim s'il lui faisait remarquer que les tapis d'Auradon étaient cent fois plus confortables que les lits de l'Île.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Des enfants qui n'en sont plus vraiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victime. Bourreau.</p><p>Innocent. Coupable.</p><p>Sur l'Île, les rôles se troublent trop souvent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« There's a part of me I can't get back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A little girl grew up too fast</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All it took was once, I'll never be the same »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Warrior, by Demi Lovato</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Été, huitième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sa vie était faite de leçons. Parce que Mal n'était pas encore digne de porter son nom entier, parce qu'elle n'était pas encore à la hauteur. Alors elle continuait à apprendre, et à s'élever, à dominer.</p><p> </p><p>Les pieds sur la table, son couteau favori à la main, Mal écoutait d'une oreille distraite le lieutenant de sa mère, Ronan, parler d'un soucis à la frontière de leur territoire avec le chef des gobelins, Mordock. C'était toujours distrayant de voir ce grand soldat aux longs cheveux noirs, au visage barré de cicatrices et à l'air patibulaire essayer d'avoir une conversation avec ce petit être trapu, vert et sauvage qui, bien qu'il comprenait parfaitement leur langue, s'entêtait à ne parler que la sienne et à ne prendre ses ordres que de Maléfique.</p><p> </p><p>Mal fit tourner son couteau entre ses doigts, un rictus dansant sur ses lèvres. Ça finissait plus souvent en bagarre qu'en entente, et sa mère se retrouvait à devoir les menacer tous les deux de morts toutes aussi originales et sordides les unes que les autres pour qu'ils parviennent à travailler ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>Ses réflexions furent un instant coupées par une douleur diffuse dans son estomac. Il était difficile de se ravitailler cette semaine car Maléfique avait vexé Ursula, <em>encore, </em>en oubliant trop vite que seuls leurs marchés tendus leur permettaient d'obtenir une part de ce que les cargos contenaient. Parce que malgré toute son influence et la crainte qu'elle inspirait, le contrôle de la baie lui échappait toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la petite fille lorsque Mordock grogna une insulte colorée à l'encontre de son homologue humain. Ronan jeta un œil vers elle, comprit que le gobelin venait de dépasser les bornes et s'apprêta à sortir son épée, faisant fi du croassement d'avertissement de Diablo. Mal adorerait voir le piaf terminer dans le ventre de quelqu'un comme tant d'autres familiers aux cours des premières années de la prison, mais tous savaient ce que signifierait s'en prendre au corbeau de malheur de Maléfique. Cette saloperie d'oiseau, fourbe, vile et traître, avait pour elle ne savait quelle raison les faveurs de sa mère et Mal le haïssait.</p><p> </p><p>Darock lui avait dit une fois que Diablo avait essayé de lui arracher les yeux quand elle était bébé, et Mal le croyait sans aucun doute.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas qu'elle portait les gobelins en haute estime, mais ils étaient les esclaves de sa mère et n'avaient aucune raison de lui mentir. En dehors de Maléfique, Mal était la seule à les comprendre et la seule qu'ils respectaient. Avec leur face d'animaux horribles, leur peau luisante et verdâtre, leurs grands yeux jaunes sans lumière, leurs crocs tranchants, leurs oreilles pointues, ils étaient des petites créatures laides, puissantes, brutales et infernales. Ils inspiraient le dégoût et la peur.</p><p> </p><p>De parfaits acolytes.</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique serait furieuse si elle savait que vous vous apprêtez à vous battre, » lança platement Mal sans lever les yeux de ses jeux avec son couteau.</p><p> </p><p>Ronan se redressa mais garda sa main sur le pommeau de son épée alors que Mordock reniflait bruyamment avec contrariété.</p><p> </p><p>« Je dois y aller de toute façon. J'en ai fini ici, j'ai livré le prisonnier. Dites à votre mère que j'aurai récupéré le colis avant la nuit. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal laissa échapper un petit son et ne leva pas le regard pour le voir quitter la pièce. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Diablo s'envoler à sa suite, sans doute pour vérifier que le soldat accomplirait sa nouvelle mission. Quel sale lèche-bottes.</p><p> </p><p>Son sursaut fut involontaire et elle fronça les sourcils, furieuse, puis repéra le petit sac en toile qui venait d'atterrir près de ses pieds sur la table. Elle fusilla Mordock du regard mais il ne bougea pas de son poste, près de la porte, sa grande hache dans sa main, ses yeux luisant sous sa capuche l'observant sans peur.</p><p> </p><p>(Comme elle, les gobelins n'avaient peur que d'une seule chose.)</p><p> </p><p>Elle soupira, retira ses pieds de la table pour se redresser et posa son couteau. Le sac contenait un vieux bout de pain et une boite d'haricots bien cabossée.</p><p> </p><p>Son dernier semblant de repas remontait à presque deux jours, et elle savait que les gobelins mangeaient encore moins qu'elle puisqu'ils étaient censés les nourrir d'abord, Maléfique et elle (et cette horreur à plumes). Alors d'où sortait cette nourriture ? Et s'ils l'avaient cachée, pourquoi Mordock la lui donnait ? Comme par hasard quand Diablo venait de quitter le château ?</p><p> </p><p>Avec un soupir agacé, Mal attrapa le sac et ouvrit la conserve avec son couteau. C'était le rôle des gobelins de la servir, après tout, donc c'était normal qu'ils fassent tout pour qu'elle mange régulièrement.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, elle laissa tomber le dernier bout de pain sec dans ce qui restait de haricots puis se redressa, essuyant son couteau avant de le ranger à sa ceinture. Elle se leva, prit la conserve et la lança à Mordock en passant devant lui. Il pouvait aussi s'occuper de ses ordures tant qu'il y était. Et s'il mangeait ce qu'elle avait laissé avant de jeter la boîte dehors, ça ne la concernait pas.</p><p> </p><p>[Elle te demande en bas], annonça Ferrouk en arrivant en haut des escaliers, et Mal hocha la tête avant de les suivre, Mordock et lui.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, elle aurait quelque chose à faire. La journée avait été longue.</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut donc avec une nouvelle énergie que Mal descendit vers le donjon pour y rejoindre sa mère, deux gobelins et le prisonnier, un homme blond, malingre, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait, mais Ronan et deux de ses hommes l'avaient traîné dans le château une heure plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>A présent il était enchaîné au mur, l'air pâle et misérable, quelques hématomes apparaissant sur sa peau -- courtoisie des gobelins bien sûr. Sa mère ne s'abaissait pas à des coups physiques.</p><p> </p><p>« Je te présente Arleston, » commença Maléfique tranquillement avec un geste de la main vers son prisonnier, un sourire froid aux lèvres. Il faisait sombre dans le donjon, et ses yeux semblaient briller en permanence d'un vert acide sinistre. « Autrefois grand chasseur au service du roi de Camelot, devenu mercenaire dans l'armée de Grimhilde, il s'est retrouvé sur notre chère île. Hier, il a eu la <em>merveilleuse</em> idée d'essayer de s'interposer lors du saccage de sa misérable boutique. »</p><p> </p><p>« Cette boutique maintient les miens en vie, » grogna-t-il avec fatigue.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait peur, c'était certain, mais Mal fut intriguée par le fait qu'il avait également le courage de redresser la tête pour regarder sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors tu aurais dû songer à payer tes dettes, » s'amusa Maléfique un instant. « Mais je suis lasse de cette conversation. Tu n'es là que pour une raison. Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>L'invitation était claire, alors Mal s'approcha de sa mère pour arriver à sa hauteur, le visage neutre, la tête droite. Elle rencontra le regard d'Arleston et il osa l'observer avec curiosité et une autre émotion étrange, que Mal n'avait presque jamais vue et ne comprenait pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as mérité d'apprendre une nouvelle leçon aujourd'hui. »</p><p> </p><p>Le cœur de Mal manqua un battement alors qu'elle détachait son regard de l'étrange prisonnier et tournait son attention vers sa mère. Enfin ! Quelque chose de nouveau, qui lui permettrait de prouver sa valeur, de faire un pas de plus vers la reconnaissance.</p><p> </p><p>« Arleston a bien assez profité de notre hospitalité. »</p><p> </p><p>« La mort ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps, Maléfique, » fit remarquer le prisonnier avec un petit rire amer. Mal n'avait quasiment jamais vu personne oser répondre, mais le désespoir rendait bien souvent les faibles déments. « Après des années sur cette île, elle sera une délivrance. »</p><p> </p><p>Il reçut plusieurs coups de la part de Mordock pour son insolence. Dans le même mouvement, le gobelin sortit sa dague et s'apprêta à terminer sa tâche quand un petit claquement de langue de Maléfique l'arrêta. Quelque chose se figea dans la pièce alors qu'elle tendait la main vers son esclave, et Mal fut presque certaine que lorsque Mordock donna sa dague à sa maîtresse, il le fit avec réluctance. Mais c'était impossible, les gobelins vivaient pour la servir.</p><p> </p><p>Puis sa mère lui tendit la dague, son regard sur elle intense. Mal aurait pu jurer que la magie dans son sang refroidit à cette seconde.</p><p> </p><p>« Prouve ta valeur, » lui ordonna-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>La main de Mal ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle se referma autour de la poignée de l'arme.</p><p> </p><p>« Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »</p><p> </p><p>La tension chez Arleston changea, et lorsque Mal se tourna vers lui, la dague à la main, elle put voir le frisson d'horreur qui le parcourut.</p><p> </p><p>Sa peur se muait enfin en terreur, et Mal songea qu'il était temps qu'il revienne à la réalité.</p><p> </p><p>Dos à sa mère, elle prit une lente inspiration et espéra que personne ne pouvait voir à quel point sa respiration tremblait pour elle. Elle était entraînée, elle connaissait cette arme, savait se battre, avait déjà blessé, savait où frapper, où couper, où poignarder pour tuer.</p><p> </p><p>Elle savait. Elle était entraînée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était l'héritière de Maléfique.</p><p> </p><p>Ferrouk donna un coup à l'arrière des jambes d'Arleston qui tomba à genoux dans la poussière devant elle, les chaînes autour de ses poignets cliquetant un instant. Le prisonnier posa des yeux écarquillés sur Mal avant de tourner son attention derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire vous-même ?! » cria-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>La menace dans sa voix était limpide.</p><p> </p><p>Mal avait l'impression que son sang se glaçait encore et c'était étrange parce qu'il devrait être chaud au contraire, aussi chaud que celui des dragons. Elle était un dragon, et les dragons n'avaient pas de faiblesse, pas de peur.</p><p> </p><p>Son ventre se serrait – mais elle venait de manger.</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique, c'est qu'une gosse ! » invectiva Arleston en s'agitant malgré ses liens de fer.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi luttait-il maintenant alors qu'il avait été si prêt à mourir une minute plus tôt, cet idiot ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle pouvait sentir les regards de Ferrouk, de Darock et de Mordock sur elle, mais surtout celui de sa mère dans son dos.</p><p> </p><p>« Vas-tu y passer toute la journée ? » pressa-t-elle entre ses dents, et Mal leva la dague avec ses deux mains, posa la lame contre la poitrine d'Arleston qui l'observait, les yeux larmoyants, pleins de tristesse et de prières pour sa vie alors que la fin approchait.</p><p> </p><p>Mal savait que l'arme qu'elle tenait était parfaitement entretenue, qu'un geste de sa part l'enfoncerait à travers les vêtements et la chair, jusqu'au cœur qui s'arrêterait immédiatement de battre. C'était simple.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez des gobelins ! »</p><p> </p><p>Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'intensifiait et elle ne l'entendait quasiment plus, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était la pression de son sang, de son héritage, l'ordre de sa mère qui résonnait dans son esprit, rebondissait en elle jusqu'à trouver refuge dans ses os.</p><p> </p><p>« Pitié. Ayez pitié ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Tue-le, Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>Et le dragon en elle s'éveilla à cet ordre, avide, gourmand, <em>tue-le brûle-le détruis-le</em> et la respiration de Mal se coinça dans sa poitrine alors que la magie ancestrale dans ses veines bouillonnait soudain et qu'elle regardait cet homme pathétique, les larmes dans ses yeux, la prière sur ses lèvres, faible, faible, <em>faible</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un geste, un râle transformé en gargouillis, le sang le long de la dague, jusqu'à ses doigts.</p><p> </p><p>La satisfaction de Maléfique qui posa une main sur son épaule, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire cruel et satisfait.</p><p> </p><p>« Très bien, Mal. Très bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Mordock récupéra son arme, l'arracha de la poitrine du cadavre et Mal se sentit fatiguée tout à coup, fatiguée et <em>glacée</em>, comme si sa magie si présente la seconde d'avant l'avait abandonnée d'un seul coup, ses poings poisseux et collants baissés le long de son corps.</p><p> </p><p>Elle posa un dernier regard sur l'homme, sur ses yeux éteints qui ne demandaient plus rien, et se détourna de lui pour suivre sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait jamais prié pour sa propre vie, mais pour la sienne.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hiver, début de la quatorzième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>L'espérance de vie pour la plupart des gens sur l'Île n'était pas très élevée.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être était-ce ce qu'avaient voulu les royaumes en la créant. Laisser les criminels des temps passés mourir au milieu de la crasse, des ordures et de la poussière. Dans ce cas, pourquoi les laisser faire des enfants et pourquoi en envoyer à ceux qui n'en désiraient pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Carlos était brillant. Carlos aimait lire, aimait apprendre et avait un talent indéniable pour faire de quelques pièces rouillées des merveilles.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos était également pâle, maigre et terrifié par sa folle de mère. Il ne lui parlait jamais, se contentait de l'éviter et d'accomplir au mieux ses corvées. Ça ne suffisait que rarement.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos savait encaisser les coups. Les bleus, les ecchymoses n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Carlos avait toujours dormi par terre dans un placard lorsqu'il était chez Cruella, mais il se considérait chanceux, après tout il aurait pu être dehors la nuit et ça, ce serait bien pire. Surtout les hivers comme celui-ci, venteux et glacial. Le froid était l'une des causes de décès les plus courantes sur l'Île en cette saison, avec la maladie.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos était resté invisible les onze premières années de sa vie. Il avait réussi à voler pour se maintenir en vie, avait réussi à ne pas crever sous les coups de sa mère, avait réussi à échanger ses talents de bricoleur contre des vêtements, de la nourriture et des outils.</p><p> </p><p>Puis un jour de cette onzième année, Mal avait il ne savait comment déniché sa planque, son endroit, là où il aimait lire et créer ses nouvelles machines. Il avait été certain qu'elle lui prendrait tout, le tabasserait et, si sa réputation disait vrai, le balancerait à l'eau. Aucun gamin ne savait nager sur l'Île, hormis ceux des pirates qui contrôlaient la baie, le seul endroit où des falaises ne dessinaient pas les contours de leur monde, le seul endroit où il était possible de remonter sur la terre depuis l'océan, le seul endroit où les cargos automatiques d'Auradon arrivait. Le territoire de Crochet et d'Ursula.</p><p> </p><p>Mais une fois face à lui, Mal l'avait considéré d'un air mesquin, avait observé autour d'elle, avait joué avec une dague nonchalamment. Lui avait demandé s'il saurait réparer un générateur. Il avait répondu oui. Elle l'avait embarqué.</p><p> </p><p>Depuis il restait dans son ombre et elle utilisait ses capacités. Un arrangement qui leur allait. S'il faisait parti de l'entourage de l'héritière de Maléfique, il devenait quasiment intouchable. À part bien sûr pour leurs ennemis, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.</p><p> </p><p>C'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait sur le marché avec Jay, trois ans plus tard, alors qu'une nouvelle année avait débuté et que l'hiver glaçait leurs os. Pendant que son acolyte vidait les poches des passants, lui cherchait la moindre pièce détachée ou un morceau de métal pouvant lui être utiles pour ses projets. Il se faisait tard, il devrait bientôt rentrer pour s'occuper de la maison et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attirer les foudres de Cruella ce soir.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant que Jay draguait la fille de Médusa au comptoir, Carlos glissa dans sa poche un morceau de piste électronique, un tournevis et un stylo. La rue s'était vidée alors que la nuit hivernale s'épaississait et il devenait dangereux de continuer leur petit marché, surtout que leur réputation n'était plus à faire. Il suffisait de voler la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment pour finir avec un bras en moins.</p><p> </p><p>Ils se mirent en route et Carlos leva les yeux au ciel en notant le rictus satisfait de Jay. Ces derniers temps il avait encore grandi et découvrait que ses charmes envoûtaient les filles.</p><p> </p><p>« T'as fini de rêvasser ? » lui lança-t-il avant de souffler dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.</p><p> </p><p>Les mitaines en cuir que leur faisait Evie aidaient bien, mais pas assez contre ce froid humide et pénétrant.</p><p> </p><p>« Fais pas chier, crétin. Mes talents te servent bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils continuèrent un peu en silence, empruntant les ruelles étroites encombrées de bidons percés et de restes de bois pourri. En cette saison les gens disparaissaient pour se mettre à l'abri du froid dès que la nuit arrivait, aussi ils ne croisèrent plus personne. Mais des éclats de voix leur provenaient sans cesse de tous les bâtiments, les sons portaient, l'Île ne dormait jamais vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Un grognement puis un bruit sec fit sursauter Carlos. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher parfois. En l'occurence le bruit venait d'un cul-de-sac sombre près d'eux, il put voir la silhouette d'un grand homme trapu qui coinçait celle d'une femme menue contre un mur. La main du type se trouvait dans le pantalon de sa compagne, son froc à lui déjà sur ses chevilles. Encore un couple qui avait oublié que même sur l'Île il y avait des moyens d'être discrets.</p><p> </p><p>Il se détournait quand la femme envoya l'homme à terre avec quelques coups bien placés.</p><p> </p><p>« Lâche-moi ! »</p><p> </p><p>Le sang de Carlos ne fit qu'un tour.</p><p> </p><p>C'était la voix d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Jay près de lui se figea une petite seconde avant de se précipiter sur l'ordure pour lui asséner plusieurs coups de pieds.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos courut vers la jeune fille et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était encore habillée, mais ses vêtements étaient inhabituellement en désordre et il y avait du sang sur son cou. La plaie ne semblait pas trop grave, alors il essaya de capter son regard en évitant de réfléchir au fait qu'un homme avait coincé Evie contre un mur en plaquant un poignard contre sa gorge.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>Dans la vie de Carlos, les contacts n'étaient que violence ou manipulation.</p><p> </p><p>Pourtant Evie le touchait parfois, à l'épaule, au bras, dans le dos. Quand ils se félicitaient d'un plan, quand elle savait que Carlos avait eu une dure soirée avec sa mère, quand ils plaisantaient. La première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il avait failli tomber de sa chaise tellement il avait été surpris.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, prudemment, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle était pâle mais un petit sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Cet imbécile ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos l'observa une seconde, elle paraissait calme, presque composée alors qu'elle se dégageait de sa main. Il savait que ce n'était qu'illusion. Se souvenait de leur première rencontre, de cette petite fille étrange pas encore capable de tout à fait se cacher derrière des masques. Les années avaient affûté leurs talents.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'avancèrent et Jay arrêta ses coups. L'homme cinquantenaire, grand et imposant, gémissait au sol. Pour un garçon de pas tout à fait quatorze ans mal nourri, Jay était fort, l'un des plus forts de l'Île, et il savait frapper là où ça faisait mal. Sans doute parce qu'il connaissait la douleur.</p><p> </p><p>« Princesse ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait de la rage dans le regard de Jay, la même qui se battait avec l'effroi dans le cœur de Carlos. L'identité de leurs parents leur assurait un certain bouclier contre les agressions, il y avait des règles, même sur l'Île. On ne s'attaquait pas gratuitement à un héritier, pas en-dehors des guerres, des combats ou des rétributions, sauf si on était complètement fou, ou intoxiqué, ou puissant.</p><p> </p><p>Et il y avait des choses qu'on ne faisait pas à un enfant.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des règles sur l'Île, songea Carlos désespérément, mais cette île était pleine de monstres qui oubliaient trop souvent les règles, et d'enfants qui n'en étaient plus vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>Pour toute réponse face à leur inquiétude, la jeune fille passa ses cheveux derrière son épaule et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite fiole. Un liquide limpide la remplissait.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu permets ? » demanda-t-elle élégamment.</p><p> </p><p>Sans comprendre, Jay haussa les épaules et retira son pied de la gorge de l'homme à peine conscient dont le visage en sang enflait à vue d’œil. Carlos regarda Evie s'approcher pour verser la moitié du contenu de sa fiole sur l'entrejambe nu du type, vit le liquide immédiatement attaquer la chair. Ignorant les hurlements de douleur qui résonnèrent dans la ruelle, Evie versa calmement le reste de la concoction sur le visage de l'enfoiré qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, essayant vainement d'échapper à son sort.</p><p> </p><p>A la fois fasciné et horrifié, Carlos observa la peau fondre et vit Jay faire un pas en arrière.</p><p> </p><p>« Putain, c'est quoi ça ? » souffla le voleur.</p><p> </p><p>« Une potion que j'ai modifiée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Merde. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils se détournèrent de l'homme maintenant inconscient et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Dans cet état, <strike>l'a</strike><strike>gress</strike> – <em>la</em> <em>victime</em> d'Evie ne passerait pas la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'ils quittaient la ruelle, Carlos vit Jay jeter plusieurs coups d’œil à leur alliée entre eux. Le voleur hésita encore un moment avant de parler.</p><p> </p><p>« T'as pas besoin de soin ? » lui demanda-t-il prudemment. « Parce que je peux t'accompagner au repaire et rester avec toi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tout va bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix resta claire, si ce n'était un peu enrouée. Son visage était neutre. Mais ses yeux étaient sombres et ses mains tremblaient. Carlos doutait que tout allait bien, mais montrer une telle faiblesse en pleine rue, aussi déserte et isolée soit-elle, restait impensable. Ils étaient arrivés à temps, elle avait su se défendre, c'était tout ce qui comptait finalement.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient arrivés à temps.</p><p> </p><p>(N'est-ce pas ?)</p><p> </p><p>Carlos ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Ses doutes.</p><p> </p><p>L'amitié n'existait pas. Pas sur l'Île. Seulement des alliances, plus ou moins courtes, plus ou moins ténues. La leur durait et n'avait jamais failli. La leur les avait maintenus en vie plusieurs fois déjà. La leur les avait sauvés.</p><p> </p><p>La leur permettait à Carlos de supporter les coups de sa mère, de manger un peu plus, d'avoir plus de livres dans lesquels se plonger et d'avoir de vraies discussions chaque semaine. Jay lui avait appris à voler en échange d'une radio. Evie lui confectionnait des crèmes qui guérissaient rapidement ses bleus en échange d'étoffes. Mal lui avait appris à manier un sabre en échange d'un mécanisme pour protéger leur repaire.</p><p> </p><p>Il leur était arrivé de rire ensemble, de leurs réussites, de leurs ennemis. Et parfois pour rien.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos n'avait jamais ri avant de les rencontrer.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos n'avait jamais été inquiet pour une autre personne avant de les rencontrer.</p><p> </p><p>Ces émotions constituaient une faiblesse, et Carlos avait toujours été un pauvre crétin.</p><p> </p><p>Cette faiblesse-là, qui le faisait chérir le temps qu'il passait avec ses alliés, qui allumait une étincelle dans son cœur quand Evie travaillait avec lui sur un projet et semblait passionnée, qui nourrissait cette envie de charrier Jay pour lui changer les idées lorsqu'il avait faim, qui le poussait à faire l'idiot pour essayer de distraire Mal quand elle était trop sombre, cette faiblesse-là était la bienvenue.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Carlos ne lui donnerait pas de nom. Jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne l'empêcha pas de grimper sur les toits à la suite de Jay, sans un mot ou un son, pour veiller de loin à ce qu'Evie quitte la cité sans autre problème.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Des barrières à ne pas briser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Une journée riche en évènements. Jay et Evie ont du mal à dormir, le prof de chimie est un peu trop malin et curieux, Mal aimerait que ses lieutenants se tiennent tranquilles, Marraine décide de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, Jane et Audrey font une apparition, et il est aussi question de Chad et d'arbres. Oh ! Et il y a Camarade aussi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>We had a plan to build a wall<br/>A great divide that would never fall<br/>To separate us<br/>From all the pain <br/>And keep our skeletons locked away</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>And brick by brick<br/>We built it so thick<br/>That it blacked out the sky and all the sunlight</em>
  <em> »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Fly on the Wall, by Thousand Foot Krutch</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se réveiller au milieu de la nuit n'était pas une nouveauté. Pour aucun d'entre eux, vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Jay attendit que ses sens se stabilisent, que sa respiration se calme, puis il observa autour de lui, laissant les dernières images de son cauchemar lui échapper. Mal dormait dans son lit, immobile. Carlos était recroquevillé au sol et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Le lit d'Evie était vide.</p><p> </p><p>Sans un bruit, Jay sauta sur ses pieds. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, et même si les nuits d'Auradon étaient plus profondes que celles de l'Île (la barrière émettait une forte luminosité jaunâtre), cette nuit de lune presque pleine lui permettait de voir assez clairement autour de lui. Il était quatre heures du matin, et Evie n'était pas dans la chambre, alors il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils accordaient beaucoup d'importance à l'intimité, n'ayant pas vraiment eu ce luxe au repaire et s'étant tous vus à différents niveaux de nudité au cours de toutes ces années à cohabiter à temps partiel et à soigner les blessures des autres.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Evie n'était pas dans la salle de bains non plus.</p><p> </p><p>La fenêtre près de son lit était ouverte. Il haussa un sourcil, alla enfiler un pantalon par dessus son caleçon puis un pull de jogging et retourna vers la fenêtre pour se faufiler par l'ouverture. Puis il se figea, un pied sur le rebord, un pied sur la plante grimpante courant le long du mur en pierre. Il émit un petit sifflement, haut et curieux, et sourit quand un sifflement bas et court lui répondit.</p><p> </p><p>Le toit.</p><p> </p><p>Il la rejoignit rapidement et alla s'asseoir près d'elle sur les tuiles avec un petit soupir. Remarqua qu'ils pouvaient voir les lumières de plusieurs villes au loin. Et l'Île, si petite et insignifiante, tout là-bas sur l'océan. C'était vers ce point qu'était attiré le regard d'Evie, mais il préféra tourner les yeux vers toutes ces étoiles et vers la lune et soupira doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est vraiment chouette, » murmura-t-il avant de s'allonger sur le dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, princesse ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je me suis réveillée. »</p><p> </p><p>Il hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle passait une mauvaise nuit, Evie était silencieuse. Elle pouvait avoir le pire des cauchemars, elle pouvait s'en réveiller brusquement, jamais elle n'émettait un son. Le silence était comme son mode par défaut quand elle ne jouait plus avec les apparences, quand ses instincts prenaient le dessus, quand elle cherchait à maîtriser ses pensées, à reprendre le contrôle. À se protéger. Il supposait que le silence l'avait maintenue en vie par le passé. Mais avec le temps ils avaient tous appris à la surveiller lorsque le silence s'installait trop longtemps, parce qu'il était parfois le signe qu'elle se perdait, et ce n'était jamais bon.</p><p> </p><p>« Moi aussi, » lui dit-il, les yeux dansant d'une étoile à l'autre. Il y en avait tellement ! Toutes ces magnifiques petites choses brillantes que même le meilleur des voleurs ne pourrait jamais dérober. « Si tu pouvais aller visiter n'importe quel pays ou royaume, tu irais où ? »</p><p> </p><p>La question sortie de nulle part la surprit, et elle baissa le regard vers lui. Il sourit, satisfait, savait qu'avec Carlos et Evie, il fallait toujours taper très loin de ce qui les faisait rentrer dans leur coquille, comme si plus les mots prononcés étaient décalés et saugrenus, plus leurs esprits brillants déraillaient momentanément avant de se remettre en route. C'était généralement bénéfique, aucun d'eux n'était capable de résister à la curiosité et ils se laissaient entraîner même s'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie.</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça me botterait de voir Agrabah, » partagea-t-il simplement, sincère. « Le désert, et la capitale. Tout ce sable, ça doit être fou, nan ? La chaleur me tuerait sans doute, mais ça me plairait de voir le pays. Il y a cette Terre des lions aussi, avec des animaux qui parlent, ça doit être dingue cet endroit, mais apparemment c'est encore plus loin qu'Agrabah. Et toi, il doit bien y avoir un endroit dans ce monde que tu aimerais voir ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle cligna des yeux lentement puis son regard se détourna de lui, mais au lieu de retourner vers l'Île, il se dirigea vers les forêts autour de l'école et elle posa son menton sur ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>« Je voulais voir la forêt, » avoua-t-elle, et il sourit un peu, parce que bien sûr qu'elle voulait voir une vraie forêt, peut-être depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle qui avait grandi au milieu d'un bois mort, qui avait dû passer des heures à se promener entre des troncs pourris et des arbres tenant à peine debout.</p><p> </p><p>« Demain, » dit-il, parce que bordel c'était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire et il se rendait brusquement compte que ça faisait une semaine pile, une seule petite semaine que ça c'était produit, et il ne savait pas si c'était pour ça qu'elle était là mais s'il pouvait faire ça pour elle, alors il n'hésiterait pas un instant. « Demain, après la classe de Marraine, on ira là-bas. C'est pas loin, les étudiants sont autorisés à aller s'y promener. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il n'y avait pas de surprise sur son visage, juste une douceur prudente dans ses traits, c'était cette expression attentive qu'elle avait parfois quand elle les regardait, Mal, Carlos et lui. Evie avait cette incroyable capacité à déceler les émotions qu'ils essayaient tant d'enterrer ou de dissimuler. Et pourtant il restait très rare de voir ses propres sentiments faire briller ses yeux noisette, d'être témoin d'un réel sourire de sa part ou de larmes sur ses joues.</p><p> </p><p>La première fois qu'il avait vu Evie, Jay l'avait pensée fragile et naïve, étrange et peut-être un peu toquée.</p><p> </p><p>Il savait aujourd'hui qu'elle était l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il rencontrerait jamais.</p><p> </p><p>« Du coup, tu dois dire autre chose, » exigea-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Un autre endroit. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle réfléchit une seconde.</p><p> </p><p>« Arendelle. »</p><p> </p><p>« La neige, » comprit-il.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit sourire illumina son visage et Jay l'imita, il était certain que même Hadès ne pourrait résister à la lumière qui émanait d'Evie quand elle souriait comme ça, sincèrement et innocemment, quand toute son expression changeait et que son regard pétillait, à la fois enfant adorable et femme magnifique. Chaque fois était comme un cadeau, et Jay pouvait compter ces présents sur les doigts d'une main.</p><p> </p><p>« La neige, » confirma-t-elle. « Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des tas de livres sur le climat ici, j'en suis sûr. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais ce qu'est la neige, » balaya-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, se tournant vers lui et s'installant en tailleur. « Je veux savoir ce que les livres ne détaillent pas. À quel point elle est froide. Si elle est vraiment aussi blanche. Si elle mouille les vêtements aussi vite que la pluie, ou le temps qu'elle met à fondre sur la peau. Je veux savoir quelle sensation ça fait de la presser dans mes mains. Construire quelque chose avec. Marcher dessus. Est-ce qu'elle fait du bruit quand on l'aplatit ? Quand elle tombe ? Est-ce qu'elle a plein de façons différentes de tomber, comme la pluie ? Est-ce que – »</p><p> </p><p>« D'accord, d'accord, » rit-il, le cœur soudain léger. « Tu as beaucoup de questions, j'ai compris. Arendelle, alors. Mais tu sais qu'ils ont de la neige ici aussi, l'hiver. »</p><p> </p><p>« On ne sera plus là, cet hiver, » rappela-t-elle doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Mmh. »</p><p> </p><p>Merde, il aimerait aussi voir la neige, aimerait aussi avoir toutes les réponses à ces questions. Ça avait l'air marrant, la neige. Il voulait voir Carlos et Evie l'étudier de toutes les façons possibles, leurs grands yeux étincelants, tandis que Mal et lui s'appliqueraient à les ennuyer, peut-être en leur envoyant des boules de neige dessus. Ça ne devait pas blesser si les gamins des royaumes avaient le droit de le faire, comme dans les livres. Ils pourraient se déclarer la guerre et se battre et ce serait juste pour rire.</p><p> </p><p>Juste pour rire.</p><p> </p><p>Une bataille pour de faux.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait jamais eu de pour de faux dans leurs combats, et il fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>Si seulement il pouvait prendre Mal, Carlos et Evie et les emmener loin d'ici, dans un endroit où ils pourraient être libres et heureux et tout oublier... Il y aurait une petite maison chaleureuse et simple, avec un atelier pour Carlos et Evie, et une pièce où Mal pourrait dessiner et peindre et taguer, des placards et des frigos bien remplis, des jeux vidéos, des lits et des fauteuils douillets et chauds, la forêt tout autour, colorée et riche et habitée par des tas d'animaux et d'insectes, et un lac aussi où ils pourraient apprendre à nager, et des ballons pour jouer, et la neige en hiver, le soleil brillant en été, des tas de livres de toutes les sortes, et personne pour leur reprendre quoi que ce soit, personne pour les menacer, personne pour les blesser.</p><p> </p><p>Il donnerait tout pour qu'ils aient ça, sans plus aucune obligation, sans règle, sans conséquence.</p><p> </p><p>Pour Mal, Carlos et Evie ? Jay donnerait sa vie et son âme, et probablement celles de tas d'autres si c'était le prix à payer pour les savoir en sécurité et en paix.</p><p> </p><p>« On est à Auradon, » murmura-t-il, ses yeux sur les étoiles de nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » confirma Evie sur le même ton.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors je vais parler un instant l'auradonien. »</p><p> </p><p>Il pouvait sentir le regard curieux d'Evie sur lui, prudent et patient. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, lutta pour ne pas porter sa main à sa cicatrice sur son flan droit, sentait encore cette douleur fantôme qui le prenait parfois.</p><p> </p><p>« Je t'ai jamais remerciée de m'avoir sauvé la vie l'année dernière. Merci, Evie. »</p><p> </p><p>Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers elle, n'osa pas prendre en compte à quel point ça lui faisait du bien de prononcer ces mots, ces mots stupides et interdits. Les remerciements étaient pour les faibles. Eux prenaient, eux exigeaient, et eux se conformaient aux règles, c'était leur devoir, point final.</p><p> </p><p>C'était pour ça qu'ils se protégeaient, pour ça qu'ils se soignaient, pour ça qu'ils veillaient les uns sur les autres.</p><p> </p><p>(Les murmures rassurants, les encouragements, les caresses dans les cheveux ou sur un front fiévreux, les regards plein d'émotions, les serments silencieux, les sacrifices, tout ça n'existait que dans des coffres-forts verrouillés dans leurs pensées, à l'abri, parce que tout ça était dangereux et interdit.)</p><p> </p><p>(Pas interdit à Auradon. Pas dangereux à Auradon.)</p><p> </p><p>« C'est ce qu'on fait, » répondit finalement Evie, la voix douce et fragile et si, si assurée pourtant. « C'est ce qu'on fera toujours. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce qu'on est une équipe. »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit rire amusé lui répondit.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est parler comme un Auradonien, ça ? » défia-t-elle, sa voix plus grave et ses yeux brillants, mais elle ne le laissa pas relever le challenge. « Merci d'être venu me chercher, » enchaîna-t-elle ensuite, toute trace d'humour disparue brusquement, son ton plus doux, presque un murmure.</p><p> </p><p>« On ne serait jamais partis sans toi, » affirma-t-il. « C'est ce qu'on fait. »</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda si quelque part en elle, elle avait vraiment songé qu'ils la laisseraient. Ou peut-être avait-elle été certaine qu'ils arriveraient trop tard. Lui ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce que pensé, ça avait juste été inconcevable, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là...</p><p> </p><p>Et il préférait ne pas songer à ce qu'aurait fait Mal s'ils avaient perdu Evie ainsi. Brûlé l'île toute entière, peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>Il l'aurait aidée.</p><p> </p><p>Il suivrait Mal jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'enfer de toute façon.</p><p> </p><p>(Métaphoriquement il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois.)</p><p> </p><p>Evie le regardait toujours, il pouvait le sentir, alors il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne souriait pas, comme souvent lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce qu'on serait devenus si on ne s'était pas rencontrés ? » murmura-t-elle, et il y avait un écho étrange dans sa voix, tremblant et dangereux.</p><p> </p><p>Jay se redressa pour s'asseoir.</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais. Tous morts, probablement. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement, et un frisson glacé parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« Probablement, » acquiesça-t-elle, et cette émotion qu'elle essayait de maîtriser, ces fantômes qui hantaient son regard et qu'elle leur cachait presque tout le temps, Jay en reconnut les contours soudainement. « Ou on serait peut-être devenus autre chose. Quelque chose de pire. Pire qu'eux, peut-être. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était de la peur.</p><p> </p><p>C'était aussi tout un tas d'autres choses avec lesquelles Jay se débattait parfois, en silence, avant de tout enterrer aussi vite. Mais jamais il n'avait vu autant d'ombres dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'il s'était regardé avec dégoût et colère dans le miroir.</p><p> </p><p>Sur l'Île, il aurait balayé sa remarque, parce qu'il y avait au moins une centaine de faiblesses dans ces mots, dans ce qu'ils provoquaient.</p><p> </p><p>En auradonien, il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle n'était semblable ni à la Reine ni à aucun des autres. Que ses actes ne faisaient pas d'elle un monstre. Que lui ne la voyait pas ainsi. Qu'il comprenait les circonstances de ses crimes, et qu'il l'admirait pour cette lumière qu'elle portait en elle malgré tout, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle était l'une des trois personnes les plus extraordinaires que cette planète avait jamais portées.</p><p> </p><p>En auradonien, il aurait pu lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui, peu importe le sang sur ses mains et les fantômes dans son sillage. Il aurait pu lui rappeler qu'ils avaient été là pour la ramener à la lumière chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin, que sa simple présence le rendait meilleur, rendait Carlos heureux, faisait sourire Mal.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ce qu'ils faisaient, les uns pour les autres.</p><p> </p><p>Ils maintenaient la lumière, la portaient un instant au besoin, la faisaient briller plus fort.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça, ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, et sa gorge était nouée et il n'avait pas envie de verser une seule larme parce qu'Evie ne méritait que des sourires.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il tendit les bras et n'hésita pas un instant lorsqu'il l'attira à lui et la serra contre sa poitrine, une main dans son dos, une autre contre sa nuque. Sur l'Île, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire, sur l'Île, ils n'auraient jamais eu cette conversation, sur l'Île, il ne se serait jamais rendu compte qu'une étreinte pouvait exprimer si parfaitement tout ce qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais dire. Et il n'aurait jamais remarqué à quel point elle tremblait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle posa sa tête juste sous son menton et le laissa faire, une main contre son abdomen, son autre bras autour de sa taille, et il se contenta de respirer doucement et profondément quand il sentit ses expirations trop courtes contre sa peau, ses inspirations laborieuses et fragiles.</p><p> </p><p>Après quelques minutes elle sembla réussir à l'imiter, commença à moins trembler à mesure qu'elle reprenait le contrôle sur sa respiration, mais elle ne se redressa pas, ne bougea pas.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il garda ses bras autour d'elle un moment encore, sous les étoiles silencieuses de ce ciel cruellement beau.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Comme tous les matins, ils furent dans les premiers étudiants à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement il semblait que pour une fois, Ben et Lonnie les avaient devancés.</p><p> </p><p>Génial.</p><p> </p><p>Mal planta un sourire sympathique sur son visage et alla s'asseoir près d'eux, puisque le prince leur faisait signe de les rejoindre. Ce garçon, franchement...</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour ! » les accueillit-il, et Mal hocha la tête avant de boire sa première tasse de café.</p><p> </p><p>Les Auradoniens avaient beaucoup de défauts, mais question nourriture et boisson, elle n'avait rien à redire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était au milieu de sa seconde tasse quand elle remarqua que Ben avait l'air fatigué, que Lonnie restait étrangement silencieuse. Alors elle posa son coude sur la table et se gratta légèrement la joue avec son index.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Attention.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ses trois lieutenants ne manquèrent pas son signal mais continuèrent à manger tranquillement.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Ben se tourna vers Jay finalement.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai eu ton message hier soir. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas réessayer au prochain entraînement ? Tu es excellent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, j'ai trop d'autres choses sur lesquelles me concentrer, » répondit tranquillement Jay avec un petit sourire en coin. « C'est cool. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme tu veux. Mais on pourra faire quelques parties après les cours des fois, si ça vous tente. Evie, tu peux me passer le thermos d'eau chaude, s'il te plaît ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se pencha devant Evie à sa gauche pour attraper le thermos tout au bout de la table, la jeune fille se reculant un peu vers son dossier pour qu'elle y ait plus facilement accès. Puis elle le passa à Ben devant elle qui le prit et la remercia, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard pensif.</p><p> </p><p>Mal se tendit, mais elle n'aurait pu faire autrement, n'avait même pas réfléchi. Plusieurs fois déjà au cours des repas elle ou les garçons avaient automatiquement agi à la place de leur alliée face à une demande de ce type. Sur l'Île, Evie ne pouvait donner ou passer le moindre aliment à qui ce que ce soit sans que ce soit lu comme une menace. Elle ne le faisait donc jamais sauf dans ces circonstances précises.</p><p> </p><p>Les Auradoniens n'avaient pas les mêmes codes qu'eux, ou même la connaissance des dangers qu'ils pouvaient représenter, mais même sans ça, si Evie passait un aliment à un gamin et que celui-ci tombait malade pour une raison ou une autre, qui pouvait dire quelles conclusions ils en tireraient ? Même s'ils ignoraient que les poisons et potions avaient cours sur l'Île, Evie restait pour eux la fille de la Reine-sorcière empoisonneuse.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne tendait jamais de nourriture même à Mal ou aux garçons, et elle n'en prenait pas venant d'eux non plus. Mal savait qu'elle avait conscience qu'ils ne l'empoisonneraient pas, et qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour que les sucreries que les Auradoniens leur proposaient parfois soient droguées, mais ses instincts n'étaient pas rationnels. C'était de la survie, c'était une terreur ancrée en elle depuis la petite enfance, c'était des souvenirs qui menaçaient de la submerger chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de lui faire accepter un aliment ou une boisson.</p><p> </p><p>C'était comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>Les Auradoniens devaient la prendre pour une petite chose délicate, ils ne s'interrogeraient sans doute pas devant cette bizarrerie.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous faites après vos cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ben finalement. « Je finis à quinze heures et pour une fois j'ai un peu de temps libre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre à vos questions si vous en avez, et vous faire visiter un peu plus l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, désolé, mais on n'est pas dispo, » contredit Jay sans même consulter Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle, dissimulant sa colère derrière la curiosité, haussant un sourcil pour lui demander à quoi il jouait.</p><p> </p><p>Il se contenta de faire un clin d’œil à Evie avec un petit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous avons un rencard. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors Evie émit un petit gloussement léger et répondit au flirt en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un faux embarras rendant sa voix claire un peu plus aiguë.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est vrai, » répondit-elle, l'air surprise. « Tu n'as pas oublié. »</p><p> </p><p>« Jamais, » promit Jay, sa voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude, les yeux pétillants. Il sourit plus grand, charmeur. « Mon cœur chante à l'idée de passer du temps avec toi. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard amusé avec Carlos, qui terminait tranquillement son repas en observant la scène du coin de l'œil.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, vraiment ? » répliqua Evie, son petit sourire adorable. Elle joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, tandis que Jay attrapait son plateau pour transférer sa vaisselle vide sur le sien et les superposer. « J'ignore ce qu'on t'a dit de moi, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les hommes trop sûrs d'eux, Jay de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>Il se leva, fit le tour de la table, son sac sur l'épaule et leurs plateaux dans une main, et s'arrêta tout près d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose, princesse, » commença-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse, presque un murmure à son oreille alors qu'il tendait élégamment la main vers elle pour l'aider à se lever, « c'est que chacun de tes regards fait trembler quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, et chacun de tes sourires me rend plus fort. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie garda sa main dans la sienne une fois debout contre lui, ses yeux dans les siens.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est une chance, » souffla-t-elle, ses doigts libres caressant la peau de Jay juste au-dessus du col de son débardeur, « ainsi en plus de mon plateau tu vas pouvoir porter mon sac jusqu'à notre salle de classe. »</p><p> </p><p>Avec un sourire brillant et un clin d'œil, elle s'écarta de lui et partit en direction de la sortie de la cafétéria. Ne cherchant aucunement à étouffer son petit rire ravi et amusé, Mal se pencha pour attraper le sac d'Evie qu'elle tendit à Jay. Le garçon le prit en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos ? » interrogea Mal en se levant à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie 39, Jay 36, » répondit-il en l'imitant. « Elle prend de l'avance. En même temps, tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort cette fois ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai tenté le style Auradon, » se justifia le voleur. « Mais on a bien quelque chose à faire cet après-midi. On en parle tout à l'heure. À plus, Ben, Lonnie ! »</p><p> </p><p>Il se dépêcha d'aller poser les plateaux pour rejoindre Evie dans le couloir, et Mal haussa les épaules face à l'amusement de Ben.</p><p> </p><p>« Apparemment on est pris. On pourra peut-être se voir plus tard. »</p><p> </p><p>Le prince hocha la tête avec un sourire, heureux à cette idée.</p><p> </p><p>« J'aimerais beaucoup. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait ce que ses parents et Marraine lui avaient confié, ce que les quatre insulaires leur avaient dit, ce dont il avait été témoin, ce qu'il avait vu sur le terrain de Tournoi (son poignet restait sensible, le bleu toujours là), ce que Lonnie et Ally lui avaient décrit...</p><p> </p><p>Tout dessinait quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister en dehors de la fiction, de la télé ou d'un roman. Quelque chose que Ben luttait pour comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait passé ses soirées avec Audrey, à essayer d'étudier tout en échangeant leurs inquiétudes, avait demandé à son père de revoir les listings des chargements pour l'Île, d'envoyer un conseiller de confiance vérifier. Le prochain cargo partait le jour-même, ils avaient doublé le volume de nourriture, les fournitures médicales aussi, avaient décidé de compléter le chargement de textile avec des vêtements chauds, des couvertures et des coussins neufs, les seconde-main ne suffisant pas pour atteindre leur objectif. Ben et Audrey avaient demandé à ce que partent des cartons de paquets de biscuits et de briques de jus de fruits en plus du reste. Belle avait insisté pour que plus de matières premières et d'outils fassent aussi partie du voyage, pour effectuer les réparations et révisions nécessaires avant l'hiver.</p><p> </p><p>C'était peut-être dérisoire, mais dans l'immédiat c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Tant que Mal et les autres ne parlaient pas davantage, ils restaient incapables de comprendre pourquoi la malnutrition semblait une normalité sur l'Île. La variété des produits envoyés était effectivement pauvre, comme était réel le fait que tout le matériel était d'occasion – ça faisait partie de la peine purgée par les méchants. Mais il aurait dû y avoir assez pour tous, ils auraient dû avoir de quoi survivre, de quoi <em>vivre</em>. La nourriture partait fraîche, les conserves et produits secs pouvaient être stockés des mois sans s'abîmer.</p><p> </p><p>Ben n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi le Conseil de l'Alliance avait décidé de rester dans le noir sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'Île depuis des années. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tout fait pour reprendre le contrôle, pour avoir une vision sur les événements. Peut-être avait-ce été plus simple pour eux tous. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils avaient compris à quel point leur projet leur avait échappé, à quel point ça avait échoué, ils avaient préféré tout ignorer. Enterré leur culpabilité sous la rancœur, sous le soulagement de savoir tous ces monstres loin de leur société.</p><p> </p><p>Les réponses arriveraient sous peu, c'était évident à présent, beaucoup de bulles allaient éclater. Il savait que plus les jours passaient et plus les gens s'intéressaient aux quatre invités venant de l'Île, à mesure que les étudiants d'Auradon Prep en parlaient à leurs proches. L'école avait une stricte politique en ce qui concernait les fuites à la presse, en raison du statut particulier d'une grosse partie des étudiants, il n'y avait donc eu aucune photo des insulaires de diffusée, uniquement leurs prénoms. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les voix s'élevaient, notamment parmi les royaux et les nobles.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient curieux, ils étaient inquiets, ils voulaient des réponses.</p><p> </p><p>Qui étaient ces jeunes ? Des rebelles ? Des méchants en devenir ? Des gamins comme les autres ? S'intégraient-ils ? Étaient-ils dangereux ?</p><p> </p><p>Ben savait que certains avaient déjà appelé ses parents pour en savoir plus. Blanche-Neige et Florian, Aladdin et Jasmine, Aurore et Philippe, Anita et Roger, Ariel et Eric, Alice. Eux qui avaient été les voix les plus bruyantes pour s'opposer à la création des six bébés, eux qui avaient toujours été certains que leurs ennemis seraient incapables de changer, incapables d'aimer. Eux qui avaient peut-être eu raison, et qui à présent s'inquiétaient des conséquences qu'avoir ignoré leur opinion avait pu engendrer.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ce que Ben avait cherché avec cette proclamation, c'était ce genre de doutes qu'Audrey et lui avaient souvent sentis chez leurs aînés qui les avaient tant portés lors de toutes ces heures de préparation.</p><p> </p><p>Leurs parents et les autres royaux étaient restés figés depuis trop longtemps, coincés dans leurs incertitudes, dans leur crainte, dans leur indécision. Il leur avait fallu un grand coup de pied au derrière pour les sortir de leur immobilisme, et Ben le leur avait donné.</p><p> </p><p>Et il y avait toutes ces informations qui dessinaient les contours flous de mots que Ben ne parvenait pas encore à prononcer mais qu'il pouvait maintenant penser sans grimacer (abus, traumatisme, maltraitance), et il y avait ces instants courts, surprenants, lorsque Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos semblaient oublier de maintenir leurs défenses, ces moments éphémères où ils leur ressemblaient presque, où ils parlaient, le ton léger, des sourires parfois sur leurs lèvres (des vrais !) alors qu'ils plaisantaient et se taquinaient, comme lors du pique-nique ou de ce faux flirt entre Evie et Jay lors du petit-déjeuner (et pendant quelques secondes étranges Ben et Lonnie avaient été persuadés qu'ils étaient sincères). Mais ces instants étaient rares et exclusifs, ils ne prenaient forme qu'entre eux quatre, comme s'ils oubliaient ou ignoraient la présence d'autres autour d'eux, et se stoppaient rapidement quand leur bulle explosait.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant ces instants ils paraissaient jeunes, presque heureux, presque bien. Ils étaient touchants dans ces moments, leur complicité brouillait les barrières.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le reste du temps, il y avait quelque chose de sombre et d'imprévisible en eux qui poussait Ben et les autres à garder leur distance.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon, appuyé dos au mur, un pied contre le bois ancien, n'était pas difficile à repérer dans le large couloir. Entre les vêtements, les cheveux et sa position impolie, il sortait clairement du lot. Il hocha la tête à l'approche de Ben, son sac sur une épaule, et tira sur une des mitaines en cuir qu'il avait mises. Ben avait d'ailleurs remarqué que tous en portaient régulièrement.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Initiation à la chimie, avec Evie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle arrive. Elle avait deux heures de Civilisations anciennes avec Jay. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors même qu'il disait cela, un bruit leur fit tourner la tête. À quelques mètres d'eux, Chad rattrapait de justesse Evie qu'il venait de bousculer en évitant un groupe d'étudiants. Il se figea un instant, pâlit un peu et la lâcha rapidement, les joues rosies de gêne. Ben savait que l'incident avec Mal l'avait chamboulé et qu'il évitait les insulaires depuis.</p><p> </p><p>Tendu, Ben tourna la tête vers Carlos pour jauger s'il devait intervenir et l'empêcher d'attaquer Chad, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé et observait la scène, entre ennui et curiosité. Et si le deuxième sentiment semblait sincère, le premier était un écran de fumée. Ben pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps, pouvait voir son regard se balader à intervalles réguliers autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois que Chad se fut baissé pour ramasser et rendre ses affaires à Evie, il s'éloigna, s'excusant pour la dixième fois, et la jeune fille les rejoignit tranquillement avec un petit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Tout va bien, Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, merci, Ben. »</p><p> </p><p>Contrairement aux trois autres, souvent fermés, ironiques ou sarcastiques, Evie était polie, discutait s'il engageait la conversation, et se montrait toujours charmante.</p><p> </p><p>Ben était peut-être optimiste, mais il n'était pas dupe.</p><p> </p><p>Mal et Jay agressaient, Carlos éludait, Evie souriait. Mais les sentiments derrière chacune de ces attitudes étaient les mêmes.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos me disait que tu avais cours de Civilisations anciennes. Monsieur Thatch, non ? Ça t'a plu ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était intéressant, » partagea-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire, mais Ben se montrait la plupart du temps incapable de savoir si ces expressions étaient sincères ou non. « Ça change d'être au même niveau que les autres étudiants de la classe. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu parler des peuples que le professeur a évoqués. Je crois que même Jay l'a écouté. »</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit rire, essayant d'imaginer le garçon si actif et vibrant d'énergie coincé dans une salle de classe, Ben hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils ont essayé de vous mettre dans des classes générales, pour voir si elles vous plairaient et si vous arriveriez à vous adapter au rythme. Au deuxième semestre, vous pourrez tous choisir quelles matières vous souhaitez continuer et lesquelles vous voudrez ajouter, pour compléter vos journées. »</p><p> </p><p>« On pourra choisir ? » demanda Carlos. « Vraiment ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr. Quand vous serez là depuis quelques semaines et que vous connaîtrez mieux la vie dans les royaumes, ce serait bien que vous ayez une idée du domaine dans lequel vous aimeriez travailler. Ça vous aidera à choisir vos cours et vos activités. »</p><p> </p><p>Pendant une seconde, ils semblèrent complètement déstabilisés. Mais la petite musique indiqua la reprise des cours et ils durent se séparer. Ben leur souhaita une belle fin de matinée et s'éloigna rapidement vers sa salle de classe.</p><p> </p><p>Il comprit en s'installant près d'Aziz et Sofia que ce n'était pas seulement la possibilité d'avoir le droit de choisir qui avait fait réagir Carlos et Evie ainsi (même si c'était déjà bouleversant en soi de les voir se figer à cette simple idée), mais aussi et surtout le fait que Ben avait évoqué leur futur sur le continent.</p><p> </p><p>Leur vie après l'école, leur vie d'adultes, leur vie de citoyens.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être beaucoup plus clair dès le départ sur les intentions derrière sa proclamation.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Albert Curry n'avait mis le pied à Auradon Prep que pour rendre service, rien d'autre.</p><p> </p><p>Homme de sciences, il avait longtemps travaillé comme chercheur pour l'industrie pharmaceutique d'Auradon. Il avait également beaucoup apprécié enseigner dans l'université de la capitale. Puis la retraite était venue, ses trois garçons s'étaient envolés pour vivre leur vie, et l'ennui s'était installé.</p><p> </p><p>Non pas que passer du temps avec son épouse ne le rendait pas heureux, mais un savant appréciait rarement laisser ses connaissances se perdre.</p><p> </p><p>Et un matin ensoleillé le téléphone avait retenti. Son amie Marraine lui avait demandé s'il serait disposé à venir un semestre dans son école élitiste enseigner la chimie à des adolescents débutants. Une requête étrange, pourquoi le faire venir lui, pointure de sa profession, pour quatre heures de cours par semaine alors qu'Auradon Prep avait à demeure un enseignant pour cette matière ? Simple, ce bon vieux Monsieur Deley, dans sa plus pure tradition médiocre et amère, avait refusé d'accueillir dans sa classe les enfants de Méchants que le prince avait invités et qui allaient arriver sous peu. Cela n'étonnait guère Albert. Cet idiot refusait déjà d'enseigner les bases de la chimie en songeant que cette tâche n'était pas à sa hauteur, alors les enseigner à ceux qu'il percevait sans doute comme des mécréants ?</p><p> </p><p>Albert, lui, avait sauté sur l'occasion. L'école n'était qu'à une demi-heure de chez lui, et même si la classe n'accueillait qu'une dizaine de gamins de quatorze ou quinze ans ainsi que les deux insulaires, il prenait plaisir à replonger dans le bain de l'enseignement. Le cours n'avait pas d'autre but que d'assouvir la curiosité des adolescents et de leur offrir des bases et des clés pour leur culture. Quelques généralités qu'Albert s'appliquait à rendre les plus intéressantes et ludiques possibles, quelques formules, quelques expériences, quelques exemples de travaux ayant marqué l'histoire des royaumes. S'ils étaient intéressés, ils pourraient suivre un cours plus avancé le semestre suivant.</p><p> </p><p>Evie et Carlos étaient arrivés quelques semaines après la rentrée, et Marraine avait bien prévenu tous les professeurs ayant les jeunes dans leurs cours qu'ils n'avaient jamais été à l'école et allaient sans doute avoir besoin d'explications pour certaines choses qui pouvaient leur sembler à tous évidentes. Le but de ces premières semaines étant de voir comment ils se comporteraient et comment ils s'intégreraient, il ne leur était pas demandé de rendre des devoirs et elle leur avait également déconseillé de les interroger.</p><p> </p><p>Tenu au secret comme tous, Albert avait été très curieux lorsqu'il les avait vus entrer dans la salle lundi. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble, sur un côté de la classe, dans le fond vers la porte arrière. Et il ne les avait pas entendus de toute l'heure. Rien d'étonnant, apparemment sauf exception les quatre jeunes se faisaient oublier pendant les heures de cours. Albert avait gardé un œil sur eux néanmoins. Carlos avait feuilleté le manuel avec un intérêt nonchalant, l'avait écouté un moment, avait même rempli sa feuille d'exercices en même temps que ses camarades. Il s'était ensuite avachi sur sa chaise, jouant avec un stylo, alors qu'Albert s'était lancé dans une tangente soudaine, rocambolesque et passionnée sur la façon dont une alchimiste avait failli transformer une forêt sacrée toute entière en cendres un siècle plus tôt. Et sans souhaiter se vanter outre mesure, Albert était un conteur émérite. Il le savait, chaque fois ses interlocuteurs buvaient ses paroles et s'amusaient de ses histoires. Et même si l'expression de Carlos avait été aussi blasée que sa posture affalée se révélait impolie, Albert avait su qu'il avait toute son attention.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait passé sa carrière à parler devant des amphithéâtres plein d'étudiants et des salles pleines de financiers. Il savait quand il avait capté son auditoire et quand il ne servait plus à rien d'insister.</p><p> </p><p>Evie, c'était autre chose. Elle s'était contentée de retourner sa feuille d'exercices vide pour dessiner au dos des vêtements de toutes sortes qu'elle avait ensuite mis en couleurs avec application mais un air absent. Elle n'avait pas une fois ouvert le manuel, ni levé les yeux vers Albert, mais sa manière de se tenir avait été parfaite contrairement à celle de son compatriote. Et si elle avait écouté sa petite histoire, elle ne s'était certes pas arrêtée pour autant dans ses activités frivoles.</p><p> </p><p>S'il avait été question de deux autres élèves, Albert aurait fait une remarque joueuse mais ferme sur la politesse et l'attention requise en classe, pour pousser Carlos à se redresser et Evie à suivre le cours. Il avait préféré s'abstenir pour ce premier contact.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'il était passé près de leur table, il avait jeté un œil à la feuille de Carlos. Ses réponses étaient toutes exactes. Marraine lui avait fait passer les tests que les enfants avaient remplis en arrivant, des tests basiques de connaissance. Mal et Jay n'avaient clairement pas montré d'intérêt pour la chimie, ce qui expliquait leur absence de son cours. Evie avait eu des résultats piles dans la moyenne, elle avait donc quelques notions mais rien d'aussi complet qu'une élève de son âge devrait connaître. Carlos, lui, s'était un peu mieux débrouillé, et avait montré dans sa façon de formuler ses réponses un intellect logique et consciencieux qui se vérifiait dans ses tests de physique et de mathématiques.</p><p> </p><p>Comment un gamin qui n'était jamais allé à l'école pouvait se montrer aussi cultivé et malin n'était pas tout à fait un mystère. Il savait lire, et des tas de livres partaient sans cesse pour l'Île-prison, de l'imagier cartonné pour bébé aux essais les plus novateurs en sciences humaines. Et les adultes enseignaient sans doute à leurs enfants ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Carlos aurait plutôt sa place en classe intermédiaire de chimie et de maths que dans un cours d'initiation, et il devrait surtout être en spécialité physique et technologie.</p><p> </p><p>Albert Curry était un chercheur. Il aimait les formules compliquées à résoudre, il aimait les questions sans réponse pour peu qu'un travail long et assidu puisse éclaircir les choses. Et deux jours plus tôt son collègue mathématicien, Monsieur Randall, était venu le trouver avant l'heure du déjeuner, un papier à la main et un air intrigué au visage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Albert, vous auriez une minute ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Bien sûr. Dites-moi. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Pourriez-vous jeter un œil à ça et me dire si vous y comprenez quelque chose ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Voyons... Oh. Qu'est-ce que... ? Hum... »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Eh bien, pour autant que je puisse en juger, ce sont des bribes de formules chimiques... »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Des bribes ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Des morceaux sans lien les uns avec les autres, en tout cas en apparence. Comme quelqu'un qui écrirait les bribes de pensées qui lui traverseraient l'esprit. C'est étonnant... Ce bout-là est complexe, il s'appuie sur une formule de Rewton, mais l'élément de base est différent... Et ça, c'est plutôt ingénieux, ça marcherait jamais sans contre mesure cela dit... »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Et les symboles, là, imbriqués au milieu des éléments reconnaissables, que sont-ils ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Aucune idée. Et je serais bien incapable d'expliquer ce que je suis en train de lire, sans le reste des recherches et formules... Ça m'étonne de voir que Monsieur Deley enseigne ces notions... Cette portion-là repose sur des concepts qu'on n'étudie qu'en dernier cycle d'université. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Je doute fort que Monsieur Deley ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Ce papier a glissé sous le bureau de Carlos et d'Evie quand ils ont dû quitter ma classe précipitamment. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Oh ? En avez-vous informé Marraine ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Pas encore. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Je le ferais moi-même jeudi, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai un autre cours avec Carlos et Evie, et j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Albert avait donc un mystère à résoudre, un mystère plutôt excitant. Car aucun des deux jeunes n'avait montré une telle aptitude lors des tests, et il avait vu l'écriture de Carlos. Elle était propre mais tracée de lettres détachées, alors que celle sur le papier présenté par Randall était petite et cursive, toute en élégance.</p><p> </p><p>Mais comment Evie serait-elle capable d'écrire cela ? Elle avait pu s'amuser à les recopier d'un livre de la bibliothèque, certains des volumes s'adressant aux chercheurs de passage à Auradon. Mais pourquoi ? Et ça n'expliquait absolument pas l'imbrication de ces symboles ne correspondant à rien, sauf pour celui qui les avait écrits. Les chercheurs développaient parfois leur propre code pour travailler et s'assurer que la concurrence ne mettrait pas la main sur leurs découvertes, et les sorciers avaient leur propres symboles pour désigner des éléments ou des réactions magiques qu'ils imbriquaient dans des recettes et formules scientifiques. Tout cela était impossible. Un gamin de seize ans ne pouvait pas être capable de maîtriser de tels concepts, de développer des théories qui échapperaient à la plupart des professeurs universitaires et des professionnels.</p><p> </p><p>Mystère.</p><p> </p><p>Il débuta son cours comme d'ordinaire, et invita les élèves à suivre leur manuel pour tenter l'expérience. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Carlos allumer le feu et sortir deux tubes à essai, clairement emballé à l'idée de jouer les chimistes. Il régla l'intensité de la flamme, versa les deux produits dans les bonnes quantités dans un des tubes qu'il commença à faire chauffer. À cet instant, il se pencha vers Evie et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Il était rare de les voir parler, même dans les moments où les élèves y étaient autorisés. Les autres jeunes leur lançaient des regards allant de la curiosité au dédain, mais aucun ne semblait oser leur adresser la parole et les insulaires gardaient leurs distances.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque tous les gamins eurent l'air d'avoir terminé, vingt minutes plus tard, Albert sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Normalement, vous devez avoir dans vos tubes une substance rose pâle. Tout le monde y est ? Parfait. Vous avez donc obtenu de l'extrait de Rosae Coronis, un élément qu'on utilise beaucoup en cosmétique. J'aimerais que nous allions plus loin. Si vous voulez bien y verser exactement quatre gouttes de solution de Bleu des Merveilles dès que le mélange arrive à ébullition... »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se rapporta au manuel. Bien sûr il n'y trouva rien, et attrapa la bouteille de Bleu pour lire l'étiquette. Il observa les autres étudiants, interrogateur, jeta un œil prudent à Albert, puis se pencha vers Evie et murmura quelque chose. La jeune femme releva la tête de ses dessins, haussa un sourcil, attira le manuel vers elle pour parcourir la page rapidement puis regarda la bouteille que Carlos tenait. Le garçon sembla lui poser une question, et elle secoua la tête en répondant. Alors il sourit, ouvrit le contenant, prit la pipette et commença à faire tomber des gouttes dans le tube à essai.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les préparations des élèves se mirent à émettre une forte fumée violette à l'odeur vague de pain grillé. Il y eut des petits cris, des rires, des exclamations, et Albert partagea leur amusement. Il sourit d'autant plus grand quand il vit qu'une seule expérience n'avait pas eu d'effet indésirable.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos avait dû ajouter cinq gouttes de Bleu des Merveilles, et non pas quatre. Le résultat était un liquide presque transparent aux teintes violet brillant, qui ne fumait pas et avait une douce odeur florale. Le jeune insulaire était d'ailleurs en train d'humer prudemment le mélange, notant de son autre main quelque chose sur son cahier. Il leva le regard vers Albert qui se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire alors que le gamin l'observait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air méfiant.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'appliqua ensuite à nettoyer et ranger son poste de travail sans le regarder, mais Albert put voir, alors qu'il aidait d'autres élèves, que Carlos et Evie avaient une discussion discrète. Il fut surpris lorsqu'à la sortie du cours Carlos se dirigea vers lui pour lui poser des questions sur l'expérience. Albert couvrit sa petite mise en scène en blaguant sur son âge qui avançait et ses pertes de mémoire, mais Carlos n'eut pas franchement l'air convaincu.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois que tous les jeunes étudiants eurent quitté la salle, Albert rassembla ses affaires, traversa les couloirs et descendit au rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir de trouver Marraine pour lui parler de ce papier. Ça l'intéresserait de savoir que pour une raison ou une autre Evie avait volontairement visé la moyenne à son test de chimie et, si ses soupçons s'avéraient fondés, probablement à plusieurs autres. Mais alors qu'il attendait dans le couloir que sa vieille amie termine son appel, il s'aperçut que le papier n'était plus dans le dossier qu'il tenait. Il revérifia, puis passa une main dans les poches de sa veste au cas où, et enfin vida sa sacoche. Mais rien. Il avait disparu.</p><p> </p><p>Puis il revit le regard attentif de Carlos sur lui après l'expérience. Les murmures entre Evie et lui. Et ses questions si surprenantes à la fin du cours, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour rester discret. Où avait été Evie alors ?</p><p> </p><p>Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>« Petits malins... »</p><p> </p><p>Oh, comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris en photo le papier et les mystérieuses notes qui y avaient été couchées. Plus aucune preuve à présent, si ce n'était la certitude que la réussite de Carlos lors de l'expérience n'avait pas été un hasard comme il l'avait prétendu. Non, Carlos n'avait pas mis une goutte de trop par erreur, comme Albert ne s'était pas trompé lors de sa consigne. Il avait immédiatement trouvé bizarre cet ajout de dernière minute, avait identifié le composant dans le Bleu qui pouvait avoir une mauvaise réaction avec les éléments déjà dans le tube, en avait fait part à Evie qui avait semble-t-il su à la goutte près combien il devait en réalité en ajouter pour obtenir un résultat viable.</p><p> </p><p>Et si Albert appréciait une chose encore davantage que les mystères à résoudre, c'était de rencontrer des cerveaux brillants.</p><p> </p><p>Il fit demi-tour, sifflotant joyeusement, pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'école.</p><p> </p><p>Inutile de déranger Marraine sans preuve, et il avait trois jours avant le cours de lundi pour essayer de trouver comment pousser Evie à se dévoiler.</p><p> </p><p>Albert ne savait rien de l'Île, mais Auradon offrait la possibilité à ses jeunes de développer pleinement leur potentiel, et il était curieux de savoir si son instinct disait vrai.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Hey. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben hocha la tête alors qu'Aziz se laissait tomber près de lui. Ils étaient à l'extérieur pour le déjeuner une nouvelle fois. Il avait remarqué que Mal, Carlos, Jay et Evie semblaient plus à l'aise que dans la salle de restauration, et le soleil ne leur faisait sans doute pas de mal. Il y avait moins de regards sur eux aussi, et Audrey et Ben étaient moins souvent dérangés par leurs camarades pour une raison ou une autre.</p><p> </p><p>Ce midi, il n'y avait pour le moment qu'Aziz, le couple et les quatre insulaires, installés à l'écart près d'un arbre de façon désordonnée, pas vraiment les uns face aux autres, pas vraiment en cercle.</p><p> </p><p>Aziz déballa son sandwich avant de se tourner vers Jay près de lui, mais le garçon était concentré sur son jeu sur son téléphone et en partie dos à lui. Alors le jeune homme tendit une main dans le but de toucher son épaule pour attirer son attention, mais son mouvement fut immédiatement stoppé par Mal qui s'était penchée pour attraper fermement son poignet, son mouvement vif et précis.</p><p> </p><p>« Ne le touche pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Okay... » acquiesça Aziz, les yeux écarquillés. « Désolé ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il secoua sa main aussitôt que Mal le lâcha, un petit froncement de nez le signe que la jeune fille était sans doute beaucoup plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air.</p><p> </p><p>« On t'a jamais dit que t'étais un peu trop protectrice ? »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos ne cacha pas son sourire amusé, mais Jay secoua la tête avec un rictus en se tournant vers Aziz.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pas moi qu'elle protégeait, crétin. Ne touche pas quelqu'un de l'Île comme ça, sans prévenir, et surtout pas par derrière. Jamais. J'étais trop à fond dans ce jeu, je t'ai pas capté. »</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, ton langage, » répéta pour la énième fois Audrey en haussant un sourcil, comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un nouveau signe que rien n'allait.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un petit sourire qui rappela quelque peu Aziz, Jay haussa les épaules innocemment.</p><p> </p><p>« On fait pas attention à tout ça, chez nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'ai encore jamais entendu Evie insulter quelqu'un ni jurer, » contredit Ben avec un sourire. « Tu devrais prendre exemple. »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille en question leva la tête du carnet sur lequel elle dessinait.</p><p> </p><p>« Merci, Ben, mais éduquer ces trois-là est au-delà de mes compétences. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh oh ! » s'amusa Jay, les yeux pétillants. « Et ça, c'était pas une insulte ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Jay ! Je n'oserais jamais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr que non, princesse. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu l'appelles toujours comme ça, » remarqua Aziz en ouvrant un paquet de chips aux légumes. « C'est affectueux ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble ? »</p><p> </p><p>Et ouah, Ben n'avait encore jamais vu leurs invités se figer comme ça, avec une expression de surprise et d'incrédulité identique sur leurs visages.</p><p> </p><p>« Auradon, » murmura Mal avec exaspération en secouant la tête, alors que Carlos clignait lentement des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-il doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Euh... oui ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas dire ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça se fait pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu dis ça comme si je vous avais offensés, » remarqua Aziz avec un petit sourire pour essayer de détendre l'instant. « C'était peut-être indiscret, mais ce sont des questions qu'on se pose. Enfin... ici. Pas sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit immédiatement Carlos. « On ne pose pas de questions personnelles sur l'Île. Pas directement, comme ça. Et on fait pas ça... »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Sortir ensemble, » précisa Jay. « Ce genre de trucs ? Ça n'existe pas sur l'Île. Ou on le nomme pas. Et on le cache. Mais en général ? On fait pas ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? Les ados n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des relations ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, tu peux avoir des <em>relations</em>, » sourit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil suggestif. « Courtes et satisfaisantes. Pas de relation à long terme, et pas de sentiment. »</p><p> </p><p>« L'inverse d'ici, donc. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et on ne pose pas ces questions. T'afficher comme ça avec quelqu'un, c'est montrer à tous tes ennemis tes faiblesses. C'est une invitation. Vous autres, continentaux, n'avez aucune manière avec vos questions indiscrètes. Sur l'Île, elles seraient lues comme des menaces. »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Nous </em>n'avons aucune manière ? » répéta Aziz, entre incrédulité et un franc amusement.</p><p> </p><p>« Aucune, à toucher les gens comme ça et à leur demander tous les matins s'ils ont passé une bonne nuit ou que sais-je, » répliqua Jay avec un rictus. « Est-ce que ça vous regarde ? Et suggérer qu'Evie et moi... » Il fronça le nez. « Ce serait comme si j'embrassais une... ma... » Il s'interrompit, embarrassé. «<em> Jamais</em>. C'est comme Mal, c'est pas possible. Même si c'était les deux dernières femmes sur la planète. »</p><p> </p><p>Et ça aurait pu être l'un des plus grands naufrages verbaux dont avaient été témoin Ben si la sincérité et l'innocence derrière ces mots n'avaient pas été aussi évidentes. Ni Mal ni Evie n'avait d'ailleurs l'air de se sentir insultée. Elles observaient Jay essayer de se démener avec un amusement moqueur.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça, c'est dit, » murmura Carlos avec un rire bas.</p><p> </p><p>« Ta gueule, » intima Jay en le fusillant du regard avant de revenir à Aziz. « Et je t'ai déjà entendu appeler Audrey princesse ou altesse, ça ne veut pas dire que tu as été en couple avec elle, que je sache. Ou alors je veux bien poser la question indiscrète moi aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est son titre. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est le titre d'Evie aussi, » informa Carlos avant de froncer les sourcils. « Enfin, sur l'Île en tout cas. »</p><p> </p><p>Les pensées de Ben déraillèrent.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris, et Evie balaya leur réaction avec un joli sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Les méchants sont de l'ancienne école, ils sont très attachés à leurs anciens titres. C'est le cas de celui de ma mère, au combien Maléfique a essayé de le faire oublier. Ça n'a jamais marché. »</p><p> </p><p>La Méchante Reine.</p><p> </p><p>Il restait difficile de réaliser qu'ils avaient de telles légendes pour parents, des légendes noires, des croque-mitaines qu'on évoquait pour faire peur aux enfants.</p><p> </p><p>Evie était la fille de la Méchante Reine. Et même si le titre royal avait été retiré à la sorcière meurtrière, son héritière demeurait apparemment une princesse dans les yeux de ses compatriotes.</p><p> </p><p>« Et contrairement à votre petite alliance, » reprit Mal tranquillement en coupant habilement sa poire, « nous, on a qu'une seule princesse. Pas de confusion possible au moins, ici dès que quelqu'un parle d'un prince il y a neuf chances sur dix que ça parte en quiproquo. »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc j'appelle ma princesse 'princesse' si je veux, » conclut Jay. « Désolé, Audrey, mais on s'en sortirait plus si je t'appelais comme ça aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh non, ça va, » répondit immédiatement la jeune femme avec un sourire, « je trouve ça adorable. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'avait fait exprès. Ben savait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, il pouvait le voir à l'étincelle dans ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Jay s'était figé et la fusillait du regard.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne viens pas de dire ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je l'ai dit, » affirma tranquillement Audrey en lui souriant. « Nous sommes des indiscrets et des impolis. Fais avec. Ou arrête d'être adorable. »</p><p> </p><p>Pendant une seconde, Ben se demanda comment Jay allait réagir, s'il allait s'étouffer de rage ou rester paralysé de stupeur. Mal semblait indécise, et Carlos partagé entre l'amusement et la gêne.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Evie, la seule apparemment à l'aise avec ce mot interdit comme tant d'autres semblaient l'être dans leur monde, n'hésita pas à en rire, et le son mélodieux et discret fit sourire Ben – l'émotion semblait sincère et Evie était encore plus jolie quand ses yeux pétillaient d'espièglerie.</p><p> </p><p>« S'il te plaît, Audrey, ne brusque pas mes sujets. Tu vas les casser. »</p><p> </p><p>Ses trois camarades se tournèrent vers elle, entre surprise et indignation.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, » protesta Mal en la fusillant du regard. « Je ne suis le sujet de personne ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Concrètement – »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>L'ordre était clair, et Carlos ferma la bouche avec un rictus arrogant.</p><p> </p><p>« La politique de l'Île... »</p><p> </p><p>« On a déjà eu cette discussion, Ben, » coupa Mal avec un soupir. « Quatre territoires, cinq chefs, des capitaines pour la jeune génération, et des luttes de pouvoir. Mais tout le monde considère Evie comme une princesse... Même Hadès utilise ton titre, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Ben, il faut que tu le voies comme un titre honorifique. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un peu plus que ça quand même, » répondit Carlos en fronçant les sourcils. « Les gens le respectent. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un peu compliqué de savoir ce qu'ils respectent, c'est peut-être plus dû au fait qu'elle est un de mes lieutenants, ou qu'elle est... <em>elle</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je pense que c'est un savant équilibre, » conclut Evie avec un autre de ses jolis petits sourires. « En tout cas, mon titre seul ne m'accorde aucun pouvoir politique quel qu'il soit. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait... quelque chose, derrière ses mots. Dans la façon dont elle les délivrait, dans la façon dont elle les laissait flotter entre eux. Il y avait à la fois des vérités et des mensonges derrière ses mots, mais Ben ne pouvait aucunement les décrypter. Et il commençait à comprendre qu'avec Evie, cette dualité était sans doute constante, dans chaque parole qu'elle prononçait, dans chaque sourire qu'elle affichait, chaque expression qu'elle modelait.</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique et la Reine ne s'entendent pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ben poussait peut-être sa chance, mais il n'arrivait pas à passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaiterait avec eux et il avait besoin de réponses. S'il ne parvenait pas à en apprendre plus, il ne réussirait pas à les aider, et il avait vraiment envie de les aider.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que tout le monde s'était attendu à des délinquants, à des gamins pleins de haine, mais ils étaient devant lui et il y avait la fille d'Aurore juste là et l'un des fils d'Aladdin juste là, et pas une seule fois l'un d'entre eux ne les avait attaqués ou insultés au nom de leurs parents. Pas une seule fois.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des regards méfiants au lieu des regards haineux, de l'ironie et des sarcasmes au lieu des menaces et des reproches. Jamais d'accusation directe.</p><p> </p><p>Un comportement quasi exemplaire en classe. Pas de débordement dans l'école ou presque.</p><p> </p><p>Ben savait que leur rancœur grondait juste sous la surface, peut-être pas à leur encontre mais lui et ses amis représentaient tous les royaumes et tout ce qui avait pu aller de travers dans leur vie, et pourtant ils n'en faisaient rien.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi ?</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique ne s'entend avec personne, » répondit Mal après une seconde de froid. Elle chercha à être nonchalante mais son petit sourire restait trop figé et sa voix trop posée. « Aucun d'entre eux ne s'entend avec les autres. Sauf s'ils y ont un intérêt. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je pensais qu'ils seraient... alliés ? Ou quelque chose. Vu que vous l'êtes tous les quatre. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay secoua la tête face à Aziz.</p><p> </p><p>« Jafar est... comment expliquer... disons que Maléfique a des intérêts dans les affaires de Jafar. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas exactement d'alliance possible avec Maléfique, elle ne considérera jamais qui que ce soit comme son égal, et certainement pas Jafar. Maléfique pourrait le faire tuer d'un claquement de doigt. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le faire... ? Et ça... arrive souvent ? Ce genre de choses ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ben aurait pu jurer que la respiration de Mal avait changé. Est-ce qu'elle avait pâli ?</p><p> </p><p>« Ça arrive, » répondit Jay en haussant les épaules, un rictus aux lèvres et le regard sombre. « À quoi tu t'attendais ? Ils se sont tous retrouvés là-bas parce qu'ils trahissaient, maudissaient, volaient, torturaient, tuaient, violaient, pillaient, et tu crois qu'ils ont arrêté parce qu'ils sont enfermés entre eux ? Ils mettent de la poudre de fées dans vos biberons pour que vous soyez aussi – »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Jay. </em>»</p><p> </p><p>Il tourna la tête vers Mal et se tut immédiatement, les dents serrées. Il avait plus à dire, mais il obéit. Comme toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Ben reporta son attention vers Evie qui observait la scène, apparemment détendue, tandis que Carlos près d'elle s'était concentré sur son téléphone pour éviter leurs regards.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vois mal une reine se plier aux ordres de Maléfique, » commenta Ben tranquillement, se forçant à afficher un air naïf.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille sourit, son regard dans le sien, et Ben aurait aimé savoir lire les autres comme sa mère, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu comprendre ce que cachait ce calme constant.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est bien le problème, elle ne se plie aux ordres de personne. Maléfique a décidé de la chasser de la cité, au-delà des territoires, et de nous en interdire l'accès. Disons que nous sommes apatrides. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est presque poétique, » nota Carlos. « Être les deux seules apatrides d'un État qui n'en est pas un et qui n'appartient à aucun pays, tout en en étant les deux seules reconnues de sang royal. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais tu fais partie de la bande de Mal. Tu as rencontré les autres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Prendre des risques ou mourir de faim, » expliqua simplement Evie. « Maléfique a fini par tolérer ma présence puisque je sers ponctuellement ses intérêts sous les ordres de Mal. Tout est question d'équilibre. Faire en sorte que les risques valent toujours les gains potentiels. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et... qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Maléfique t'avait trouvée avant que tu rencontres Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire agréable d'Evie demeura et son ton ne changea pas, clair et mélodique et léger.</p><p> </p><p>« Ben, ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses. C'est une perte de temps, et tu n'as aucune envie de les entendre. Ça les rendrait réelles, non ? » Son expression s'illumina un peu plus. « Et puis nous sommes tous les quatre ici devant toi, alors il est évident que nous avons survécu à notre peine de seize ans de prison pour... quel crime, déjà ? »</p><p> </p><p>Foncièrement mal à l'aise, Ben lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il n'était pas le seul à être déstabilisé. Les regards de Jay et Carlos volaient entre Evie, Ben et Mal, et cette dernière observait son amie, interdite.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Mal se reprit et haussa les épaules, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres mais les yeux glacés.</p><p> </p><p>« D'autres questions ? » lança-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Il aurait été bien incapable de prononcer un mot et fut sauvé par Audrey, dont l'attention venait de se diriger vers un autre endroit du parc où plusieurs élèves étaient regroupés.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est Chad, là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tous se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'elle observait. Entouré de plusieurs amis, Chad retirait sa veste et semblait pris de démangeaisons, et Ben pouvait apercevoir de vilaines plaques rouges sur son cou et ses bras. Herkie l'entraînait vers le bâtiment, sans doute direction l'infirmerie.</p><p> </p><p>« Bizarre, » murmura Aziz en fronçant les sourcils. « Il fait peut-être une allergie. »</p><p> </p><p>« On devrait y aller, » lança soudain Mal en sautant sur ses pieds. « On doit réviser avant d'aller voir Marraine. En route. »</p><p> </p><p>Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, et Jay, Evie et Carlos se levèrent à sa suite, attrapant rapidement leurs affaires. Ben haussa un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>« Marraine vous donne des devoirs ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Mais on doit prévoir certaines choses. À plus tard. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement mais Ben put voir les sourires étranges de Jay et de Carlos, et la façon dont Mal se plaça près d'Evie, l'expression sombre.</p><p> </p><p>Et Ben se souvint de Chad, d'Evie et d'une brusque rencontre dans le couloir quelques heures plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils deviennent de plus en plus étranges, » commenta Aziz, le sérieux qu'il affichait dénotant tristement avec sa personnalité.</p><p> </p><p>« Au contraire, » murmura Ben pensivement. « Les choses deviennent de plus en plus claires. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Tu te fous de moi ? » gronda Mal en claquant la porte de leur chambre derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>Les garçons s'écartèrent rapidement et Evie alla poser ses affaires sur son bureau.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est-à-dire ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Le prince des gigolos. Sa soudaine allergie. Tu n'y es pour rien ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu m'accuses de quelque chose ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos les observait, mal à l'aise mais amusé, appuyé contre le sofa. Mal lutta un instant contre les mots qui lui venaient, contre leurs règles (ne pose pas de question, pas vu, pas pris), et finalement explosa.</p><p> </p><p>« On ne fait pas ça à Auradon !! On doit rester discrets ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous sommes discrets. »</p><p> </p><p>« Discrets, ce n'est pas déballer des vérités devant la clique junior des couronnés et le futur roi en mangeant des fruits frais ! Ce n'est pas empoisonner un élève ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, ils posent des questions, on répond, » se défendit Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est de leur faute tout ça, » rappela Carlos, incapable de ravaler son amertume. « S'ils ne savent pas, c'est que leurs parents leur cachent ce qu'il se passe sur l'Île. On va quand même pas faire croire qu'on a des vies parfaites. C'est toi qui as dit qu'on ne devait pas mentir, qu'on devait rester proches de la vérité. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans le bureau de la psy, où il y a des règles ! Pour les autres, on reste au strict minimum ! Et Pas-Si-Charmant ? »</p><p> </p><p>Face à son regard, Evie finit par lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>« Il va se gratter pendant trois ou quatre jours, » assura-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Suspicieuse, Mal ne la lâcha pas du regard et Evie ne changea pas d'expression. À présent qu'il y avait une porte close entre eux et le reste du monde, son visage ne portait plus aucun sourire, juste le sérieux et l'attention nécessaires à la situation.</p><p> </p><p>Il était parfois difficile de deviner si son impassibilité était un énième masque ou si c'était vraiment elle. Carlos lui-même restait parfois incapable de déterminer à quel moment elle était sincère et à quel moment elle leur mentait à eux aussi.</p><p> </p><p>« Il ne dormira pas beaucoup, c'est tout. Les éruptions cutanées seront très laides et le brûleront un peu. Aucune séquelle. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était probablement la chose la plus innocente qu'elle pouvait faire au prince.</p><p> </p><p>« Et quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler ? Depuis quand tu agis sans mon aval ? »</p><p> </p><p>L'expression d'Evie se glaça à l'image de son ton.</p><p> </p><p>« Depuis que tu décides de provoquer l'ennemi comme une idiote. »</p><p> </p><p>« Provoquer l'ennemi ? » répéta Mal, incrédule. « Ce sont des gamins élevés à coups de chocolat et de paillettes ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Et ils auraient pu te tuer. On ne laisse pas ça passer. Ni ici, ni là-bas. Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de respecter les règles, Capitaine. »</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maintenant Carlos était juste mal à l'aise, et il vit Jay s'intéresser de près aux peintures de Mal alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas prêter attention aux deux filles qui se fusillaient du regard.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'était douté d'un truc comme ça lorsqu'il avait vu Evie provoquer cette rencontre avec Chad. Mais même s'il avait su qu'elle ne mettrait pas la vie du prince en danger pour ne pas tout risquer, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus vicieux.</p><p> </p><p>En revanche le fait qu'Evie n'oublierait pas que Mal aurait pu se noyer en raison de ces crétins aurait dû être une évidence. Evie, comme Carlos, n'était que rarement impulsive. Elle attendait, elle réfléchissait, elle agissait ensuite, quand elle était certaine de tout maîtriser, et elle se vengeait toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Ils auraient tous dû l'anticiper.</p><p> </p><p>Mal la première.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous êtes épuisants, » soupira-t-elle d'ailleurs en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Tous autant que vous êtes. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai rien fait, » rappela Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton rictus amusé tout le long de ce repas... »</p><p> </p><p>Jay croisa les bras et haussa les épaules. </p><p> </p><p>« Ben veut savoir, tu sais ça. Il posera des questions, encore et encore, tant qu'il sentira une barrière. Et cet Aziz... pas différent. Il a l'air de blaguer, mais ses interrogations ne sont pas des plaisanteries. Peut-être qu'il va à la pêche pour ses parents, j'en sais rien. Mais au bout d'un moment, soit on les évite complètement, soit on répond en déviant un peu de la vérité. »</p><p> </p><p>« On va pas rester longtemps, de toute façon. Maléfique t'a donné une semaine. On va déjà être hors délais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle est complètement tarée, Carlos. Comme si c'était réalisable en sept jours ! On aura de la chance si on arrive à quelque chose d'ici dix jours. »</p><p> </p><p>« On avance bien, » rappela Evie posément. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on arriverait à quelque chose aussi vite. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sans baguette magique, on peut dire adieu à la moitié du plan. »</p><p> </p><p>« On la trouvera. Et on doit rejoindre Marraine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Mal ? Si tu veux changer de direction quant à ce qu'on raconte aux continentaux, il faut le dire maintenant. On peut toujours jouer les gentils enfants un peu rebelles et fiers de leurs familles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, ça va vachement le faire avec toutes nos cicatrices, » railla Jay. « Sans compter nos réactions décalées dans ce beau paysage. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos n'avait quasiment jamais vu Mal indécise. Sur l'Île, il n'y avait pas de temps pour l'hésitation. Ils montaient un plan et ils l'exécutaient. Ils ne pouvaient avoir des doutes ou des arrière-pensées. Le simple fait que Mal hésitait leur prouvait à tous à quel point ils n'étaient plus dans leur élément, à quel point ils étaient en danger.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai juste l'impression que plus on dévoile des vérités, plus on perd le contrôle de la situation, » expliqua Mal en fronçant les sourcils. « Rien n'a de sens dans leur monde. Aucune de leurs réactions ne collent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Peut-être qu'ils nous manipulent, » avança Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Benjamin ? Nous manipuler ? » répéta Jay, incrédule. « Aucune chance. Il déborde de sincérité, c'est écœurant à voir. Peut-être qu'ils sont juste... » Il fronça le nez, chercha ses mots. « Différents ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Et les adultes ? Les adultes sont toujours les plus dangereux. Marraine n'est pas celle qu'on croyait. »</p><p> </p><p>« On tient nos infos de l'Île, » rappela Mal amèrement. « On sait qu'on doit prendre tout ce qu'ils disent là-bas avec des pincettes. Et le roi et la reine ? À quoi ils jouent, eux ? C'est quoi leur but dans tout ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Le Conseil a approuvé la décision de Ben, mais apparemment ça a été compliqué. Peut-être qu'ils veulent étouffer tout scandale dans l’œuf, bien nous accueillir pour qu'on devienne des citoyens lambda et qu'on se fasse oublier. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive.</p><p> </p><p>« Sauf que Ben a dit que nous étions seulement les premiers, » rappela-t-elle. « Et si nous devenons de parfaits citoyens discrets, il aura réussi, et il pourra faire venir d'autres gamins de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas une fois qu'on aura exécuté le plan, » rappela Jay. « Après ça, c'est bye bye Auradon. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bon, et pour Marraine ? Faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard, » remarqua Carlos en jetant un œil à son téléphone.</p><p> </p><p>« On lui dira qu'on s'est perdus. Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle se tourna vers eux, puis hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Okay, on s'en tient à des vérités sans détail. Et plus d'initiative, » prévint-elle, et Evie haussa un sourcil. « Et essayez de contrôler votre ton. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et c'est toi qui nous dis ça ? » lui rétorqua Jay avec un sourire amusé.</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne le lui rendit pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu t'en es pris à Aziz, et Evie... »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? » se défendit celle-ci tranquillement. « J'ai été tout à fait polie et agréable. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme toujours, et tes mots étaient si innocents. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est flippant quand tu fais ça, » avoua Carlos, parce qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir Evie aussi lumineuse lâcher des vérités glacées ou des menaces terribles avec cette voix claire et angélique.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille sourit en grand.</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie... »</p><p> </p><p>« D'accord, d'accord. Ne pas faire flipper les Auradoniens, c'est noté. »</p><p> </p><p>« On a peut-être qu'une princesse, » rit Jay, « mais on a la meilleure. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et on ne les frappe pas non plus, » continua Mal fermement. « On ne les drague pas. On ne les empoisonne pas. On ne pirate pas leurs téléphones sans raison. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Carlos. « Mais... Jay ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? Elle a demandé ce que tu faisais ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous êtes épuisants. Tous. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pour ça qu'on est les meilleurs lieutenants de l'Île, Mal, » rappela tranquillement Jay avec un sourire malin. « Tu nous échangerais pour rien au monde. »</p><p> </p><p>Leur capitaine se contenta de les fusiller du regard puis se détourna d'eux pour sortir de la chambre.</p><p> </p><p>« Imbéciles, » marmonna-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos la suivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et tapa discrètement dans la main d'Evie au passage.</p><p> </p><p>Charmant Crétin l'avait bien mérité, après tout.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Marraine n'était pas nerveuse.</p><p> </p><p>Pas exactement. À son âge, ressentir de la nervosité serait juste ridicule.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle savait qu'elle avait plus d'une responsabilité dans ce qui se déroulait et se passerait. C'était assez pour inviter tout un tas d'émotions à tourner et tourner dans sa poitrine.</p><p><br/>Sam avait été claire. Sans divulguer exactement ce qu'avaient dit les jeunes dans leurs sessions et sans poser de question, elle avait prévenu que Marraine risquait de perdre totalement leur confiance si elle ne réagissait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine avait caché sa surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Avait-elle réellement obtenu un peu de la confiance de ces adolescents si gardés en seulement quelques jours ?</p><p> </p><p>Ça lui paraissait absurde. Et pourtant Sam avait semblé en être convaincue.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine n'avait jamais compté leur mentir, pas exactement. Mais les bombarder d'informations ferait sans doute plus de mal que de bien. Elle avait expliqué dans quelles circonstances Jane était arrivée dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'expliquer était un grand mot, elle n'avait rien eu à dire en réalité. En quelques minutes, ces quatre enfants avaient déterminé dans son attitude et dans ses dires tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu y trouver, faisant preuve d'un travail d'équipe et d'une intelligence peu conventionnels. Ils étaient observateurs, vifs d'esprit, ne se consultaient pas et pourtant semblaient toujours aller dans le même sens.</p><p> </p><p>Ils tiraient des conclusions du moindre geste et de la moindre phrase, mais habitués à un environnement sombre et cruel, leur perception se trouvait souvent biaisée, teintée, faussée. Marraine savait qu'il leur faudrait très longtemps pour désapprendre cette façon d'observer le monde, ce réflexe les poussant à immédiatement voir menaces, subterfuges et mensonges chez chaque personne qui croisait leur chemin.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait aussi la question de la magie des deux filles, si brute et si brillante. Marraine n'avait pas souhaité les obliger à lui en parler, savait que leurs pouvoirs pourraient mettre des mois à se manifester complètement après tant d'années à être réprimés.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle avait pu sentir la magie d'Evie lui échapper, peut-être en raison de la colère qu'elle avait dû cacher. Et cette magie ancienne avait agi sur leur environnement, fait baisser la température ambiante et s'était lentement et sournoisement enroulée autour d'eux tous. Marraine ignorait à quel point la jeune sorcière en avait conscience, mais le pouvoir de la Méchante Reine courait clairement dans ses veines, juste sous sa peau. Cette magie avait baigné chaque mot qu'elle avait ensuite prononcé, avait coulé dans chaque objet qu'elle avait touché, prête à éclater au moindre ordre de sa maîtresse.</p><p> </p><p>La magie de Mal était plus directe, plus sauvage, plus imprévisible, et elle avait été évidente dans ses yeux illuminés de vert et dans les flammes émeraude roulant autour de ses doigts, de ses bras, sans les brûler elle ou ses vêtements, mais promettant mille tourments à toute autre personne. Et la jeune femme n'en avait même pas eu conscience, perdue dans sa colère, dans ses pensées peut-être, alors que ses camarades l'avaient observée avec horreur et crainte.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Evie avait sauté sur ses pieds, avait attrapé le col de Mal et l'avait entraînée avec elle en dehors de la salle de classe, vite suivie par les garçons.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine avait préféré ne pas les poursuivre, leur laisser le temps, leur faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas eu tort, Mal n'ayant pas montré le moindre signe de magie depuis. Le contrôle qu'ils exerçaient sur eux-mêmes – ou essayaient de maintenir, était évident depuis le début. Tant que ce fragile équilibre demeurait, Marraine savait qu'ils ne s'en prendraient pas aux autres élèves.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'Evie, Mal, Jay et Carlos entrèrent dans la salle de classe ce jour-là, elle sut tout de suite que Sam avait raison, que quelque chose avait changé. Ils s'installèrent en silence, les regards de Jay et de Mal défiants, l'attention de Carlos rivée sur son téléphone, celle d'Evie sur ses ongles alors qu'elle sortait une lime de son sac.</p><p> </p><p>Leur langage silencieux n'était pas destiné à être subtil, et le message passa haut et clair.</p><p> </p><p>Retenant un soupir, Marraine fit le tour de son bureau, les mains liées devant elle pour éviter qu'ils ne lisent elle ne savait quoi dans ses gestes.</p><p> </p><p>« Hier a été... riche en enseignements, » commença-t-elle tranquillement. « Je crois que nous aurions dû prendre le temps de mieux vous expliquer certaines choses plus tôt. Il est temps que je reprenne l'histoire depuis le début. La création de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>Aucune réaction si ce n'était un regard ennuyé de Mal, alors elle enchaîna.</p><p> </p><p>« Lorsque les guerres ont pris fin, que les armées ennemies et les méchants ont été arrêtés, les pays se sont retrouvés dans une impasse. Les royaumes qui avaient pris de plein fouet les combats étaient en ruines. Il fallait reconstruire, enterrer les morts. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans les prisons encore debout pour contenir tous les prisonniers, et surtout les sorts qui maintenaient la magie des ennemis sous entraves n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Il fallait trouver une solution. Toutes les voix se sont élevées en même temps, personne ne s'écoutait, personne ne s'entendait. Alors Adam d'Auradon a appelé ses pairs à se réunir, a invité également tous les représentants des peuples magiques pour tenir un Conseil exceptionnel dans le but de trouver une solution pour l'avenir du monde. L'Alliance était née. Il a fallu des semaines, plusieurs votes, des discussions durant des heures, et finalement l'idée d'une prison magique isolée a germé. L'Île est l'aboutissement de six jours et sept nuits d'effort de la part des cent fées, magiciens et créatures les plus puissants de leur époque, elle a été créée à partir de rien d'autre que leur volonté et leur magie. La barrière, destinée à bloquer toute entrée et sortie ainsi que toute magie à l'intérieur du dôme, a été élevée par l'ensemble des fées. »</p><p> </p><p>« On connaît cette histoire, » se plaignit Jay en croisant les bras. « À quoi ça sert de la répéter ? Bravo, bravo, vous avez contribué à bannir et enfermer les méchants, c'est ce que vous voulez entendre ? C'est bon ? On peut passer à autre chose ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'est pas question de ça, Jay. L'Île était censée être temporaire pour la plupart des condamnés. Seuls les plus viles et les plus puissants devaient y rester à perpétuité, les autres devaient purger leur peine puis en être libérés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Okay... » répondit-il lentement en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça fait vingt ans. Au bout de combien de temps sortiront les premiers ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tous les condamnés de l'Île étaient coupables des crimes désignés de première catégorie par l'Alliance. Meurtre, torture, agression sexuelle, esclavagisme, terrorisme, ou complot visant ces buts. La peine minimum pour ces crimes est de vint-cinq ans. Cette peine est purgée par certains complotistes dont les desseins ont échoué, certains mercenaires ayant servi dans les armées sombres, et les alliés ayant apporté du soutien aux ennemis. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et leurs enfants ? » répliqua Mal d'une voix acide. « Combien ils ont pris, eux, juste pour être nés ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Au moment où il a été décidé de faire de l'Île un endroit de semi-liberté plutôt qu'une prison au sens propre, les prisonniers ont été informés de leurs droits et de leurs devoirs. Ils savaient que si des enfants naissaient, ils auraient deux choix, soit les élever sur l'Île jusqu'à leur possible libération pour ceux qui pouvaient en bénéficier, soit les remettre aux autorités de l'Alliance pour qu'ils soient élevés par une famille d'accueil en attendant cette libération ou en vue d'une adoption plénière. Aucun n'a fait ce choix. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sans blague, » railla l'adolescente. « J'ai pas trop vu de téléphone ou d'envoyé d'Auradon là-bas, en même temps. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais il y en avait, » précisa Marraine, et elle vit dans la manière dont Mal serra les dents que les jeunes, bien que mal informés sur la genèse de l'Île, avaient eu connaissance de ce détail. « Des chevaliers de l'Alliance étaient constamment en poste sur l'Île lors des premiers temps, pour réguler les activités, s'assurer qu'aucune violence n'avait cours, que les ressources étaient bien partagées. Mais les révoltes ont commencé, et certains individus ont agressé les chevaliers, jusqu'à les torturer et les assassiner. Chaque fois qu'une ouverture était faite dans la barrière pour porter secours aux victimes ou pour les rotations, une attaque avait lieu. Puis les prisonniers se sont armés. Alors l'Alliance a décidé de protéger ses ressortissants, et a retiré ses forces de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Fermer la porte à double-tour et jeter la clé, » éclaircit Carlos qui avait enfin posé son portable.</p><p> </p><p>« Le Conseil a décidé qu'envahir l'Île aurait des conséquences plus terribles encore, et surtout la situation sur l'Île s'était stabilisée avec le retrait des troupes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que Maléfique et les autres ont chassé les agresseurs au nord, » expliqua Mal en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ceux qu'ils n'ont pas tués du moins. Pour les empêcher d'attaquer les cargos. Ils avaient peur que le continent cesse d'en envoyer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et donc c'est dans ce charmant contexte qu'ils se sont dits qu'envoyer quelques bébés supplémentaires adouciraient forcément les mœurs, » sourit Jay. « Intéressante conclusion. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils craignaient que la présence des enfants nés sur l'Île ne conduisent certains des pires prisonniers à replonger dans leurs plus horribles travers. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que vous pensiez qu'ils avaient arrêté ? Vous venez de dire que la violence a très vite pris le dessus, et vous pensez que nos parents se tenaient tranquilles pendant ce temps-là ? C'est <em>adorable</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne le savait pas, mais c'était à peu de choses près ce qu'avait dit Marraine lorsqu'elle avait été appelée devant le Conseil pour que plusieurs fées lui exposent leur plan. Mais l'espoir avait fini par conquérir son cœur alors qu'autour d'elle tant de bébés naissaient, toute une nouvelle génération libérée des guerres, libérée de sombres destins tissés d'épreuves et de pertes.</p><p> </p><p>Pour toute réponse, Marraine prit la télécommande derrière elle et appuya sur un bouton. L'écran dans un coin s'alluma et des images passèrent, une cité propre mélangeant l'architecture de tous les royaumes, des champs et des vergers, une plage,...</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Carlos en plissant les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Elle garda le silence, les observa contempler les clichés qui défilaient, et quand plusieurs photos des bois sombres quasiment impraticables passèrent sur l'écran Evie fronça les sourcils, l'air incrédule et hésitant.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est l'Île, » murmura-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Mal tourna la tête vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Impossible. »</p><p> </p><p>« On a passé seize ans sur ce caillou, » rappela Jay en lui lançant un coup d'œil dubitatif. « C'est pas notre île, ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je connais ces bois. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors Jay et Carlos se tournèrent vers Mal qui haussa les épaules. Ils regardèrent plus attentivement les différents clichés de la cité qui défilaient, et durent reconnaître des rues, des points de repère, parce qu'ils se tendirent petit à petit.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait l'Île de l'Oubli à présent, mais même leurs pires prévisions ne devaient s'approcher de la réalité. Les enfants avaient l'air complètement perdus.</p><p> </p><p>« La cité ne comportait que des petites unités d'habitation. Comme la météo ou la nature de l'île, elle a été conçue pour être vivable mais inconfortable. Les prisonniers ne devaient pas oublier leurs conditions et les raisons derrière leur incarcération. Les cargos ne devaient livrer que le strict minimum, des plantations et des bois entouraient la cité pour que les prisonniers travaillent pour leur nourriture ou pour leur confort. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pas l'île qu'on connaît ça, » répéta Jay en pointant un index vers l'écran. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Un an après la création de l'Île, alors que les violences augmentaient, nous nous sommes aperçus que nous avions négligé à quel point regrouper tous ces criminels au même endroit aurait des conséquences néfastes. La barrière était une expérience, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été accomplie auparavant, un mélange de différents sorts et de différents pouvoirs pour un résultat inédit. Mais toutes ces âmes noires et ces êtres habités des pires magies et intentions réunis au même endroit ont complètement déséquilibré la magie de la barrière et celle qui donne vie à l'Île. Petit à petit, ce déséquilibre a atteint la nature, les végétaux, les animaux, les insectes, les matériaux,... En trois ans, la cité est passée de ça... » Elle afficha une image pleine de couleurs prise sous la barrière avant l'arrivée des prisonniers, puis une autre, datant du moment où le Conseil avait décidé de retirer définitivement les chevaliers. « … à ça. »</p><p> </p><p>L'Île était plus sombre, les bois et champs bruns ou beiges, les toits noirs, le sable gris.</p><p> </p><p>« Et vous avez laissé les choses se faire, tranquilles ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Voici une image de l'Île à sa création, » indiqua Marraine en montrant un cliché de la prison vue de l'extérieur de la barrière cette fois-ci. On pouvait parfaitement distinguer la ville et le reste de l'île à travers l'immense dôme transparent qui semblait briller au soleil. « Une autre, quatre ans après sa création, » La barrière avait pris une teinte jaunâtre qui ne laissait que deviner ce qu'il y avait derrière. Impossible de distinguer clairement les bâtiments et encore moins ce qu'il se passait dans les rues. « Voici l'Île telle qu'on peut la voir maintenant. » Une autre image. Cette fois l'opacité de la barrière ne laissait plus voir quoi que ce soit, l'île elle-même indiscernable sous ce gigantesque dôme couleur soufre. « Nous n'avons pas laissé les choses se faire. Nous avons tout de suite essayé de rétablir la barrière telle qu'elle avait été conçue, en espérant que nos sorts contrebalanceraient les effets qu'avaient eu les violences des premières années. Pendant quelques semaines, elle est devenue plus claire, a retrouvé une partie de sa transparence. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils ont pensé que c'était à cause des enfants qui étaient nés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et ils ont décidé d'en envoyer plus. » Carlos fronça le nez. « Et ça n'a pas marché. »</p><p> </p><p>Marraine ne put qu'acquiescer sombrement.</p><p> </p><p>« Quelques mois après votre arrivée sur l'Île, la barrière est devenue complètement opaque. Plus aucune fée n'est parvenue à en récolter des informations. Cela fait quinze ans que nous n'avons plus aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la prison. »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit rire incrédule s'échappa de la gorge de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Et vous voulez nous faire gober ça ? Si vous avez autant perdu le contrôle sur votre merveilleux exploit magique, il suffisait de le réparer, de le défaire pour le refaire. Ou d'arrêter avec votre petite expérience sociétale, d'y envoyer l'armée et d'en sortir les prisonniers sans magie. Quoi ? Vous aviez si peur pour vos précieux chevaliers ? Ils ne savent pas tenir une épée ? Vous êtes bien venus nous chercher ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Et ça a pris des semaines de préparation et bien plus de précautions et de magie que tu sembles l'imaginer. Les chevaliers n'ont pas passé la barrière, il y a juste eu une ouverture assez grande pour que vous puissiez sortir. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes et ça a mobilisé des forces importantes pour s'assurer qu'aucun prisonnier n'essayerait d'en profiter. S'ils ont décidé de ne pas envoyer de force armée jusque-là, c'est parce que le Conseil craint que la moindre ouverture ou tentative de régulation finisse dans un bain de sang et pire encore, offre une opportunité à certains prisonniers de s'échapper. Mais nous avons continué nos recherches inlassablement pour renverser la situation et reprendre le contrôle. Malheureusement pour le moment nous ne parvenons pas à un résultat, en partie parce que nous ne sommes toujours pas certains de ce qui a provoqué un tel déséquilibre. La nature même des habitants n'y est pas pour rien mais n'aurait pas dû suffire à agir sur la barrière et l'île ainsi, à influencer et corrompre notre magie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Une réussite époustouflante, votre petite affaire, » railla Jay. « Vous devriez envoyer quelques-unes de vos têtes couronnées et fées en visite, vous verrez, c'est un endroit charmant. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos fronça les sourcils, presque pensif.</p><p> </p><p>« La réputation des héros est grandement exagérée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Personne n'est parfait. Les héros ne sont pas infaillibles ou toujours nobles, ils ne sont pas incapables de la moindre erreur. Nous espérions que les insulaires avaient installé un système sociétal durable et qu'ils parvenaient à coexister sans qu'il y n'ait trop de victimes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais vous saviez que vos beaux espoirs étaient vains avant même de nous rencontrer, » affirma Evie, son sourire et son regard ne cillant pas face à Marraine.</p><p> </p><p>Ses camarades ne réagirent pas à l'entente de sa voix posée et claire, comme s'ils l'avaient attendue tout ce temps.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une stratégie dans leurs manières d'aborder ce genre de discussions telles des confrontations armées. Mal fonçait en première ligne, parce que s'il devait y avoir des retours de bâton en raison de leurs interventions elle les encaisserait pour son équipe, elle prenait les risques. Jay la suivait, surveillait ses arrières, tentait le diable et se retirait aussitôt. Les plus rares participations de Carlos avaient toujours pour but de renverser la discussion, de la faire avancer dans une autre direction, de déstabiliser au besoin. Et quand Evie intervenait, c'était qu'elle avait une carte en main, une carte arrachée à leur interlocuteur grâce aux distractions des trois autres et aux réponses qu'ils avaient réussi à tirer de leur opposant.</p><p> </p><p>Quand Evie intervenait avec ce calme, cette voix douce et ce regard glacé, c'était que la discussion était sur le point d'imploser ou de se terminer.</p><p> </p><p>« N'est-ce pas, Marraine ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire mielleux. « Cet espoir utopique que vous aviez pour la société de l'Île n'a jamais vraiment existé. Parce que vous avez toujours su. Sinon, pourquoi les plages seraient-elles fermées au public ? Qu'essayez-vous donc de cacher aux habitants d'Auradon, aux caméras et aux chers, <em>chers</em> enfants innocents de votre si précieuse école ? »</p><p> </p><p>Cette fille ferait des merveilles en politique. Mais Marraine n'allait certainement pas les laisser une seconde fois avec le contrôle de la conversation au risque d'avoir de nouveau droit à une explosion magique ou de fausses certitudes. Elle répondit donc avant que Mal enchaîne.</p><p> </p><p>« Notre espoir n'était pas utopique, » corrigea-t-elle. « Comme je l'ai dit, nous savions qu'il y avait des victimes. »</p><p> </p><p>« La plupart des morts sont jetés du haut des falaises de la cité, » comprit Mal tranquillement, un petit rictus aux lèvres. « Le courant doit les emporter au large. Mais je suppose que parfois, certains sont balancés plus au sud. L'Île est loin, mais il suffit qu'un corps soit embarqué par le bon courant et hop ! retour à l'envoyeur. Il serait fâcheux qu'une petite princesse tombe sur un criminel boursouflé et décomposé en se promenant sur la plage. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous en faites quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos avait l'air sincèrement curieux de la réponse et Marraine lutta pour contrôler son malaise. Parler de cadavres avec des enfants n'était pas exactement dans ses habitudes.</p><p> </p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous les brûlez ? Les enterrez ? C'est ce qu'il se fait dans les royaumes, non ? Ce sont vos rites. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont incinérés, et une plaque commémorative est ajoutée dans le cimetière de la capitale d'Auradon. Les informations de tous les prisonniers sont dans les fichiers numériques du royaume, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont identifiés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et les enfants ? »</p><p> </p><p>La voix de Jay, sombre et rauque, figea Marraine. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, mais il n'y avait pas d'accusation sur son visage, rien d'autre qu'une étrange émotion prudente.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils ne sont pas enregistrés, eux. Il y en a qui sont arrivés sur vos plages ? »</p><p> </p><p>Les trois autres observaient prudemment Marraine alors, en silence, et elle lutta pour ravaler ses émotions, parce qu'au fil du temps il y avait eu six corps d'enfants sur leurs plages, quatre petits dont les causes de décès n'avaient pas été claires (maladie ? froid ? malnutrition ?) et deux adolescents l'année précédente, l'une avec le cou brisé, l'autre avec une blessure à la tempe. Ils avaient pensé à des tragédies ou des accidents alors. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'ils savaient que le sort de protection avait échoué ?</p><p> </p><p><em>Accident</em> laissait un arrière-goût alarmant.</p><p> </p><p>« Leur plaque comporte un portrait d'eux tracé avec la magie. »</p><p> </p><p>La réponse sembla les apaiser, et leurs expressions bouleversèrent Marraine. Si les prisonniers avaient pris l'habitude d'envoyer les corps au large depuis des années, la baisse du nombre de victimes qu'ils avaient constatée et pensée être un bon signe n'avait en fait été qu'un leurre. Et dans ce cas, à quel point la mortalité était-elle élevée ? Et la mortalité infantile ? Combien d'enfants y avait-il sur l'Île ?</p><p> </p><p>Combien d'entre eux avec des cicatrices sur le corps ? Avec des regards trop sombres ?</p><p> </p><p>Combien dans l'océan ?</p><p> </p><p>« Alors c'est pour ça qu'on est là, » conclut Mal en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Vous ne savez rien de l'Île. Vous avez besoin d'informations. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient <em>épuisants</em>.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, Mal. Vous n'avez pas été invités pour ça. »</p><p> </p><p>«<em> Ben</em> ne nous a pas invités pour ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que le Conseil, le roi et vous n'avez pas vos propres raisons. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'y avait aucun but ou objectif derrière votre venue à Auradon, » répéta Marraine calmement. « Ben a défendu son point de vue et son projet devant le Conseil, comme la tradition le veut. Lui et lui seul a réussi à obtenir l'aval du Conseil d'Auradon puis celui du Conseil de l'Alliance. Ses arguments reposaient uniquement sur son souhait de mettre en place les fondations pour bâtir un meilleur avenir et son envie de donner leur chance aux enfants de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors on va appeler ça un bonus. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, » soupira finalement Marraine. « Parfois il n'y a pas de piège, tu sais. Bien sûr que nous voulons savoir quelle est la situation sur l'Île. Ça nous aiderait à reprendre le contrôle, à poursuivre le projet de Ben en toute sécurité, à comprendre pourquoi la barrière s'est retournée contre nous et comment il est possible que l'Île ait pu changer aussi rapidement. Mais en <em>aucun cas</em> votre venue ici et l'accueil qui vous a été réservé n'ont été organisés dans ce but. Il n'y a pas de conditions derrière votre présence à Auradon et votre avenir ne dépend pas de ce que vous pourriez ou non vouloir nous dire. »</p><p> </p><p>Les regards méfiants qu'elle reçut semblaient moins accusateurs, alors Marraine osa prendre ça comme un bon signe, tout comme le petit silence qui s'installa.</p><p> </p><p>Avec ces quatre-là, il valait mieux savourer les petites victoires et avancer doucement, même si Marraine oscillait douloureusement entre l'envie de leur poser des tas de questions et celle de les prendre dans ses bras, parce que lorsqu'ils se taisaient comme ça, avec cet air prudent et presque renfrogné sur leurs visages, ils ressemblaient à de jeunes enfants, seuls et tristes et craintifs.</p><p> </p><p>Un pas à la fois, se répéta-t-elle. Un pas à la fois.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Wow... » souffla Carlos près d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne put qu'hocher la tête, occupée à observer partout autour d'elle. Ils avaient longé le parc de l'école jusqu'à pouvoir emprunter l'un des sentiers qui menaient dans la forêt, puis s'étaient enfoncés assez profondément pour ne plus voir aucun bâtiment et être tranquilles.</p><p> </p><p>Et ils se retrouvaient là, entourés d'arbres gigantesques, de fleurs, de plantes et de tellement de couleurs et d'odeurs que Mal en avait presque le tournis. Il faisait bon, et malgré les arbres si hauts ils pouvaient toujours apercevoir le ciel azur et toute cette lumière rendait le paysage irréel. Et il y avait la vie aussi, tout autour, les insectes, les papillons, les animaux, toute cette vie que Mal pouvait <em>sentir</em> à travers sa magie, parce que cet endroit débordait de magie, elle était partout, autour de chaque chose, dans chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe, dans l'air qu'elle respirait...</p><p> </p><p>C'était enivrant, c'était excitant, c'était apaisant aussi.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez entendu ? » s'inquiéta Jay en tournant sur lui-même.</p><p> </p><p>Il leva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui venait de faire craquer les branches au-dessus d'eux.</p><p> </p><p>« On aurait dû s'armer davantage, » marmonna-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>Mal leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>« Relax. C'est Auradon. Les animaux ne vont pas nous sauter dessus, il y a plus de chance qu'ils viennent nous tresser les cheveux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sauf s'ils reconnaissent qu'on n'a rien d'Auradoniens. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je viens de voir un écureuil ! » leur dit Carlos avec excitation. « Là, là, regardez ! »</p><p> </p><p>Ils suivirent tous des yeux la direction pointée et Mal lutta de toutes ses forces pour retenir sa joie en apercevant la boule de fourrure rousse et son énorme queue touffue. C'était la chose la plus... la plus... C'était un écureuil roux et touffu et tout petit avec un petit nez et des petites pattes et des petits oreilles poilues et... !</p><p> </p><p>Elle baissa le regard et croisa celui d'Evie qui l'observait avec un petit sourire et des étincelles pleines de chaleur dans les yeux, son expression lumineuse et moqueuse. Mal haussa un sourcil défiant et l'autre fille se contenta de rire silencieusement.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose semblait voleter dans son estomac et Mal préféra se concentrer sur les fleurs près d'elle pour contrôler ses sentiments, parce que même sa magie semblait réagir dans ses veines, réchauffer son sang sans la blesser, sans la submerger, et c'était nouveau et agréable, et c'était à cause d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Près d'elle les garçons décidèrent de voir qui grimperait le plus haut sur les arbres autour d'eux, et elle profita du calme pour fermer les yeux et essayer de mieux percevoir les flux magiques autour d'eux. Il y avait toute cette magie sauvage et naturelle, partout dans cette forêt ancienne, et plus loin, Evie et sa magie froide et élégante. Elle pouvait la sentir s'échapper de ses pieds pour entrer dans le sol et se marier avec l'énergie des végétaux autour d'eux, pouvait presque la voir courir partout, comme des filins se séparant en de multiples branches pour rejoindre les arbres centenaires près d'elle, comme une toile d'araignée blanche dont le centre serait Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Alors Mal rouvrit le yeux, vit Evie, la tête baissée, concentrée, paisible, l'observa relever le regard et faire un petit signe de la main.</p><p> </p><p>Des cris éclatèrent immédiatement au-dessus de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que... ?! »</p><p> </p><p>« Hey ! C'est quoi ?! Hey !! »</p><p> </p><p>Les branches de l'impressionnant arbre bougèrent lentement, craquant, gémissant presque, et Mal se retrouva face à Jay et Carlos, prisonniers la tête en bas.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas moi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ?! Dis à l'arbre de nous lâcher ! » demanda Carlos immédiatement. « T'es sûre que les branches vont supporter notre poids ? »</p><p> </p><p>Oh que oui, elles avaient l'air plus que solides, et elles semblaient pousser et grandir et se tordre de leur propre accord alors que Mal pouvait sentir la magie d'Evie se mêler à celle de l'arbre pour ne faire qu'une. Cela lui rappela la façon dont leurs magies avaient semblé interagir, dans la chambre.</p><p> </p><p>« Princesse ! »</p><p> </p><p>Finalement les branches se desserrèrent lentement et les garçons purent utiliser leurs bras pour se retourner et se lâcher. Une fois debout sur le sol, ils firent face à Evie, mécontents, mais se figèrent immédiatement en voyant le sourire éclatant et si <em>vrai</em> sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p>« J'aime bien les arbres, » dit-elle simplement, les yeux clairs, la voix chantante et joyeuse et Mal aurait tout sacrifié pour entendre ce ton venant d'elle chaque jour à venir pour le reste de leur vie.</p><p> </p><p>Alors Carlos rit doucement, le souffle un peu coupé.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne voyaient presque jamais Evie ainsi.</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois qu'ils t'ont toujours bien aimée aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était probablement vrai. Les arbres presque morts sur l'Île devaient contenir une faible trace de la magie fragile et noire qui y flottait dans l'air, et ils étaient sans doute la raison pour laquelle Evie pouvait se déplacer dans les bois autour de chez la Reine sans se faire repérer, sans faire un son, sans être vue malgré l'espace clairsemé.</p><p> </p><p>« Je préfère ta relation avec les arbres plutôt qu'avec tout ce qui est venimeux, » marmonna Jay avant d'élever la voix un peu plus. « Mais qu'on soit bien d'accord. Plus jamais. Je ne suis pas fait pour voler. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien, » accorda Evie avec un petit gloussement adorable, sa paume contre un large tronc.</p><p> </p><p>Ils la laissèrent tranquille et entreprirent de s'installer dans un coin dégagé pour grignoter ce qu'ils avaient apporté à manger. Après un quart d'heure à discuter de leur échange avec Marraine et de tout ce qui en découlait, Mal se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait aussi fatiguée que calme. Elle ne savait que penser des révélations du jour, ne savait pas si ça avait de l'importance, au fond. Les continentaux s'étaient tous plantés et avaient décidé de s'en laver les mains, et clairement ces imbéciles n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi ça avait tellement foiré. C'était évident pour eux. Non seulement le concentré de monstres avait fait tourner la magie ayant donné la vie à l'Île et à tout ce qu'elle contenait, mais une infime partie de cette magie devenue noire et torturée s'était échappée de la terre et avait pollué l'air pour s'infiltrer dans la barrière et pour être utilisée autant que possible par ceux en ayant le pouvoir.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement, il y avait si peu de cette magie à saisir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en faire grand chose.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, ça avait été bien assez pour faire de leur vie un véritable enfer.</p><p> </p><p>Et... et peut-être que c'était à cause de cette magie noire que les aliments...</p><p> </p><p>Mal fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient en train de lui retourner le cerveau !</p><p> </p><p>Mais ça faisait sens.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi auraient-ils tous été aussi surpris de les voir si maigres ? De voir leurs réactions face à la nourriture ?</p><p> </p><p>Les cargos partaient-ils vraiment avec des aliments frais qui tournaient ou pourrissaient dès la barrière passée en raison de cette atmosphère empoisonnée ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais si c'était bien le cas, les adultes de l'Île devaient l'avoir compris. Ils avaient dû voir le changement se faire petit à petit.</p><p> </p><p>Maléfique avait toujours maudit les Auradoniens, avait toujours dit qu'ils les laissaient crever à petit feu, qu'ils les tuaient lentement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On sait qu'on doit prendre tout ce qu'ils disent là-bas avec des pincettes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais est-ce que ça avait de l'importance, finalement ?</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne changeait pas le fait que pour protéger les leurs, les continentaux avaient décidé de détourner le regard et de ne pas prendre de risque en se contentant d'espérer le meilleur et de continuer leurs petites vies parfaites.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle bande de sales enfoirés.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal allait encore une fois leur rappeler que la forêt ne cherchait pas à les tuer, mais il y avait bien un nouveau son lointain, c'était comme un cri, court et plutôt aigu, qui arrivait à intervalles réguliers.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos pâlit.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça ressemble à... »</p><p> </p><p>Les sons se rapprochaient d'eux, et vite. Ils sautèrent tous sur leurs pieds et Evie les rejoignit rapidement en sentant leur tension.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est des aboiements ! » gémit Carlos en grimpant sur l'arbre le plus proche de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Effectivement ça pouvait en être. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu de réels, certains des adultes de l'Île en avaient déjà fait des imitations pour agacer Cruella, et ça ressemblait fortement à ça.</p><p> </p><p>Jay prit son poignard et guetta les alentours, alors que les jappements s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux. Et puis soudain un animal sortit des fourrés sur leur droite en ne cessant de donner de la voix. Jay fit un mouvement vers lui mais Mal l'arrêta d'un geste. La bestiole ne leur avait pas sauté à la gorge et se contentait de leur crier dessus.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un chien ? » interrogea doucement Evie en observant curieusement la petite créature. « Dans l'encyclopédie, ils avaient l'air plus grands. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des tas de races, non ? Des grandes et des petites. »</p><p> </p><p>« Celui-là est minuscule et très bruyant, » observa Jay, méfiant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ça ne vit pas en forêt, si ? Il est pas censé être dans une maison ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ne restez pas là ! » leur cria Carlos. « Il va vous dévorer ! »</p><p> </p><p>« T'es sérieux, mec ? T'as vu ce truc ? Viens ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Non ! »</p><p> </p><p>En tout cas, le petit chien était rapide. Mal l'observa un moment, ses yeux comme deux billes noires, son poil blond roux dans tous les sens, sa petite queue s'agitant... Le dragon en elle gronda mais elle l'étouffa, elle ne sentait aucune menace provenir de l'animal agaçant, alors elle s'accroupit lentement.</p><p> </p><p>Le chien vint immédiatement à elle en cessant ses aboiements, et elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, surprise. Mais trop tard pour éviter la bestiole qui posa ses deux pattes avant sur elle, léchant allègrement son cou.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tue-le ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne vais pas le tuer, » protesta-t-elle en s'agenouillant. Elle posa les mains sur le chien et il se coucha immédiatement sur le dos. « Sois pas crétin, Carlos. Viens ici. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il t'a goûtée ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Il m'a léchée ! C'est tout ! Jay, range ce couteau. Carlos ! Tu descends ! C'est un ordre ! »</p><p> </p><p>Elle se releva, le chien dans les bras, et attendit que son lieutenant soit de retour sur le sol. Il observait la bestiole avec méfiance.</p><p> </p><p>« Les chiens lèchent pour communiquer leur affection et d'autres choses, non ? » demanda doucement Evie en s'approchant de Mal. « Ils apprécient les caresses aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle tendit une main vers le chien et passa ses doigts dans son poil, son geste visiblement apprécié par la créature. Evie sourit et gratta derrière ses oreilles, et il secoua la queue de plus belle, ravie. Jay tendit la main curieusement et sourit quand le chien lécha ses doigts.</p><p> </p><p>« Il... Il a l'air content, » concéda Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Et pas méchant. C'est un chien d'Auradon. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il sent bizarre, » grimaça Mal. « Et il perd des poils. »</p><p> </p><p>Evie leva les yeux au ciel et prit le chien dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois que tu l'intrigues, » dit-elle. « Caresse-le. »</p><p> </p><p>Deux minutes plus tard, le chien était entre les mains de Carlos et lui léchait allègrement le visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais arrête ! » riait le garçon, et Mal ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la scène. « Arrête, ça va ! J'ai compris ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois que tu es son préféré, » remarqua Jay avec un petit rictus en croisant les bras.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos haussa les épaules, une de ses mains grattant la tête du chien.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est sympa. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal allait répliquer quand une voix s'éleva d'entre les arbres.</p><p> </p><p>« Camarade ! »</p><p> </p><p>Elle semblait plutôt proche.</p><p> </p><p>« Camarade ! »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pas Jane ? » demanda Jay en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« On dirait, » répondit Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane ?! » cria alors Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Un silence. Et puis une minute plus tard la jeune fille arriva près d'eux et les observa avec surprise. Elle était essoufflée, les cheveux décoiffés, et ses yeux azurs brillèrent quand elle vit le chien.</p><p> </p><p>« Camarade ! » souffla-t-elle, visiblement soulagée. « Tu es là ! »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est lui Camarade ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. » Elle avala sa salive puis essaya de reprendre son souffle. « On a décidé de se promener un peu après notre dernier cours et il s'est mis à courir tout à coup, je n'ai pas réussi à le suivre. Merci de l'avoir gardé. »</p><p> </p><p>« De rien, » sourit Carlos. « C'est lui qui nous a trouvés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Jane ?! »</p><p> </p><p>« Ici ! »</p><p> </p><p>Deux secondes plus tard, Audrey les avait rejoints.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane ? Oh, hey ! » salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Camarade ! Te voilà enfin ! »</p><p> </p><p>Si l'une d'elles s'inquiéta de voir le chien dans les bras du fils de Cruella, aucune ne le montra.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Mal en faisant un geste entre les deux filles.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous sommes amies, » acquiesça Audrey. « Nous partageons la même chambre depuis l'année passée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh. Avec Camarade ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, Cam est le chien de l'école, il a été trouvé dans le jardin quand il était chiot. Il avait froid et faim et errait depuis un moment, probablement abandonné. Marraine a décidé de le garder. Il dort chez elle la nuit, mais la journée il aime bien passer du temps avec les étudiants, il a tendance à beaucoup suivre Jane puisqu'ils se connaissent bien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup, » offrit timidement Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos sourit en grand.</p><p> </p><p>« Je l'aime bien aussi. Je peux le porter sur le chemin du retour si tu veux, comme ça il ne se sauvera pas de nouveau. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je veux bien. Merci. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils se mirent en route vers l'école. Jane et Carlos devant eux discutaient du chien, le garçon ne cessant de poser des questions, tandis que Jay continuait d'observer autour de lui, encore méfiant.</p><p> </p><p>« Donc contrairement aux croyances populaires, tu trouves le temps de te promener, » remarqua Mal platement.</p><p> </p><p>Près d'elle, Audrey hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Un peu, » confirma-t-elle. « Je dois avouer que Jane m'a un peu forcé la main, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »</p><p> </p><p>La princesse ne portait pas de robe pour une fois, mais un pantalon blanc et une jolie tunique colorée surmontée d'une veste.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle t'a ensorcelée pour t'obliger à la suivre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Jane ? Elle n'a pas encore de baguette magique. Pour le moment son apprentissage ne repose que sur les magies passives. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle va avoir une baguette magique ? » s'étonna Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est la tradition chez les fées. Même si techniquement c'est une demi-fée et elle est mortelle. Marraine compte prendre plusieurs mois de congés après la fin des études de Jane pour voyager avec elle. Je suppose que c'est à cette occasion qu'elle obtiendra sa baguette, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Tu devrais demander à Jane, si ça t'intéresse. Elle est timide, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant. »</p><p> </p><p>Intéressant. À voir pour plus tard, clairement. Mal aimerait bien en entendre plus sur cette tradition.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était en partie une fée, elle aussi. Mais une fée noire, souillée par le sang des dragons et celui des humains. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'elle ? Une tiers-fée ? Quart de fée ? Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de baguette magique pour lancer un sort. N'en avait pas besoin pour se servir de sa force ou de ses sens plus développés. Mais c'était peut-être de la magie passive.</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce qu'elle devrait avoir une baguette magique ? Pour quoi faire ? Les fées noires en avaient-elles ?</p><p> </p><p>Maléfique avait son sceptre. Obtenu d'un saule maudit, noir comme la nuit, et surmonté d'une gemme magique habitée d'un pouvoir sombre et terrible, l'Œil de dragon.</p><p> </p><p>C'était sa baguette magique, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Le sceptre permettait de concentrer et décupler ses pouvoirs. Il était lié à elle, même les fées n'avaient pas réussi à l'empêcher d'apparaître sur l'Île, même s'il y avait été vide de tout pouvoir (ou presque).</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, lors du déjeuner j'ai remarqué que tu dessinais. C'était des vêtements ? »</p><p> </p><p>Près de Mal, la jeune fille hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Je fais ça souvent, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose si je ne fais rien. »</p><p> </p><p>« La robe bleue que tu colorisais avait l'air jolie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Merci. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai appris à coudre et à broder, mais j'ai bien peur que mes capacités ne soient qu'automatiques. Je n'ai aucun talent pour tout ce qui est créatif et artistique. Lorsque je dessine une silhouette, elle ressemble très vaguement à une forme humanoïde, je n'ai aucun sens des proportions. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal haussa un sourcil face à son honnêteté, mais Evie sourit à la princesse.</p><p> </p><p>« Personne ne peut être doué en tout. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as fait vos vêtements ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Certains ont seulement été modifiés, certains ont été créés de toute pièce, » acquiesça Evie. « Le problème avec l'adolescence, c'est que nous ne faisons que grandir. C'est un casse-tête. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est impressionnant, » affirma Audrey en jetant un œil à la tenue que portait Mal. « Je ne connais personne capable de faire ça à notre âge. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai appris à coudre quand j'étais toute petite. Certainement pour les mêmes raisons que toi. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut quelque chose d'étrange sur le visage d'Audrey un instant, mais elle le chassa rapidement et Mal étouffa sa surprise.</p><p> </p><p>« J'aimerais bien voir ce carnet, » avoua la princesse. « Si tu veux bien le partager. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je te montrerai à l'occasion. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal retint un sourire parce qu'elle était toujours fière des talents de ses lieutenants, et parce qu'elle savait à quel point Evie aimait créer des vêtements, aimait inventer des tenues pour les gens qu'elle connaissait ou croisait même si la plupart du temps elles restaient sur le papier.</p><p> </p><p>Ils allaient entrer dans l'école quand Carlos fit demi-tour pour les rejoindre rapidement, le chien toujours dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face à son enthousiasme soudain.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux pétillaient et il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane dit que je peux demander à Marraine de laisser dormir Cam dans ma chambre cette nuit ! Je pourrai m'en occuper ce soir et demain avant les cours ! »</p><p> </p><p>Elle put sentir Evie contenir sa réaction près d'elle mais elle avait néanmoins un sourire plein de tendresse. Jay hocha la tête lorsque Mal rencontra son regard, et elle acquiesça.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne le regretta pas quand Carlos sembla se retenir de faire un bond sur place et rejoignit immédiatement Jane dans le but d'aller trouver Marraine.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey rit doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es sûre d'être leur capitaine et pas leur mère ? Même pour ça ils doivent te demander la permission ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se tourna vers elle, ennuyée, et se fit violence pour ne pas la fusiller du regard. Elle pouvait difficilement lui dire que leurs soirées étaient passées à mettre en place un plan sinistre et que Carlos avait voulu s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien prévu de lui faire faire cette nuit-là.</p><p> </p><p>Comme souvent, Evie la sauva avant une réplique qui aurait sans aucun doute été beaucoup trop agressive.</p><p> </p><p>« Cela fait des années qu'on ne lui demande plus la permission quand on doit utiliser la salle de bains. »</p><p> </p><p>Audrey sourit avec surprise et amusement, mais son regard attentif sur elles la trahissait. Non pour la première fois, Mal se dit qu'il devait y avoir bien plus derrière la beauté et la perfection de la princesse de Ben que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle cessa rapidement de penser à la jeune femme, parce qu'une image de ce que ferait Maléfique si elle mettait la main sur la fille d'Aurore et de Philippe envahissait son esprit et... <b>Non</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Ne pas y penser.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des barrières qu'il valait mieux ne pas briser.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fiou, long chapitre, long chapitre. Très dense. </p><p>Jay est juste un adorable bonhomme. Apparemment je sais pas l'écrire autrement que protecteur et plein d'émotions dont il ne sait pas quoi faire. </p><p>La prochaine fois, on retourne sur l'Île pour la voir à travers les yeux d'un adulte. Et on verra la rencontre entre Mal, Jay et Evie (Carlos sera là aussi).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La sixième</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lady de Tremaine rend visite au Docteur Facilier.<br/>Mal, Jay et Carlos font appel à Evie pour la première fois.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Have you ever felt lost<br/>Like you don't matter at all<br/>Like you were born just to be scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All this fear deep inside<br/>Does it burn to the surface leaving you gasping for air ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Found, by Citizen Soldier</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Été, neuvième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lady Catherine de Tremaine n'avait certainement pas songé qu'elle terminerait sa vie enfermée sur une île détestable, logée dans un minuscule immeuble décrépit, à devoir manipuler et marchander pour obtenir des restes pourris pour survivre.</p><p> </p><p>Après une enfance fade dans le domaine de ses parents, elle avait été mariée à Francis de Tremaine, de vingt ans son aîné, pour renforcer la fortune de sa famille. L'homme, idiot et arrogant, l'avait à peine considérée. Mais il lui avait donné deux filles, deux lumières dans son existence morose.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce crétin avait trouvé le moyen de perdre la majeure partie de leur patrimoine, puis de se tuer lors d'une sortie à cheval. Elle avait risqué tout perdre, jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise celui de Marius de Longwy. Veuf, une héritière, pas très fortuné mais assez pour les sauver. Elle l'avait séduit, et avait ainsi réussi à assurer l'avenir de ses filles.</p><p> </p><p>Marius avait été tout l'inverse de Francis. Doux, manipulable, attentionné, mielleux envers son enfant – cette horrible et insipide Cendrillon. Anastasie et Javotte, pendant ce temps-là, n'avaient même pas eu droit à un regard.</p><p> </p><p>Alors Catherine avait patienté, patienté, patienté, avait ravalé la haine et le dédain, avait fait en sorte que ses filles aient tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient, toujours, tout le temps. Tant qu'elles étaient sauves, tant qu'elles avaient accès au meilleur, tant que personne ne les forcerait à épouser un vieux crétin pathétique, elle endurerait.</p><p> </p><p>Mais les hommes n'étaient rien d'autre que des imbéciles sur lesquels il était impossible de compter, et Marius lui aussi avait trouvé le moyen de mourir de manière précoce. Il avait fallu un tas de manipulations, d'intrigues et de faveurs pour que Catherine réussisse à maintenir un semblant de l'héritage à flot pour préserver le manoir et leur statut. N'ayant pas été mariée à Marius, tout revenait à Cendrillon, qu'elle avait dû garder sous la main pour continuer à contrôler le petit patrimoine des Longwy. Quelques temps plus tard étaient venus l'annonce du prince, l'excitation des filles, leur rêve et la promesse de richesses sans nom.</p><p> </p><p>Mais cette sale petite <em>peste </em>... !</p><p> </p><p>Et les voilà sur cette île, elle et ses deux filles, si peu préparées à tout ça, à la violence, au froid, à la survie. Enfermées avec les pires criminels de bas étage comme les plus terrifiants des monstres. Des voleurs, des mercenaires, des soldats qui n'avaient fait que suivre des ordres, des traîtres sournois, des menteurs et manipulateurs, des violeurs, des assassins, des acolytes idiots et mesquins,...</p><p> </p><p>Et des sorciers, des fées et des dieux.</p><p> </p><p>Mais comme elle n'avait plus ses relations et son argent, eux n'avaient plus leurs instruments et leur magie.</p><p> </p><p>Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru, au début.</p><p> </p><p>Puis les jardins avaient commencé à mourir, la forêt à pourrir, les animaux avaient trépassé les uns après les autres, tout avait disparu en moins de deux ans, jusqu'au dernier brin d'herbe. Rapidement ils s'étaient aperçus que même ce qui arrivait sur les cargos moisissait dès la barrière passée.</p><p> </p><p>Leurs guerres de voisinage devint le dernier des soucis de Lady Tremaine. Qu'ils s'entretuent pour leurs stupides territoires, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne savait pas se battre, n'avait aucune compétence hormis celles d'une dame, et elle devait assurer leur survie, la sienne comme celle de ses filles. Sécuriser leur maison, trouver chaque jour de quoi manger...</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait bien vite découvert que ses talents pour les intrigues avaient leur utilité dans ce nouvel ordre qu'ils avaient instauré dans le sang. Les informations. Les murmures. Ils parcouraient l'île aussi sûrement que les espions, ils étaient à la fois des armes et des boucliers, ils étaient l'or et les bijoux de ce monde, et elle en avait fait son commerce et son armure.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait survécu.</p><p> </p><p>Ses filles aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Anastasie avait trouvé le moyen de s'amouracher d'un jeune mercenaire qui eut le très mauvais goût de la mettre enceinte. Il ne dut son salut qu'à son attitude responsable et resta à ses côtés. Peut-être était-ce juste de l'honneur déplacé, de l'attachement ou, plus affreux encore, de l'amour. Mais il lutta pour maintenir leur confort et il paya le prix fort pour avoir voulu s'assurer que leur garçon resterait sauf. Il avait été tué lors d'une échauffourée lorsqu'Anthony avait trois ans.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony, à présent douze ans, digne et composé et sournois, intelligent et froid, le maintien et la tenue toujours impeccables. Ce gamin avait grandi pour devenir un petit Lord, tout ce que sa mère, rendue par les épreuves taciturne et renfermée, n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Catherine savait qu'il serait une relève acceptable, s'il apprenait à voir au-delà de ses propres intérêts.</p><p> </p><p>Les Tremaine étaient un clan, et il était hors de question qu'ils s'écroulent parce que l'un d'eux ne se pliait pas à cette règle. Ils devaient garder un œil les uns sur les autres, parce que sinon...</p><p> </p><p>Sinon il arrivait des catastrophes.</p><p> </p><p>Comme Javotte, faible, tremblante, du sang sur les cuisses et...</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Catherine avait su la venger. Et elle s'était assurée que toute l'Île intègre bien ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à un Tremaine.</p><p> </p><p>Mais le mal était fait, et puisque la chance n'avait définitivement jamais été du côté de Javotte, neuf mois plus tard un bébé était né. Catherine avait été prête à balancer l'enfant à la mer, mais pour la première fois en bien des mois, il y avait eu une étincelle dans le regard de sa fille aînée.</p><p> </p><p>Java avait réappris à sa mère à vivre.</p><p> </p><p>Comment cette petite née d'un acte barbare sur cette île atroce pouvait porter autant de lumière en elle restait un mystère insondable. À quatre ans, Java ne manquait jamais d'énergie peu importe à quel point elle manquait de nourriture. Sans cesse en mouvement, avec trop de sourires sur les lèvres, trop d'innocence dans le cœur, toujours quelque chose à dire depuis qu'elle savait parler.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était insupportable.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine avait depuis longtemps fait courir l'avertissement que si qui que ce soit révélait les circonstances de sa conception à Java, l'affront se payerait par un sort pire que la mort.</p><p> </p><p>Qu'ils s'aiment ou non, les Tremaine faisaient front ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>C'était leur seule force.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Catherine de Tremaine se sentait faiblir, doucement et inexorablement. La sixième décennie de sa vie approchait, et sur l'île la vieillesse ne pardonnait pas. Dans quelques années, ses filles et leurs enfants devraient se débrouiller seuls, survivre seuls.</p><p> </p><p>Cela allait demander quelques préparations.</p><p> </p><p>Ses talons étaient émoussés, sa robe usée, les bijoux qu'elle portait de pâles imitations, mais son regard glacé n'avait pas changé. Les deux gardes à l'entrée n'osèrent le croiser, et elle entra sans un mot.</p><p> </p><p>Le hall de l'établissement de Facilier était large et sombre, quelques tables rondes et des chaises bancales toujours occupées par des âmes en peine, jouant aux cartes, aux osselets et pariant les rares possessions qu'ils avaient pour avoir une chance de repartir avec trois fois plus. Pour avoir une place, tous devaient payer un droit d'entrée, peu importait sa nature.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ainsi que le docteur avait bâti son petit empire, ainsi qu'il parvenait à maintenir son influence sur les hommes qui protégeaient son territoire.</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule de ses activités...</p><p> </p><p>« Milady, » salua doucement une voix près d'elle, dans les ombres.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine se figea et tourna la tête tranquillement pour aviser la jeune fille à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p>« Freddie, » salua-t-elle en retour. « Tu deviens une belle jeune femme. »</p><p> </p><p>La petite adolescente avait le même âge qu'Anthony. Une belle enfant, au regard sombre et intelligent, au demi-sourire mystérieux, le même que son paternel. Elle avait une jeune sœur de cinq ans, Celia, que Catherine n'avait aperçue qu'à une occasion. Les enfants restaient bien souvent cachés loin des yeux des ennemis de leurs parents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez forts et éduqués pour savoir se comporter et se défendre. Seuls les idiots laissaient leurs petits rats courir les rues seuls en espérant qu'il ne leur arrive rien et qu'ils ramènent de quoi survivre. Pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour qu'ils vivent jusqu'à savoir marcher si c'était pour les sacrifier ensuite ? Quelle perte stupide de ressources et d'énergie.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie Facilier se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle avait un serre-tête dans les cheveux, surmonté d'un petit haut-de-forme sur le côté. Catherine ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle approuvait le style que la jeune génération affectionnait, mais leur attachement aux symboles de leurs parents était distrayant. Hadie était venu se faire teindre les cheveux en bleu dans son salon, Anthony ne voulait s'habiller qu'avec les vêtements les plus nobles qu'on puisse coudre sur l'Île, le petit Hook se promenait avec un faux crochet, les Gastons tenaient à leurs catogans plus qu'à leur vie, et la jeune Claudine Frollo aimait réciter à qui voulait l'écouter des passages de la Bible (ironique quand son père avait eu tôt fait de se rouler dans des draps avec son arnaqueuse de mère).</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis venue voir le docteur. »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte de bois grinçante.</p><p> </p><p>« Au bout du couloir, » indiqua-t-elle. « Mais vous connaissez. »</p><p> </p><p>« En effet. Je tiens à te présenter mes condoléances pour ta mère. »</p><p> </p><p>Non pas que Catherine avait apprécié la femme vicieuse et sournoise à laquelle s'était tant attaché Facilier et qui avait succombé à une pneumonie, mais les bonnes manières et les convenances étaient tout ce qui leur restait.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine avança tranquillement dans le couloir sombre à la peinture craquelée, sans un regard pour les deux hommes postés là. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Très vite, on vint lui ouvrir.</p><p> </p><p>Clayton. Le second de Facilier.</p><p> </p><p>Il la laissa entrer sans un mot, sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Docteur. »</p><p> </p><p>« Milady, » sourit l'homme à l'accent si particulier. Il fit un geste vers la chaise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table ronde. « Je vous en prie. »</p><p> </p><p>La pièce était étroite et sans fenêtre, baignée dans la lumière inquiétante des nombreuses bougies alignées sur quelques étagères tordues. De longues ombres dansaient sur les murs, mais aucune ne renfermait un démon. Cela faisait longtemps que Facilier n'avait plus de lien avec l'Autre Côté, et Catherine soupçonnait que ça l'arrangeait bien.</p><p> </p><p>La table était cachée sous une nappe prune, des cartes de tarot usées posées en tas au milieu.</p><p> </p><p>« Une lecture ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'aimerais davantage avoir des certitudes quant à notre futur. »</p><p> </p><p>Il haussa un sourcil, son regard sombre cherchant sans doute la raison de sa venue dans les traits de son visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'ai pas besoin de cartes ou de lignes de la main pour ça, ma chère. Nous allons mourir dans cet endroit. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il est certain que notre situation ne s'arrange guère. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mmh, les cargos arrivent toujours avec des denrées qui moisissent bien trop vite. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et pourtant plus les années passent, plus on compte les morts. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, » chanta-t-il avec un sourire glaçant, « mais sont-ce les bons ? La mort d'un voleur n'aura qu'une faible incidence sur notre problème. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors voler et manipuler et toutes nos autres habitudes feraient bien partie du problème. Aussi faible que serait leur incidence, il y en a bien une. Ce n'est pas ce que tu soutenais il y a quelques années. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Mais je constate. Nous sommes tous ici parce que nous sommes mauvais, après tout. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas tous, » corrigea-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Il haussa un sourcil, son sourire se figea.</p><p> </p><p>« Pas tous, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais que leur apprenons-nous ? »</p><p> </p><p>« À survivre. » Son ton trembla avec la colère froide qu'elle retenait. « Nous n'avons guère le choix. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et le manque de ressources n'arrange pas les choses, pas lorsqu'on peut se faire poignarder dans le dos pour une boîte de conserve. Ah, à quoi nous avons été réduits... »</p><p> </p><p>« Le temps nous est compté. Nous vieillissons. »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Nous</em> vieillissons. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » admit-elle, les lèvres pincées. « Il semblerait que d'autres n'aient pas ce petit problème. »</p><p> </p><p>« Hadès, Mim, Maléfique. La Reine-sorcière, je suppose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ursula. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quelle joyeuse bande. Hadès reste dans ses souterrains et s'amuse du sang coulant sur son territoire. Lorsque tous les monstres qu'il a abrités pour nous contrarier mourront, il n'aura plus grand bouclier. »</p><p> </p><p>Le Nord abritait ou avait abrité les plus dépravés des criminels, les plus cruels et monstrueux, ou ceux qui étaient tout simplement fous. La Reine de cœur, les derniers Huns, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les mercenaires qui s'étaient spécialisés dans les kidnappings et les meurtres d'enfants, les violeurs,... Quand Maléfique et les autres avaient commencé à faire le ménage après les premières confrontations, après que leurs crimes sur les gardes d'Auradon avaient durci leurs conditions d'emprisonnement, les survivants s'étaient tous réfugiés dans les quartiers Nord et Hadès les avait protégés.</p><p> </p><p>Depuis ils luttaient pour les contenir là-haut, mais ils parvenaient toujours à se faufiler dans leurs rues, à victimiser, à obtenir de quoi survivre.</p><p> </p><p>« Mim est folle à lier, » continua Catherine. « Sans sa magie, elle ne sera pas une grande menace. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, mais encore une fois, tout est une question de perspective. Beaucoup de personnes diraient de nous deux que nous sommes des monstres. Nous n'hésitons pas à tuer pour parvenir à nos fins, et on ne peut pas sincèrement dire que ça nous émeut. Et pourtant... » D'un geste de la main, il étala les cartes devant lui en un arc de cercle parfait. Puis il en tira une, apparemment au hasard, et la retourna face à elle. Le dessin représentait un personnage penché, tenant dans ses bras un petit enfant de manière à le protéger. « Nous avons des priorités qui diffèrent de celles que nous aurions pu avoir il y a quelques années. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne réagit pas. Elle n'avait jamais fait un secret de son sens de la famille, contrairement à d'autres.</p><p> </p><p>Des imbéciles, qui croyaient que leurs illusions ou mensonges cacheraient leurs faiblesses.</p><p> </p><p>Certains aimaient murmurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour sur l'Île. Un non-sens. Il n'y avait pas de haine sans amour, pas de guerre sans passion. Pourquoi des idiots s'amuseraient à demander à Frollo de les marier si ce n'était par amour ? Pourquoi lutteraient-ils et se sacrifieraient-ils pour trouver de quoi nourrir leurs bébés si ce n'était par amour ? Pourquoi seraient-ils capables de prendre le risque de s'attirer la colère de Maléfique, de Facilier et des autres en essayant d'obtenir des ressources pour les leurs si ce n'était par amour ?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, là n'était pas le schéma le plus répandu bien sûr. Il y avait plus d'ordures solitaires que de familles, plus d'enfants misérables ou livrés à eux-mêmes que de petits protégés.</p><p> </p><p>Malgré ça...</p><p> </p><p>Qui aurait pu croire qu'un être vile et égoïste tel que Facilier puisse partager sa vie pendant des années avec une femme qui lui donnerait deux filles, plus précieuses à ses yeux que tous les marchés qu'il aurait pu passer ?</p><p> </p><p>« Et pendant que nous remontons, » continuait-il, tirant une nouvelle carte pour la poser à côté de la première, « d'autres plongent. »</p><p> </p><p>Le dessin était simple à interpréter.</p><p> </p><p>Le Bourreau.</p><p> </p><p>« Si tu fais référence au durcissement des taxes sur le territoire de Maléfique, j'en ai entendu parler. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Mais elle finira par tous les affamer et régner sur des rues vides si elle continue. » Il agita la main. « Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. As-tu entendu que Ronan partage la vedette ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique confie à son héritière des missions solo, j'ai entendu, oui. La jeune Mal se montre aussi sans pitié que ce cher Ronan. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, je pense qu'elle a intérêt à se montrer pire que lui. »</p><p> </p><p>Bien qu'il y avait un rire derrière ses mots, ses yeux n'étaient qu'ombres. Catherine ne dit rien, car même si elle n'avait qu'aperçu la fille en question, les rumeurs couraient partout sur leur île.</p><p> </p><p>L'héritière de Maléfique était un soldat, entraînée, rapide, intelligente, la langue acérée, elle défendait les intérêts de sa mère avec férocité, avec ses lames et le feu si nécessaire. Neuf ans, et si les murmures disaient vrai, déjà du sang sur les mains. Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire quelques années auparavant, comme une légende le long des ruelles, chuchotée le soir pour faire peur à ceux qui osaient écouter. Il y était question d'une jeune enfant couverte de sang, d'un tout petit cadavre et d'une maison en flammes...</p><p> </p><p>Maléfique ne tolérait la faiblesse sous aucune forme, l'échec encore moins.</p><p> </p><p>Et son comportement n'avait fait que s'aggraver ces dernières années, sa maternité imposée n'avait en rien enrayé ses habitudes de sacrifier ses propres hommes pour leur apprendre à tous ce qu'elle pensait de ceux qui la décevaient.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine préférait ne pas songer au sort qu'elle réservait à son héritière quand elle se retrouvait dans ce cas.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient tous vu le petit de Cruella recouvert d'hématomes et de blessures se faufiler dans les ombres, certains disaient qu'il ne savait même pas parler, qu'elle le nourrissait à l'aide d'une gamelle. L'héritier de Jafar avait déjà le statut de prince des voleurs, et il ne cachait pas les marques sur son corps lorsqu'il se promenait, défiant du regard quiconque montrant un semblant de réaction.</p><p> </p><p>Oui, la carte du Bourreau leur allait bien à tous. Non pas que Catherine s'en émouvait particulièrement, elle n'avait d'intérêt que pour ses descendants de sang.</p><p> </p><p>« Et pour Crochet ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Et Ursula... »</p><p> </p><p>« De véritables épines dans ma chaussure, sans eux j'aurais bien plus aisément accès aux cargos... Mais... »</p><p> </p><p>Il fit un geste vers les deux cartes de son tirage.</p><p> </p><p>Crochet, qui s'était marié à une pirate, qui avait eu deux filles et un fils avant de perdre sa femme lors d'un combat pour défendre son territoire face à Maléfique. Qui avait fait forger un faux crochet à son jeune garçon pour son septième anniversaire, et offert deux des quatre navires de sa flotte éternellement à quai à ses filles.</p><p> </p><p>Pas à son fils. Parce que ce bateau-là, le <em>Lost Revenge, </em>avait été offert à l'héritière d'Ursula, du même âge qu'Harry Hook. Uma, vive d'esprit, excellente duelliste, qui partageait son temps entre les bateaux et le restaurant de sa mère. On la disait fière, hargneuse, dangereuse. Passionnée et loyale. Et elle portait à son cou le célèbre coquillage, la plus précieuse des possessions d'Ursula.</p><p> </p><p>À neuf ans, postés sous la même voile, Uma et Harry représentaient aux yeux de leurs parents leur puissante alliance, et aux yeux de l'Île tout l'avertissement du monde. L'avenir des pirates était assuré.</p><p> </p><p>Des deux cartes, de la Mère et du Bourreau, la première représenterait Ursula et Crochet comme elle représentait Catherine et Facilier.</p><p> </p><p>« Si rien n'a changé, alors ce qui étouffe la vie sur notre Île, ma chère Lady, est toujours la magie la plus noire qui soit. Elle peut être nourrie par moins d'âmes aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques années, mais ces âmes-là pourrissent plus à mesure que le temps passe, ce qui ne permet pas de rééquilibrer la balance en notre faveur. »</p><p> </p><p>Maléfique, Jafar, Cruella, Mim, Hadès, le Seigneur, ceux qui violaient et tuaient gratuitement en se fichant de leur équilibre précaire, qui pillaient et détruisaient...</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'avaient aucun désir de protéger, aucun désir d'améliorer quoi que ce soit à part leur propre confort immédiat. Leur haine grandissait et leur folie les rongeait, et ces sentiments noirs polluaient la magie de l'Île et les tuaient tous à petit feu.</p><p> </p><p>Tant que ces êtres seraient là, leurs conditions de vie resteraient médiocres et ils continueraient à lutter pour survivre comme de vulgaires rats.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai entendu de nouvelles rumeurs ces derniers mois, » commença-t-elle lentement.</p><p> </p><p>« Beaucoup de murmures arrivent jusqu'à tes oreilles. »</p><p> </p><p>« L'on dit que la Reine n'était pas seule lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à Ratcliffe pour ce si célèbre dîner que tu as orchestré. »</p><p> </p><p>Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du docteur.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as raté un repas mémorable. Je suppose que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir invitée. »</p><p> </p><p>Étant donné que des huit personnes présentes seuls lui et la Reine étaient sortis de la pièce en vie, non, elle ne lui en voulait point.</p><p> </p><p>« Ratcliffe te faisait de la concurrence dans ton dos depuis quelques temps. Je me doutais que tu ne tarderais pas à agir. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai trouvé qu'un repas pour lui et ses amis était tout indiqué pour percer la glace, » offrit-il. « Cela dit, je doute qu'ils auraient accepté s'ils avaient su que Sa Majesté serait invitée en cuisine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ? Le confirmes-tu ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée alors qu'il la faisait encore patienter quelques secondes. Il joua un peu avec son haut-de-forme aux couleurs passées et aux coutures élimées puis acquiesça enfin.</p><p> </p><p>« Il semblerait qu'il n'y avait pas cinq bébés, mais six. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un sixième chez la Reine, » souffla Catherine, incapable de retenir sa surprise même si elle avait été presque certaine de la réponse.</p><p> </p><p>C'était une chose d'entendre cette folle rumeur, une autre de la voir se confirmer. La Reine s'était faite judicieusement discrète depuis son bannissement, elle n'osait sortir que dans leur secteur, la nuit, pour affaire.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être un enfant naturel ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas avec des cheveux bleu nuit comme les siens, et ça n'a rien d'une couleur, car comme tu le sais, seul ton salon permet ce genre de coloration. De plus, la Reine me l'a confirmé elle-même. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors les fées avaient envoyé un bébé à Grimhilde cette nuit-là. La sorcière avait bien sûr gardé l'information secrète. Maléfique n'aurait pas bien réagi, c'était certain. Comment cet enfant avait-il pu survivre sans nourrice ? Jafar avait fait un marché avec une mère pour élever son héritier les quatre premières années, la femme d'un des laquais de Cruella avait eu un fils quelques mois avant l'arrivée de Carlos et l'avait nourri au sein pour le sauver (et l'avait prénommé), les gobelins avaient dû se charger de celle de Maléfique, s'en occuper et lui trouver à manger,...</p><p> </p><p>« Ainsi la Reine a un enfant. »</p><p> </p><p>« Une princesse, » précisa Facilier avec amusement. « Élevée comme telle, elle te plairait. Avec toutes les bonnes manières et tout le reste. Silencieuse et discrète, délicate et élégante, une expression polie et avenante. Elle l'appelle Evelyn. Maintenant pour en revenir à notre problème... »</p><p> </p><p>Il tendit les mains, prit les deux cartes et les contempla pensivement.</p><p> </p><p>C'était du théâtre, comme beaucoup de choses avec lui, il savait pertinemment quelle carte sa magie lui murmurerait de tirer s'il devait en choisir une à l'aveugle. Et même sans ça...</p><p> </p><p>« Dans cette tour, elle n'a que sa fille... » avança Catherine, fatiguée de ses manières.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, mais Cruella, Jafar et Maléfique ont-ils des enfants ? Non, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'ils sont désignés dans les rues, plus depuis longtemps. Ursula a une fille, peut-être... Maléfique et Jafar ont des héritiers, Cruella.... qui sait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et la Reine ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Une chose intéressante... Je voulais voir l'expression de Ratcliffe changer avant qu'il n'avale le poison. Je voulais qu'il comprenne avant de mourir le prix qu'il allait payer pour m'avoir trahi. Une fois que nos assiettes furent pleines devant nous, la Reine est entrée dans la pièce. J'ai enjoint mes invités à manger, mais ils étaient devenus étrangement réticents. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis surprise, » lança-t-elle, espérant que son sarcasme le ferait accélérer.</p><p> </p><p>« Mes gardes étaient aux portes, Ratcliffe et les siens savaient qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de cette pièce, mais ils ne savaient pas encore comment. Alors cette chère Grimhilde s'est tournée vers la princesse, et lui a demandé de goûter la nourriture dans l'assiette de Ratcliffe. La petite s'est exécutée sans un mot, tranquillement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le poison était dans l'eau ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh non. Le poison était bien dans les carottes. Mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas bien tranquille. Ils ont tous consenti à manger, pensant comme toi que le piège était ailleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard ils hurlaient de douleur. Ils sont tous morts au bout de quelques heures de supplice. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle avait dû lui faire boire un antidote. »</p><p> </p><p>« L'antidote se prend après avoir ingéré un poison, surtout un poison imprégné de magie noire comme ceux des sorcières. Mais savais-tu qu'une sorcière noire ne peut être tuée par ses propres potions ? C'est assez fascinant parce qu'elle en ressent tous les effets, mais sa magie dans le poison l'empêche d'en mourir malgré les blessures, elle la maintient en vie assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse prendre un antidote ou une potion de soin. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ce poison a été préparé par la princesse... »</p><p> </p><p>« J'avais spécifiquement demandé à ce que le poison soit aussi douloureux que possible, et pas trop rapide. Et pourtant cette gamine a avalé tranquillement ces carottes et est restée debout derrière la Reine sans réagir. Au début j'ai cru qu'un tour de passe-passe lui avait permis de ne pas avaler sa bouchée. Mais en parlant avec Grimhilde j'ai observé la princesse de plus près. Evelyn souffrait comme ces hommes, mais elle n'en a rien montré. Un poison qui a poussé Ratcliffe à se rouler en boule au sol, et cette petite n'a pas émis un son, n'a pas bougé un doigt. » Facilier lâcha la carte de la Mère puis contempla celle du Bourreau, sa voix baissant pour devenir aussi sombre et froide que ses chers amis du passé. « Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi, depuis deux ou trois ans, je n'entendais plus de rumeurs sur des disparitions de personnes ayant été livrer Grimhilde pour ne plus jamais revenir... mais je suppose qu'elle n'a plus besoin de chair fraîche pour ses expériences et ses tests. Elle a un sujet à demeure. »</p><p> </p><p>Catherine prit le temps de plusieurs inspirations et expirations alors que Facilier posait la carte du Bourreau délicatement entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>Cette sorcière vivait bien trop près de leurs rues à son goût.</p><p> </p><p>Et cette nouvelle information ne pouvait qu'être ennuyeuse pour leurs affaires comme pour leur avenir.</p><p> </p><p>« Même si l'on arrive à se débarrasser un jour de Maléfique, de la Reine et des autres, il n'est pas dit que ça inversera la situation, » comprit-elle, son ton posé.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » acquiesça Facilier sombrement. « Parce que d'ici là, ils auront largement eu le temps de créer pires monstres qu'eux pour prendre la relève. Et il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'un être brisé qui ne connaît que la haine et la douleur. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et ils montrent déjà tous des talents indéniables. »</p><p> </p><p>« Notre chance, c'est que leurs parents ne supportent guère la compétition. Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que Jafar et Cruella s'emportent un peu trop et effacent leurs propres héritiers. Maléfique ne laissera pas vivre la sienne assez longtemps pour qu'elle la surpasse. Et si Evelyn montre un talent certain pour les potions, elle est aussi une enfant magnifique. Grimhilde finira par ne plus le supporter. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il se peut donc que d'ici à ce qu'on parvienne à les éliminer un à un, la relève ne soit déjà plus un problème. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et la plupart des prisonniers de notre génération va vieillir, s'affaiblir et disparaître. Au Nord... Hadie est déjà tellement avide d'agrandir le territoire de son père qu'un jour ou l'autre nous aurons l'occasion de l'éliminer. Les Huns prennent de l'âge, les hommes d'Hadès ne sont pas invincibles, et sans eux, l'ancien dieu est seul. Nous saurons écraser Mim. Le Seigneur pourrait poser plus de problèmes. Et ensuite, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de nettoyage du menu fretin. D'abord au nord, puis dans tous les autres quartiers. »  </p><p> </p><p>« Et cette île pourrait redevenir supportable. Stable. Avec de meilleurs ressources. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et nous retrouverons un peu de dignité, et nos enfants survivront. »</p><p> </p><p>Facilier appuya son dos à sa chaise et ajusta son chapeau avec un fin sourire glacial.</p><p> </p><p>« Auradon n'avait certainement pas prévu ça. » Sa bouche dessina une petite moue alors qu'il grattait sa moustache blanchissante. « Je ne sais pas toi, mais je regrette vraiment ne pas avoir l'occasion de voir le visage de ces chères, <em>très chères</em> fées si un jour elles apprennent quelle vie merveilleuse elles ont offert à leurs si précieux bébés. »</p><p> </p><p>Lady Tremaine aurait elle aussi beaucoup aimé voir la tête de la fée Marraine face à cette révélation.</p><p> </p><p>Cette île avait été défaillante dès le départ, en raison de leur barrière idiote. Sa naïve et lumineuse Anastasie n'avait pas mérité de voir l'homme dont elle s'était entichée finir comme ça et de devoir élever son garçon dans de telles conditions. L'Île l'avait rendue misérable et amère. Et Javotte n'avait pas mérité le mal qui lui avait été fait, et sa petite fille si pétillante et agaçante n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit, elle qui avait offert sans même le savoir une nouvelle vie à sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>Si Marraine apprenait ce qu'il se passait vraiment derrière la barrière, tous ces jeunes mourant de faim, tous ces gens luttant pour survivre, tous ces faibles à la merci des plus féroces, et ces quatre enfants qu'ils avaient envoyés dans l'espoir de sauver des âmes qui n'existaient déjà plus que pour détruire, ces quatre petits qui mourraient sans doute très vite et qui n'auraient connu que violence, horreur et terreur, ces enfants innocents qui n'auraient même pas dû exister ?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, oui, le cœur de Marraine se <em>briserait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle pensée délicieuse.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Été, douzième année</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des jours comme ça où Jay n'était pas de bonne humeur.</p><p> </p><p>Surtout quand Mal leur annonçait que Maléfique l'avait chargée d'un coup quasi impossible, à savoir commettre un vol dans le seul endroit de l'Île où même la jeune adolescente n'aimait guère aller.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle veut qu'on fasse quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'on prenne cette bague, » répéta-t-elle, son ton ne lui cachant pas son agacement à devoir se répéter. « Hadie la porte, mais apparemment il l'a chipée à son paternel, et étant donné que l'un des passe-temps de Maléfique est de trouver un moyen d'agacer Hadès... »</p><p> </p><p>« Hadie ne quitte quasiment jamais son territoire... » remarqua Carlos nerveusement.</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait presque un an que Mal était allée le chercher, et ses compétences lui avaient rapidement valu une place dans leur équipe. Jay ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était rapide, discret, connaissait comme sa poche le territoire des Facilier, et pouvait enfin tenir une conversation sans sursauter ou détourner le regard. De plus il était vif d'esprit, savait se défendre et Jay n'avait mis que quelques semaines à améliorer ses compétences de pickpocket. Il ne serait pas mauvais combattant non plus avec quelques mois d'entraînement en plus.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors on ira sur son territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay savait qu'être membre d'une bande, même en tant que lieutenant, venait avec des règles plus ou moins implicites. Comme celle de ne jamais contredire ouvertement son capitaine, de suivre ses ordres et de ne pas le trahir. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait tout sans se taire.</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu as quelqu'un pour nous servir de guide ? » demanda-t-il, sombre.</p><p> </p><p>Le Nord n'était pas un grand territoire, mais ses ruelles extrêmement étroites et labyrinthiques étaient de vrais coupe-gorges, et ses habitants fous ou sauvages – même pour l'Île. Ils ne sauraient pas se repérer, ne sauraient pas les endroits à éviter, et avaient toutes leurs chances de se faire massacrer avant de trouver Hadie.</p><p> </p><p>« J'y suis déjà allée, avec ma mère et les gobelins. »</p><p> </p><p>« Combien de fois ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle le fusilla du regard, sa magie éclairant ses yeux une seconde, mais il ne cilla pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Aucun des nôtres ne saurait y aller ? » insista-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'il ignora son expression glacée une fois encore, Mal mit un coup de pied dans une bombe de peinture, plus par dépit face à leur situation que par colère. Leur repaire prenait doucement forme mais il ne leur servirait à rien s'ils se faisaient tous tuer dans une quête impossible pour les petits jeux de Maléfique.</p><p> </p><p>« On pourrait attirer Hadie sur notre terrain. »</p><p> </p><p>« Avec quoi ? On a rien qu'ils veulent. Et ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Donc il faut aller là-bas, pas le choix. Et on devra être très discrets. »</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde savait qui était Mal. Elle ne pouvait pas être discrète, c'était impossible. Jay et Carlos pourraient peut-être passer inaperçus en se déguisant, mais comment approcher Hadie ? Sa bande surveillait sans aucun doute les allers et venues, et pour éviter de déclencher une guerre ils devraient y aller sans leur bande. Seuls en territoire ennemi, dans des rues dont ils ne savaient rien ou presque, ils n'auraient aucune chance.</p><p> </p><p>« On va devoir passer un marché, » annonça Mal sombrement. « Mais il va falloir trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse le Nord, et qui soit capable d'y circuler sans éveiller les soupçons. Et capable de repartir avec la bague sans y laisser la vie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Aucun habitant du Nord accepterait, ils ont trop peur d'Hadès. Il y a quelques adultes qui sont en affaires avec des gens de là-bas... »</p><p> </p><p>« Aucun sur lequel on peut compter. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai peut-être une idée... » proposa timidement Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>Mal tourna la tête vers lui et pour une fois il soutint son regard.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a quelqu'un qui circule partout sur l'Île... Y compris au Nord. Et si les histoires sont vraies, elle a de bonnes relations avec certaines personnes là-bas. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay fronça les sourcils un instant mais l'air furieux de Mal le guida vite.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux dire la sixième ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est que des rumeurs, » gronda Mal. « Et si elles ne sont pas mortes toutes les deux, c'est uniquement parce que certains alliés importants de Maléfique ont besoin des capacités de la Reine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, » contredit Carlos. « Elle sortait avec la Reine sur le territoire de Facilier avant d'aller sur les autres seule. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay ne dit rien, mais il connaissait les bruits qui couraient. Ils avaient mis plus de temps que la normale à lui parvenir, son statut de lieutenant de Mal ne faisant pas de lui la bonne oreille pour ce genre de ragots. Les rues colportaient des rumeurs sur la princesse depuis plusieurs mois, peut-être un an peut-être plus. La Reine l'envoyait conclure ses échanges à sa place par crainte de Maléfique, et même certains pirates disaient avoir aperçue l'élusive jeune fille qui n'avait pendant longtemps été qu'une chimère, une légende.</p><p> </p><p>Et ces derniers temps d'autres histoires se racontaient. La sixième héritière faisait ses propres trocs, et si on cherchait certains produits bien précis, il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'on pouvait les demander.</p><p> </p><p>Jay était intrigué, bien sûr. Il se demandait surtout comment une princesse avait pu survivre aussi longtemps seule en se promenant partout.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est juste une stupide gamine qui va faire les courses de sa maman, » rétorqua Mal froidement. « Comment veux-tu qu'elle arrive à voler un capitaine ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Au moins elle connaît le Nord. Et elle en est toujours revenue, ou on n'entendrait plus parler d'elle. »</p><p> </p><p>Cette fille était comme un fantôme, en dehors des quelques apparitions qu'elle faisait, des échanges qu'elle concluait, elle disparaissait. Et même quand elle pouvait être aperçue, ça ne durait que quelques minutes. Elle ne restait pas en place et ne se baladait certainement pas à découvert sur le marché au milieu de tous. Comme Carlos avant qu'il ne les rejoigne, elle avait dû apprendre à devenir invisible.</p><p> </p><p>Jay l'avait très brièvement aperçue deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait inexplicablement ralenti un crétin qu'il venait de voler, mais il n'avait compris qui elle était que bien plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, » lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. « On pourrait passer un marché pour qu'elle nous fasse un plan des lieux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elles sont bannies, » rappela platement Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Techniquement, seule la Reine l'est. »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos a un bon point. Si Maléfique avait voulu tuer la princesse pour avoir mis le pied sur son territoire, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Et on peut tout à fait la jouer discrets. Au pire, c'est pour obtenir ce que Maléfique veut qu'on passe ce marché. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh je suis sûre qu'elle le verrait comme ça, » partagea Mal avec sarcasme. « Et même si on le voulait, on ne sait pas comment contacter cette fille ou comment la trouver. Et on ne va certainement pas aller frapper à la porte de la Reine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais comment, » murmura Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>Mal tourna la tête vers lui, aussi surprise que Jay. Il vivait à l'est, oui, mais il doutait que le garçon avait déjà fait affaire avec les seules têtes couronnées de l'Île – en tout cas les seules que les habitants reconnaissaient de sang royal.</p><p> </p><p>« Dis toujours... »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une résignation chez Mal. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si Maléfique voulait cette bague, elle devait la lui rapporter, peu importe la manière. La dernière fois que la fée noire avait décidé que son héritière se montrait décevante, Mal avait disparu six jours. Elle était réapparue pâle, blessée et faible, déshydratée et affamée. Il lui avait fallu des jours pour se remettre, beaucoup trop longtemps pour être capable de reprendre assez de muscles pour se défendre convenablement.</p><p> </p><p>Jay n'était pas certain qu'un jour ou l'autre Maléfique ne jetterait pas la clé après avoir enfermé son héritière dans une cage. Elle semblait tout à fait capable de faire durer le supplice au-delà des forces de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Avant toute chose, il va falloir trouver un moyen d'éloigner la Reine de chez elle quelques temps... »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Il leur avait fallu quelques jours pour mettre les choses en place.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement Mal avait à présent assez d'influence pour avoir du poids même en territoire ennemi. Quelques menaces, un échange et quelques manipulations plus tard, elle avait réussi à ce que la Reine soit conviée à l'extrême sud du territoire de Facilier pour convenir d'un marché.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant apparemment, tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était un peu de chance.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos les guida sur les toits qu'il connaissait par cœur. Puis ils descendirent et continuèrent à avancer là où la cité brinquebalante s'arrêtait. Jay n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Comme tous, il n'avait jamais quitté leur petite civilisation en ruine, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien au-delà. C'était même plutôt déprimant. Juste une terre stérile et brune à perte de vue, des arbres noueux et morts, certains tombés au sol, et des buissons de ronces parfois plus hauts qu'eux. Leurs pas faisaient s'élever de petits nuages de poussière, et par prudence Carlos leur fit quitter le fin sentier qui menait en hauteur.</p><p> </p><p>Ils progressèrent au milieu des troncs, et même s'il semblait un peu hésitant, l'autre garçon avait clairement déjà mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Jay aurait bien aimé savoir comment et pourquoi. Il passa une main sur le manche de ses couteaux à sa ceinture, nerveux dans cet environnement inconnu. Bien que beaucoup plus calme que la cité, le bois mort n'était pas totalement silencieux, de petits bruits étranges et le son sourd caractéristique de la barrière leur parvenaient aisément. Il y avait des mouvements aussi, les insectes ayant colonisé ces terres. Seules les races cannibales avaient pu survivre dans cette nature hostile, et ils avaient déjà dû planter quelques grosses bestioles pour éviter de se faire piquer ou mordre.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Jay put apercevoir la sinistre tour en haut de la colline, suffisamment loin pour ne pas le rendre trop anxieux, Mal se figea devant lui. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, une main sur un couteau, tendu, et Carlos se stoppa près de lui, presque plus curieux que nerveux.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les petits bruits venaient de s'éteindre.</p><p> </p><p>« Montre-toi, » ordonna froidement Mal, sa voix portant naturellement.</p><p> </p><p>Jay fronça les sourcils, mais une jeune fille sortit de derrière un arbre, beaucoup plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à six mètres à peine. Et il ne l'avait absolument pas entendue. Elle était chétive mais belle, avec de grands yeux étincelants, une peau pâle parfaite, de longs cheveux retenus en partie par une coiffure élaborée, du vernis sur les ongles et un peu de maquillage sur le visage. Elle portait une tenue bleue à la fois élégante et pratique, et semblait être tout à fait dans son élément comme horriblement déplacée dans ce décor.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle avait l'air détendue, tranquille. Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, l'expression innocente et avenante.</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda si elle avait conscience d'à quel point sa situation pourrait devenir dangereuse si Mal s'énervait. Mais élevée dans une tour comme la princesse qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas dû apprendre à se défendre contre ce genre de menaces.</p><p> </p><p>« Salut. Un peu loin de chez vous, non ? » demanda-t-elle agréablement et sa voix était douce, chaude et musicale.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle fille étrange.</p><p> </p><p>Alors c'était elle, la sixième ?</p><p> </p><p>Les deux mains liées devant elle, le maintien droit et le menton levé, elle devait être la parfaite image de l'adorable petite princesse.</p><p> </p><p>« Je pourrais te ramener chez moi, » menaça Mal sans élever la voix, peut-être plus pour évaluer la situation, elle devait se demander comme lui ce qu'ils foutaient là, à parler avec cette fille fragile, souriante, beaucoup trop polie et lumineuse pour leur monde.</p><p> </p><p>« Le pourrais-tu ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous sommes trois, armés, et tu es seule. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le suis-je ? »</p><p> </p><p>Et soudain les bruits revinrent, des bruissements légers dans la terre, des petits craquements dans le bois, près deux, au loin, sous leurs pieds, dans les branches. Les bestioles venaient de reprendre leur vie autour d'eux. Jay pouvait apercevoir des vers, des cafards, des araignées, des scolopendres, des scarabées, certains qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors vus que dans des livres, minuscules ou trop gros, rapides et discrets, et sans doute tous venimeux.</p><p> </p><p>D'accord, c'était bizarre et flippant, peut-être encore plus en raison de leur environnement si peu familier, et soudain Jay se souvint que la Reine était une sorcière, qu'elle avait assez de pouvoir pour transformer ses mélanges en potions, et que la magie était héréditaire.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux miel de la princesse-sorcière, et quelque chose de glacé dans son sourire qui mit Jay sur ses gardes. Son maintien avait un peu changé lui aussi, c'était subtil mais bien là.</p><p> </p><p>Elle laissa son regard les parcourir un à un, s'arrêtant une seconde de trop sur Carlos, puis se recentra sur son interlocutrice.</p><p> </p><p>« Vas-tu me tuer, Mal, ou es-tu venue pour le thé ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle restait ouverte et avenante et douce mais ses mots s'étaient enroulés dans un fin sarcasme, et la lueur dans ses yeux s'assombrit brusquement. Elle savait qui ils étaient mais si elle avait peur, elle le cachait bien.</p><p> </p><p>Mal semblait hésiter entre la violence et le plan, elle avança de quelques mètres et ils la suivirent, la distance entre eux et la princesse diminuée de moitié. Elle était plus grande que Mal, nota Jay, et bien mieux habillée qu'eux dans leurs tenues chiffonnées et mal ajustées, mais il ne parvenait pas à déceler si elle avait des armes ou non. En tout cas elle ne les affichait pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu connais les Règles de l'Île ? » interrogea Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle question saugrenue. Tous les gamins connaissaient les règles qui les régissaient, elles se murmuraient au fil des rues, elles faisaient office de loi pour eux tous et tous s'y pliaient aussi sûrement qu'aux ordres de leurs capitaines.</p><p> </p><p>Mais cette fille-là avait été un secret pendant des années, cette fille-là avait grandi enfermée dans une tour, cette fille-là n'avait jamais dû interagir avec leur société, du moins pas jusqu'à récemment. Qui savait ce qu'elle avait appris ou non lors de ses sorties ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle considéra Mal quelques secondes, la tête légèrement penchée. Le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres illuminait son expression ouverte et innocente.</p><p> </p><p>« J'en ai connaissance. »</p><p> </p><p>La façon dont ses mots dansaient, dont elle les formait et les lâchait, avec précision et juste ce qu'il fallait du bon sentiment... Elle jouait, elle leur disait qu'elle en avait connaissance, oui, mais pas qu'elle les comprenait ou qu'elle en savait les détails, et encore moins qu'elle s'y pliait.</p><p> </p><p>Ça voulait tout et rien dire, et l'imprécision était dangereuse.</p><p> </p><p>« Le droit d'échange ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'appartiens à aucun territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était bien là le problème. Leurs règles limitaient les bains de sang, les trahisons, les guerres. Leurs règles régissaient les affaires internes des gangs comme les conflits entre groupes. Leurs règles leur permettaient à tous de cohabiter et de survivre même quand certains adultes s'évertuaient à leur rendre l'existence compliquée.</p><p> </p><p>Cependant la princesse ne suivait aucun capitaine, et n'avait de loyauté pour aucun quartier.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais tu connais le territoire d'Hadès. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait dans ses yeux noisette une lueur de curiosité qu'elle n'essaya pas de cacher.</p><p> </p><p>« Je connais certains endroits partout sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai besoin d'infos sur le Nord, » partagea Mal, agacée par cette discussion qui n'allait nulle part. « Ou de quelqu'un qui puisse y aller et en repartir. »</p><p> </p><p>« En repartir avec quoi ou après quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas conclu un échange, princesse. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne conclue pas d'échange dont j'ignore les termes. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pour un vol. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et d'après ce qu'on dit tu as le meilleur voleur de l'Île sous la main. »</p><p> </p><p>« Lui est trop connu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et je ne le suis pas ? Mal, » s'indigna dramatiquement la fille en portant une main à son cœur. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas négocier. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne négocie pas, j'ordonne. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu m'ordonnerais d'aller voler pour toi ? Je ne suis pas une voleuse très douée, » confia-t-elle, de la crainte entrant dans son ton, muant son expression et assombrissant ses yeux. « Et tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de m'en sortir en vie ? »</p><p> </p><p>Non, pas du tout, clairement.</p><p> </p><p>Et pourtant Mal ne tourna pas les talons.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu connais Hadie ? »</p><p> </p><p>L'amusement était de retour.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux voler Hadie ? Il retournera l'Île entière pour te le faire payer, Maléfique ou non. »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc tu le connais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous nous sommes croisés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne seras pas seule pour le vol. On te dira quoi faire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je travaille seule. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme livreuse, peut-être. J'ai des relations, et des moyens. Je peux obtenir pas mal de choses que tu pourrais vouloir en échange de ce service. Réfléchis-y. Et sois derrière la taverne de Médusa, dans deux jours à la mi-journée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es sûre de toi, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire ça. » Elle passa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Et tu oublies un détail : nos mères. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elles n'en sauront jamais rien. Tu as forcément besoin de quelque chose, et j'ai besoin de l'anneau que porte ce crétin. Sois là dans deux jours, princesse. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se détourna d'elle et par prudence, Jay garda les yeux sur l'autre fille en marchant près de son capitaine. Mais la sixième héritière se contentait de les observer partir.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Mal, étonné qu'elle n'ait pas coupé court à l'échange.</p><p> </p><p>« J'en sais rien. C'est juste que... »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« L'envie de sortir ma dague n'a pas arrêté de me démanger. »</p><p> </p><p>En raison de ses années d'entraînement avec les gobelins et ce sadique de Ronan, Mal avait une intuition et un instinct de préservation stupéfiants. Jay lança un regard derrière son épaule pour découvrir que la princesse-sorcière avait disparu. Méfiant, il chercha à la repérer mais ne la vit nulle part, ne l'entendit pas non plus.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il se tourna vers Carlos, foncièrement mal à l'aise.</p><p> </p><p>« On peut savoir si tu la connais bien ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas vraiment. On s'est croisés une fois. C'était il y a longtemps. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et avec cette rencontre et quelques rumeurs tu penses qu'elle est apte à faire ce job ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce ne sont pas quelques rumeurs. Il y a des faits. »</p><p> </p><p>Des faits ? Tout ce dont Jay était certain était que la Reine aimait vendre des poisons vicieux comme des crèmes pour soigner les brûlures, des potions d'infertilité comme des fruits mortels. Elle appréciait aussi laisser des corps derrière elle quand on essayait de la doubler ou de s'en prendre à elle, et ses concoctions avaient certainement largement augmenté le nombre de cadavres et de blessés ces dernières années.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se servait de la beauté et de l'innocence de sa fille pour mieux échanger ses produits, et la princesse avait clairement quelques compétences, mais de là à songer qu'elle pourrait piquer l'anneau du taré et réussir à s'échapper de son territoire à temps...</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Carlos ne savait pas trop si son idée avait été valable ou non. Mal le rendait toujours nerveux, et même s'il appréciait Jay, l'autre garçon n'avait de loyauté qu'envers leur capitaine et elle seule.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait vu Mal se battre. Elle était rapide et forte, capable malgré sa petite taille de survivre à un combat contre un adulte armé. Elle n'avait peur de rien, savait beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde, savait se servir de ses informations comme de sa dague. En dehors de la colère et du dédain, elle ne montrait quasiment jamais aucun sentiment. La seule chose qu'elle semblait craindre était sa mère, et Carlos pouvait tout à fait comprendre ça.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Mal se pliait aux règles de l'Île. En tant que capitaine, elle faisait respecter les frontières de Maléfique. En tant que capitaine, elle mettait sa vie en jeu pour le bien des siens et veillait à ce que chaque membre du gang ait la part qui lui était due lors du partage de leur butin. C'était ainsi que les règles maintenaient une certaine stabilité dans les bandes, et donc sur les territoires.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme que les leaders veillaient sur les leurs, pas par attachement ou sentiment, juste par obligation. Si le capitaine manquait à ses devoirs, ses lieutenants avaient tout pouvoir d'agir. Sa propre bande pouvait alors le mettre à mort. En dehors de cette faute, un capitaine ne pouvait être attaqué par un membre que si quelqu'un osait le défier, et alors seul un combat potentiellement à mort pouvait les départager.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n'arrivait presque jamais. La survie était un art, et s'amuser à défier l'un des puissants capitaines de leur petit monde aurait été stupide.</p><p> </p><p>Pour maintenir son autorité, sa réputation, Mal se montrait froide et parfois cruelle. Jamais gratuitement, mais toujours sans détour. Son statut de capitaine était encore récent, sa bande assez petite, mais elle obtenait déjà le respect de beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr, c'était aussi dû à son identité et à ses actes au nom de Maléfique.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos avait entendu des choses, avait été témoin de la manière dont les contrevenants aux taxes étaient remis dans le droit chemin. Par la terreur et la violence, par les gobelins, ou Ronan et ses hommes, ou Mal elle-même. Et quand les gens osaient continuer à montrer insolence ou désobéissance...</p><p> </p><p>Il n'avait encore jamais vu Mal tuer personne. Mais il ne doutait pas que certaines des histoires disaient vraies. Et au combien ça l'horrifiait, il comprenait la survie, il comprenait l'avantage qu'il y avait à être l'un des lieutenants de Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Des histoires, il y en avait beaucoup sur l'Île. Y compris sur la Reine-sorcière et sa fille. Carlos avait grandi sur le territoire Facilier, caché sur les toits ou dans les ombres. Il avait vu des choses, entendu des choses... Il savait que la princesse n'avait pas été élevée juste pour savoir livrer des paquets avec le sourire. Il savait aussi que, comme Jay et Mal et lui-même, elle avait dû apprendre à agir dans le dos de sa mère pour survivre. À tout risquer pour continuer à exister.</p><p> </p><p>Mal l'avait senti lors de sa courte rencontre avec elle, alors que Carlos avait observé à quel point la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée des années plus tôt maîtrisait à présent à la perfection son habilité à se cacher. Ses sourires, cette lumière qui imitait si parfaitement la joie réelle et très éphémère dont il avait pu être témoin, le calme qu'elle exsudait comme une carapace,... C'était une illusion parfaite, et Carlos ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière, mais Mal avait perçu quelque chose qui l'avait clairement intriguée.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être qu'elle sentait la même chose qu'elle avait devinée chez Jay et chez Carlos, quelque chose qui faisait écho à son existence, quelque chose qui allait au-delà de leur origine commune.</p><p> </p><p>C'était pourquoi ils se retrouvaient derrière l'établissement de Médusa tous les trois. Pourquoi ils attendaient Evie alors qu'ils n'étaient pas certains qu'elle viendrait. L'échange n'avait pas été promis, après tout.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos était accroupi sur un tas de bois, Jay adossé au mur en face de lui, Mal faisait des allers et retours au milieu de la ruelle sombre. Et finalement la princesse arriva, silencieuse, son pas tranquille. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, et Carlos la vit balayer les alentours du regard même s'il savait qu'elle avait déjà dû s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dangers avant de se montrer.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, » salua-t-elle, les ignorant comme la dernière fois Jay et lui.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne servait à rien de porter intérêt à tout autre que celui qui décidait.</p><p> </p><p>« Princesse, » répondit la capitaine, l'expression froide.</p><p> </p><p>L'établissement de Médusa, situé à l'extrême nord-ouest du territoire de Maléfique, en bordure de la frontière avec celui d'Hadès, était aussi éloigné que possible des terres interdites de la Méchante Reine. Sans doute une façon pour Mal de tester Evie, de l'intimider ou d'asseoir son autorité. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas nerveuse, et Carlos avait l'impression que même la peur ou l'anxiété qu'elle leur avait montrées deux jours plus tôt n'avaient été qu'une façade.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors, cet échange, tu en es ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit simplement Evie avec un sourire plaisant.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos ne cacha pas sa surprise. Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de venir jusque-là et de potentiellement se mettre Mal à dos ? Si la capitaine avait énoncé le but de son vol avant même que la princesse ne soit liée à elle par un marché, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était une forme de menace en soit. Si l'autre fille n'acceptait pas l'échange, elle devenait un potentiel risque, elle pouvait parler, elle pouvait avertir Hadie. Et Mal devrait agir.</p><p> </p><p>« Non ? » répéta Mal, sa colère grondant dans son ton, mais ses yeux plissés et la tension dans son corps murmurant une autre histoire.</p><p> </p><p>Evie fit un autre pas pour s'approcher d'eux, mais elle garda ses distances.</p><p> </p><p>« Règles de l'Île, » annonça-t-elle alors, « droit d'échange. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux me proposer un autre échange ? » demanda Mal, contrôlant mieux son choc que Jay qui se décolla du mur, tout en tension.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. » Evie jouait distraitement avec ce qu'elle tenait et ne quittait pas la capitaine des yeux. « Je te l'ai dit clairement, Mal. Je travaille seule. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était... c'était un anneau. Il était apparu de nulle part dans sa main droite, et elle le faisait tourner entre son pouce et son index.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? »</p><p> </p><p>Et dire qu'ils avaient monté un plan pour ce vol. Que ni Mal ni Jay n'avait vraiment cru qu'elle saurait tenir son rôle. Qu'ils avaient songé qu'elle serait trop nerveuse ou apeurée, trop faible, trop...</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle avait l'anneau, et eux rien du tout.</p><p> </p><p>« Si tu le veux, il va falloir me donner quelque chose en échange. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal plissa les yeux, méfiante.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment tu as fait ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai demandé poliment. Tu devrais essayer de sourire de temps en temps, c'est fou ce que les gens deviennent plus agréables quand on leur sourit. »</p><p> </p><p>« Hadie te l'a juste donné ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai de bons rapports avec lui, » offrit-elle alors qu'elle passait élégamment une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule. « On s'entend. »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous pourrions juste te le voler. »</p><p> </p><p>L'anneau disparut. Jay et Mal avaient dû voir le mouvement qui permit à Evie de le dissimuler quelque part sur elle, mais Carlos en fut incapable. Par contre il vit clairement le changement de posture, juste une modification de ses appuis, le sourire qui devint plus fin, les yeux qui se fixèrent, les bras qui restèrent le long du corps,... Il y avait quelque chose de glacial chez la belle princesse soudain, une inertie qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le calme faussement naïf d'avant.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous pourriez essayer, » concéda-t-elle, sa voix mélodique piquée d'une pointe sombre d'avertissement.</p><p> </p><p>Agacée, Mal l'observa quelques secondes.</p><p> </p><p>« Termes de l'échange ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a parfois dans les cargos des arrivages médicinaux. Et plus rarement avec eux des plantes séchées, comme le Datura du Pays des Merveilles. Auradon envoie ce genre de choses sous forme de poudre. J'ai besoin d'un petit flacon de Datura, la poudre devrait être rouge brique. En échange, je te donnerai l'anneau. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, Carlos savait que Mal n'avait pas besoin de plus pour évaluer la validité et la faisabilité de l'accord.</p><p> </p><p>« L'anneau, contre la poudre, » accepta-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi fut scellé leur marché.</p><p> </p><p>« Demain, même heure, même endroit. »</p><p> </p><p>Sans un mot, Evie acquiesça puis s'en alla.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Outre réussir à mettre la main sur la poudre de Datura, Mal passa beaucoup de temps à rassembler des informations sur la petite sorcière, et surtout à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Nord ces derniers jours.</p><p> </p><p>La princesse savait mentir et avait presque berné Mal avec ses grands yeux faussement innocents et faussement inquiets, la princesse savait se faire des relations, la princesse troquait des potions et des crèmes contre tout un tas de choses, la princesse plaisait à beaucoup de gens pour des raisons variées et la princesse faisait peur à beaucoup de gens pour des raisons mystérieuses.</p><p> </p><p>La princesse savait survivre, et elle avait une façon de le faire qui intéressait Mal, des qualités et des compétences qu'elle-même ou les membres de sa bande n'avaient pas.</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne savait pas sourire pour adoucir les gens, elle ne savait pas charmer pour embrouiller, ne savait pas jouer avec ses mots pour en faire des illusions ou des armes, et elle n'avait aucune connaissance en potion. Mais elle savait reconnaître un potentiel allié quand elle en croisait un, et son instinct lui murmurait que c'était le cas avec cette fille.</p><p> </p><p>Et il y avait ces histoires aussi qui intriguaient les plus informés, celles d'un repas avec Facilier ne menant qu'à des cadavres, celles de quelques cas d'empoisonnement isolés non liés à la Reine, celles de maux terribles qui n'avaient jamais eu cours sur l'Île avant l'apparition de la jeune fille.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu l'as ? » lui demanda la princesse-sorcière alors que Mal arrivait dans la ruelle.</p><p> </p><p>Si elle était surprise de la voir seule, elle ne le montra pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Je l'ai, » répondit Mal en sortant de sa poche la fiole pleine de poudre.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas à quoi ça lui servirait, et elle s'en fichait. Maléfique devenait un peu trop impatiente, il était temps de lui ramener l'anneau ou Mal risquait une nouvelle fois d'être balancée dans un cachot pour une durée indéterminée. Et chaque fois la punition durait un jour de plus, avec juste assez d'eau pour la maintenir en vie quelques temps. Mal savait qu'elle risquait d'y rester tôt ou tard, si ce n'était de faiblesse dans le cachot, ce serait à la sortie, lorsqu'elle devrait battre un garde devant Maléfique pour regagner sa liberté. Et se battre quand elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, sa vue brouillée et sa tête dans du coton, c'était aussi fun que ça en avait l'air.</p><p> </p><p>La princesse s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre l'anneau. Mal lui donna la fiole en échange. Lorsque la jeune fille fut sur le point de partir, contournant prudemment Mal, celle-ci parla une nouvelle fois.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sais, c'est marrant les coïncidences, » commença-t-elle tranquillement alors que la princesse s'arrêtait pour se tourner vers elle. « Il paraît que le second d'Hadie a eu un petit soucis avec un scarabée. Un empoisonnement du sang. »</p><p> </p><p>Une lueur apparut dans ses yeux noisette alors qu'elle se tournait complètement pour faire face à Mal une nouvelle fois.</p><p> </p><p>« Un scarabée ? » interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la tête un peu penchée, l'image parfaite de la confusion.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est rare de voir nos chers insectes venimeux se promener dans nos rues, ce pauvre Clay n'a pas eu de chance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Effectivement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais il va mieux. Affaibli mais guéri, juste comme ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite infection, les venins sont comme les poisons et les potions, tous ne tuent pas. »</p><p> </p><p>Si celui-là n'avait pas tué Clay, Mal aurait pu parier que c'était parce qu'Hadie avait fait un échange pour obtenir de quoi soigner son lieutenant. Et la princesse avait eu l'air tout à son aise dans la forêt morte au milieu des bestioles potentiellement létales que tous les insulaires évitaient.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne pourrait l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, après tout certains insectes arrivaient bel et bien jusqu'à eux parfois. Et les gens seraient bien incapables de croire que cette fille à l'air si inoffensive puisse se promener avec un scarabée mortel dans la poche et trouver le moyen de lui faire croiser la route du lieutenant du fils d'Hadès. En fait, la plupart ne pourrait sans doute pas imaginer que la petite princesse si parfaite et délicate ait l'idée de <em>toucher</em> un insecte.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Mal n'était pas idiote.</p><p> </p><p>« La protection qu'offre l'anonymat ne dure qu'un temps. D'après ce que j'entends, la tienne commence sérieusement à s'effondrer. »</p><p> </p><p>L'expression de la fille changea, se fit plus neutre, presque impassible. Peut-être avait-elle pris ses mots comme une menace, en tout cas le changement était intéressant, quasi fascinant. Cet air sombre sur son visage, la lucidité froide dans ses jolis yeux, la tension subtile dans son corps, c'était plus réel que tout ce que Mal avait pu voir venant d'elle jusqu'à cet instant.</p><p> </p><p>« Il y aura simplement plus d'opportunités alors. »</p><p> </p><p>« Plus de dangers aussi. Certains ne sont toujours pas fans de la Reine, et il semble que ses potions n'aient pas laissé que des bons souvenirs. » Mal haussa les épaules, faussement nonchalante. « Nos voisins adorent la vengeance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Où veux-tu en venir ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ta réputation grandit, toi aussi, et les gens te reconnaissent. Tu ne pourras bientôt plus circuler aussi facilement, aussi discrètement. Jusqu'à quand tu survivras ? C'est pas pour rien qu'on forme des bandes sur les territoires. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et en raison de ta mère, je n'appartiens à aucun territoire. Nous verrons bien jusqu'où j'irai. »</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce qui fonctionnait lorsqu'elle avait été petite et invisible et que la plupart des gens ignorait jusqu'à son existence tiendrait de moins en moins avec le temps, avec les rencontres, les rumeurs, les rancœurs, les envies. Elle deviendrait une cible tôt ou tard.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu pourrais te joindre à nous. »</p><p> </p><p>Sa surprise ne fut pas étouffée assez rapidement, Mal put la voir clairement l'espace de quelques secondes.</p><p> </p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Règles de l'Île. L'intégration à une bande vaut contrat à vie, toute trahison autorise la vengeance, toute loyauté à un capitaine vaut protection. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux que moi, je me joigne à ta bande, » répéta la princesse, laissant son incrédulité danser dans son ton faussement léger. « Je ne compte pas signer mon propre arrêt de mort ainsi, Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« Maléfique ne pourra pas s'y opposer. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'y intéresse, franchement. Elle a d'autres choses à penser, un territoire à défendre, tout ça. Et puis... » Elle joua avec l'anneau qu'elle avait passé à son doigt pour ne pas le perdre. « Elle sera satisfaite de récupérer ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je doute que la reine soit assez satisfaite par le Datura pour pardonner un tel affront. »</p><p> </p><p>Donc Mal n'avait pas été la seule à courir après quelque chose pour sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>« Même si ton nouveau statut te permet d'obtenir d'autres ingrédients ? Parce que c'est à ça que la poudre va servir, non ? À ses potions. »</p><p> </p><p>La princesse se contenta de la considérer un instant, quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard. L'idée l'intéressait visiblement, ne serait-ce que pour obtenir plus de choses facilement, des produits, des contacts, au moins de la nourriture et de l'eau claire (elle était dangereusement maigre, Mal l'avait noté tout de suite). Rien que ça en plus d'un passage sauf en territoire de Maléfique devait être presque irrésistible pour quelqu'un dans sa position précaire.</p><p> </p><p>« Je dois travailler pour ma mère. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et moi pour la mienne, » lui répondit Mal. « Tant qu'aucun de tes actes ne constitue une trahison, ce ne sera pas un problème. Nous sommes tous absents parfois, Carlos et Jay doivent être disponibles pour Cruella et Jafar eux aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Attends, est-ce que – »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas faire de quelqu'un ayant tes capacités un lieutenant. »</p><p> </p><p>« Trois lieutenants, c'est un peu excessif, même pour toi. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai des projets, et d'ici l'année prochaine j'aurai plus d'hommes. Comme je l'ai dit on doit tous s'absenter par moments, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une équipe derrière moi. Loyale et capable. Encore faut-il que tu arrives à travailler avec des alliés, et sous mes ordres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je m'adapte. Mais je m'interroge. N'es-tu pas censée assurer les arrières de tes lieutenants ? »</p><p> </p><p>L'accusation presque légère poussa Mal à serrer les poings, sa magie s'éveilla et elle sentit ses yeux s'illuminer.</p><p> </p><p>« Répète ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos. Jay. » Il y avait une étrange froideur dans la voix de la princesse, quelque chose de défiant et de terriblement sincère. « Tous les deux avaient des blessures la dernière fois. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont tout à fait capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, nous avons un accord. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Et Cruella et Jafar sont hors limite. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle faillit ajouter le <em>pour l'instant</em> qui tournait et tournait depuis quelques semaines au creux d'elle, chaque fois qu'elle notait de nouvelles blessures sur les deux garçons, chaque fois qu'elle voyait la fatigue, la résignation ou la colère dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils revenaient vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>Une curiosité étrange habillait le visage de la sorcière alors qu'elle semblait la sonder en silence, puis une lumière éclaira son regard comme si elle pouvait lire quelque chose en Mal, quelque chose qui lui plut visiblement car elle hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>Mal haussa un sourcil, surprise.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu acceptes ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'accepte ton offre. Mais je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Un travail pour la reine à terminer. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal choisit d'ignorer la façon dont la main de l'autre fille trembla légèrement alors qu'elle serrait le poing autour de la fiole de Datura.</p><p> </p><p>« D'accord. On se verra plus tard. Tu sauras trouver l'un d'entre nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je saurai. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque la princesse (<em>Evie, </em>Carlos l'appelait Evie) réapparut presque deux semaines plus tard, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, derrière ses airs tranquilles, derrière ses sourires. Mal l'observa, nota une nervosité latente, des sursauts discrets au moindre mouvement, une hyper vigilance étrange, des cernes à peine cachées par le maquillage. Peut-être qu'elle avait du mal à s'adapter à la vie au grand jour, peut-être qu'elle se méfiait encore de Mal, peut-être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ces derniers temps, mais aucune info sur la princesse ne lui était parvenue depuis leur séparation.</p><p> </p><p>Et pourtant il y avait tout un tas de fantômes dans les yeux d'Evie qui n'avait pas été là lors de leurs premières rencontres. Une façon étrange d'observer les coins sombres comme s'ils pouvaient cacher d'autres monstres que ceux que portait cette île. Cette attitude mit plusieurs jours à s'estomper, mais même quand la princesse sembla reprendre complètement le contrôle sur ses émotions et ses réactions, une trace demeura.</p><p> </p><p>Dans son regard, il y avait une nouvelle ombre qui ne disparaissait plus, et Mal s'interrogea très longtemps sur sa présence.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tremaine en sait plus que ce que savait le quatuor avant d'être à Auradon, évidemment. Comme pourquoi tout est pourri. </p><p>On aura l'occasion de croiser d'autres (jeunes) personnages sur l'Île, et même de se mettre dans leurs chaussures le temps d'une scène, parce que le point de vue du quatuor est beaucoup trop étroit et subjectif. (Je leur en veux pas, ils sont trop occupés à essayer de survivre.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ces enfants ne vont pas bien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jay et Evie voient le docteur Prim, Evie et Mal essayent de s'adapter à Auradon et à leur magie, Ben, Jane et Audrey invitent les insulaires à manger avec eux, et Adam passe un coup de fil à Prim pour faire le point.<br/>En somme, deux jours bien remplis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Yes I think I'm okay<br/>I walked into the door again<br/>If you ask that's what I'll say<br/>And it's not your business anyway</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I'd like to be alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With nothing broken, nothing thrown</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just don't ask me how I am »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Luka, by Suzanne Vega</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Mal avait dit qu'il y avait des règles, que pouvoir parler un peu les aiderait peut-être à combattre cet effet néfaste qu'avait Auradon sur eux, alors il était là.</p><p> </p><p>Assis sur le sofa, les bras croisés.</p><p> </p><p>« Cette première semaine est presque achevée, » disait Prim en face de lui. « Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est différent de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans quel sens ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans tous les sens, » répondit immédiatement Jay. « Rien n'est pareil. Même pas les couleurs. Ni le ciel. Il pleut au moins trois jours par semaine sur l'Île. J'ai toujours pas vu un nuage ici. Et les gens... »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont différents ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Complètement. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai appris que tu avais finalement décidé de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe de Tournoi. »</p><p> </p><p>Il se tendit immédiatement, incapable d'empêcher les flashs de revenir.</p><p> </p><p>« Pas le temps. » Puis il se souvint qu'il y avait des règles, et ces règles disaient pas de mensonge. « Il y avait trop de... je ne sais pas. Ça l'a pas fait. C'est compliqué. »</p><p> </p><p>Il se rendit compte qu'il frottait sa cicatrice de nouveau et arrêta malgré la douleur fantôme qui le gênait. Les potions d'Evie avait toujours des effets secondaires lorsqu'elles comportaient sa magie noire. Parfois elles arrachaient un peu d'énergie vitale et les laissaient éreintés, et parfois c'était ces échos de douleur qui persistaient même des années après.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu faisais du sport sur l'Île ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de compliments sur tes prouesses physiques. »</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire sans humour s'afficha sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Pas de sport, non. Mais on courait beaucoup. Beaucoup de sauts aussi, de toit en toit parfois. Pas mal de combats. »</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait révéler, mais il y avait des règles et Mal semblait étrangement convaincue que ces sessions les aideraient peut-être à rester assez concentrés pour arriver au bout du plan. Et ce n'était pas comme si les continentaux n'avaient pas compris qu'ils avaient grandi dans un endroit violent.</p><p> </p><p>En revanche, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que parfois la violence venait d'eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Des combats contre les autres bandes ? » demanda Prim.</p><p> </p><p>« Ou contre des habitants. Certains nous défiaient, ou tentaient leur chance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tentaient leur chance ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Vol. Agression. » Il hésita un instant, songea aux révélations de Marraine, à toutes ces années passées sur cette île de malheur, tout ce qui leur avait été fait, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, tous les regards tournés vers eux là-bas et à Auradon, et il n'hésita plus. « Meurtre. » Il vit l'émotion que le docteur essaya de réprimer et haussa les épaules. « Les ennemis de nos parents, de Maléfique, les nôtres... Nous tuer par vengeance ou intérêt aurait plu à beaucoup. Mais ça s'est fait très rare ces derniers temps. Les gens ont compris qu'on est pas des faibles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et ton père, que faisait-il dans ces cas-là ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Jafar ? » demanda-t-il sans pouvoir tout à fait étouffer son amusement cynique. « Il en profitait pour aller pleurer chez Maléfique. Il y a une règle, mise en place quand les tentatives ont commencé, quand on était tout petits. Je suppose que les gens s'imaginaient que nous atteindre pousserait nos parents à faire une connerie. Alors Maléfique a instauré de façon <em>très</em> <em>explicite </em>une nouvelle loi. Les héritiers envoyés par les fées ne devaient pas être attaqués. Ça a calmé la plupart des petits prédateurs, mais bien sûr pas tous, et certainement pas les autres chefs de territoire. Personnellement j'étais plutôt tranquille, Jafar n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour se faire des ennemis assez fous pour défier la règle. Les gens me couraient après pour d'autres raisons. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux les expliciter ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis un voleur. Excellent. J'ai été élevé pour ça, pour remplir les étagères de la boutique de Jafar. Bizarrement même sur l'Île les gens s'agacent quand ils se font voler par un gamin. Ça les vexe, vous voyez. Alors oui, je cours très vite, je suis vif et habile et je sais me défendre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que c'est ton père qui t'a appris à voler ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il aimerait beaucoup qu'elle arrête de le nommer ainsi, mais il supposait que ça ne pouvait être évité et n'avait pas envie de la corriger.</p><p> </p><p>« Il aurait été bien incapable de voler quoi que ce soit, c'était pas un vulgaire brigand dans le passé, il adore le rappeler. Lui, il donne les ordres. Il m'a refilé à une nourrice les premières années de ma vie, et a passé un marché avec un voleur pour me former dès que j'ai su plonger ma main dans une poche. Ils ont vite vu que j'étais très doué. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suppose que tes qualités de voleur ont été ce qui t'a valu ta place auprès de Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« En partie, oui. Le vol est un talent indispensable sur l'Île, respecté et recherché. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça doit rendre ton père fier, de savoir que tu es l'un des meilleurs. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'était pas très subtile. Ou peut-être n'essayait-elle pas de l'être.</p><p> </p><p>« Très fier, » railla-t-il. « Sauf quand ce que je ramenais n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux. Un truc sur Jafar ? C'est un putain de cupide jamais satisfait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Que se passait-il quand tu ne ramenais pas assez ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y avait des conséquences. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle garda le silence, attendait peut-être de voir s'il allait développer, mais il préféra se taire par curiosité.</p><p> </p><p>« Les cicatrices que tu as sur le dos et les bras sont des conséquences ? » demanda-t-elle simplement, sans jugement, sans émotion si ce n'était une étrange douceur dans le regard.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait donc osé. Si quelqu'un avait insinué ça sur l'Île, il l'aurait démoli. On ne pointait pas du doigt les faiblesses des autres sans risquer y laisser quelques plumes. Ou pire.</p><p> </p><p>Ces continentaux... Ils avaient de l'audace en tout cas.</p><p> </p><p>Jay pouvait respecter ça, alors il lui offrit un petit rictus.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai grandi, j'ai appris à éviter ce genre de conséquences. Je suis devenu plus fort, lui a vieilli. » Il haussa les épaules. « Plus jeune, c'était comme ça. Quand je faisais pas assez bien, je restais planqué jusqu'à trouver plus. Sinon, eh bien, c'était que j'étais pas assez doué. Je faisais mieux la fois suivante. »</p><p> </p><p>« Jay, cette violence n'est pas acceptable, et elle n'est la faute que de Jafar, en aucun cas la tienne, peu importe ce que tu faisais ou non. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »</p><p> </p><p>Il savait ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il le savait.</p><p> </p><p>Une part de lui, du moins. Une part de lui savait que Jafar était un sadique et qu'il l'aurait battu juste pour le plaisir, juste pour avoir l'illusion d'avoir retrouvé un peu de sa grandeur, de son pouvoir. Une part de lui savait qu'il n'était pas la cause de chaque coup qu'il avait reçu.</p><p> </p><p>L'autre part de lui...</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Vaurien ! Avorton ! Bon à rien ! – </em></p><p> </p><p>« Jay, je vais le redire et tu vas m'entendre. Regarde-moi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, uniquement celle de Jafar. Uniquement la sienne. Absolument rien ne peut justifier qu'on lève la main sur un enfant, tu n'avais rien fait pour le mériter. Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas et n'a jamais été de ta faute à toi. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay détourna les yeux, avala sa salive pour essayer de faire passer la nausée. C'était stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas détourné la conversation ?</p><p> </p><p>C'était de sa faute.</p><p> </p><p>Un peu.</p><p> </p><p>Beaucoup. S'il avait été assez bon, assez doué, il aurait toujours ramené de quoi satisfaire Jafar. Et il n'y aurait pas eu de conséquence.</p><p> </p><p>Parce qu'une conséquence, par définition, arrivait suite à une action, ou un événement, ou un manque de quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>Ça arrivait<em> à cause de lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ça n'arrivait plus, hein ? Pour lui, c'était fini. Ça n'arrivait plus parce qu'il avait grandi, était devenu fort, avait su repousser Jafar.</p><p> </p><p>(Ça n'arrivait plus parce qu'il était devenu violent.)</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu peux me dire une chose positive sur ta vie sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il apprécia le changement de sujet, reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se sentait vulnérable pourtant, mais il était dans le bureau de Prim où il y avait des règles, et il était à Auradon alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si dangereux.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>« On a un repaire, » confia-t-il, sa voix trop basse, trop rauque.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu appréciais y passer du temps ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un endroit qui n'est rien qu'à nous. Je pouvais y dormir les nuits où je n'avais pas assez pour Jafar, ou s'il était trop tard pour rentrer. Quand on était plus jeunes, on évitait d'être dehors la nuit. Maintenant on est plus forts, on peut circuler dans la cité après le coucher du soleil. »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que vous réussissez à vous défendre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et parce qu'on a du pouvoir. Parce que les gens nous respectent, nous craignent, et viennent rarement nous attaquer ces derniers temps. »</p><p> </p><p>« Au repaire, tu passais du temps avec Mal, Evie et Carlos ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. On y était pas toujours tous en même temps, mais il nous servait de base. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que vous y aviez des règles ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On n'a jamais vraiment eu à en établir, elles étaient évidentes. Le secret. Interdit de ramener de jolies filles, » dit-il avec un sourire, cherchant à alléger leur échange, à reprendre le contrôle. « Même si ça n'avait pas été vital que personne ne sache pour le repaire, Mal m'aurait massacré. Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'elle a fait quand Evie a ramené un animal de compagnie une fois. C'était hilarant. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour ennuyer Mal. Remarquez, si un jour Evie vous demande si elle peut venir à un entretien avec une bestiole, refusez. Croyez-moi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si Evie a brisé une règle implicite, n'y-a-t-il pas eu de conséquence ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit Jay, immédiatement sur la défensive. « C'était qu'une bestiole. Nos règles à nous n'ont pas de conséquence. Et on ne... »</p><p> </p><p>Il s'interrompit immédiatement.</p><p> </p><p>« Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il lutta un instant contre lui-même, contre les mots.</p><p> </p><p>« On ne se fait pas de mal, » dit-il finalement, la voix basse et étranglée, parce que c'était étrange de le formuler ainsi, même si c'était peut-être la vérité la plus pure qu'il pouvait exprimer.</p><p> </p><p>Prim ne laissa pas son inconfort s'installer et détourna légèrement leur échange un fois encore.</p><p> </p><p>« Et lorsque l'un d'entre vous était blessé, est-ce qu'il allait au repaire ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il sert à ça, » confirma Jay. « Et à se reposer et à comploter. »</p><p> </p><p>« Qui vous soignait ? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de docteur sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y en a peut-être, mais se faire connaître aurait été stupide. On se soigne nous-mêmes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Avec les médicaments des cargos ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quand on en a. Ouais. Faut éviter les infections, les trop grosses pertes de sang, surveiller quand il y a des blessures à la tête, parce qu'on sait que parfois, on ne se réveille pas de ça. Niveau matériel, l'important c'est les bandages propres. Les pansements. Le fil. Le reste, on se débrouille. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le désinfectant ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Si on en a pas, on se débrouille, » répéta-t-il, parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'ils ne diraient pas, et la magie de l'Île et les potions en faisaient partie.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, Carlos, Mal et toi travaillez bien ensemble et veillez les uns sur les autres. »</p><p> </p><p>« On est une équipe. »</p><p> </p><p>Il put entendre la voix espiègle d'Evie dans son esprit mais la chassa, parce qu'il n'allait pas parler auradonien. Pas pour ça, pas là.</p><p> </p><p>Prim hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Si tu pouvais me dire un mot pour décrire chacun d'entre eux, que dirais-tu ? »</p><p> </p><p>C'était une question étrange, mais Jay n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal est une artiste, Carlos est un inventeur et Evie est une créatrice. »</p><p> </p><p>Parce qu'au final, malgré tout ce qu'ils savaient faire, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, malgré l'Île et leurs parents et toute cette merde, c'était ainsi que les verrait toujours Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Mal devant un mur, une bombe de peinture à la main, un air concentré sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos penché sur des tas de bouts de métal et de bidules électroniques, ses outils autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Evie devant une machine à coudre, des tissus et son carnet de dessin sur la table près d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ce qu'ils étaient, au fond, là où ça comptait.</p><p> </p><p>Il se battrait contre tous ceux qui oseraient dire le contraire.</p><p> </p><p>« Et toi, Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>Lui ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait rien faire. À part voler, et courir, et il n'était pas mauvais avec les dames s'il en croyait ses dernières conquêtes. Il savait observer, flirter, distraire, guetter. Il savait se battre. Il savait...</p><p> </p><p>Il savait faire sourire les autres, parfois.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait pas faire grand chose en dehors de tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>Pas assez pour protéger comme il aimerait.</p><p> </p><p>Pas assez pour effacer les cauchemars de Mal, de Carlos et d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Pas assez pour leur offrir la neige et le sable et la sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Mais assez pour se tenir debout près d'eux, toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Assez pour les soutenir quand ils étaient blessés et surveiller leurs arrières en plein combat.</p><p> </p><p>Assez pour offrir une étreinte, une forêt ou accepter qu'un chien puant dorme dans sa chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Tout ce qu'il aimerait être, c'était... c'était un bon ami.</p><p> </p><p>Mais c'était stupide.</p><p> </p><p>C'était interdit.</p><p> </p><p>S'il avait un jour prononcé ce mot, Jafar l'aurait laissé pour mort.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis un voleur, » dit-il plutôt.</p><p> </p><p>Combien de fois avait-il volé et laissé ses trésors dans les placards des autres pour qu'ils les découvre lors de leur prochain passage au repaire ?</p><p> </p><p>Du tissu pas trop abîmé pour Evie, un téléphone cassé pour Carlos, un crayon presque entier pour Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Et s'il avait eu la force de parler auradonien, il aurait dit que Mal, Evie et Carlos étaient plus que ses alliés, et même plus que ses amis.</p><p> </p><p>(Il voulait être un frère.)</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu veux m'en dire plus sur ton rôle dans la bande de Mal ? Tu travaillais pour ton père, et tu travaillais pour elle. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas pareil, » contredit-il. « Les bandes sont là pour réguler les choses sur le territoire, surtout au niveau de la jeune génération. Sinon c'est le bordel, tout le monde essaye d'écraser les autres. Si les frontières sont stables et les règles respectées, on peut circuler, échanger et mieux survivre. Alors je patrouillais avec des membres, de temps en temps on montait une opération pour se venger, récupérer un bout de territoire ou voler quelque chose, et je faisais attention à ce que tous les habitants restent dans le rang et qu'il ne se prépare pas quelque chose contre nous. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et si quelqu'un ne reste pas dans le rang ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On le remet à sa place dans le rang, » répondit facilement Jay. « Des menaces, et si ça ne suffit pas on met les menaces à exécution. »</p><p> </p><p>« Par la violence ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? » se défendit-il, incapable d'étouffer la colère qui gronda soudain en lui. « C'est pas comme si eux n'avaient jamais essayé de nous avoir. Ou s'ils avaient un jour fait quelque chose contre <em>eux</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>Pas de pitié. Pas de sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait même eu une forme de plaisir et de soulagement lorsqu'il avait pu frapper quelqu'un, surtout les adultes. Combien de fois l'un d'entre eux avait-il essayé de l'attraper alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait était obéir aux ordres de Jafar ? Combien de fois avait-il parcouru les rues le dos en sang et le ventre vide pour les voir tous détourner le regard ou l'observer un rictus aux lèvres ?</p><p> </p><p>Le pouvoir et la force étaient tout ce qui comptait et ils en avaient pris autant que possible.</p><p> </p><p>Et oui, chaque fois qu'ils s'en étaient servi avait semblé comme une petite vengeance, froide et jubilatoire.</p><p> </p><p>Chacun d'entre eux avait ressenti ça, Jay le savait.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi éprouveraient-ils de la compassion quand aucun habitant de l'Île n'en faisait montre ?</p><p> </p><p>(Pas à leur encontre en tout cas, jamais à leur encontre.)</p><p> </p><p>(Ça avait été eux quatre contre l'Île, et c'était eux quatre contre Auradon.)</p><p> </p><p>« Même les membres de votre bande ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des règles. S'ils sont dans la bande, c'est qu'ils sont utiles ou ont besoin de protection. S'ils ne respectent pas les règles, ils doivent faire face aux conséquences. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme celles de Jafar. »</p><p> </p><p>Il plissa les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'était pas Jafar.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n'avait rien à voir.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'avaient pas fait les règles. Les Règles de l'Île de la jeune génération s'étaient créées toutes seules au fil des ans. Elles existaient pour une raison. Sans elles, tout partirait en vrille, il n'y aurait pas de survie.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'avaient pas fait les règles (pas toutes) et ils n'avaient pas défini les conséquences (pas toutes).</p><p> </p><p>L'Île avait toujours cherché à les détruire, et eux ne faisaient que survivre. Eux avaient dû arracher le peu de libertés qu'ils avaient obtenues, avaient dû endurer et subir pour apprendre à encaisser et se relever. Et pour rester debout, ils avaient appris à éviter ou affronter.</p><p> </p><p>Pour rester debout, ils avaient dû avancer, envers et contre tous. (Surtout ne jamais rester sur place.)</p><p> </p><p>« C'est différent, » finit-il par dire, plus calmement qu'il l'aurait cru. « Si un membre va livrer des secrets ou voler un autre membre, c'est qu'il n'est pas fiable, c'est qu'il sera ensuite capable de faire pire. Si un membre va tabasser un gamin d'un autre territoire sans l'accord du capitaine ou s'il agresse la fille de son voisin, il faut agir. C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les bandes. C'est comme ça qu'on survit. Les plus forts veillent à ce que les autres ne jouent pas trop aux méchants. Parce qu'on sait tous comment ça, ça finit. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors la loyauté n'existe pas en tant que telle ? »</p><p> </p><p>Non.</p><p> </p><p>Mais lui-même était loyal. À Mal. Et à Carlos et à Evie. À jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Et il se souvenait de la semaine précédente, de Remus, Morning et Lowell, prêts à les suivre, prêts à agir même si Mal ne leur avait rien ordonné, prêts à risquer leur vie.</p><p> </p><p>Était-ce de la loyauté ?</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose d'autre ?</p><p> </p><p>Il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas sûr.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« L'amitié, la loyauté, est-ce que tu dirais que c'est possible, sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suppose, » répondit Jay à contrecœur. « Les faibles en montrent des signes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça n'existe pas chez les forts, ou qu'ils les enterrent et les cachent ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça veut dire que ça dépend de si on veut être une victime ou un bourreau. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dans quelle catégorie es-tu ? »</p><p> </p><p>Bourreau.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>du sang sur ses mains du sang sur son sabre et les explosions lointaines et un gamin qui gémit au sol et ses jointures qui lui font mal et de la peur dans le regard de ses ennemis et – </em></p><p> </p><p>– <em>la peur à l'idée de rentrer la terreur la douleur dans son dos et ses cris et ses sanglots étouffés par le tapis miteux sur lequel il dort et sa peau déchirée et les bleus sur son corps – </em></p><p> </p><p>Victime.</p><p> </p><p>Victime.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'était plus une victime. Il n'était pas une victime. Plus depuis longtemps. Plus depuis des années.</p><p> </p><p>Il était fort et craint et respecté et il était un bourreau.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Victime.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Les victimes étaient à la merci des autres, les victimes subissaient, les victimes devaient chercher sans cesse breloques et lampes, les victimes pouvaient sans prévenir se retrouver sous le regard de Maléfique, les victimes n'avaient aucun pouvoir et ne pouvaient pas protéger.)</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis un méchant. Regardez dans vos livres quelle définition vont avec ces mots. Je suis mauvais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme Evie, Mal et Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il pouvait revoir Evie sur le toit, la peur et la tristesse dans ses yeux, pouvait se souvenir de ces heures qu'elle avait passées à leur faire des vêtements, à les soigner et à veiller sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>Il pouvait revoir Carlos leur sourire en leur annonçant qu'il avait rétabli l'eau courante encore une fois, le revoir passer des jours à chercher les pièces pour réparer la machine à coudre, à trouver une astuce pour faire durer les bombes de peinture de Mal, à plaisanter et chahuter avec Jay quand il s'était senti couler sous les ombres.</p><p> </p><p>Il pouvait revoir Mal prétendre les ignorer mais sentir son regard sur eux, pouvait se souvenir de toutes ces fois où elle avait tout risqué pour eux, cette fois où elle était <em>morte</em> pour lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont mauvais. »</p><p> </p><p>Parce que ce n'était pas faux. Leurs instincts à tous leur dictaient de trouver les points faibles, toujours, de rabaisser, d'humilier, de blesser, de faire du mal et de s'en réjouir. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient été élevés, ainsi qu'ils avaient appris à appréhender le monde.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Jay savait en son for intérieur qu'ils étaient plus que ça, et c'était bien là le problème.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient plus que ça, mais seulement pour les trois autres.</p><p> </p><p>Alors ça allait. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné.</p><p> </p><p>Ainsi qu'ils avaient survécu.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu dirais que vous êtes pareils ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce qu'on est des héritiers. Parce qu'on est mauvais. Et parce qu'on a survécu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu penses que c'est pour ça que vous vous entendez bien ? »</p><p> </p><p>« On se comprend. On a appris les uns des autres. » Il haussa les épaules. « On peut se tourner le dos sans risque dans la pire des situations. On peut saigner devant les autres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vous quatre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je l'ai déjà dit, on est une équipe. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On est une famille.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il avait la forte impression que c'était ce que Prim cherchait à lui faire dire. C'était étrange, parce qu'à Auradon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, si ?</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de respect pour eux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce serait crétin de ne pas en avoir, » rétorqua-t-il en soufflant d'un amusement sincère quoiqu'un peu sinistre. « Mal n'a peur de rien. Je l'ai vue dans des situations perdues d'avance, et pourtant elle trouve toujours le moyen de s'en tirer. Maléfique se balade rarement dans les rues, mais chaque fois j'ai cru que j'allais arrêter de respirer. Sa présence est... Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Mal lui a souvent fait face, et elle est revenue à chaque fois. Mal a trouvé le moyen de monter une bande à dix ans et de la faire accepter par les adultes, elle a ce don incroyable de toujours déceler les talents cachés des gens et de s'en faire des alliés, et elle ne recule jamais devant rien. Carlos a réussi à survivre des années en se faisant oublier dans son quartier. Il vivait presque sur les toits, et trouvait le moyen de dénicher des livres et de faire de ses connaissances et de ses talents une monnaie d'échange pour avoir à manger. Il parlait quasiment pas. Il savait à peine se battre, mais savait fuir et disparaître. À onze ans, il était déjà capable de réparer la plupart des appareils et des machines, et personne ne lui a jamais rien appris. Il est devenu l'un des gars les plus craints de l'Île. Evie n'existait même pas avant ses dix ans. Pas pour la majorité de l'Île en tout cas. Et même pendant les deux années suivantes, presque personne ne l'a vraiment vue. Et pourtant elle se rendait partout sur l'Île. Elle traversait la cité, sans se faire remarquer, et disparaissait. Même la plupart des adultes ne voulaient pas aller dans le territoire nord pour conclure des échanges, mais Evie a trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir. Elle est l'une des rares personnes sur l'Île aujourd'hui à pouvoir conclure un échange avec quasi n'importe qui, et je suis presque certain qu'elle a maintenant plus d'informations sur les habitants que quiconque. » Il releva les yeux vers elle, fronça les sourcils. « Avez-vous la <em>moindre idée</em> du nombre de fois où ils auraient pu mourir avant même que je les rencontre ? Bien sûr que j'ai du respect pour eux, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'imaginer à quel point ils sont forts. »</p><p> </p><p>Prim hocha lentement la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Avant qu'on termine, j'aimerais te poser une dernière question. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais la dernière fois que tu as ri sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>Encore une drôle de question.</p><p> </p><p>Jay fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. C'était pas comme s'il riait souvent.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça doit être de joie ? Ou juste un rire, comme ça, en réaction. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme tu le souhaites, tu pourras préciser. »</p><p> </p><p>Il hésita, puis finalement répondit.</p><p> </p><p>« La semaine dernière. Avant notre départ. Je préparais mes affaires avec les autres. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ri. Un peu. C'était pas de la joie. Peut-être du soulagement, ou... Je ne sais pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as ri parce que vous partiez ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Parce qu'on était tous les quatre. Parce qu'on avait encore survécu, et qu'on allait avancer. Encore. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Evie savait pourquoi elle était là, face à la psychologue.</p><p> </p><p>Elle savait pourquoi elle devait jouer le jeu.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle termina de raconter à quel point ces deux derniers jours à Auradon avaient été enrichissants et intéressants, sans trop d'enthousiasme mais avec un sourire en place et quelques gestes faussement incontrôlés des mains, et Prim hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça doit être très différent de l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Il n'y a pas d'école sur l'Île. Pas beaucoup de nourriture. Et il n'y a pas autant de couleurs, et pas tous ces magnifiques vêtements ! »</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elles jouaient à ce petit jeu, et pour le moment elle savait que Prim ne parvenait pas à la cerner.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qui était parfait.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout du premier entretien, la psy avait dû la ranger dans la catégorie superficielle, ravie d'être ici, peut-être un peu naïve. Pile ce qu'Evie avait souhaité.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle avait revu les trois autres depuis. Et il y avait les cicatrices, ce qu'il s'était passé entre Chad et Mal, puis Carlos et Jay qui avaient perdu le contrôle...</p><p> </p><p>Impossible de continuer à jouer cette carte, donc. Evie savait qu'elle pourrait sans doute passer pour une fille fragile que les trois autres protégeaient, mais ça demanderait quelques mensonges et il y avait des règles. Alors elle oscillait entre une joie mesurée, une politesse pétillante et un sérieux de circonstance quand il était exigé. Elle pouvait formuler ses réponses de sorte à ce qu'elles ne dévoilent absolument rien, moduler son ton pour mimer une tranquillité assurée, modeler son expression pour imiter des émotions qu'elle ne ressentait pas, elle pouvait choisir ses mots pour contrer, détourner et déstabiliser.</p><p> </p><p>Pour elle, c'était habituel.</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais que tu as rejoint la bande de Mal quand tu avais douze ans. Est-ce que tu peux me parler de ton enfance avant ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>Son enfance.</p><p> </p><p>Mais bien sûr. Elle avait totalement eu une enfance.</p><p> </p><p>Dans ce contexte, ce bureau, face à cette femme, concentrée comme elle l'était, Evie n'avait aucun problème à garder les souvenirs loin de sa conscience et elle se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire, ni trop contrit, ni trop lumineux.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la maison, seule avec ma mère. Jusqu'à mes neuf ans, je n'ai pas été autorisée à aller dans la cité. »</p><p> </p><p>Foutues règles. Pourquoi Mal avait accepté ? Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle pouvait mentir plutôt que de danser autour des vérités et d'adapter son vocabulaire. Evie ne comprenait pas ce que sa capitaine avait vu chez cette femme qui lui avait plu, elle n'avait aucune envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec une étrangère payée pour lui faire avouer ses secrets dans le but tordu de... quoi ? L'aider ?</p><p> </p><p>Depuis quand donner forme à ses cauchemars aidait à maintenir les ombres à l'écart ?</p><p> </p><p>« Ta mère cherchait à te protéger ? »</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Prim voulait lui faire dire clairement ce qu'elle devait soupçonner, à tort ou à raison, et elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Evie avait été dressée pour être un prédateur, pas une proie.</p><p> </p><p>« L'Île peut être dangereuse, surtout pour des enfants innocents. Et elle avait beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre avant que je sois prête à sortir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Maquillage, coiffure, manucure, couture, broderie, lecture et écriture, mathématiques, les bonnes manières, l'étiquette, la géographie, nous étions plutôt occupées. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller dans la cité. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que tout le monde y vivait. »</p><p> </p><p>« Sauf nous. Ma mère a eu un différend avec Maléfique dans les premiers temps de l'Île. Elle s'est faite exiler en dehors de la cité, elle n'a plus le droit de mettre un pied en ville et n'a pas le droit non plus d'avoir des contacts avec les habitants, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Maléfique. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment trouviez-vous à manger ? Se procurer de la nourriture est difficile sur l'Île, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais chez les méchants, les interdictions sont là pour être brisées, » confia Evie avec un amusement feint. « Ma mère allait dans le quartier le plus proche de temps en temps, elle y avait quelques alliés qui voulaient bien prendre le risque de faire des échanges avec elle. Nous ne mangions pas beaucoup, mais nous survivions. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu as eu l'autorisation de sortir quand tu avais neuf ans. »</p><p> </p><p>« Avec elle, au départ. Quatre fois. Puis seule un peu plus tard. »</p><p> </p><p>« N'était-ce pas un peu dangereux ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai passé une décennie entre quatre murs de pierre ou au milieu d'arbres morts, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas été élevée sur l'Île. Je savais comment survivre. Franchement, j'étais soulagée de pouvoir enfin sortir. »</p><p> </p><p>Même si ça voulait dire mourir. Mourir aurait été s'échapper.</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle n'allait certainement pas dire ça à une psychologue d'Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>« Toutes ces années seule n'ont pas dû être faciles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'étais pas seule. J'étais avec ma mère. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous vous entendez bien ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous avons des intérêts communs. Elle m'a beaucoup appris. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce qu'elle te manque ? »</p><p> </p><p>« En grandissant je me suis détachée d'elle pour me rapprocher de Mal et des garçons, » répondit Evie, et son hésitation dut être imperceptible. La réponse sincère lui semblait appropriée, elle était presque certaine que c'était ce qui était censé se passer pour tous les adolescents. « Mais je rentrais régulièrement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça a dû être impressionnant de passer d'un tel isolement à devoir parcourir la cité seule. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti la première fois ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie lutta une seconde pour maintenir son expression tranquille et lumineuse.</p><p> </p><p>« J'étais intriguée. Un peu impressionnée aussi, oui. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Terrifiée surtout.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Tu te souviens des gens que tu as rencontrés ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'oublie jamais un visage, » informa Evie sincèrement, clignant des yeux lentement pour effacer les images qui flottaient devant sa rétine – tous ces habitants, vivants ou morts. « Je n'oublie jamais rien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as rencontré Mal et les autres plus tard. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont venus me chercher. Ils avaient besoin de moi pour quelque chose, et finalement j'ai été intégrée à la bande. Mais j'avais rencontré Carlos quand on était plus petits. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de notre âge alors. Huit ans peut-être ? Il s'était aventuré dans les bois morts, et j'y passais souvent du temps, j'en avais le droit tant que je ne m'approchais pas de la cité, et je devais aller y collecter des choses. Nous nous sommes croisés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Que s'est-il passé ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Nous avons échangé quelques mots et il est reparti. Je ne l'ai revu que des années plus tard. Mais Carlos a été le premier autre héritier que j'ai vu. Le premier enfant aussi. Et la première personne à laquelle j'ai parlé en dehors de ma mère. »</p><p> </p><p>En fait, étant donné que Grimhilde ne l'autorisait à parler que pour lui répondre poliment ou s'entraîner à charmer ses interlocuteurs, Evie avait passé plus de temps à se parler à elle-même qu'à parler à la sorcière.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ça non plus elle n'allait pas lui dire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'allait pas non plus lui dire pourquoi elle avait passé tellement de temps à se réciter tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre dans les livres et à chanter cette seule chanson qu'elle connaissait.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'as-tu pensé de lui ? »</p><p> </p><p>« De Carlos ? Je me souviens que j'étais surtout curieuse. Personne ne venait jamais dans les bois. »</p><p> </p><p>(Elle se souvenait de ses sanglots, du silence des insectes autour de lui, de ses blessures. De sa voix, fragile et rauque, comme la sienne.)</p><p> </p><p>(Elle se souvenait du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.)</p><p> </p><p>« Que faisais-tu dans la cité après avoir eu l'autorisation d'y aller ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Des échanges, pour ma mère. Je travaillais. Elle me disait où aller et qu'échanger, et j'obéissais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et puis tu as rencontré Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et j'ai dû partager mon temps. Mais faire partie de la bande de Mal m'a facilité les choses. Je n'avais plus à me méfier du territoire de Maléfique comme avant. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses auprès de Jay, de Carlos et d'elle. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tout est une question d'échange sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr. Chaque apprentissage a fait l'objet d'un échange. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et quel était ton rôle dans l'équipe ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Les relations publiques. »</p><p> </p><p>Ce qui était vrai.</p><p> </p><p>En un sens.</p><p> </p><p>« Les relations publiques ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » acquiesça Evie, non sans amusement. « Mal et les garçons n'ont jamais compris à quel point sourire peut ouvrir des portes. »</p><p> </p><p>De plusieurs façons différentes.</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire pouvait cacher tellement de choses... Evie avait passé des années à en apprendre toutes les subtilités.</p><p> </p><p>Attirance, sympathie, amusement, naïveté, joie, respect, assurance, innocence, colère, satisfaction, menace.</p><p> </p><p>(Surtout des menaces.)</p><p> </p><p>« Et sourire est efficace sur l'Île ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, oui. Même Hadès ne dirait pas le contraire. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle apprécia particulièrement le petit frisson chez la psy à l'entente du nom du puissant dieu.</p><p> </p><p>« Hadès ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il m'a surpris sur son territoire quand j'avais dix ans. Il n'est pas vraiment connu pour apprécier les promeneurs, même quand il s'agit de faire un échange. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et pourtant il t'a laissée partir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il a apprécié ma personnalité. Et quand il a compris qui j'étais et que ma présence agacerait Maléfique, il était d'autant plus ravi. On a aussi parlé entretien capillaire. » (Et poison.) « Il est devenu quelque peu lunatique, mais j'ai dû le rencontrer dans un bon jour. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment certaine de savoir pourquoi Hadès avait toujours semblé la tolérer, même une fois qu'elle avait rejoint le gang de Mal, et elle préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions.</p><p> </p><p>(N'aimait pas trop songer qu'elle pouvait avoir des points communs avec un ancien dieu souverain des Enfers, roi des morts et voleur d'âmes.)</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que ta mère a pensé de ton alliance avec Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle était partagée. » (Il y avait eu des conséquences.) « Mais elle en voyait les bénéfices possibles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ta vie a dû changer une fois que tu as commencé à passer du temps avec Mal et les garçons. »</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr. Tout a été différent après ça. »</p><p> </p><p>« Veux-tu me dire en quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je n'avais pas besoin d'être invisible. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le temps que je gagnais sur mes trajets. Et puis mes journées étaient beaucoup plus remplies, j’interagissais avec d'autres personnes, je parlais plus. J'obtenais plus facilement des ressources, et pas seulement de la nourriture. Faire partie d'une bande change la donne sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses. »</p><p> </p><p>« Maintenir les frontières du territoire de Maléfique n'est pas vraiment un travail paisible. Il se passe toujours quelque chose. Ça crée des liens. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça soude une équipe. »</p><p> </p><p>Ça devenait long, il était temps de renverser la situation. Elle se pencha pour prendre un drôle d'objet sur la table. À six faces, le cube comportait seize petits carrés colorés sur chaque côté et il semblait y avoir six couleurs différentes, toutes mélangées.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous sommes une équipe, » acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire en se redressant, la voix légère et l'attitude détendue. « Mais une équipe ne serait pas allée aussi loin. Une famille, si. »</p><p> </p><p>Ses soupçons se validèrent par la surprise que n'arriva pas à cacher Prim. C'était vers ce genre de choses qu'elle l'amenait pour une raison ou une autre, et Evie avait dans l'idée que Mal, Carlos et Jay n'avaient pas consenti à changer leur vocabulaire. Evie n'aimait pas être baladée, elle avait été entraînée pour être celle qui attirait et promenait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'occupa avec le cube étrange entre ses doigts pour cacher prudemment sa satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, les faces pouvaient tourner, ça permettait de mélanger encore plus les couleurs.</p><p> </p><p>(C'était joli.)</p><p> </p><p>« Tu penses à Mal, Jay et Carlos comme à des membres de ta famille ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont ma famille, » corrigea Evie tranquillement, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute, comme si dire ça devant Grimhilde ne lui aurait pas valu une mort certaine. « Mes amis aussi. » Autant enfoncer le clou, Grimhilde l'aurait ressuscitée pour la tuer de nouveau. « Je ne serais plus là sans eux. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle se demanda si la psy avait conscience d'à quel point c'était vrai, et dans plus d'un sens.</p><p> </p><p>« Il me semblait que ces mots n'étaient pas courants sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas pour tout le monde. Ces mots sont des risques pour certains. Et prendre des risques inutiles ne fait pas partie de nos habitudes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais les liens familiaux et amicaux existent sur l'Île. »</p><p> </p><p>Pas pour eux.</p><p> </p><p>Pas quand le mot ami aurait pu les faire tuer aussitôt la porte passée en rentrant le soir.</p><p> </p><p>Pas quand le mot famille équivalait à des cicatrices, à des heures enfermé sous terre, à des hurlements et des insultes, à des ordres et des fantômes.</p><p> </p><p>Mais pour certains autres habitants ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une raison derrière leur plaisir quelque peu malsain à parader dans les rues en détruisant et en volant et en terrorisant.</p><p> </p><p>Et Evie n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de savoir si c'était de la jalousie, de la rancœur, de la haine, si c'était injuste ou cruel. C'était un simple poison de plus dans ses veines. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se venger de tout ce qui leur avait été fait ? Tous les habitants de l'Île le méritaient. La situation était due à leur faiblesse, à leur lâcheté, à leur noirceur, à leur cruauté – et ils en avaient même eu la preuve par l'image grâce à Marraine.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos, Mal, Jay et Evie n'avaient rien demandé à personne, eux.</p><p> </p><p>(Même pas à exister.)</p><p> </p><p>Et puis la haine et la colère étaient bien les seules émotions en dehors de la peur qu'elle avait toujours été capable de ressentir.</p><p> </p><p>Evie ravala tout ça, garda son masque de politesse, son expression ouverte et hocha la tête en faisant tourner une autre face du cube sans le regarder.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr que ces liens existent. Au même titre que tout le reste. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses que les méchants affichent, discutent ou respectent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ta mère avait des amis ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils l'ont surnommée la Méchante Reine, » rappela Evie en ravalant un rire. « Elle n'est pas vraiment célèbre pour ses formidables dîners. Oh, attendez... Si, en fait. »</p><p> </p><p>Oups.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait encore surpris Prim, mais cette fois c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez surveillé son ton.</p><p> </p><p>Evie n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'aimait pas ses méthodes, elle n'aimait pas cette femme.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as mentionné qu'elle avait des alliés. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres, c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne. On peut trahir des alliés. Ça a toujours été sa spécialité d'ailleurs, demandez à Sa Majesté Blanche-Neige. Elle a dû reconstituer la Cour de son royaume en entier après le passage de ma mère. Elle adore raconter cette histoire. Je crois qu'elle rêvait de tous les tuer bien avant le décès du roi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle t'a toujours raconté ce genre d'histoires ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils le font tous. Ils apprécient rabâcher leurs heures de gloire. La réputation est une arme puissante sur l'Île, et le passé y contribue. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as dit que tu étais douée pour les relations publiques, et il me semble que c'est juste, puisque ta mère a été exilée par Maléfique alors que tu es devenue lieutenant de sa fille très jeune. Est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'autres amis en dehors de Mal, Carlos et Jay ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Aucun. »</p><p> </p><p>Java n'était pas son amie. Pas vraiment. C'était plus... sa protégée. En quelque sorte. De toute façon, Evie ne parlerait pas d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Et pourtant tu dois échanger avec beaucoup de gens. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Ce serait comme dire que vous avez beaucoup d'amis parce que vous parlez beaucoup avec des gens. J'ai un travail à faire. Je le fais. C'est tout. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme tu accomplis les échanges pour ta mère. Pourtant j'imagine qu'après des années seule enfin pouvoir rencontrer d'autres personnes doit être excitant. Tu n'as créé aucun lien avec d'autres habitants ? D'autres jeunes ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir mentir, pouvoir danser autour de cette vérité. Mais il n'y avait que ses alliés et Java. D'autres habitants l'intéressaient, l'intriguaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait un lien avec eux, même ténu.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. »</p><p> </p><p>« As-tu de bons souvenirs associés avec certains autres insulaires ? Ou des mauvais ? Des expériences que tu aimerais partager. »</p><p> </p><p>Après quelques secondes, Evie décida de répondre parce que trop éviter ses questions ou trop les détourner la desservirait. Alors elle choisit deux des souvenirs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, ni trop heureux ni trop horribles.</p><p> </p><p>« Tous les ans depuis cinq ans, la bande organise une fête annuelle. C'est au printemps. Ils décorent un peu la place du marché, et les habitants du centre participent aussi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Mal leur a demandé de faire, ni quelque chose qu'elle leur a interdit. Ils le font, c'est tout. Nous ne participons pas. Tant que personne ne brise de règle, nous l'ignorons et Maléfique fait de même. Je n'ai vu cette fête qu'une fois, quand j'avais treize ans. Je passais la nuit au repaire, alors je n'étais pas loin. J'entendais les cris, parce qu'ils font des jeux, de la musique et ils dansent. Je suis montée sur les toits pour aller voir de plus près. Puisque Mal et les autres n'étaient pas là, je voulais m'assurer que tout se passait correctement. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu t'es jointe à la fête ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Et ce genre de rassemblements est stupide, c'est un grand risque, il y a trop de gens au même endroit, des ennemis peuvent facilement se glisser parmi les autres. J'ai simplement surveillé et observé. J'ai vu quelques personnes de notre bande, et des habitants avec leurs familles. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Ils riaient et discutaient. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pour ça que tu tiens à ce souvenir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, c'est à cause des lumières. » Prim eut l'air un peu surprise, elle ne le cacha pas assez vite, alors Evie précisa. « Les guirlandes. Celles avec des ampoules de toutes les couleurs qu'on trouve parfois sur les cargos. Ils en avaient mis partout. C'était plus de couleurs que j'en avais jamais vues au même endroit. C'était fascinant. Depuis, Carlos et Jay en ont récupéré et accroché dans le repaire. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était un bon souvenir. Est-ce que tu veux en partager un mauvais ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ginny Gothel vivait avec ses parents, à la frontière entre les territoires de Maléfique et d'Hadès. Elle a été intégrée à notre bande peu de temps après moi. Un soir, un an plus tard, je suis passée près de chez elle en rentrant chez moi. J'ai entendu des cris. En général, il vaut mieux les ignorer, mais j'ai reconnu Ginny, et je devais obéir à mon devoir de protection. Quand je suis arrivée chez elle, tout était détruit à l'intérieur, et Ginny tenait le corps de son père contre elle. » Evie veilla à injecter dans son ton un peu de tristesse et d'hésitation, fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de contrôler une montée de larmes. « Elle sanglotait. Les hommes d'Hadès avaient dessiné son emblème avec le sang de leur victime sur le mur, c'était vraiment de mauvais goût. Je suis ressortie et je suis allée demander à deux de nos hommes de gérer le corps, et je suis allée prévenir Mère Gothel. »</p><p> </p><p>La psychologue avait pâli, elle sembla lutter quelques secondes contre une émotion étrange. Evie examina attentivement ses traits, devina qu'il devait s'agir d'horreur, peut-être de compassion aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Si Prim ne parvenait pas à garder sa neutralité face à cet événement qui n'entrait même pas dans le top 10 des pires souvenirs d'Evie, comment réagirait-elle face à tout le reste ?</p><p> </p><p>« Je... » La psy dut s'éclaircir la gorge. Sérieusement ? Evie se retint de la considérer avec condescendance et dédain. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti alors ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ginny était dévastée. Elle s'est enfermée chez elle pendant des jours, elle ne sortait que pour aller aider sa mère à la taverne. Allan Nottingham et Brent Sinclair ont mis trois semaines à la convaincre de se reprendre, Mal perdait patience. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le temps de faire son deuil ? Elle venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais, » répondit Evie doucement, laissant sa voix prendre des tons plus rauques pour mimer la tristesse et la sollicitude. « Mais Ginny était centrale dans une opération en cours que nous avions mis quelques mois à prévoir. Son absence a tout fait dérailler. Il y a eu des conséquences, et nous avons mis plus de six mois à récupérer les pertes. Ça a été une période compliquée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et Ginny, comment va-t-elle ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle s'en est remise. »</p><p> </p><p>Prim laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, peut-être pour qu'Evie ait le temps de chasser ses sombres souvenirs et de se reprendre. Alors elle prit soin de moduler son expression lentement pour ne pas avoir l'air de se détacher trop vite de ce qu'elle venait d'évoquer.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que ton rôle en tant que lieutenant n'incluait que la surveillance et les relations publiques ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est déjà beaucoup de travail, » remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air vaguement blessée.</p><p> </p><p>« Lorsqu'il y a des ennuis sur le territoire ou des opérations en cours, tu dois avoir un autre rôle à jouer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal donne les ordres. J'obéis. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et que ressens-tu par rapport à ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Rien. C'est ma capitaine. »</p><p> </p><p>« As-tu déjà eu envie de ne pas obéir ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des règles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et si tu les brises ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des conséquences. On ne brise pas les règles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Y avait-t-il des règles chez ta mère ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Le retour.</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des règles partout. N'y avait-t-il pas de règles à respecter chez vos parents ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quelques-unes. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et il y avait des conséquences. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, comme être privée de sortie ou de télévision. Il y a de bonnes manières d'élever un enfant, et des mauvaises. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme pour toute chose. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle contempla le cube entre ses mains. En comprenait le but à présent. Il devait s'agir de faire tourner les faces pour que tous les petits carrés d'une couleur se retrouve sur le même côté. C'était intéressant.</p><p> </p><p>Ça devait pouvoir se faire en quelques mouvements.</p><p> </p><p>Elle continua à manipuler l'objet sans vraiment chercher à le résoudre, mais analysa l'ordre des couleurs, la mécanique, la logique.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos aimerait ce genre de choses.</p><p> </p><p>« Que penses-tu de Maléfique ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ah, nouveau changement de sujet. Elle avait dû sentir qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui faire dire à quoi avait ressemblé son temps avec Grimhilde.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne l'ai qu'aperçue. Maléfique n'accorde pas vraiment d'intérêt à ses sujets. Elle est impressionnante. Elle a du pouvoir sur l'Île. Sur nous aussi, puisque nous travaillons sur son territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quels sentiments t'inspire-t-elle ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. » Euphémisme... « Je n'apprécie pas grand monde sur l'Île, » continua-t-elle pour tuer toute suite possible envisagée par la psy. « Ce ne sont pas vraiment des gens appréciables. Ils sont en prison pour une raison, après tout. »</p><p> </p><p>« As-tu déjà rencontré Jafar et Cruella ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai croisé Cruella. Pas Jafar. Ce ne sont pas vraiment les personnages les plus sociables de la cité, si vous tenez à le savoir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les garçons ne t'ont jamais présenté à leurs parents ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh non, ils rentraient de temps en temps y passer la nuit ou quelques heures, et je devais faire de même. J'habitais en-dehors de la cité, il fallait que je rentre assez vite, j'avais plus de marche. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Et nous avions beaucoup de travail. »</p><p> </p><p>« On va s'arrêter. Mais avant, j'aimerais te poser une dernière question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais la dernière fois que tu t'es sentie effrayée ? »</p><p> </p><p>Celle-là elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, elle réussit à contrôler sa réaction de justesse.</p><p> </p><p>La <em>dernière</em> <em>fois</em> qu'elle s'était sentie effrayée ?</p><p> </p><p>Evie n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il était possible de <em>ne</em> <em>pas</em> se sentir effrayé. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, ce sentiment de peur avait fait partie d'elle, avait conditionné toutes ses décisions, toutes ses actions, et à l'adolescence il y avait eu l'Ombre des Songes, et depuis la terreur restait ancrée en elle et ne la quittait plus.</p><p> </p><p>C'était des monstres qui dansaient juste à la limite de sa conscience, qu'elle pouvait parfois voir dans les recoins autour d'elle. C'était les souvenirs qui manquaient sans cesse de la submerger. C'était les autres et toutes les menaces qu'ils représentaient. C'était les douleurs fantômes aussi, celles de toutes ces blessures qui n'avaient laissé aucune trace sur son corps et celles de toutes ces souffrances qui avaient toujours été invisibles, ces fendillements dans son esprit et ces fissures dans son âme. C'était Mal et Carlos et Jay et la possibilité qu'ils disparaissent. C'était la probabilité de se perdre elle-même, de sombrer.</p><p> </p><p>C'était sans fin, et c'était sans cesse.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Pas sans mentir.</p><p> </p><p>Alors elle sourit, posa le cube sur la table basse et se leva tranquillement.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonne soirée, Docteur Prim. »</p><p> </p><p>Et elle sortit du bureau.</p><p> </p><p>(Elle n'aimait pas cette femme.)</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle trouva Mal à genoux au sol, tremblante.</p><p> </p><p>L'odeur de magie était forte dans l'air, et Evie pouvait sentir le pouvoir de Mal s'enrouler autour d'elle et essayer de l'étouffer. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vert acide, des larmes y dansaient, et la douleur qu'elle essayait de contenir la submergeait.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ! »</p><p> </p><p>Elle claqua la porte, toute pensée de Prim envolée, et se précipita vers elle. Sa propre magie remonta instinctivement à la surface, une vague froide partant de quelque part sous sa cage thoracique pour contrer la chaleur presque insoutenable qui émanait de Mal, de ces petites flammes vertes qui glissaient et roulaient autour de ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal. Concentre-toi. Respire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ! » hoqueta l'autre fille faiblement, la voix étranglée par l'effort. Ses yeux étaient fermés avec force contre la douleur, la tension dans tous ses muscles douloureuse à voir. « J'arrive... j'arrive pas à le contenir... ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Concentre-toi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il... Il... »</p><p> </p><p>Evie pouvait voir son pouvoir se retourner contre Mal, pouvait le voir l'attaquer, la cerner, la blesser, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus sur cette magie puissante et ancestrale qui ne l'acceptait pas comme maîtresse. Elle se comportait comme un animal sauvage, un prédateur tapis dans l'ombre, cherchant à mordre, à dévorer dès que l'occasion se présentait.</p><p> </p><p>Les flammes s'intensifièrent et Mal gémit doucement, se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même alors que le tapis autour d'elle se consumait.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal... »</p><p> </p><p>C'était insupportable de la voir souffrir comme ça, la magie autour d'elles saturait l'air inconfortablement et Evie dut ravaler son angoisse pour ne pas se laisser submerger.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, regarde-moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Mais Mal semblait à peine consciente et les flammes grandissaient et menaçaient, risquaient d'avaler la chambre, la chaleur devenait à peine tolérable. Dans ses veines, la magie d'Evie dansait, glacée comme toujours, remontait à la surface pour claquer sur sa peau et glisser le long de son corps.</p><p> </p><p>(Deux issues, choisis vite, sorcière. Se protéger ? Attaquer ?)</p><p> </p><p>Attaquer Mal ?</p><p> </p><p>Aucune magie noire ne la forcerait à faire ça. <em>Jamais</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un autre gémissement. Mal s'affaiblissait, elle ne réagissait pas à sa voix, alors Evie tendit les bras, referma ses mains sur ses avant-bras, au milieu des flammes, sa magie contrant celle de Mal, celle de Mal s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Et elle poussa, chercha à étendre cet effet, à contrôler, à apaiser.</p><p> </p><p>(Attaquer ! Se protéger ! <em>Attaquer ou se protéger, sorcière </em>!)</p><p> </p><p>Après quelques secondes, Mal se redressa un peu et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en se rendant compte du contact. Elle chercha immédiatement à se dégager de sa prise.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ! Evie, arrête ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Respire. Calme-toi, » ordonna-t-elle doucement, et Mal secoua la tête, des larmes sur les joues.</p><p> </p><p>« Lâche-moi ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Regarde-moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal obéit alors, ses yeux dans les siens, et sa magie recula lentement, éteignit son regard, les flammes sur elle et autour d'elle s'affaiblirent puis s'éteignirent. Alors elle sembla respirer et son visage s'apaisa.</p><p> </p><p>La magie d'Evie continua de pincer sa peau, agacée, trahie face à ce troisième choix qu'elle ne lui avait aucunement suggérée, mais elle lui intima de se calmer et de se retirer.</p><p> </p><p>Elle lâcha Mal mais l'autre fille attrapa ses bras avec des doigts tremblants, son geste prudent et terrifié. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune brûlure sur les mains d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« Co – comment ? Comment c'est possible ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ma magie a dû suffire ? »</p><p> </p><p>Sa magie n'aurait pas suffi. Elle pouvait aider Mal à reprendre le contrôle tant que les crises n'étaient pas trop avancées, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour se protéger ainsi de flammes de dragon. Pas sans bouclier ou sans sort spécifique.</p><p> </p><p>Evie le savait, et Mal le savait.</p><p> </p><p>Elles n'avaient pas de réponse.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle plutôt en aidant Mal à se lever et à s'asseoir sur le lit.</p><p> </p><p>Le tapis au sol était complètement brûlé, elles avaient eu de la chance que la chambre entière ne flambe pas, mais Evie prenait ça comme une preuve que Mal avait comme toujours réussi à trouver la force de contrôler l'incontrôlable.</p><p> </p><p>« Je me suis exercée un peu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le faire sans risque ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais ça a fonctionné ! J'ai pu utiliser mes pouvoirs plusieurs fois, lancer plusieurs sorts avant que... »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu deviens plus forte, » en conclut Evie. « Comme moi. Nos réserves grandissent. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas assez. Pourquoi tu m'as touchée ? Tu es folle ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne m'écoutais pas, » répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux, les bras croisés.</p><p> </p><p>Mal l'observa avec incrédulité.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne t'entendais pas ! Et c'est pas une raison, j'aurais pu te brûler, j'aurais pu te... »</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix s'étrangla, les larmes revinrent un instant dans ses yeux verts et le cœur d'Evie se serra. Elle fit un pas vers elle, prit ses mains (si chaudes contre ses doigts glacés).</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Je vais bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Le regard de Mal se balada sur sa peau indemne, puis remonta vers son visage et elle soupira doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Ne fais plus jamais ça. Imbécile. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu vas m'insulter tous les jours ? Je vais finir par mal le prendre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire des trucs insensés... »</p><p> </p><p>« Fais attention, Mal. On a beau être à Auradon, je sais encore répondre à une insulte. »</p><p> </p><p>Sa menace provoqua un petit rire que Mal essaya d'étouffer en vain. Evie aurait dû être vexée, mais le fait que Mal pouvait rire de ses menaces, le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne les mettrait pas à exécution, le fait qu'elle avait conscience, peut-être, qu'Evie briserait un millier de règles pour elle...</p><p> </p><p>Ses mains se serrèrent autour de celles de Mal sans qu'elle ne le veuille, et elle se sentit fatiguée soudain, fatiguée de tous ces jeux mortels, fatiguée des apparences, fatiguée des plans et de ce futur qui n'allait jamais au-delà de quelques jours. </p><p> </p><p>Fatiguée de vouloir tellement plus pour Mal et pour les garçons, et de devoir se souvenir qu'elle restait irrémédiablement impuissante.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie. »</p><p> </p><p>Le murmure, doux et bas, ne suffit pas à lui faire relever les yeux. Parce qu'entendre les émotions de Mal dans sa voix lui rappelait qu'elles n'étaient plus sur l'Île, lui rappelait cette étrange et dangereuse envie de baisser sa garde, lui rappelait que tout n'était que cruelles illusions.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne le seraient jamais.</p><p> </p><p>« Nos règles, » annonça doucement Mal avec une légère hésitation en se levant. « Je vais te prendre dans mes bras. »</p><p> </p><p>Surprise, Evie rencontra son regard sérieux, observa l'expression embarrassée mais tendre sur son visage, les joues empourprées mais les yeux déterminés. Elle ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres, la vague d'affection qui l'envahit et qu'elle accueillit avec avidité.</p><p> </p><p>« Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as demandé à ce que je te prévienne avant si je voulais recommencer. Je n'avais pas conscience qu'on avait des règles. » Elle se demanda si c'était vraiment l'effet Auradon qui poussait Mal à accepter et provoquer des contacts physiques entre elles, ou si c'était Mal qui changeait, si c'était dangereux ou une bonne chose. Elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait la voir ainsi, vulnérable et sincère et <em>elle</em>, et tant qu'elles pouvaient être là l'une pour l'autre. « Tu peux le faire sans me demander la permission avant, Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je la demanderai toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait autant de force que de douceur dans sa voix alors, autant de promesses que de prudence dans son regard, et quelque chose se bloqua dans la poitrine d'Evie un instant. Son cœur peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>Mal dut voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, sur son visage, parce qu'elle lâcha ses mains doucement pour passer ses bras autour d'elle et s'approcher un peu plus.</p><p> </p><p>Son odeur si familière se mariait avec les relents de magie, de sueur et de shampoing fruité et Evie put respirer de nouveau. Elle serra Mal contre elle, légèrement, son menton contre son épaule, et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Sentit toutes ces émotions qui flottèrent en elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un contact avec Mal, ces sentiments pétillants et chauds et précieux qui serraient son ventre, augmentaient son rythme cardiaque et apaisaient ses pensées. Même sa magie réagissait étrangement.</p><p> </p><p>Mal émit un petit soupir contre son cou, et Evie ne sut pas vraiment si le frisson qui la parcourut était dû à une réaction biologique ou à la joie de savoir que l'autre fille allait bien. Mal se détendait dans ses bras, ses tremblements avaient cessé, et ses doigts faisaient des petits mouvements dans son dos, consciemment ou non.</p><p> </p><p>C'était tellement agréable, cet apaisement, cette chaleur, ce contact qui n'était ni manipulateur, ni terrifiant, ni douloureux.</p><p> </p><p>Evie aurait aimé pouvoir garder Mal dans ses bras pour le reste de sa vie.</p><p> </p><p>« Il faut que je prenne une douche avant que les garçons arrivent, » murmura Mal sans bouger.</p><p> </p><p>Evie hocha la tête et se redressa lentement, laissant ses bras cesser l'étreinte. Mal fit de même, mais debout si près l'une de l'autre, Evie pouvait voir toutes les émotions qui dansaient dans son regard et c'était...</p><p> </p><p>C'était beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>Beaucoup de sentiments purs et bruts qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'on leur avait enseigné douloureusement sur l'Île.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais reprendre mes notes sur la potion. J'ai presque fini, il va falloir trouver les derniers ingrédients. »</p><p> </p><p>« Okay. Faut qu'on pousse ce tapis sous le lit aussi... J'utiliserai un sort pour le réparer demain. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal s'éloigna et Evie essaya de ne pas frissonner lorsque sa chaleur disparut.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient au milieu de leur repas et de la révision de leur plan quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.</p><p> </p><p>Tous se figèrent et se regardèrent, curieux et méfiants. Personne ou presque n'osait venir les déranger dans leurs chambres. De plus, il était plus de dix-neuf heures et la plupart des étudiants devaient être en bas en train de dîner.</p><p> </p><p>Mal essuya ses mains sur une serviette (les oranges étaient compliquées à manger proprement, d'accord ?), se leva et alla entrouvrir la porte.</p><p> </p><p>« Ben ? »</p><p> </p><p>Le prince lui sourit, un peu timidement.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, Mal. Désolé de te déranger. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un problème ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non ! Non, bien sûr. Mais j'espérais pouvoir vous parler et ne vous ai pas revus, et puisque vous ne venez jamais dîner le soir... »</p><p> </p><p>« On préfère grignoter un peu ici. Deux repas, c'est déjà beaucoup, on n'a pas vraiment faim le soir. »</p><p> </p><p>Il parut gêné et Mal fut stupéfaite de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas cherché à l'embarrasser cette fois et les émotions que Ben lui montrait si aisément la perturbaient toujours autant.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vois. Malgré tout je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez vous joindre à nous demain soir pour le dîner ? Dans la chambre d'Audrey et de Jane. Parfois, quand nous allons avoir un long week-end, nous aimons bien manger au calme aussi. Ce sera juste nous trois, et vous quatre si vous souhaitez venir. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient encore besoin d'informations pour le plan, et le temps commençait sérieusement à être compté.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi pas, » concéda-t-elle lentement.</p><p> </p><p>Ben sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« On se charge de la nourriture, » assura-t-il. « Le thème change à chaque fois, demain ce sera des spécialités de Maldonia. »</p><p> </p><p>Merde. Ça pouvait poser problème. Evie pourrait toujours prétexter qu'elle n'avait pas faim si jamais ils étaient servis à l'assiette...</p><p> </p><p>« Des spécialités de Maldonia ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment alors.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, il y aura des beignets de légumes, du gombo, du riz, des beignets sucrés en dessert... C'est très convivial comme nourriture, les plats seront au milieu de nous et on se servira. »</p><p> </p><p>Parfait !</p><p> </p><p>« Comme je l'ai dit, on ne mange pas beaucoup le soir, mais pour goûter de la nouvelle nourriture, on viendra. »</p><p> </p><p>« Génial, » sourit-il, enthousiaste. « Pendant que je suis là, vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »</p><p> </p><p>Une baguette magique et à peu près une dizaine d'autres trucs.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Merci, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>Il hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonne soirée. On se voit demain. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne un peu et ferma la porte pour rencontrer trois regards curieux. Alors elle écarta les bras et s'avança vers eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois qu'on vient de recevoir notre première invitation, et du prince héritier d'Auradon en prime ! Demain soir, on mange avec lui, la princesse et Jane, dans la chambre des filles. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils mangent dans leurs chambres maintenant ? » Jay fronça les sourcils. « J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il a mentionné que c'était une sorte de tradition avant les longs week-ends. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai toujours pas pigé le concept de week-end. Deux jours pour se reposer d'avoir passé cinq jours assis sur une chaise ou à faire des activités ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Me demande pas, j'ai toujours pas vraiment compris leur histoire de semaine qui se répète à l'identique. Sans arrêt les mêmes horaires, les mêmes cours,... Bref, en tout cas, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir de long dans ce week-end-ci, mais je suppose qu'on pourra toujours en savoir plus demain. Où on en était ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos disait qu'il est à deux doigts de finaliser la machine ouvreuse de barrière. »</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon se lécha un doigt pour en retirer le chocolat fondu et hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Il reste à calibrer, faire quelques tests et à finaliser, mais Evie et moi avons trouvé comment faire en sorte que la magie soit canalisée et redirigée comme je le voudrais. Je dois terminer de la monter et Evie va vérifier ses calculs. Le tout c'est d'arriver à extraire la magie de la baguette. »</p><p> </p><p>« Le problème majeur qu'on va avoir pour l'ensemble du plan, c'est qu'on ne peut rien tester complètement, » se plaignit Evie. « Tout ne sera que théorie. En théorie, la machine de Carlos fonctionnera comme on le veut avec la magie de la baguette. En théorie, mes calculs seront exacts et le calibrage correct en conséquence. En théorie, la potion agira comme on l'entend. En théorie, nos autres inventions fonctionneront. Mais dans la réalité... »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu t'en fais trop, » protesta Jay. « D'accord, vous n'avez jamais marié magie et technologie avant. Mais les inventions de Carlos ont toujours fonctionné et la magie est juste un élément en plus. D'accord, tu n'as jamais inventé ni réalisé une potion aussi difficile avec des ingrédients aussi puissants, mais tu connais ton sujet et tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur. D'accord, je n'ai jamais manié d'épée magique, mais une épée est une épée au final. D'accord, le plan est un peu fou, mais depuis quand les plans de Mal ne le sont pas ? Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses. Si on se plante à n'importe quel moment, on sera trop morts pour avoir des regrets. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, Jay, ton optimisme me donne tellement de confiance... » lâcha Mal platement en le fusillant du regard.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que j'ai tort ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>« Garde ton arrogance pour ce week-end, tu vas en avoir besoin. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les plus gros vols de ma carrière ! »</p><p> </p><p>Il avait les yeux qui brillaient et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.</p><p> </p><p>« Notre carrière » rappela-t-elle. « Mais clairement Auradon ne sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend. »</p><p> </p><p>« Clairement, » confirma Carlos avec un fin sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Jay lui vola un chocolat et ignora son regard meurtrier.</p><p> </p><p>« Au moins notre plan est presque au point maintenant. Plus qu'une ou deux questions à trancher, et il n'y aura plus qu'à agir. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal se recentra sur son orange, mais elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment faim.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux et repoussa les couvertures avant même d'être tout à fait consciente, sa dague dans sa main.</p><p> </p><p>L'odeur de la chambre la ramena à la réalité plus vite que son sens de la vue, l'aida à repousser les images et sensations de son cauchemar loin dans son esprit. Puis elle repassa son arme sous son oreiller et observa autour d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Les fenêtres étaient fermées, Evie n'était pas dans son lit et la porte de la salle de bains était close.</p><p> </p><p>Mal se leva, alla vers la pièce et l'ouvrit doucement. Le plafonnier n'était pas allumé, mais il y avait une lumière douce provenant d'une lampe de poche, et elle entendit la voix d'Evie, pas plus élevée qu'un murmure.</p><p> </p><p>« … –<em> tit enfant </em></p><p>
  <em>Cache-toi et sois méchant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Crochet t'attrape, il t'embrochera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Maléfique t'attrape, elle te brûlera</em>
</p><p><em>Si Hadès t'attrape, il t'enterrera... </em>»</p><p> </p><p>Cette foutue chanson. Presque une berceuse, mais version l'Île. Même Mal la trouvait glauque et franchement perturbante, peut-être parce qu'elle mettait en scène leurs parents et voisins.</p><p> </p><p>Si Evie la fredonnait comme ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer.</p><p> </p><p>Sur ce qu'elle faisait, ou bien sur la réalité.</p><p> </p><p>Prudemment, Mal entra dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Evie assise au sol dans un coin, contre la baignoire, un livre ouvert devant elle. Mais son regard semblait le traverser plutôt que le lire, et la lampe était abandonnée au sol près d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'elle continuait à chanter doucement, Mal alla s'asseoir face à elle prudemment et s'éclaircit la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, » appela-t-elle doucement. « Evie, c'est le milieu de la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre jolie salle de bains d'Auradon ? »</p><p> </p><p>Avec le temps, elle avait appris qu'il suffisait parfois de quelques indications pour sortir Evie de sa tête. Lui rappeler qui était là, où elle était, pourquoi. Quelques mots clés. En général, ça suffisait.</p><p> </p><p>Tant qu'elle n'avait pas complètement glissé.</p><p> </p><p>Un silence. Mal patienta, vit le léger froncement de sourcil, le regard changer lentement, se fixer.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, c'est moi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>Finalement elle leva la tête, rencontra son regard, et Mal s'approcha un peu plus.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, » dit-elle doucement. « Evie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »</p><p> </p><p>L'air un peu perdu, Evie baissa les yeux sur le livre ouvert et fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« J'étudie ce livre de magie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tu as dormi ? »</p><p> </p><p>La tension dans ses épaules, le silence, son visage qui perdit toute trace d'émotion. Elle avait dormi. Puis elle s'était réveillée, comme Mal. Mais son cauchemar avait dû rester avec elle un peu plus longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>« Je t'ai réveillée ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » répondit doucement Mal. « Non. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis se leva doucement, ramassa la lampe et tendit une main vers Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« On retourne se coucher. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, ce n'était pas une suggestion. »</p><p> </p><p>Le regard froid que lui lança Evie aurait pu être impressionnant si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi fatiguée. Finalement elle accepta l'aide de Mal et se leva à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne lui lâcha pas la main, étrangement effrayée à l'idée qu'Evie disparaisse, et l'entraîna vers leurs lits.</p><p> </p><p>« Mal... »</p><p> </p><p>La voix était fragile et étranglée, et les seules fois où Evie lui apparaissait aussi vulnérable restaient quand elle n'était plus vraiment là ou quand il n'y avait qu'elles deux, dans ces si rares moments où elles osaient laisser tomber les masques. Mal serra ses doigts autour des siens, observa les lits et hésita un instant. Ce ne serait pas différent des quelques fois où elle avait dormi à côté du matelas sur lequel avait reposé Evie au repaire, quand elle avait été malade ou blessée, ce ne serait pas différent des fois où Evie avait fait de même pour elle ou les garçons...</p><p> </p><p>Alors elle alla vers le lit d'Evie, éteignit la lampe et la posa sur la table de chevet, puis écarta un peu plus les couvertures et s'installa, sans lâcher la main glacée de l'autre fille. Elle la tira gentiment pour l'inviter à la suivre. Evie s'exécuta, se glissa sous les draps elle aussi, et Mal la lâcha enfin.</p><p> </p><p>Même les lits individuels d'Auradon étaient si larges qu'il restait un peu d'espace entre elles deux. Mal pouvait sentir la présence d'Evie près d'elle, entendre sa respiration, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.</p><p> </p><p>« Essaye de dormir, » murmura-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint, elle se tendit et rouvrit les yeux, brusquement inquiète. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû...</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>Une seconde, deux, trois secondes...</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis là. »</p><p> </p><p>« Où ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Auradon. Chambre. Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors Mal souffla doucement et referma les yeux de soulagement. Si elle avait provoqué une de ces horribles absences parce qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné.</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux retourner dans mon lit. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » vint la réponse immédiate.</p><p> </p><p>Mal se détendit un peu plus alors.</p><p> </p><p>« Okay. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle écouta la respiration d'Evie, attendit patiemment qu'elle ralentisse, qu'elle s'approfondisse.</p><p> </p><p>Puis finalement, elle s'endormit.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, Mal aurait accéléré le temps.</p><p> </p><p>Cette attente demeurait insupportable. Combien de jours leur faudrait-il encore pour terminer leurs préparatifs ? Combien de jours avant que Maléfique s'impatiente ? Combien de jours avant que Mal y reste ?</p><p> </p><p>Et si jamais ils parvenaient à mettre sur pied un plan totalement viable, survivraient-ils ?</p><p> </p><p>Ni l'optimisme ni l'espoir ne faisait partie de son mode de pensée. Elle doutait fortement de s'en sortir vivante, et elle avait plus que tout peur qu'ils soient tous condamnés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Foutus d'avance, dès le premier jour, dès la seconde où leur création avait traversé l'esprit pitoyable d'une quelconque stupide fée.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas vraiment la crainte de la mort qui perturbait Mal. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec ce sentiment. C'était plus cette inaction forcée, ce jeu auquel ils devaient jouer avec les continentaux qui l'inquiétait et la lassait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était là, assise dans cette salle de classe, entourée de gamins qui n'avaient apparemment rien de plus essentiel à faire que d'écouter une professeure leur parler de géographie, des gamins en bonne santé, bien habillés, confiants, des gamins stupides, des gamins qui prenaient des notes parce qu'ils devaient apprendre ces trucs ennuyeux, parce qu'ils auraient un rôle à jouer une fois adultes, parce qu'ils deviendraient adultes et avaient un avenir et iraient le voir ce putain de monde, eux.</p><p> </p><p>Mal ne s'était jamais sentie âgée avant. Ou anormale.</p><p> </p><p>Si.</p><p> </p><p>Si, anormale, ça, elle connaissait.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette pièce, dans cette mascarade. Elle perdait son temps.</p><p> </p><p>À côté d'elle, Jay s'était avachi sur sa chaise, alternant entre observer presque curieusement le planisphère que la prof détaillait et plonger son regard dans le paysage que laissait voir la fenêtre près de lui. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Carlos feuilletait son manuel, son autre main tapotant doucement un étrange rythme sur la table, et si ses yeux ne se levaient jamais vers le devant de la salle, il buvait sans doute toutes ces informations sur cette planète qui ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi immense. Evie à ses côtés dessinait (sans doute encore des tenues inspirées par les élèves qu'ils avaient pu croiser), apparemment concentrée uniquement sur sa feuille et ses feutres, mais son attention en réalité tournée vers la leçon. Mal pouvait voir qu'elle était intéressée dans la façon dont son regard se levait régulièrement, dans l'inclinaison de sa tête aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'auraient pu être leurs vies s'ils avaient été élevés à Auradon. S'ils avaient été des élèves ordinaires dans cette stupide école d'élite. Ils auraient sans doute eu plus de respect pour tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, toutes ces richesses et ce confort et cette nourriture et ces leçons que les étudiants prenaient pour acquis ou dont ils se plaignaient.</p><p> </p><p>Qu'auraient-ils donné, eux, pour avoir la chance d'apprendre les mathématiques, l'histoire, la politique, l'économie, les sciences ou le monde plutôt que le vol, la violence, la résilience, la servitude, la souffrance, le mensonge, le meurtre ?</p><p> </p><p>Ces sales petits imbéciles de privilégiés...</p><p> </p><p>Il y en avait deux qui ne cessaient de chuchoter et de glousser doucement, deux rangs devant Mal, un qui lisait plus ou moins discrètement un magazine, une autre qui regardait une vidéo silencieuse sur son téléphone, et d'accord, aucun d'eux quatre n'avait un comportement exemplaire, mais eux n'étaient pas là pour ça, eux ne prétendaient pas être des gentils.</p><p> </p><p>Eux n'étaient pas des gentils.</p><p> </p><p>Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire de ces stupides cours ? Ce n'était pas leur avenir qui se dessinait entre ces murs.</p><p> </p><p>Leur avenir à eux prendrait brusquement fin dans le sang et dans la souffrance.</p><p> </p><p>Leur avenir à eux ne se résumait qu'à un pas. Jamais à plus. Un pas après l'autre, car le suivant pouvait toujours être le dernier.</p><p> </p><p>Un pas après l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>« On a de la chance, » lui dit son plus ancien allié quelques temps plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>Mal tourna la tête si rapidement vers Jay qu'elle sentit quelque chose craquer dans sa nuque.</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il n'aurait pas pu dire quelque chose de plus incongru. Il haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches et un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Son regard se balada sur les élèves marchant autour d'eux dans le couloir, puis se reposa sur Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Si ton regard pouvait tuer, on aurait des dizaines de cadavres sur les bras. »</p><p> </p><p>À la gauche de Mal, Carlos laissa échapper un ricanement amusé mais elle préféra rester concentrée sur le voleur.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crétin ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu viens de passer nos quatre heures de cours à ne rien faire à part fusiller du regard tous les élèves, » expliqua tranquillement Jay. « Ils avaient l'air prêts à fuir l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce serait une bonne chose, » affirma Evie de l'autre côté du jeune homme en observant autour d'elle. « Il y aurait moins de monde. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai que si l'école était vaste et les couloirs larges, ces instants où tous les jeunes sortaient en même temps des salles restaient désagréables. Trop de mouvements, de risques potentiels, et bien que les continentaux faisaient leur possible pour les éviter, il arrivait régulièrement que l'un d'eux les effleure par inadvertance ou obligation.</p><p> </p><p>Sur l'Île, même la place du marché n'accueillait jamais autant de personnes à la fois. Prudents, les gens évitaient de se retrouver dans une foule, même de quelques dizaines de personnes. Ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon de voir des groupes de plus de dix ou douze au même endroit, sauf exception comme les rares fois où une célébration avait lieu.</p><p> </p><p>Pour Evie, qui avait passé dix ans de sa vie complètement isolée, puis encore deux ans à éviter au maximum les autres gens pour sa propre sécurité, être à proximité d'autant de personnes demeurait une épreuve, et le bruit ne devait pas l'aider à gérer ces moments, heureusement bien éphémères.</p><p> </p><p>Jay ne posa même pas le regard sur Evie quand il tendit un bras vers elle sans la toucher. Une invitation à laquelle elle répondit en se rapprochant de lui, alors seulement il posa sa main galamment dans son dos et la guida pour qu'elle se retrouve entre Mal et lui.</p><p> </p><p>Durant une seconde, prenante et déstabilisante, Mal eut cette envie presque irrésistible de prendre Jay dans ses bras parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu devenir ce type extraordinaire après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'elle lui était tellement <em>reconnaissante</em> d'exister et d'être là avec eux...</p><p> </p><p>Du coin de l'œil elle put voir le petit sourire d'Evie s'affiner, et même si l'autre fille ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, Mal comprit que pour une raison ou une autre elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'Evie avait l'air reposée ce matin, que toutes les deux avaient réussi à dormir plusieurs heures sans interruption, et se réveiller dans le même lit n'avait certainement pas été une expérience désagréable.</p><p> </p><p>Ils arrivèrent vers les escaliers et les couloirs se vidaient déjà. Une partie des étudiants avait rejoint l'endroit de leur prochain cours, une autre partie se rendait au restaurant pour le déjeuner, une autre préférait aller faire du sport ou rejoindre leur club.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent et une minute plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, les voix et les sons lointains ou étouffés par les lourdes portes.</p><p> </p><p>Mal souffla doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce jeu commence à me fatiguer, » avoua-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce ne sera plus très long. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une étrange émotion dans le ton de Carlos que Mal s'appliqua à ignorer.</p><p> </p><p>« Allons manger. »</p><p> </p><p>« Dehors ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>« Et tu peux aller récupérer la boule de poils puante si tu veux. »</p><p> </p><p>Il hocha la tête, enthousiaste, et descendit rapidement les escaliers en demandant à Evie de lui prendre un repas, il les rejoindrait dans les jardins.</p><p> </p><p>Mal secoua la tête en avançant alors que Jay riait doucement.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos et les chiens. Vous l'auriez deviné ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est <em>un</em> chien, » corrigea-t-elle. « Et pas un dalmatien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Encore heureux, » leur dit Evie en tournant à gauche en bas des escaliers, « ce ne serait pas que quelques regards choqués et méfiants qu'il devrait ignorer. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay lâcha une plaisanterie douteuse qui lui valut une petite tape sur le bras et un rappel du lieu où ils se trouvaient, mais Mal ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Il passait devant cette salle immense, ridiculement grande et vide, pleine de gigantesques miroirs, de baies vitrées, de drapés et de gros lustres en cristal (une salle de bal selon Evie), et la double porte était entrouverte.</p><p> </p><p>Mal s'arrêta, s'approcha, parce qu'elle avait aperçu Audrey à l'intérieur. Elle était au téléphone et son visage fermé et la tension dans ses épaules ne lui ressemblaient pas et l'intriguèrent.</p><p> </p><p>Jay et Evie la rejoignirent immédiatement derrière les lourdes colonnes qui encadraient les portes et lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Mais la voix d'Audrey leur parvint et ils comprirent.</p><p> </p><p>« … ne pourrait pas rester tout le – (…) Non, je comprends, mais j'ai des choses à – (...) Bien sûr. Je sais cela. Je dois simplement étudier pour les examens à venir. (…) Mes notes restent excellentes, et ces enseignements seront un atout pour – (…) J'en ai conscience, il n'est pas question de manquer à mes devoirs envers notre royaume, Grand-mère. (…) Dame Marguerite a tout à fait compris mes impératifs, elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. (…) Je serai là demain, mais comme je l'ai dit, je devrai être rentrée dimanche. Papa et maman sont au courant. (…) Je suis désolée, Grand-mère, ce n'est aucunement ce que j'ai voulu – (…) Non, bien sûr. (…) Entendu. Je... »</p><p> </p><p>Audrey s'interrompit, baissa son bras et son téléphone, et Mal comprit qu'on lui avait probablement raccroché au nez. Elle n'avait pas songé qu'une telle chose était possible parmi les royaux, mais elle n'avait pas su non plus que la voix d'Audrey pouvait devenir aussi grave et douce, presque étranglée par la soumission dont elle avait fait preuve lors de sa conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne bougeait pas, debout seule dans cette grande salle vide, et bien qu'elle était dos à l'entrebâillement de la porte, Mal pouvait voir ses émotions grâce aux miroirs. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et en colère, et triste aussi, et lasse.</p><p> </p><p>Puis quelqu'un fit glisser une porte-fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et Audrey sursauta. Son visage s'éclaira, un automatisme. Mal avait souvent vu Evie balayer ses sentiments ainsi.</p><p> </p><p>« Jane, » accueillit immédiatement Audrey en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac. « Un problème ? »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille face à elle s'arrêta un instant, fronça les sourcils en l'observant et Mal sut qu'elle avait décelé quelque chose qui la poussa à mentir.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. »</p><p> </p><p>« Jane, » reprocha gentiment Audrey en s'approchant d'elle. « C'est Herkie et les autres ? Je jure que s'ils ont encore décidé de jouer avec les crosses dans l'école... »</p><p> </p><p>« Non ! Non. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un des nouveaux a besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? Sarah et Justin ont encore décidé de se plaindre quant à leur charge de travail ? Si c'est encore une blague d'Aziz qui a mal tourné, je promets de le faire renvoyer dans le désert tiré par les pieds par des cobras et des scorpions. »</p><p> </p><p>« Aladdin apprécierait beaucoup. Mais non, Aziz est en cours. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal et les autres ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne les ai pas revus depuis que Carlos a déposé Camarade ce matin. Il n'y a aucun problème, Audrey. Et même si c'était le cas, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien que Sofia, Sandro et Ally ne pourront gérer seuls. Nous devrions aller prendre quelque chose à manger et nous promener dans les jardins, il fera bientôt trop frais pour en profiter. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je devais aller à la bibliothèque. »</p><p> </p><p>« Plus tard. Nous allons déjeuner d'abord, parce que nous avons la chance d'avoir l'un des meilleurs chefs du royaume à demeure et toute une équipe qui nous prépare les meilleures spécialités du monde, et qu'il serait malvenu de ne pas en profiter. »</p><p> </p><p>Oh ! Mal avait clairement mal jugé Jane, parce que lorsqu'elle n'était pas freinée par sa timidité la jeune fille pouvait clairement être sournoise. Audrey la suivit dans les jardins pour rejoindre la salle de restauration par l'extérieur, piégée par la culpabilité, et Mal se tourna vers les autres en haussant un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>« C'était intéressant. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est guère étonnant que les royaux mettent la pression à leurs rejetons, » remarqua Jay. « Je te rappelle que Ben doit devenir roi dans quelques mois. Tu l'as vu ? On dirait qu'il sort à peine de ses couches-culottes. Auradon et les autres royaumes ne sont pas tout blanc tout blanc. On a déjà établi ça. »</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être, mais Mal luttait pour effacer tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours supposé. Les mauvais sur l'Île, les bons dans le reste du monde.</p><p> </p><p>Les mauvais étaient des monstres, alors les bons étaient des anges.</p><p> </p><p>Marraine avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de parfait héros. Mais si personne n'était tout blanc, alors qui pouvait se montrer capable de s'opposer à ceux qui étaient tout noirs ?</p><p> </p><p>Était-ce pour cela que Maléfique et les autres n'avaient pas péri de la main de leurs ennemis ?</p><p> </p><p>Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'eux quatre ?</p><p> </p><p>Ni blancs, ni noirs, pas vraiment gris non plus, le gris c'était l'Île, les nuages, les bâtiments, la poussière et les cendres sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Mal dessinait Jay, Evie et Carlos, c'était toujours avec des couleurs, des couleurs vibrantes, éclatantes, vivantes.</p><p> </p><p>Et si eux étaient couleurs, alors le reste du monde ne pouvait qu'être gris.</p><p> </p><p>L'après-midi passa en un éclair. Leur heure avec Marraine fut remplie de platitudes et d'évitements, pas de grande révélation ce jour-là, et le reste de leur temps fut passé en plans et en préparations, partagé entre leur repaire et la forêt, Camarade à leurs côtés à chaque minute. Heureusement qu'il ne savait parler !</p><p> </p><p>En entrant dans la chambre, Mal se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard et soupira.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait presque oublié leur obligation pour le dîner.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Ben fit un pas dans la chambre de Mal et d'Evie à leur invitation. Jay et Carlos ne les avaient pas encore rejointes mais ne devraient pas tarder, il attendrait donc avec elles.</p><p> </p><p>Il observa autour de lui curieusement, surpris de voir la chambre décorée avec d'autres couleurs. Marraine n'avait pas mentionné que les filles avaient demandé à ce que le papier peint soit changé, et pourtant les murs étaient d'une couleur unie, un violet pâle, et les tentures et draps des deux lits étaient devenus bleus et violet profond.</p><p> </p><p>La chambre était très bien rangée, rien ne traînait nulle part, et certaines des fournitures offertes à leur arrivée n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'Audrey et Ben les avaient déposées sur les bureaux.</p><p> </p><p>Les tableaux étaient la chose la plus intéressante dans la pièce. Les portraits classiques d'anciennes princesses des royaumes avaient été recouverts de blanc pour ensuite devenir tout autre chose. Quatre portraits faits avec une bombe de peinture noire et quelques petites touches de couleurs vives, quelques traits apparemment simples et pourtant ces visages étaient parfaitement ressemblants. La dernière toile comportait un tag vantant le mal et Ben sourit avec amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourna vers l'artiste, qui attendait assise au bout de son lit, et montra les portraits d'un geste de la main.</p><p> </p><p>« Ton travail ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle hocha la tête et il sourit, ne cachant pas son enthousiasme.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est vraiment très beau, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. J'adore. Tu as beaucoup de talent. »</p><p> </p><p>Figée, silencieuse, elle l'observa un instant en le détaillant du regard comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. C'était toujours déstabilisant quand elle faisait ça, mais Ben avait l'habitude qu'on le scrute et il n'avait rien à cacher, il était sincère et en tirait toute son assurance.</p><p> </p><p>« Aucun d'entre vous n'a exprimé le souhait de faire partie d'un club, » remarqua-t-il en se tournant complètement vers elle. Evie, assise à la table, leva un instant les yeux du carnet sur lequel elle dessinait. « Pourtant tu aurais ta place dans le club d'arts plastiques, Mal. »</p><p> </p><p>« On n'est pas très clubs. »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors tu pourrais utiliser la salle et le matériel en dehors des heures de cours et des heures où elle est occupée par le club. Et il y a le mur d'expression aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Marraine l'a mentionné, » offrit Evie en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un pan de mur, à l'extérieur, derrière l'école, qui fait face à une partie des jardins. Les étudiants peuvent y peindre ou y écrire des choses à volonté, quand ils le souhaitent. »</p><p> </p><p>« On peut y faire ce qu'on veut ? » interrogea Mal, une lueur au fond de ses yeux verts.</p><p> </p><p>Ben ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois et étouffa son rire amusé.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est interdit d'y être vulgaire, insolent ou d'y inscrire ou dessiner quoi que ce soit d'impoli ou de choquant. »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez vraiment l'art de retirer tout le fun des choses, » se plaignit-elle platement, mais il pouvait voir une étincelle danser dans ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Evie ferma son carnet. Ben avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle ne participait pas aux conversations et devenait silencieuse, elle s'occupait souvent en dessinant.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors les élèves effacent sans cesse ce qu'expriment les autres ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est de l'art éphémère. La règle est de laisser les œuvres une semaine. Chacune est datée. Parfois elles restent plus longtemps, soit parce que personne n'a eu besoin de la place, soit parce qu'une œuvre plaît tellement que personne n'a eu le cœur de l'effacer. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un concept étrange. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, tu as dit que tu taguais sur l'Île. Tes œuvres ne restaient pas toujours, si ? »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune fille haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Celles qui comptent, si. Je dois juste les entretenir à cause des pluies. Pas le choix, elles rappellent à qui appartient notre territoire. »</p><p> </p><p>« Personne n'oserait toucher au travail de Mal sur le territoire de toute façon. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça aurait été comme dire que les vêtements créés par Evie n'ont aucun style. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal, » s'indigna faussement la jeune femme en question, une main sur le cœur et les yeux pétillants, « comme s'il était possible que quelqu'un puisse ne serait-ce que le <em>songer. </em>»</p><p> </p><p>« Vos vêtements sont vraiment chouettes, et ils sont parfaitement réalisés, » confirma Ben, et Evie tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise, un sentiment fragile au fond des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne prenaient pas très bien les compliments innocents, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Soit ils ne les relevaient pas, soit ils faisaient preuve d'une fausse arrogance, soit ils se montraient étonnés et hésitants, comme perdus.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, » acquiesça Mal, un sourire aux lèvres et la voix posée et assurée.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne prenaient pas très bien les compliments leur étant destinés, mais ceux dirigés vers leurs amis ? Ceux-ci étaient toujours reçus avec fierté, joie et une étrange reconnaissance.</p><p> </p><p>Ben ne pouvait que prendre ces caractéristiques de leur comportement comme un excellent signe, même s'il restait inquiétant et profondément triste qu'ils ne soient capables de voir et d'accepter le positif que chez les autres.</p><p> </p><p>Jay et Carlos entrèrent dans la chambre sans frapper, Camarade sur leurs talons, et Ben sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Allons-y ! »</p><p> </p><p>Tous les quatre acquiescèrent et le suivirent à travers le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de Jane et d'Audrey. Il frappa, attendit une réponse et entra. Contrairement à Evie et Mal, les filles n'avaient que peu modifié leur intérieur. Il y avait des traces de leur vie et de leurs goûts, des tableaux de paysages lointains accrochés aux murs (Jane), une étagère remplie à craquer de livres et de magazines sur la mode et le design (Audrey), une commode sur laquelle reposaient différents objets et des photos encadrées (Jane et Audrey).</p><p> </p><p>Elles avaient poussé la table ronde dans un coin pour en faire un buffet. Ils pourraient ainsi se servir tout au long de la soirée et s'installer sur le tapis moelleux parsemé de coussins. Le téléphone d'Audrey était branché sur un haut-parleur et des chansons emplissaient doucement l'air.</p><p> </p><p>À leur entrée, Jane sourit et Audrey referma tous les livres autour d'elle. Elle alla les déposer avec ses notes sur son bureau et les accueillit poliment.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence fut vite comblé par les explications de Ben sur les différents plats et desserts proposés, et ils furent en un rien de temps installés au sol avec des assiettes remplies. Les beignets salés comme sucrés eurent un vif succès, et Ben ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il les observait découvrir de nouveaux aliments. Il ne les avait encore jamais vus ne pas aimer quelque chose, et jamais ils ne laissaient quoi que ce soit dans leur assiette.</p><p> </p><p>Ils mangeaient un peu plus qu'à leur arrivée, c'était toujours moins que tous les adolescents que Ben connaissait, mais une semaine avait déjà semblé suffire à leur organisme pour commencer à s'adapter à plus de nourriture quotidienne, et le prince voyait que chacun d'entre eux avait commencé à prendre du poids. Même leur peau semblait moins pâle.</p><p> </p><p>Il était aussi heureux de voir que Jane semblait presque à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé, elle avait toujours semblé extrêmement nerveuse à la moindre mention des insulaires, mais assise à côté d'Audrey et près de Carlos elle avait l'air tranquille. Ça le rendait triste de penser qu'Audrey et lui ne seraient plus là l'année suivante, car Jane n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres amis dans l'école. Entre ceux qui la regardaient étrangement en raison de son origine, ceux qui l'évitaient en raison du statut de directrice de sa mère et ceux qui ne prenaient même pas le temps de la connaître... Ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Pourtant c'était une fille extra, adorable, passionnée, altruiste.</p><p> </p><p>« Cam ! Non ! »</p><p> </p><p>Le petit chien s'assit devant Jane et pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer de l'amadouer.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Oust ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir de beignet ? » demanda doucement Carlos près d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est trop gras et trop sucré pour lui. Il a des friandises adaptées, de la viande séchée par exemple. On lui en donne un peu, mais il est petit, alors il faut faire attention à ce qu'il ne grossisse pas trop, ce serait mauvais pour son cœur. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comment tu sais qu'il n'a pas simplement faim ? »</p><p> </p><p>Jane sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Parce que c'est un gourmand invétéré. Il a des croquettes deux fois par jour, amplement suffisant pour lui, plus quelques friandises. Les chiens sont très souvent extrêmement gourmands, ils mangeraient toute la journée, surtout ce qui n'est pas bon pour eux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme Pimprenelle. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben essaya de ne pas avaler sa gorgée de travers, amusé, et Jane rit tout en lançant un regard de reproche à Audrey.</p><p> </p><p>Mal fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Qui est assez tordu pour appeler son enfant <em>Pimprenelle </em>? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pimprenelle n'est pas une enfant, » commença-t-il prudemment.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un chien ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait vraiment pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait.</p><p> </p><p>« Pimprenelle est une fée, » expliqua Audrey posément. « L'une des trois marraines de ma mère. Pimprenelle, Flora et Pâquerette. Mes marraines également. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, » souffla Mal. « Les trois fées d'Aurore. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Lorsque Maléfique les mentionne, elle utilise d'autres termes. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'imagine... »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que ça veut dire que ta mère a aussi un nom ? » demanda Jay en se tournant vers Jane, essuyant ses mains dans une serviette pour en retirer le sucre glace. « Un vrai nom ? Genre Tulipe ou Brin d'herbe ? »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos toussa pour essayer de faire passer le morceau de beignet coincé dans sa gorge en raison de son amusement alors que Jane tournait son attention vers un Jay au rictus moqueur, aucunement vexée.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle a un nom. Et ce n'est pas un nom de fleur ou de végétal. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est quoi alors ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un secret. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Les êtres anciens gardent leurs véritables noms secrets car leurs noms sont devenus des clés pour tisser des sortilèges contre eux. »</p><p> </p><p>Jay acquiesça en s'appuyant sur son bras pour être plus confortable.</p><p> </p><p>« Logique. Ça explique pourquoi personne ne connaît les vrais noms et prénoms de Maléfique et du Seigneur. Ou le nom de famille de la Reine. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois plutôt que personne ne voulait vraiment les connaître, » grimaça Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment l'administration vous appelle alors, sans nom de famille ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie et Mal échangèrent un regard.</p><p> </p><p>« De l'Île, » avança la seconde. « On nous a pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit, et les professeurs nous appellent par nos prénoms. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je crois que vous êtes tous enregistrés ainsi, » acquiesça Ben. « Mais si Carlos et Jay le souhaitent on peut sans doute changer cela pour les noms de leurs parents. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, » coupa immédiatement Jay. « Personne n'arriverait à prononcer convenablement le nom de Jafar. De l'Île ira très bien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je préfère m'appeler De l'Île, » confirma Carlos, l'air un peu pâle – peut-être à l'idée de devoir partager un nom de famille avec Cruella.</p><p> </p><p>Il se leva pour aller poser son assiette vide sur la table et s'arrêta près de la commode en revenant.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il curieusement en pointant du doigt la vieille poupée en chiffon et sa robe rose qui tirait à présent plus sur le blanc sale.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey se leva, et Ben était sans doute le seul à remarquer son embarras.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est ma poupée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Une poupée ? Vaudou ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est une pratique tolérée à Auradon ? » interrogea Evie, dubitative.</p><p> </p><p>« Non. C'est juste ma poupée. »</p><p> </p><p>Les quelques secondes de silence tout comme les expressions perdues des quatre insulaires figèrent Ben et ses amies. Qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qu'étaient des beignets, un pique-nique, du chocolat ou un e-mail était déjà perturbant même si compréhensible, mais qu'ils n'aient aucune idée de ce qu'était une poupée en dehors de toute magie noire ? Ça, c'était juste inquiétant.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est celle que mon père m'a offert le jour de ma naissance, » précisa alors Audrey doucement. « C'était mon doudou... C'est un jouet que j'ai traîné toute mon enfance. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un jouet, » répéta Carlos, et la note interrogative dans son ton devint plus prudente.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey fut incapable de continuer et Ben put voir du coin de l'œil Jane avaler sa salive comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer. Alors il se leva doucement et alla attraper la poupée et l'ours en peluche usé qui l'accompagnait.</p><p> </p><p>« Cet ours appartient à Jane, c'était aussi son doudou quand elle était toute petite. Les peluches et les poupées sont souvent choisis par les très jeunes enfants comme doudous. »</p><p> </p><p><a id="cite_ref-1" name="cite_ref-1"></a>« Un doudou, » murmura Carlos en tapant quelque chose sur son téléphone portable. Ben fronça les sourcils mais il comprit quand Carlos reprit la parole. « Un doudou est un jouet dont la peluche est l'une des formes par excellence et dont la fonction première est de rassurer les jeunes enfants lors de leurs premières années de vie. Il s'agit d'un objet transitionnel de nature et de forme variables, la plupart du temps doux, faisant office de compagnon consolateur. »</p><p> </p><p>« Un objet transitionnel, » répéta Evie. « En quoi la reproduction d'un être humain à échelle réduite peut permettre à un enfant d'effectuer plus facilement une transition vers une autre étape de sa vie ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Avec un nom aussi ridicule et sans y fourrer des épingles ? Aucune idée, » remarqua Mal.</p><p> </p><p>« Celui-ci est censé être un ours, c'est ça ? » Carlos inspecta le jouet que Ben lui avait donné en voyant sa curiosité. « Mais il est mauve. Et il est tout mou. Pourquoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est une peluche, » essaya d'expliquer Ben en luttant pour contenir ses émotions. « Elles sont molles, et représentent presque toujours des animaux plus ou moins réalistes dans différentes couleurs et matières souvent douces. Elles rassurent les jeunes enfants, ils peuvent leur faire des câlins et leur odeur est apaisante parce que la peluche prend souvent l'odeur de leur foyer. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi c'est là, si c'est pour les enfants ? » demanda Jay.</p><p> </p><p>« Beaucoup d'adultes gardent leurs doudous et leurs jouets favoris, en souvenir. Jane et moi avons décidé que ce serait amusant que les nôtres soient ici. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et, » hésita Ben un instant, un peu nauséeux, « est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est un jouet ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ils durent voir que leur silence avait un fort impact sur eux, parce que tous se tendirent.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un objet, » répondit Carlos rapidement. « Pour les enfants. Il en était fait mention dans l'encyclopédie qu'on avait. Il y avait une voiture sur l'image. »</p><p> </p><p>« Les voitures miniatures sont des jouets, comme les poupées, les peluches, les cubes, les jeux de construction, les figurines, les balles,... »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des jouets et des jeux, sur les cargos. Deux fois par an. En fin d'année et en été. Pour tous les âges. Il avait vu les listes, il savait qu'il y avait des jouets, alors pourquoi... ?</p><p> </p><p>Mal s'était levée pour toucher de l'index la peluche que Carlos tenait toujours.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai déjà vu quelque chose comme ça, » murmura-t-elle, et Ben n'avait même pas de mot pour l'expression qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage. C'était sombre et torturé. « Dans une maison, sur l'Île. Un chat bleu. »</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des jouets sur l'Île. Ben le savait.</p><p> </p><p>« Une fois, il y a eu des petits véhicules en métal coloré dans la boutique de Jafar, » murmura Jay. « Et j'ai vu des objets bizarres chez des gens quand je bossais... »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos et Evie échangèrent un regard, mais s'ils avaient vu des jouets par le passé, ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention, c'était évident dans leur manière fermée de regarder la poupée et l'ours que Carlos reposait sur le meuble.</p><p> </p><p>« À quoi ça sert ? » demanda Jay en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>Ben ne savait pas s'il allait vomir ou pleurer, seul son contrôle sur sa respiration lui permettait de rester composé. Comme toujours Audrey le sauva.</p><p> </p><p>« Un jouet ? C'est... ça sert à beaucoup de choses. Ils sont conçus pour amuser les enfants et leur plaire. Il y a des jouets pour les bébés, des jouets pour les jeunes enfants, pour les grands enfants, même des jouets pour les adolescents et des jeux de société pour les adultes aussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme les jeux vidéo ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, mais les jouets sont des objets, ils ne sont pas virtuels. Les jouets permettent de divertir les enfants, ils développent aussi les apprentissages et la sociabilité. Mais leur fonction première est le jeu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et tous les enfants en ont ? »</p><p> </p><p><em>Presque</em> tous, apparemment. Audrey hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont offerts par les parents et le reste de la famille, par les amis aussi. Lors de fêtes comme les anniversaires et noël, ou juste comme ça, pour faire plaisir. »</p><p> </p><p>« Noël ? » demanda Carlos. « C'est quoi, noël ? »</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois Ben s'assit sur le lit, et Jane sembla retrouver le contrôle sur ses émotions à force de serrer Camarade contre elle parce qu'elle prit le relais.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est une fête qui a lieu à la fin de l'année, quelques jours avant le nouvel an. Elles remontent à la fondation du premier royaume de Camelot, et a depuis été adoptée partout. Ce jour-là, on décore la maison, on fête la famille, les gens qu'on aime. On organise un repas avec tous nos proches, on passe la journée ensemble, et on s'offre des cadeaux. Les enfants ont des jouets et des livres. »</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que les décorations incluent des lumières ? » demanda Evie, sa voix douce presque lointaine, plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage depuis le début de la conversation.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Des guirlandes et des bougies. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était ça que Remus faisait l'hiver dernier, avec sa famille, » souffla Carlos, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p> </p><p>Ben ne savait pas ce qui était pire. De savoir que Mal, Carlos, Jay et Evie n'avaient jamais eu de jouet, ou de savoir qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de jouet alors que d'autres sur l'Île semblaient avoir eu plus de chance.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient semblait-il été si isolés qu'ils n'avaient même pas su ce que c'était alors que d'autres en avaient eu au moins un, que d'autres avaient même fêté noël.</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda les raisons derrière ces différences entre eux quatre et les autres, et se demanda combien d'enfants étaient dans leur cas.</p><p> </p><p>« Nos parents n'étaient pas très portés sur les cadeaux et les jouets, » conclut Mal, sa voix claire et forte, mettant clairement fin à cette conversation et tout ce qui en découlait. « Le seul objet transitionnel que j'ai jamais eu est ma dague, et elle m'a été bien plus utile qu'un ours tout mou ou un mini être humain déformé ne l'aurait été. En tout cas elle m'a certainement aidée à faire la transition vers les étapes suivantes de ma vie. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et elle est mieux entretenue que ces deux-là, » s'amusa Jay en désignant les deux vieux doudous de la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis sûre que Mordock serait vexé si je la laissais rouiller. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était à lui que tu l'avais volée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il me l'a donnée. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouah, un gobelin peut donner ? »</p><p> </p><p>« À moi, oui. Je te rappelle qu'ils me servent. »</p><p> </p><p>Pendant que Mal et Jay parlaient, Carlos continuait son exploration prudente de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Audrey et vers le téléphone branché au haut-parleur qui continuait de passer tout doucement de la musique.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu utilises une application musicale ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis abonnée à une plateforme, oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a vraiment des centaines de chansons et de musiques différentes qui existent ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. Des milliers. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pitié, que quelqu'un présente ce truc à Evie, » murmura très doucement Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Mal lui lança un regard glacial, un avertissement, et il se figea immédiatement. Ben haussa un sourcil, curieux, mais ne releva pas. Evie n'avait pas semblé entendre, concentrée une nouvelle fois sur son carnet qu'elle avait apparemment sorti de nulle part, et Audrey et Jane l'interrogèrent rapidement sur ce qu'elle dessinait.</p><p> </p><p>Et alors que les trois filles se trouvaient plongées dans une discussion sur les designs d'Evie, Ben essaya de maintenir une conversation sur le sport avec les trois autres. Dans un coin de son esprit, cependant, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il changerait les choses. Pour eux et pour tous les enfants de l'Île.</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda s'ils avaient déjà fêté leur anniversaire. Probablement pas. Il savait qu'ils étaient nés un dix-sept janvier... Peut-être pourrait-il leur organiser quelque chose ? Quelque chose de simple, de chaleureux, avec quelques cadeaux et plein de nourriture et des décorations. Ce ne serait pas avant plusieurs mois, et il y avait noël avant.</p><p> </p><p>Ses parents ne diraient pas non à quatre invités pour noël.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour ce week-end ? » demanda Ben finalement, quelques temps plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>Jay haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>« Se reposer. Se promener. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et vous ? » demanda Mal en venant se rasseoir, un verre de jus de fruits à la main.</p><p> </p><p>« Je dois préparer une conférence de presse avec mon père et un conseiller demain. Jane doit passer la journée avec sa mère et Audrey doit s'absenter. »</p><p> </p><p>Il ne manqua pas l'ombre dans les yeux d'Audrey, et il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver une excuse pour l'empêcher de devoir aller à ces obligations mondaines auxquelles Leah la forçait à assister. Comme si un gala donné par Dame Marguerite devait être une priorité.</p><p> </p><p>Plutôt une occasion pour Leah de pouvoir lui rappeler tous les espoirs qu'elle avait placés sur ses épaules, toutes la façons dont Audrey la décevaient, tout ce qu'elle devait faire différemment pour devenir une meilleure princesse, une parfaite future reine.</p><p> </p><p>(Ben aurait tellement de choses à dire à Leah si seulement il pouvait.)</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez déjà regardé des films ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Des films ? » répéta Carlos. « À la télé ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non. Pas encore eu le temps. Avec Jay, on joue aux jeux vidéo. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal secoua la tête pour indiquer que les filles non plus n'avaient pas encore essayé cette activité, et il sourit.</p><p> </p><p>« Il y a des tas de films chouettes enregistrés dans le système de l'école. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ne le laissez pas vous en conseiller, » avertit Audrey avec un sourire. « Il n'a pas vraiment bon goût en cinéma. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mes goûts sont parfaits, » répliqua-t-il, faussement vexé. « Tu as toujours eu quelque chose contre les comédies romantiques, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es partiale. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ben, personne ne regarde ces stupides films sans cesse à part toi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils sont beaucoup plus profonds qu'ils en ont l'air. »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es juste un incorrigible romantique avec des goûts atroces en matière de cinéma. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils préféreront tes reportages historiques ou tes films fantastiques. »</p><p> </p><p>« Toujours mieux que les comédies romantiques. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ils choisiront ce qu'ils aimeront, » coupa Jane avec un sourire las, sans doute de les entendre sans arrêt avoir les mêmes désaccords affectueux. « Je vote pour les films d'aventure et les dessins animés. »</p><p> </p><p>Mal souriait avec un amusement qui semblait presque sincère.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous verrons ça ce week-end alors, si on a le temps. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient avoir à faire qui les empêcherait d'allumer leur télé, mais il acquiesça malgré tout.</p><p> </p><p>Si jamais son père arrivait à boucler tout ce qu'il avait à faire avant le lendemain soir, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de regarder un film avec eux dimanche, dans le petit salon du château.</p><p> </p><p>Il éviterait peut-être les comédies romantiques, par contre. Même s'il sentait que les commentaires de Mal pourraient être tout à fait distrayants.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>« Quelles sont vos premières constatations ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Comme je vous l'ai dit ils sont très méfiants. Ils ont grandi dans un environnement extrêmement néfaste, et je peux confirmer nos inquiétudes quant à la violence à laquelle ils ont dû faire face. Cruella et Jafar ont maltraité physiquement leurs enfants. Je n'ai pas encore cerné clairement la dynamique familiale pour les filles, mais toutes les deux montrent des signes de maltraitance. Au-delà de leurs parents, leur vie sur l'Île était apparemment tissée de violence, leur identité faisait d'eux des cibles et ils ont dû faire face jusqu'à des tentatives de meurtre. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« De meurtre ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Oui, Votre Majesté. Pour autant que je puisse en juger actuellement, rien ni personne sur l'Île n'a été positif pour aucun d'entre eux, si ce n'est les trois autres – et leur lien reste un tabou pour presque tous. Leur amitié va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on leur a inculqué, elle trouble leurs repères et concentre toutes leurs peurs. Elle cristallise tout ce qu'ils se sont conditionnés à enterrer et à ne jamais montrer, à mépriser chez les autres. Bien qu'il y ait une hiérarchie entre eux, il ne fait aucun doute que même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience, ils prennent des décisions collégiales, s'écoutent, se respectent, s'entraident. Leur relation a été primordiale dans leur développement émotionnel et dans leur équilibre, cela crée une interdépendance qui n'est pas à négliger mais qui ne semble pas nocive. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« C'est-à-dire ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Leur rencontre a été centrale dans leur construction psychologique et essentielle dans le développement de leur empathie et de leur estime de soi, même s'il s'est fait tardivement. C'est normalement des étapes essentielles de l'enfance, on développe ces qualités au contact de nos parents, de notre entourage et dans différents contextes sociaux. On pourrait dire qu'ils ont appris les uns avec les autres à développer leurs émotions et à mieux les appréhender. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Ils restent troublés, et leur sens de la compassion est sinon limité, au moins brouillé, mais j'ignore encore à quel point. Ils sont tous différents. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Je vois. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Le fait qu'ils aient grandi au sein d'un cadre avec des codes complètement différents des nôtres et qu'ils aient eu une vie si difficile dominée par des personnes abusives risque de provoquer encore beaucoup de ruptures. Il va leur falloir du temps pour s'adapter à Auradon et ils continueront à chercher dans la moindre de nos actions ou dans nos mots des pièges ou des menaces. Ne pas en trouver provoque angoisse et perte de repère, ils sont déstabilisés et ne savent pas comment agir dans ces circonstances. Ils sont perdus. J'ai réussi à démarrer de réels échanges seulement parce que j'ai défini pour nos séances un cadre qui leur est familier. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Dois-je m'inquiéter pour les élèves qu'ils côtoient ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Ils sont prudents, très contrôlés, calculateurs. Prendre leur méconnaissance de notre monde ou de certains de ses aspects pour de la naïveté ou un manque d'intelligence serait une erreur. S'ils ont un côté très innocent en raison de tous les manques dont ils ont souffert, ils sont en réalité beaucoup plus matures que n'importe quel jeune de leur âge et sont perspicaces et observateurs. Ils ne perdent leur sang-froid que lorsque je m'approche de ce que leur expérience a défini comme des faiblesses. Leur perception d'eux-mêmes et du monde est biaisée, ils ont développé des méthodes pour se protéger de la violence psychologique de ce qu'ils ont vécu, et je pense ne même pas avoir effleuré la surface de ce qu'ils ont subi. Leur instinct leur dicte de se défendre, parfois en attaquant les premiers. Ils ont du mépris et du ressentiment pour Auradon, mais ces émotions sont maîtrisées, et pour le moment ils semblent être concentrés sur eux-mêmes. À cet instant rien ne me fait songer qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à un camarade ou un professeur. Mais je ne vous cache pas que les choses peuvent évoluer, et que je les crois capables de violence, spécialement s'ils pensent que l'un d'entre eux est en danger. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Très bien. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Si je peux me permettre, Votre Majesté ? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Je ne peux pas vous dire clairement ce que certains ont évoqué, mais la situation sur l'Île est bien plus préoccupante que vous le supposez. J'ai eu aussi l'impression que leur sentiment quant à l'Île ne diffère pas de ce qu'ils ressentent pour Auradon, ce qui me fait songer que leur situation était exceptionnelle même pour la prison et qu'ils en avaient conscience, en tout cas au moins jusqu'à un certain point. Mais l'environnement qu'ils dépeignent à travers leurs mots est terrible. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Nous veillerons à changer cela. Une dernière chose, docteur Prim. Que pensez-vous d'eux, en tant que patients ? Comment vont-ils ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« La seule chose que je peux dire actuellement, c'est qu'aucun de ces enfants ne va bien. Je n'en sais pas encore assez pour évaluer clairement leur état psychologique, mais tous montrent des signes inquiétants de différentes façons. Je ne sais pas encore comment les aider à dépasser leurs traumatismes, il est difficile de me projeter tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur eux. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>O</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Illusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sur l'Île, certains enfants apprennent très tôt à quel point les illusions peuvent être indispensables.<br/>L'ennui, c'est que parfois elles se brisent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« I cannot cry<br/>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br/>I'm forced to fake<br/>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br/>My heart can't possibly break<br/>When it wasn't even whole to start with »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Because of you, by Kelly Clarkson</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Automne, huitième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Faible. Faible. Faible. Faible.</p><p> </p><p>Chaque sanglot qui s'échappait de sa poitrine faisait exploser le mot dans sa tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>Faible</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il avait mal à la tête, justement. Il porta une main à sa pommette, effleura la coupure, pouvait sentir que l'hématome avait fait enfler sa joue. Son oreille saignait encore un peu, ça chatouillait autant que ça brûlait, et respirer lui faisait mal.</p><p> </p><p>Dans sa panique, il avait couru loin de chez Cruella, était sorti des quartiers est pour se retrouver en terrain inconnu, avait suivi un chemin au milieu des bois morts pour s'y enfoncer, et avait trouvé refuge contre un tronc au sol. Personne n'était aux alentours, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas conscience du danger qu'il courait.</p><p> </p><p>Car d'où il était il pouvait apercevoir une drôle de tour en pierre plus loin derrière les arbres morts et les buissons d'épines. La demeure de la Méchante Reine.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos connaissait vaguement l'histoire, trois ans après leur emprisonnement, la Reine avait défié Maléfique. Elle avait été condamnée à mourir de faim loin de tous, mais ses marchés lui avaient permis de trouver de quoi subsister.</p><p> </p><p>Même si peu de personnes lui parlaient et que lui ouvrait rarement la bouche, il savait pertinemment quels risques il y avait à être dans ces lieux. Mais il était blessé et il avait froid et faim, et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Alors il supposait qu'il avait moins de risque de tomber sur la Reine que d'être vu ainsi par les gens de la cité en ce milieu de journée.</p><p> </p><p>Faible. Faible.</p><p> </p><p>Sangloter était éreintant, sangloter lui faisait mal à la tête, sangloter lui faisait mal aux côtes, mais sangloter lui faisait du bien aussi et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de toute façon. C'était plus facile de trouver un coin où se cacher et d'attendre que ses pleurs s'épuisent tout seuls que de les retenir.</p><p> </p><p>Il détestait Cruella, détestait cet endroit, détestait sa vie et se détestait lui-même. Il était fatigué, et la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien c'était de lire, de trouver des bouts de gadgets ou de les voler, et d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose, de les comprendre. D'apprendre comment chaque chose était assemblée, comment elle fonctionnait, comment elle existait. Dans ces courts instants où, caché sur les toits, il pouvait se plonger dans ses réflexions, ses démontages et remontages et ses lectures, il oubliait tout le reste. Mais impossible de rejoindre sa cache dans cet état, alors il devait attendre que les larmes s'arrêtent.</p><p> </p><p>C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait mal à la tête, peut-être parce qu'une de ses oreilles ne faisait que bourdonner, peut-être parce que ses sanglots n'étaient pas aussi discrets qu'il l'aurait souhaité, ou peut-être parce qu'elle était très, très silencieuse, mais il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher.</p><p> </p><p>Et quand il leva la tête, elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, debout entre deux troncs qui semblaient prêts à tomber.</p><p> </p><p>Il avala rapidement sa salive, renifla pitoyablement et sauta sur ses pieds, essayant de jauger s'il pourrait s'enfuir avant d'être blessé.</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut son apparence qui l'arrêta, plus que le fait qu'elle se tenait simplement debout, sans apparent souhait de lui nuire, ses deux mains portant quelque chose délicatement.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait à peu près son âge, plus pâle que lui encore, deux petites tresses retenaient en arrière ses longs cheveux d'une couleur étrange. Elle portait du maquillage mais il était terne, comme si elle avait oublié d'en réappliquer. Comme lui, elle était maigre, comme lui, elle était seule, comme lui, elle n'avait pas de veste malgré la température trop basse. Elle tremblait, comme lui.</p><p> </p><p>Mais c'était sa tenue qui avait attiré son attention.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que sa jolie robe bleue était couverte de tâches de sang.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos la détailla alors, mais il n'y avait aucune marque sur ses mains, ses bras, son visage ou son cou, elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessure apparente, les tâches ne grandissaient pas. Pourtant il y avait du sang partout sur elle, pas énormément mais bien assez, toute sa robe parsemée du haut en bas, devant et – Carlos en était certain – derrière aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Ses larmes et ses hoquets s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes à cette vue étrange.</p><p> </p><p>Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle là, sur ces terres interdites ? Si près de chez la Reine bannie ?</p><p> </p><p>Et ses cheveux...</p><p> </p><p>Il eut envie de passer ses doigts dans ses propres mèches noires et blanches mais se retint.</p><p> </p><p>Elle continuait de l'observer, alors il fit de même.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne saignait pas, mais sa robe était tâchée de sang. Il saignait, mais sa tenue était propre.</p><p> </p><p>Et si elle aussi avait saigné, comment était-il possible qu'elle ne soit plus blessée ? Et ça n'avait pas été une seule blessure, mais plein. Des coupures, peut-être. Ou alors le sang n'était pas le sien, mais la disposition des tâches n'aurait aucun sens... Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si les tâches des dalmatiens ressemblaient à ça.</p><p> </p><p>Un mouvement le sortit de ses contemplations et il sauta immédiatement sur le tronc couché derrière lui pour s'éloigner d'elle, puis, accroupi sur son perchoir, il l'observa avec un mélange d'horreur, de méfiance et d'incrédulité.</p><p> </p><p>Car dans ses délicates petites mains, la fille tenait en fait une araignée. Et vu les deux énormes pattes velues qui s'échappaient de sa prise, c'était la bestiole la plus grosse que Carlos avait jamais croisée. Il ne savait même pas que des araignées de cette taille pouvaient exister (plus grandes que deux mains d'homme adulte !). Il connaissait les dangers que pouvaient représenter les insectes ou les arachnides sur l'Île. Seules les plus vicieuses et immondes créatures avaient survécu.</p><p> </p><p>La fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en étudiant sa réaction avec attention. Elle ne bougea pas, se contenta d'ajuster sa prise sur l'araignée, peut-être pour que l'animal soit plus confortable.</p><p> </p><p>Alors lui qui ne parlait que pour supplier Cruella, lui qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour pleurer ou se murmurer des encouragements ne put freiner sa curiosité naturelle.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle pourrait te mordre. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en retour, les sourcils froncés mais les traits neutres.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était étrange, cette fille. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'émotions sur son visage, dans ses mouvements, pas comme chez les autres enfants que Carlos espionnait depuis les toits. Elle n'observait pas de la même façon non plus. Il y avait plus d'attention dans ses yeux, et même si elle tremblait, même si elle avait l'air d'être calme, Carlos sentait qu'elle ne perdait rien de ses gestes, de leur environnement, guettait le moindre mouvement alentours. Comme lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Pour te faire mal, » précisa-t-il alors. « Pour s'échapper. »</p><p> </p><p>« Fergus n'est pas prisonnier. Il avait faim. Ici il pourra trouver de quoi se nourrir. Et il revient toujours, après. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait donné un nom à ce monstre.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se baladait avec ce monstre et lui avait donné un nom et cette chose retournait ensuite la voir ?</p><p> </p><p>C'était le truc le plus invraisemblable qu'il avait jamais vu.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, » souffla-t-il, incapable de penser à une autre réponse.</p><p> </p><p>Il observa alors la fille se pencher pour déposer l'énorme araignée sur le sol sec et terreux, et il put voir la tension soudaine dans ses membres, l'expression de douleur qui brouilla ses traits un instant. Lorsqu'elle se redressa sa respiration avait changé, mais en dehors d'un léger froncement de sourcils, d'un pincement des lèvres, son visage ne trahissait presque rien.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as du sang sur ta robe. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne baissa pas les yeux sur elle, non, elle jeta un regard brillant derrière elle, vers la demeure de la Méchante Reine, et un éclair de terreur brisa un instant son calme. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau, avala sa salive nerveusement avant de répondre, sa voix posée contredisant tout ce qu'il venait de percevoir.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu as du sang sur le visage. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça guérira. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ça guérit toujours. »</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être... peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents, la fille étrange et lui.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être que ses blessures avaient déjà guéri, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer parce qu'elle aussi avait voulu s'échapper un temps, avait voulu prétendre être loin un temps, et quand il croisa son regard couleur noisette, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux avaient l'air de pleurer, même s'il n'y avait pas de larme dedans.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être qu'elle préférait effacer ses larmes comme ses blessures, comme les restes de douleur qui semblaient encore la gêner, comme sa peur. Qu'elle les gardait cachées, à l'intérieur.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.</p><p> </p><p>C'était une question irréfléchie, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait un échange avec quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas du mal ou qui ne souhaitait pas profiter de ses connaissances. Il avait envie qu'il dure, il avait envie d'en savoir plus.</p><p> </p><p>Ça la surprit elle aussi. Elle se tendit, anxieuse, baissa les yeux puis murmura un prénom. Mais il était trop loin, son oreille blessée le gênait toujours et il n'entendait pas très bien.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? » tenta-t-il, sûr d'avoir mal compris.</p><p> </p><p>Le regard brillant qu'elle leva vers lui alors, le petit sourire qui étira le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle hochait la tête, tout lui soufflait qu'il s'était trompé. Et pourtant elle réagissait comme s'il lui avait offert quelque chose, et l'air lumineux qu'elle eût le temps de quelques secondes lui réchauffa le cœur.</p><p> </p><p>C'était un peu comme s'il ne faisait plus si froid soudain, comme s'il avait moins faim, moins mal.</p><p> </p><p>Nerveusement, il se rendit compte d'un coup qu'il avait perdu de vue l'araignée géante. La bestiole semblait plus que capable de grimper sur le tronc sur lequel il était toujours perché, et il fronça les sourcils en scrutant la terre autour de lui. Peut-être qu'elle ne mordrait pas la fille, mais il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas cette tolérance le concernant.</p><p> </p><p>Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Evie faire un mouvement, releva la tête et la vit pointer du doigt le sol à sa droite. Elle avait une expression plus ouverte, presque amusée.</p><p> </p><p>Fergus continuait tranquillement son chemin à quelques mètres de lui, dans la direction heureusement opposée.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos reposa les yeux sur elle. Il faisait sombre en ce début d'après-midi, les nuages au-dessus d'eux bien noirs. Il laissa son regard courir sur les cheveux d'Evie et fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu en es une aussi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.</p><p> </p><p>« Une quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Sans-nombril. »</p><p> </p><p>Il avait entendu plus d'une fois ce terme, les autres enfants l'utilisaient pour le désigner. Et il savait qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Il avait aperçu Mal avec les gobelins, près du marché. Avait vu celui de Jafar lorsqu'ils étaient venu rencontrer les Tremaine pour affaires pas loin de chez Cruella. Il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres, avait entendu des histoires, des rumeurs, mais ignorait combien ou qui.</p><p> </p><p>Par contre il était sûr que la Reine était censée vivre seule.</p><p> </p><p>Evie sembla un instant partagée entre l'amusement et le dégoût face au nom qu'elle avait l'air de découvrir.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es celui de Cruella De Vil. »</p><p> </p><p>C'était une réponse en soi. Alors il acquiesça. Il ne lui demanda pas de qui elle était l'héritière, il n'était pas sot.</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos, » répéta-t-elle doucement, et il y avait un nouveau sourire sur son visage, passager mais solaire.</p><p> </p><p>Et quand elle souriait, toute son expression changeait, c'était si contagieux que Carlos se surprit à sourire lui aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Carlos, » prévint-elle. « Ce n'est pas prudent. Ne reviens pas. »</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était pas une menace, pas de sa part en tout cas.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se détourna de lui, puis progressa rapidement à travers les bois, en direction de la tour.</p><p> </p><p>Le cœur serré, il commença à rentrer lui aussi. Il savait bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Car venir jusque-là avait été idiot et dangereux, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être tué. Sur l'Île, il était rare d'échapper à la même mort deux fois.</p><p> </p><p>Il espérait juste avoir l'occasion de croiser une nouvelle fois le chemin d'Evie un jour.</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hiver, fin de la quatorzième année.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Comparé à ce qu'avait été son existence avant qu'elle ne croise celle de sa bande, Carlos avait tendance à songer qu'il avait une vie tolérable à présent. Après tout, depuis plusieurs mois, Cruella n'osait plus le battre comme avant et elle n'avait plus de cigarette depuis longtemps. Les coups qu'il prenait, il pouvait les encaisser et surtout, quand il sentait qu'elle perdait pied, il filait au repaire et y restait quelques jours, le temps que les choses se calment.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos aimait quand ils y étaient tous les quatre en même temps, la nuit. Enfin, quand aucun d'entre eux n'était blessé cela dit, ce qui restait quelque peu rare.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fin d'après-midi le voyait couché à plat ventre, dissimulé sur un toit surplombant une petite rue au nord de la cité. Il surveillait le petit établissement face à lui, le très mal réputé bar de Médusa, situé à la frontière entre les territoires de Maléfique et d'Hadès, tout à l'ouest. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool sur l'île, seulement quelques substances plus ou moins intoxicantes préparées par les alchimistes. Les adultes de l'Île appelaient ces boissons dégueulasses des eaux-de-mort. S'il y avait une signification cachée derrière ce terme, Carlos ne l'avait pas encore découvert. En tout cas, beaucoup de gens en étaient friands, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Autant dire qu'avec cet intérêt et le manque de loisirs à leur disposition, les quelques tavernes et bars qui en proposaient avaient la cote.</p><p> </p><p>Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira l'attention de Carlos. Postée dans l'ombre d'une ruelle plus loin, accroupie sur les escaliers extérieurs menant à l'étage, Mal lui demandait par quelques signes comment les choses se passaient. Le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer une nouvelle fois ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'intérieur du bar par la porte et les deux fenêtres ouvertes. Les gens étaient en train de parler et rire bruyamment, debout ou assis autour des tables rondes et branlantes. Il y avait des têtes connues, comme les jumeaux de Gaston, Smee et quelques pirates, des hommes affiliés à Maléfique également... Et à la table la plus à droite, entourée par quatre des hommes les plus dangereux d'Hadès, se trouvait Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Elle discutait et souriait, avec ce sourire naïf et enjôleur, ses grands yeux brillants, cette manière de tortiller ses cheveux détachés et d'en enrouler une mèche autour d'un doigt... Carlos ne comprendrait jamais comment des gens se faisaient toujours avoir tout en sachant qui elle était, mais ses sourires et son aura attiraient tout autant que le danger qu'elle représentait. Il fallait aussi dire qu'Evie savait parfaitement jouer avec ses interlocuteurs, et l'ayant vu faire, Carlos comprenait qu'on puisse croire à toutes ces illusions qu'elle savait si bien tisser. Et surtout, Evie avait toujours eu ses entrées dans le territoire nord, restait l'une des seules personnes sur l'Île à pouvoir y aller et en revenir, soit parce qu'elle savait comment y circuler discrètement, soit parce qu'elle y connaissait les bonnes personnes (Carlos supposait que c'était un peu des deux).</p><p> </p><p>Assuré que les quelques passants dans la rue ne le verraient pas, il leva une main pour attirer l'attention de Mal puis lui fit le signe que tout allait bien.</p><p> </p><p>Jay se trouvait plus loin en bas, occupé à flirter avec une jeune fille de sorte que personne ne se doute qu'il était en réalité en pleine opération. Trois autres membres de leur bande se trouvaient dans les parages, prêts à intervenir. Leur présence à tous n'était qu'une assurance en réalité. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils n'auraient rien à faire.</p><p> </p><p>Encore dix minutes, et Evie réussit à attirer leur cible en dehors du bar. L'homme rit et lui dit quelque chose que Carlos ne put entendre, et la jeune fille passa le bout des doigts sur son torse avant de le prendre par la main pour l'amener dans la ruelle vide où était postée Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Dans l'établissement, personne ne bougea ou ne sembla suspicieux. Les trois autres hommes d'Hadès semblaient dans un état second entre étourdissement et plaisir, avachis sur leurs chaises, et l'eau-de-mort n'était que très partiellement responsable de leur future migraine ou partielle amnésie.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos attendit quelques secondes de plus puis fit un signe au reste de l'équipe pour leur indiquer que tout était bon. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement et le jeune homme sourit en se redressant. Le jour où les drogues d'Evie leur feraient défaut n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais alors qu'il tournait pour descendre le long d'une corde et rejoindre le sol, il remarqua que Mal n'était plus perchée sur les escaliers et avait disparu. Et si elle avait dû intervenir, cela signifiait que quelque chose avait mal tourné.</p><p> </p><p>Il accéléra ses mouvements et capta le regard de Jay qui hocha discrètement la tête. Son cœur battit plus fort, plus vite, son adrénaline remonta et il sortit son couteau de sa ceinture. Normalement le danger aurait dû se limiter à la partie à l'intérieur du bar, pas ensuite.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques foulées l'amenèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il se posta derrière une pile de vieilles palettes de bois et jeta un coup d’œil, mais ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.</p><p> </p><p>L'homme d'Hadès était au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, une mousse blanche coulant encore du coin de ses lèvres. Tuer le type n'avait pas été prévu, il en était certain. Lui-même, tout comme Jay, avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter d'avoir une mort sur la conscience, avec plus ou moins de succès. Et ce corps dans cette ruelle où se trouvait Evie lui rappelait un peu trop celui qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux presque un an auparavant, les chairs fondues.</p><p> </p><p>Confus, Carlos avança et vit Mal debout face à Evie. La sorcière se trouvait dos au mur à un mètre d'elle, un poing levé.</p><p> </p><p>« Les filles ? » demanda-t-il doucement.</p><p> </p><p>Mal lui lança un regard étrange, anormalement tendue.</p><p> </p><p>« On a un problème. »</p><p> </p><p>« Yo ! » lança Jay en arrivant en courant. « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »</p><p> </p><p>« J'en sais rien, » rétorqua Mal, ses yeux brillant une seconde d'une lueur verte sinistre. « Elle s'est figée brusquement et elle l'a buté, je sais même pas comment. »</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jay en s'avançant vers la jeune fille. « Princesse ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal lui attrapa le bras et le tira violemment derrière elle alors qu'Evie levait le poing qu'elle tenait fermé. Les yeux de Carlos brillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la petite fiole en verre qu'elle menaçait de briser au sol, et s'il savait une chose sur Evie, c'était qu'aucune des concoctions qu'elle avait toujours sur elle n'était inoffensive.</p><p> </p><p>« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! » prévint Mal entre ses dents. « J'ai déjà essayé. Je crois... je crois qu'elle n'est pas là. »</p><p> </p><p>Le voleur fronça le nez, décrochant ses yeux d'Evie pour les tourner vers elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle n'est pas <em>là. </em>»</p><p> </p><p>Carlos pouvait le voir dans la manière dont le regard d'Evie se promenait sans rien accrocher, la manière dont elle restait plaquée au mur, presque avachie, la manière dont ses lèvres formaient des mots qui restaient inaudibles pour eux. C'était glaçant de ne voir aucune expression sur son visage ou dans son regard et de pouvoir malgré tout sentir jusque dans ses os la peur qui l'habitait à cet instant.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est... c'est comme quand Carlos panique... »</p><p> </p><p>Super, merci Jay. Carlos haïssait quand ce sujet apparaissait, même s'ils faisaient tous en sorte de l'oublier comme ils omettaient de se souvenir de tout ce qui pouvait les déranger. Honnêtement Carlos lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qui déclenchait ses crises, et il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Tout ce dont il se souvenait après coup, c'était ce besoin de fuir, de se cacher, cette terreur enfantine qui l'agrippait et qui le faisait agir de manière complètement irrationnelle, des flashs de violence plein la tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? » demanda Mal, sa voix dure. Carlos se demandait sa colère venait de la tournure qu'avait prise la mission ou du fait d'être menacée par un de ses lieutenants. « Evie ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal s'approcha et Carlos échangea un regard anxieux avec Jay. Un seul mauvais geste et ils mourraient peut-être tous.</p><p> </p><p>« Ne la touche pas surtout, » conseilla-t-il doucement, et Mal émit un petit son d'acquiescement.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, baisse ton bras. »</p><p> </p><p>« ...non... »</p><p> </p><p>Le regard d'Evie se posa sur Mal mais aucune lumière ne l'habitait. Ce n'était pas Mal qu'elle voyait, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre, une menace, et elle essaya de reculer un peu plus contre le mur. Elle avait l'air très jeune soudain, jeune et fragile et terrifiée.</p><p> </p><p>« ... arrête... »</p><p> </p><p>« Evie. »</p><p> </p><p>Mais la voix de Mal était froide et autoritaire alors qu'elle faisait encore un pas vers elle, et Evie se mit à trembler.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, ne me touche pas ! L – lâche-moi... <em>Lâche-moi...</em> »</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix se cassa et Carlos y entendit les larmes qui emplirent une seconde plus tard ses grands yeux noisette. Mal se figea, la tension dans son dos prit une autre signification. Il se demanda si son cœur se brisait comme le sien.</p><p> </p><p>« E... » souffla-t-elle, sa voix beaucoup plus douce. « Evie, je ne te touche pas, tu vois ? » Elle leva lentement ses paumes devant elle. « Tu vois ? Je reste là, je n'avance pas. Evie, c'est Mal. Et Jay et Carlos. Tout va bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos avala sa salive en voyant les doigts d'Evie se resserrer autour de la fiole, ses larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer et pendant une seconde il fut fasciné par cette vision bouleversante. Mais elle avait arrêté de murmurer, et il prit ça comme un bon signe. Mal aussi.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie ? C'est juste nous, d'accord ? Tu m'entends ? Juste Mal, Jay et Carlos. »</p><p> </p><p>Il put voir ses lèvres former leurs prénoms, la lumière revenir peu à peu dans ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, c'est Mal. Je vais te prendre la main gauche maintenant, d'accord ? »</p><p> </p><p>Prudemment, très lentement, Mal tendit le bras pour baisser le poing de la jeune fille et Carlos retint sa respiration.</p><p> </p><p>« Tout va bien, c'est Mal, » continuait-elle doucement. « Tu peux lâcher ça, tout va bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit gémissement monta de la gorge d'Evie lorsque leur capitaine la toucha, elle eut un mouvement de recul aussi, mais elle n'empêcha pas l'autre fille de récupérer la fiole.</p><p> </p><p>« M – Mal ? »</p><p> </p><p>Jamais auparavant Carlos n'avait entendu la voix d'Evie si fragile, tremblante et étranglée. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Evie était la seule d'entre eux à ne jamais se décomposer, à ne jamais péter un câble ou se briser. La voir ainsi cassait quelque chose en lui et lui tordit l'estomac, il dut ravaler la bile qu'il pouvait sentir au fond de sa gorge.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, » confirma Mal sans lui lâcher la main. « C'est moi. Hey. Tu es revenue. »</p><p> </p><p>Près de lui, Jay lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement alors que Mal aidait l'autre fille à complètement reprendre conscience de la réalité.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'enfin Evie fut tout à fait avec eux et redevint elle-même, Mal la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>« C'était quoi <em>ça </em>? »</p><p> </p><p>Encore tremblante, Evie fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu n'étais plus vraiment là. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais bien. »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh ? » Mal se décala pour qu'Evie voit le cadavre derrière elle. « Et tu peux m'expliquer ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, » souffla Evie, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p> </p><p>« Le plan n'était pas de tuer l'un des hommes les plus proches d'un dieu ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Il n'a aucun pouvoir. Et puis j'ai eu son médaillon et ce qu'il contient, non ? » répliqua Evie en se redressant complètement, toute trace de ce qu'il s'était passé effacée de sa voix, de son visage et de son maintien. Elle lança l'objet de son vol à Mal. « Tu vas pouvoir le donner à Maléfique comme elle l'a demandé, c'est le plus important. »</p><p> </p><p>« Et le fait que tu as failli nous tuer tous les quatre ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Mal sortit la fiole de sa poche et Evie tendit la main pour la récupérer, ses yeux brillant d'horreur.</p><p> </p><p>« Où tu as eu ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Tu allais la lancer par terre face à nous et je suppose que ça n'aurait pas été agréable. »</p><p> </p><p>Et il était évident qu'elle avait raison vu la prudence avec laquelle Evie rangea la potion rouge dans un petit compartiment de sa ceinture.</p><p> </p><p>Mal l'observa en soupirant avant de se tourner vers eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus. Jay, Carlos, planquez le corps sous ces planches de bois. En route. »</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'elle avait ce ton-là, ça ne servait absolument à rien d'argumenter, surtout quand elle avait raison. Ils s'exécutèrent puis quittèrent la ruelle et avancèrent rapidement vers le centre de la cité alors que le soleil baissait. Aucun mot ne fut échangé tandis qu'ils progressaient, prenant garde de ne pas être suivis.</p><p> </p><p>A peine arrivés dans leur repaire que Mal faisait volte-face pour pointer un doigt accusateur vers Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »</p><p> </p><p>La sorcière haussa un sourcil, le visage neutre.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai récupéré le médaillon comme prévu. »</p><p> </p><p>« Conneries ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Evie ? Pourquoi tu ne nous reconnaissais plus ?! »</p><p> </p><p>Carlos appréciait beaucoup Mal. Au départ elle l'avait terrorisé, mais avec le temps il avait appris à la connaître sous ses airs mesquins et distants, et il savait aujourd'hui que même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais avec des mots, elle tenait à eux. Ses actions parlaient pour elle.</p><p> </p><p>Pourtant elle pouvait encore se montrer dure et froide, et il avait toujours supposé que c'était particulièrement le cas quand elle ne savait que faire de ses émotions. Comme présentement.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie, » coupa-t-il doucement, « pourquoi tu l'as tué ? »</p><p> </p><p>Si le type avait tenté quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'avait pas initié, elle l'aurait repoussé. Mal avait été là pour ça, au cas où, et Evie savait qu'elle les surveillait. Et il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes entre le moment où ils avaient pénétré dans la ruelle et le moment où Mal avait dû intervenir, c'était impossible que la situation ait pu dégénérer en si peu de temps. Et contrairement à Jay ou Mal, Evie gardait <em>toujours</em> son sang-froid.</p><p> </p><p>« E ? »</p><p> </p><p>Finalement Evie poussa un petit soupir et croisa les bras.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Je... » Elle avala sa salive, détourna les yeux. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi, comme une absence ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non ! Peut-être... C'est comme si... j'avais glissé... Comme si j'étais tombée. A l'intérieur. » Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, et sa voix se fit plus froide. « Quelle importance ? Tout va bien maintenant ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Carlos, Jay, allez trouver à manger. On reste tous ici cette nuit. Profitez-en pour trouver Brent et lui dire où est le corps, qu'il prenne Stabbington et Nottingham et qu'ils aillent le jeter à la flotte cette nuit, discrètement. Pas vus, pas pris, Hadès ne pourra rien faire. »</p><p> </p><p>Méfiant, Carlos échangea un regard avec Jay. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Mal pour rester seule avec Evie, mais elle n'était pas non plus la plus indiquée dans des situations où les émotions entraient en jeu.</p><p> </p><p>« Maintenant, » insista-t-elle, une prière enrobée dans son ton autoritaire.</p><p> </p><p>Alors ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois en bas, Carlos jeta un œil inquiet à son camarade.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »</p><p> </p><p>« T'inquiète, Hadès ne fera rien. Sans preuve il va pas risquer rouvrir les hostilités avec Maléfique. »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, je sais bien. Mais Evie ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Écoute, on a tous nos mauvais jours. Même Mal s'est déjà figée en pleine opération. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal et toi, vous vous figez momentanément, au pire vous hésitez. Evie et moi... »</p><p> </p><p>« On réagit pas tous pareil, et on n'a pas tous vécu les mêmes merdes. Toi, quand t'as une crise, ton réflexe c'est de fuir et de te protéger. Apparemment, Evie, elle... »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle disparaît et se défend. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais. Eh, fais pas cette tête. C'est Evie. Elle va retrouver son sourire et avancer, comme toujours. »</p><p> </p><p>« Comme toujours. »</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>Dans le repaire, Mal observait Evie et ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Ne savait pas comment trier toutes ces émotions, ne savait pas comment les gérer et encore moins comment les maîtriser.</p><p> </p><p>« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mal, » reprocha Evie froidement.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne suis pas un maillon faible qu'il faut couper. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! » protesta Mal, quelque chose d'acide s'insinuant au creux d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gères la bande ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ne me déballe pas ces conneries, tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais... »</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne suis pas une putain de bombe à retardement ! »</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai jamais dit ça, Evie. Ne me mets pas des mots dans la bouche ! »</p><p> </p><p>L'autre jeune fille soupira et se détourna d'elle, et Mal ne put se retenir.</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose en début d'année. Jay me l'a dit. »</p><p> </p><p>Un son amer monta de la gorge d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>« Je m'en doute. »</p><p> </p><p>« E... »</p><p> </p><p>« Il ne s'est rien passé, Mal, et c'était il y a longtemps. »</p><p> </p><p>« J'étais là, dans la ruelle, » lui rappela-t-elle, surprise d'entendre son propre ton aussi sourd. « Je t'ai vue... glisser ou tomber ou je ne sais quoi, à l'instant même où il t'a poussée dos au mur. Deux secondes plus tard tu n'étais plus là. »</p><p> </p><p>Au départ, Mal n'avait pas compris. Le gars n'avait pas été entreprenant, en tout cas pas plus que lors des autres flirts qu'Evie initiait quand ils en avaient besoin, et pourtant Mal avait vu une étrange expression glisser sur son visage, une terreur glaçante, et le type s'était écroulé, mort. Voir Evie ainsi ensuite, toute petite, terrorisée, des larmes sur les joues et dans sa voix brisée... ?</p><p> </p><p>Mal n'avait pas de mot pour ça. Ni pour décrire cette sensation qui la saisissait à la gorge en voyant le tremblement qu'Evie essayait de lui cacher. C'était la même émotion qui l'avait presque étouffée cette fois où ils avaient trouvé Evie dans le repaire, en proie à une souffrance terrible, une fiole de potion orange presque vide à côté d'elle et la peau de son épaule atrocement brûlée. La même émotion qui la hantait quand Evie devait retourner chez la Reine et qu'elle ne revenait pas avant des jours.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie...» commença Mal prudemment, avalant pour desserrer sa gorge. « Est-ce que tu as eu une sorte de flashback ? »</p><p> </p><p>Aucune réponse. Doucement, Mal s'approcha et contourna Evie pour être face à elle. Le regard voilé de la jeune fille l'évita.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie... »</p><p> </p><p>« Écoute, » coupa-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, « j'ai toujours réussi mes missions, non ? J'en ai eu d'autres depuis, et j'ai toujours réussi. »</p><p> </p><p>« Je me fous de cette stupide mission. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Mal ? Il y avait juste... trop de bruit, dans le bar. Dans la rue. Le bruit et... son odeur, il sentait la menthe et l'eau-de-mort... et la ruelle, c'était comme... »</p><p> </p><p>« C'était déjà arrivé avant ? Les flashbacks ? »</p><p> </p><p>La façon dont ses traits composèrent habilement un masque d'impassibilité lui donna la réponse.</p><p> </p><p>« Evie... »</p><p> </p><p>La culpabilité l'étranglait presque, parce que Jay était venu la trouver, ce soir-là, mais Evie était réapparue le lendemain pareille à elle-même et n'avait jamais montré le moindre trouble, alors elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, parce qu'elle n'avait eu aucune idée de quoi dire. Elle s'était contentée de canaliser son inquiétude et sa rage dans une politique brutale anti-agression sur son territoire, parce que si elle ne pouvait pas réparer le passé, elle pouvait en revanche tout faire pour maîtriser le présent.</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais que parfois je peux être... <em>moi</em>, mais je suis là, d'accord ? »</p><p> </p><p>Evie secoua la tête et rencontra enfin son regard.</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux gérer, » assura-t-elle, et Mal maudit intérieurement ce foutu contrôle qu'Evie avait presque toujours sur elle-même. « Je gère. »</p><p> </p><p>« On est tous... un peu foutus, à l'intérieur. Merde, tout le monde sur ce caillou l'est, mais nous... peut-être un peu plus que les autres. Mais on doit s'accrocher, parce qu'on est ensemble, pas vrai ? Tous les quatre, dans la même galère. »</p><p> </p><p>« Ouais, » souffla Evie avec un sourire las. « Je sais. »</p><p> </p><p>« Jay n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir – »</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne veux pas en parler. »</p><p> </p><p>« Mais – »</p><p> </p><p>« Mal<em>. </em>Non. »</p><p> </p><p>Les garçons revenaient, Mal n'eut pas l'occasion d'insister, et elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir l'envie.</p><p> </p><p><em>Non</em> était une barrière qu'elle ne voulait pas briser, une prière qu'elle ne voudrait jamais ignorer, une limite qu'elle mourrait avant de dépasser. S'il y avait une dernière frontière entre cette humanité qu'elle espérait encore détenir au creux d'elle et le monstre qu'elle pourrait devenir et que beaucoup voyait déjà en elle, elle se dessinait dans les <em>non</em> de ses alliés. Tant qu'elle les respectait, tant qu'elle n'usait ni de sa force ni de son autorité pour les outrepasser, elle restait digne de leurs serments, elle se maintenait hors du néant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non, je ne veux pas en parler.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non, je ne veux pas voler ça.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non, n'interviens pas, je gère.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non, je ne veux pas faire ça.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ces <em>non</em> tissaient la différence entre la dictature et son autorité de capitaine, entre Maléfique et elle, entre le dragon et Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Et s'il y avait des <em>non</em> sacrés qui résonnaient en elle et arrachaient des promesses de son âme, c'était ceux d'Evie.</p><p> </p><p>Alors elle respecta ses souhaits et n'aborda plus le sujet.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient tous très doués pour donner l'illusion que tout allait bien, de toute façon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>